Pureté Morbide
by D.Would
Summary: - Tu sens cette odeur Malefoy ? – C’est l’indescriptible parfum de la mort.... Peut-être que tu le porteras plus vite que prévus Granger. – Je le crains aussi. Arriveront-t-ils à garder leur sang froid lorsque celui-ci coulera partout autour d’eux ?
1. Pureté Morbide

**Pureté Morbide**

Written by Dairy22

* * *

P**o**ur me j**o**indre :

**fabiola 93600 arobase hotmail . com**

**Oo… **T**o**ut simplement parce que j'ad**o**re discuter avec mes lecteurs via msn** …oO**

* * *

**Titre** : Pureté Morbide

**Résumé** : - Tu sens cette odeur Malefoy ? – C'est l'indescriptible parfum de la mort. […] Peut-être que tu le porteras plus vite que prévus Granger. – Je le crains aussi.

**Bêta****-lectrices **: Fiind-Love & Sayuri. Deux pour le prix d'une =)

**Genre** : Drame [Thriller] & Romance

**Rating **: M – Pour la violence et la sexualité

**Personnage principale** : l'inconnu ou l'ombre

**Couples** : Draco Malefoy & Hermione Granger [DM & HG] et d'autres couples secondaires.

**Cadre spatio-temporel** : A Poudlard, école de sorcellerie durant la cinquième année d'étude d'Harry Potter.

**Fréquence de postage** : Environ tout les vendredi soir ou samedi.

**Avis au lecteur** : Cette fanfiction peut heurter les plus sensibles. Donc si vous ne vous sentez pas apte à lire et à vivre un drame veuillez ne pas poursuivre. Merci.

**Préface de la fanfiction** : J'ai voulus écrire quelque chose de terrible en y mêlant la volupté et la beauté. En somme, une tragédie et peut-être bien plus. Les personnages devront faire face à des situations extrêmes en passant du « je », « moi » et « sur-moi » [Théorie de Freud]. On se rend compte de la valeur d'un individu que lorsqu'on le pousse à bout. Arriveront-t-ils à garder leur sang froid lorsque celui-ci coulera partout autour d'eux ? Je me le demande.

* * *

**Prologue : Pureté Morbide.**

« Un drame n'est rien d'autre qu'une situation douloureuse si le lecteur lui accorde de l'importance. » [Dairy22]

**Quand on a une attirance morbide pour la pureté.**

* * *

**O**O**O**

L'histoire que je vais vous raconter débute dans une chambre anormalement ordonnée de l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard. L'horloge battait régulièrement au fond de la pièce répandant quelques notes brèves à la manière d'un hululement de chouette. Le contenu d'un sac avait été vidé sur un bureau en bois placé contre un mur au papier peint meurtri. Quelques rouleaux de parchemins étaient empilés dans un coin de la table tandis qu'une plume attendait sagement sa propriétaire près de l'encrier remplis à ras-bord.

Au centre de la pièce se trouvait une jeune fille qui devait avoir à peine seize ans. Elle était plutôt chétive pour son âge et donnait l'impression de flotter dans ses vêtements. De larges boucles brunes tombaient sur son visage émacié. Ses mains reposaient sur son ventre plat qui se soulevait au gré de sa lente respiration. Cette jeune fille somnolait paisiblement dans son lit, sous ses couvertures devenues tièdes depuis qu'elle s'y était logée. Cependant, elle remuait dans son sommeil comme si quelque chose la gênait. Une appréhension. Une intuition.

Elle aurait dû fermer sa porte à clef.

Quelques minutes plus tôt, elle s'était allongée dans son lit après s'être brossée les cheveux avec un soin tout particulier. Elle avait éteint sa lampe de chevet puis s'était abandonnée dans les bras de Morphée, fils du Dieu Somnus. Et c'est ce spectacle tout à fait banal qui l'attira en premier lieu. Ensuite, ce fut de voir cette jeune fille si paisible et si pure.

Elle n'aurait pas dû oublier de verrouiller sa porte. Si seulement elle y avait pensé. Si seulement…

Une ombre s'allongea dans un coin de la pièce formant une masse obscure inquiétante. La porte se referma doucement derrière l'intrus alors que celui-ci lançait un sortilège de silence sur le battant. Il s'approcha alors de la jeune fille et fit glisser son regard vicieux le long de sa silhouette filiforme en même temps que ses doigts dans sa chevelure noir ébène. L'adolescente s'éveilla brusquement, ses paupières papillonnant à toute allure pour distinguer cette personne dans le noir. Aussitôt, son agresseur plaqua vivement sa main recouverte d'un gant en peau de dragon sur sa bouche avant de lui susurrer à l'oreille :

- Tu as deux choix. Soit je te fais l'amour sauvagement. Soit je te tue en douceur.

Les yeux de la jeune fille s'exorbitèrent tandis qu'elle se débattait de toutes ces forces. Paniquée, elle lui mordit la main faisant couler du sang entre ses lèvres. L'inconnu poussa un hurlement de rage :

- Puisque tu n'arrive pas à te décider. Tu auras les deux.

Il la gifla avec force. Le son du claquement de sa peau se répercuta en écho dans la chambre. A l'aide de sa baguette magique, il l'immobilisa puis fit apparaître un poignard brillant au clair de lune. Il passa la lame argentée le long du cou de sa victime, puis sur sa poitrine qu'il découvrit en déchirant sa robe de nuit d'un précis coup de couteau. Tétanisée, la jeune fille cria à l'aide. L'homme ricana :

- Personne ne peut t'entendre, crois-moi. Dit-il d'un ton doucereux. Mais si tu veux, je peux t'aider à hurler.

Il enleva son sous vêtement avec une lenteur frôlant l'insupportable. Le poignard suivant toujours ses gestes.

Un éclair ! Puis la nuit. Il planta la dague dans l'intimité de la jeune fille répandant un volume conséquent de sang sur ses draps. Elle se cambra de douleur criant à plein poumon et ses yeux se révulsant. Il la regarda s'éteindre, le sang coulant toujours et encore comme une fontaine intarissable propageant une flaque rougeâtre. Il s'en alla sans faire de bruit, respectant scrupuleusement le silence de la nuit.

Si seulement elle avait pensé à verrouiller sa porte ce soir là, une autre serait morte à sa place. Demain, quelqu'un fera la découverte macabre de son cadavre, la dague encore plongée dans ses entrailles. Elle est morte comme une inconnue. Ni vous, ni moi ne la connaissons. Mais pour poursuivre cette histoire, nous lui donnerons un prénom.

Astoria. Astoria Greengrass.

* * *

**A suivre**

Voilà le prologue achevé. Il n'est pas long mais les chapitres suivants le seront. Cette fanfiction – aussi macabre soit-elle – aura sa fin. J'essaierai de posté avec un rythme assez régulier. Pour cela j'ai déjà fait une réserve de chapitres. Dans l'espoir que la suite vous intéresse**. Dairy22.**

**Merci à LittleBeattle de me donner son avis avant la publication.**


	2. Ciel Noir

**Pureté Morbide**

Written by Dairy22

* * *

**Titre** : Pureté Morbide

**Résumé** : - Tu sens cette odeur Malefoy ? – C'est l'indescriptible parfum de la mort. […] Peut-être que tu le porteras plus vite que prévus Granger. – Je le crains aussi.

**Bêta-lectrices** : Fiind-Love & Sayuri. Deux pour le prix d'une =)

**Genre** : Drame [Thriller] & Romance

**Rating **: M – Pour la violence et la sexualité

**Personnage principale** : l'inconnu ou l'ombre

**Couples** : Draco Malefoy & Hermione Granger [DM & HG] et d'autres couples secondaires.

**Cadre spatio-temporel** : A Poudlard, école de sorcellerie durant la cinquième année d'étude d'Harry Potter.

**Fréquence de postage** : Environ tout les vendredi soir ou samedi.

**Avis au lecteur** : Cette fanfiction peut heurter les plus sensibles. Donc si vous ne vous sentez pas apte à lire et à vivre un drame veuillez ne pas poursuivre. Merci

**Préface de la fanfiction** : J'ai voulus écrire quelque chose de terrible en y mêlant la volupté et la beauté. En somme, une tragédie et peut-être bien plus. Les personnages devront faire face à des situations extrêmes en passant du « je », « moi » et « sur-moi » [Théorie de Freud]. On se rend compte de la valeur d'un individu que lorsqu'on le pousse à bout. Arriveront-t-ils à garder leur sang froid lorsque celui-ci coulera partout autour d'eux ? Je me le demande.

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Ciel Noir**

« Quand le passé a été rude, le présent difficile et l'avenir incertain, à qui s'adresser ? Où tourner ses regards avec espoir, sinon vers le ciel ?» [Georges Isidore Barthe]

**Quand on préfère ne rien avoir vus.**

* * *

**O**O**O**

Ce ne fut que l'odeur nauséabonde du sang coagulé qui trahit la présence du cadavre d'Astoria. Sans cela, son corps inerte serait resté ainsi plusieurs jours sans que l'on ne se doute de rien. En effet, Astoria était ce genre de filles de Serpentard qui moins elles allaient en cours, mieux elles se portaient. Après des absences consécutives, le corps enseignant tira la sonnette d'alarme. Severus Rogue, directeur de cette maison, fut chargé de mener l'enquête. C'est donc d'un pas déterminé qu'il alla chercher celle qui faisait l'école buissonnière.

Astoria avait une chambre personnelle puisqu'elle était préfète des verts et argents. Accompagné du second préfet, Draco Malefoy, le maître des potions rejoignit les appartements de la jeune fille.

Sur le chemin, un fumet pestilentiel les accompagna dans une atmosphère lourde, doublant alors leur pas d'intensité. La porte de la chambre d'Astoria était entre ouverte. Rogue fit pivoter le battant qui fit place à un spectacle terrifiant. Le corps de la jeune fille reposait sur les draps imbibés de sang tandis qu'une dague était profondément plantée entre ses jambes fuselées.

Draco eut un haut le cœur et recula sous le choc. Jamais Rogue n'avait vu une pareille horreur et Merlin seul sait qu'il en voyait en tant que Mangemort. D'une démarche hésitante qui lui ressemblait peu, il combla la distance entre lui et le macchabé afin de constater les dégâts de ses propres yeux sombres. Morte dans d'atroce souffrance et dans l'incapacité de se défendre. Rogue avait remarqué que la baguette magique d'Astoria n'avait pas quitté son bureau se trouvant quelques mètres plus loin dans la pièce.

- Draco, veuillez avertir le professeur Dumbledor sur le champ.

L'éphèbe était planté là, stoïque. Toujours en état de choc.

- Ressaisissez-vous ! S'exclama son professeur en se tournant vers lui. Elle est morte. Nous ne pouvons plus rien pour elle.

Draco se mouva et sortit de la chambre avec précipitation, sa cape virevoltant derrière lui. Lui qui n'était plus que l'ombre de lui-même. Au devant le chemin devint imprécis comme recouvert d'un nuage brumeux ou une sorte de voile. Sa vision était brouillée. C'était impossible. Cette scène n'était qu'illusion. Un effroyable cauchemar…

Tandis que ses pas le menaient au bureau de la direction, ses pensées, plus floues encore, l'amenèrent à la même et unique question : Quel genre de monstre avait pu faire une chose pareille ?

Sans s'en rendre compte, il heurta la gargouille en pierre qui gardait le lieu de travail de Dumbledore. En tant que préfet, Draco détenait le mot de passe qu'il prononça d'une voix pâteuse. Une fois en haut des escaliers de pierres brutes, il toqua deux fois contre la porte en bois de chêne. Celle-ci s'ouvrit rapidement pour faire place à un grand homme d'un âge avancé. Sa barbe courrait de part et autres de son visage bienveillant comme une bobine de fils argentés. Cependant, ses yeux d'un bleu étonnement vif reflétaient les quelques bribes de jeunesses qui sommeillaient en lui.

- Monsieur Malefoy, que me vaut l'honneur de votre visite ?

Draco tremblait comme si le fantôme d'Astoria l'avait poursuivit jusqu'ici. Sa tête lui tournait. Sa tête lui tourne encore. Un fourmillement remonta le long de ses membres crispés. Aucun son ne voulait sortir de sa bouche devenue extraordinairement sèche. Au regard profondément inquiet que lui lança son directeur, Draco devinait aisément qu'il devait être plus blême qu'à l'ordinaire.

- Il serait préférable que vous vous asseyiez. Conseilla Dumbledor en le laissant entrer.

Le Serpentard accepta volontiers et se laissa conduire jusqu'à un des fauteuils faisant face à une table surchargés d'objets métalliques tous plus étranges les uns que les autres. Le silence n'était ponctué que par le sifflement incessant d'un des mécanismes qui laissait échapper des volutes de fumées.

- C'est Astoria Greengrass. Finit par dire Draco d'une voix hachée. Nous l'avons retrouvée morte dans sa chambre il y a quelques instants. Elle... Le professeur Rogue vous attend là-bas.

D'un bond, Dumbledore se leva, sa baguette à la main et le visage déterminé. Une lueur était passée dans ses yeux d'un bleu limpide tandis que son corps semblait revigoré par cette nouvelle catastrophique.

- Vous allez m'y conduire.

- Ne me forcez pas à y retourner.

Dans cette requête, le directeur de Poudlard y décela une supplication vainement dissimulée.

- Très bien. Concéda Albus Dumbledor. Allez à l'infirmerie : vous avez l'air un peu secoué.

Draco acquiesça et sortit de la pièce suivit de peu par le professeur Dumbledore. Ils marchèrent rapidement le long du corridor passant parfois devant des élèves se rendant en cours. Lorsqu'ils parvinrent au Grand Escalier, les deux hommes se séparèrent.

Le Serpentard titubait encore sous le poids du spectacle qui l'avait assaillit. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il arriva près de la porte de l'infirmerie qu'il reprit ses esprits. Mrs Pomphresh l'accueillit avec scepticisme sachant pertinemment que Draco était un sacré fabulateur en ce qui concernait sa santé. Néanmoins, elle l'autorisa à s'allonger sur un des lits tandis qu'elle prenait sa température. Une simple fièvre. Avait-elle conscience qu'à l'intérieur les dégâts étaient plus immenses ? Certainement pas.

Cette simple fièvre dégénéra rapidement. Il transpirait à grosses gouttes sans savoir exactement pourquoi, comme si son métabolisme tout entier se sentait en danger. Ses joues étaient en feu. Son cœur battait plus vite qu'à la normal. Tout devenait flou. Un brasier s'emparait de lui. Il avait l'impression que sa tête était sur le point d'exploser.

Et vint alors le néant.

**O**O**O**

Dans la journée, de nombreuses rumeurs à propos de la mort d'un ou d'une élève coururent dans le château. Les étudiants essayaient de connaître l'identité de cette mystérieuse victime. Beaucoup cherchaient des connaissances des yeux pour s'assurer qu'ils étaient encore en vie. Certains supposaient qu'il s'agissait d'un triste accident. D'autres, plus pessimistes encore, prétendaient que la Chambre des Secrets s'était de nouveau ouverte. Savaient-ils seulement qu'ils avaient à faire face à bien pire que cela ?

En effet, tout devient plus dangereux lorsque le meurtrier en question est parmi nous, qu'il connait notre vie, nos habitudes, peut-être même nos peurs les plus profondes…

Au dîner, les hypothèses fusèrent de part et autre de la Grande Salle. Il y avait bien un absent qu'on ne pouvait rater ordinairement : Draco Malefoy. Pansy Parkinson avait littéralement éclatée en sanglots pendant le dessert lorsqu'elle apprit la possibilité que le Prince des Serpentard soit ce fameux défunt dont on parlait tant. Personne ne l'avait vu de la journée.

Dumbledore, épuisé par cette journée, décida d'avertir ses élèves à la fin du dîner. Tous s'attendaient à un discours original qui mettrait un peu de piment dans la vie de Poudlard ; un discours qui mettra fin aux ragots. Au lieu de ça, le directeur fournit des mots qui instaurèrent un climat de suspicion général.

- Chers élèves, je tenais à attirer spécialement votre vigilance. Hier soir s'est produit l'irréparable. Une de vos camarades est morte à la suite d'un horrible assassinat. Nous avons retrouvés le corps d'Astoria Greengrass dans la matinée. Nous ne connaissons pas encore l'auteur de ce crime effroyable. Mais soyez sur vos gardes durant les jours à venir. Si vous êtes le témoin de quoi que se soit, veuillez en informer votre directeur de maison. Merci de votre attention. Je compte sur vous pour ouvrir l'œil.

Un frisson s'empara de la foule d'élèves tandis que les assiettes disparaissaient comme à l'ordinaire. Tétanisés, les plus jeunes n'avaient bougés. La menace semblait réelle et elle les oppressait d'un nuage menaçant qui planait au dessus de leur tête. A la table des Serpentard, l'ambiance était toute autre. Millicent Bulstrod, une bonne amie d'Astoria, avait fondue en larmes en apprenant la nouvelle. Théodore Nott, peu habituer aux démonstrations d'affection, fit une exception en essayant tant bien que mal de la rassurer. Contre toute attente, Pansy avait séchée ses larmes, rassurée de savoir Draco encore de ce monde. Les autres élèves de sa maison avait un air grave qui pouvait passer pour de l'impassibilité.

La nuit tomba sur Poudlard et ses environs, ne se doutant pas que le réveil sera plus dur encore…

**O**O**O**

Malgré les rondes incessantes des professeurs, un élément crucial échappa à leur vigilance durant la soirée…

C'était une journée ordinaire pour les élève du château, à part peut-être l'annonce du décès d'Astoria la veille qui les affecta plus ou moins. Dans la tour Gryffondor, le soleil filtrait peu à peu répandant dans sa course des rayons incandescents en travers les rideaux des lits baldaquins. Harry Potter avait mal dormit cette nuit se demandant inlassablement si les Mangemorts avaient réussis à pénétrer dans le château. Il avait mis au point toute une théorie qui tomba aussitôt à l'eau. Si c'étaient eux les agresseurs, pourquoi s'en prendre à une sang-pure étant à Serpentard ? Ca ne coïncidait pas du tout ! Dans sa tête, les rouages avaient du mal à se mettre en place.

Harry décida de se lever et déposa ses lunettes rondes sur son nez. Il s'habilla en silence ne préférant pas réveiller les autres. Il prit son sac à dos contenant des livres de cours et descendit dans la salle commune. Assis dans un fauteuil assez confortable, il laissa passer le temps en même temps que le flot d'élèves qui se dirigeait vers la Grande Salle pour le petit déjeuner.

Au bout d'un moment, Hermione finit par arriver suivit de peu par Ron, les cheveux négligé et la mine encore ensommeillée.

- Bonjour Harry. Dit-il en réprimant un bâillement.

- Salut. Répondit le brun. Bien dormi ?

- Pas vraiment. Déclara Hermione avant que Ron puisse donner son avis. Je n'ai pas cessé de ressasser le meurtre d'Astoria dans la tête. C'est loin d'être banal vous savez. Je dois aller à la bibliothèque afin de consulter les archives de décès à Poudlard.

- A quoi ça peut bien te servir ? Objecta Ronald en passant le portrait de la Grosse Dame. Elle est morte. Et de toute manière, la bibliothèque n'est même pas ouverte à cette heure ci.

- C'est là que tu te trompe. Répliqua Hermione. Mrs Pince est là-bas.

A ces côtés, le rouquin grommela quelque chose à propos de son petit déjeuner. Harry lut sur son visage la déception en pensant à tous les toasts qui les attendaient. Les trois amis traversèrent le château en se faisant poursuivre par le chevalier du Catogan qui les hua tout au long de leur itinéraire. Ils arrivèrent enfin au couloir menant à la bibliothèque. A mi chemin, ils firent une halte car Harry devait attacher un des lacets de ses tennis.

Hermione et Ron s'arrêtent un instant discutant de choses et autre, dont les examens à venir en fin d'année. Une goutte sombre tomba alors sur le sommet du crâne de Ron qui n'y prit pas garde. Puis les gouttes tombèrent sur son visage avec plus de régularité telle une pluie sempiternelle. Hermione poussa un cri d'horreur à l'état pur. C'était du sang.

Tout trois levèrent la tête et se figèrent comme glacés par ce qui se trouvait au-dessus d'eux.

Le corps nu de Susan Bones était maintenu au plafond dans une position grotesque laissant alors apparaître des plaies béantes qui ternissait le carrelage de sang…

* * *

**A suivre**

Alors ce premier chapitre ? Dites moi ce que vous en pensez de cette ambiance etc.… Vraiment envie de savoir ce que vous en pensez. Et un gros merci aux personnes qui s'occupent d'améliorer cette fanfiction. Bref, à la prochaine. **Dairy22.**

**Merci à LittleBeattle de me donner son avis avant la publication.**


	3. Nox et Lucem

**Pureté Morbide**

Written by Dairy22

* * *

**Titre** : Pureté Morbide

**Résumé** : - Tu sens cette odeur Malefoy ? – C'est l'indescriptible parfum de la mort. […] Peut-être que tu le porteras plus vite que prévus Granger. – Je le crains aussi.

**Bêta-lectrices** : Fiind-Love & Sayuri. Deux pour le prix d'une =)

**Genre** : Drame [Thriller] & Romance

**Rating **: M – Pour la violence et la sexualité

**Personnage principale** : l'inconnu ou l'ombre

**Couples** : Draco Malefoy & Hermione Granger [DM & HG] et d'autres couples secondaires.

**Cadre spatio-temporel** : A Poudlard, école de sorcellerie durant la cinquième année d'étude d'Harry Potter.

**Fréquence de postage** : Environ tout les vendredi soir ou samedi.

**Avis au lecteur** : Cette fanfiction peut heurter les plus sensibles. Donc si vous ne vous sentez pas apte à lire et à vivre un drame veuillez ne pas poursuivre. Merci

**Préface de la fanfiction** : J'ai voulus écrire quelque chose de terrible en y mêlant la volupté et la beauté. En somme, une tragédie et peut-être bien plus. Les personnages devront faire face à des situations extrêmes en passant du « je », « moi » et « sur-moi » [Théorie de Freud]. On se rend compte de la valeur d'un individu que lorsqu'on le pousse à bout. Arriveront-t-ils à garder leur sang froid lorsque celui-ci coulera partout autour d'eux ? Je me le demande.

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Nox et Lucem**

« Les êtres ne se rencontrent à peu près jamais, sauf quelques heures ici et là dans toute leur existence ; c'est ça le drame. » [Paule Saint-Onge]

**Quand on se croise sans se voir.**

* * *

**O**O**O**

Au réveil, il était déjà onze heures. Draco avait la bouche pâteuse et sa migraine persistait. Il se sentait étonnement faible et pourtant il n'avait pas quitté son lit d'infirmerie.

Alors tout était bien réel ?

Il se releva avec peine et tenta de s'habiller en silence. Même avec l'aide de Mrs Pomphresh il ne se sentait pas mieux. Son moral avait été attaqué de plein fouet. Aucun Médicomage, aussi renommé soit-il, ne pourra faire quelque chose pour lui. Il sortit du lit qui lui était réservé et découvrit le long des allées de lit deux corps enveloppés dans des espèces de sacs qu'on utilisait dans les morgues magiques. Son regard dévia alors sur le bureau se situant en fond de salle. Une traînée de liquide rouge traversait les derniers mètres menant à la porte close du bureau de Mrs Pomphresh. L'infirmerie était vide. Même si le soleil brillait au dehors, l'ambiance ici-même était toute autre. Draco inspira et avança vers la porte du bureau. Ses genoux s'entrechoquaient tant ses jambes tremblaient. Il tourna la poigner de la porte et ouvrit.

Le corps de Mrs Pomphresh était allongé par terre tandis que des fioles contenant des remèdes de guérison variés avaient été vidées de leur contenu. Avec le sang de celle-ci, l'auteur du meurtre avait écrit sur un des murs : « Sans elle, vous ne pourrez plus échapper à la mort. »

Draco ne pouvait détacher son regard de cette scène. Il se baissa pour vérifier qu'elle ne respirait plus et s'éloigna. Elle était morte. Mais pourquoi pas lui ?

Il avait dormit dans l'infirmerie. Il était là, faible et dans l'incapacité de se défendre. La fièvre lui avait donné des visions. Le tuer aurait-été tellement plus simple. Plus logique.

Draco n'avait même pas la force d'appeler à l'aide. Même pas la force de supporter son propre corps. Il y avait déjà trois femmes mortes en un laps de temps très restreint. Trois femmes. Et pourquoi pas des hommes ? Draco releva sa tête blonde et sortit avec précipitation de l'infirmerie. Il devait aller voir le professeur Rogue. Il ne pouvait se permettre d'aller voir Dumbledore. Se montrer dans un piteux état à son directeur deux fois en deux jours était au-dessus d'un Malefoy. Rogue comprendrait. Rogue l'aiderait : il en était sur.

Il dévala les escaliers, bousculant des élèves au passage. Le souffle haletant il se rendit au cachot, la sueur collant son front. Il fondit dans la masse d'élèves s'agglutinant devant les salles de classes et arriva dans celle réservée aux potions.

La porte s'ouvrit en grand fracas et Severus Rogue leva la tête vers le fâcheux. Il fut étonné d'y voir Draco Malefoy qui devait encore séjourner à l'infirmerie pendant quelques heures encore. Le maître des potions s'avança à grandes enjambées vers le préfet de sa maison et l'entraîna au dehors sans qu'il puisse dire quoi que se soit.

- Monsieur Malefoy, je vous signale que Mrs Pomphresh serait mécontente de vous savoir hors de votre lit avec de la température alors vous allez me faire le plaisir de…

- Elle est morte. Coupa Draco d'une voix éteinte. Son corps est dans son bureau. Il faut que vous alliez voir.

Une émotion indescriptible passa sur le visage blafard du professeur Rogue avant qu'il ne disparaisse dans les étages supérieurs après avoir donner quelques instructions à ses élèves qui se tenaient dans sa classe. Draco avait appuyé sa tête contre la pierre froide et se rendit dans sa chambre de préfet. Il maugréa le mot de passe et fila dans la salle de bain afin de se ôter les idées noires qui trainaient dans son cerveau. Il n'en pouvait plus. Il voulait juste oublier. Faire une croix sur ses affreuses découvertes. Et pourtant la réalité était toute autre.

Bien qu'il ait mit le robinet sur de l'eau froide, celle-ci commença à chauffer. Pourtant, cela ne brûlait pas la peau de Draco. Il ne sentait pas vraiment la différence. Son corps bouillait. Mais il ne sentait toujours rien. Ses orbes métalliques étaient devenus comme de l'acier en fusion. Tout à coup, ses yeux devinrent d'un noir d'encre, son iris remplacé par une boule de feu vacillant lentement.

Un nouveau braisier s'empara de lui. Et l'eau de la douche s'évapora au contact de sa peau fiévreuse. Depuis hier, de drôle de chose se produisait à Poudlard…

**O**O**O**

- Tu as vu sa tête Harry quand il est arrivé dans notre salle ? Demanda Ronald Weasley en changeant son sac en bandoulière d'épaule. Il était blanc comme un linge.

- Il a du se passer quelque chose. Supposa Hermione le regard dans le vague. Je n'aime pas ce qu'il se passe ici. C'est de très mauvais augure.

- De mauvais augure ? S'étonna Harry. C'est complètement apocalyptique. Cela va faire deux meurtres en une journée. Peut-être même qu'aujourd'hui il y en aura encore. Même lorsque la chambre des Secrets était ouverte il n'y avait pas eu autant de victimes ! La plupart des gens avaient été stupéfixer ; seul Mimi Geignarde en était morte.

- En même temps, elle l'avait un peu mérité. Dit Ron à voix basse de peur de se faire surprendre par la concernée.

- Ron ! S'indigna Hermione en lui lançant un regard courroucé. Comment peux-tu prétendre qu'elle méritait son sort ? N'y a-t-il pas plus minable que de finir le restant de ses jours dans des cabinets. On devrait se montrer plus sympathique envers elle si vous voulez mon avis.

- Lorsqu'elle arrêtera de nous espionner dès qu'on est un peu dévêtus. Grogna Harry en marchant en direction de la prochaine salle de classe.

- Je suis sérieuse les garçons ! S'exclama Hermione en les rejoignant au pas de course, croulant déjà sous les livres. A mon avis, ce dont aura à faire face est plus grave encore que ce que l'on peut imaginer. Combien de personnes encore mourront sans que l'on ne puisse rien faire ?

- J'en ai aucune idée. Souffla Harry en entrant en salle de Sortilèges.

**O**O**O**

- Qu'allons-nous faire Albus ?

Minerva MacGonnagal marchait de long et en large du bureau du directeur tandis que Dolores Ombrage et le Ministre de la Magie, Cornelius Fudge, assistaient à cette conversation des plus sombre. Les quatre adultes avaient pour la plupart affichés un visage grave. Dans la pénombre se tenait Severus Rogue qui ne quittait pas Dumbledore des yeux. Celui-ci semblait plongé dans ses pensées, livré à une réflexion intense. Il avait fait tomber ses paupières devenues lourdes et murmurait des paroles inaudibles.

-Je crois bien que nous devrions laisser faire les employés du ministère. Déclara Ombrage de sa voix aigrelette. En tant que Grande Inquisitrice, je pense que ma décision compte n'est-ce pas ?

- En effet, votre décision sera capitale et je n'ai rien à redire puisque le ministère s'infiltre dans les affaires de Poudlard. Déclara Dumbledore d'une voix morne. Une brigade d'aurors devrait surveiller le château. Il est maintenant sur que le criminel est entre les murs de Poudlard. Autant qu'on le coince à l'intérieur au lieu de le libérer dans la nature et de faire plus de victimes ainsi.

- Il serait judicieux que deux aurors soit postés dans chaque salle commune à toute heure de la journée. Ainsi que dans la Grande Salle, le parc et tout autre lieu stratégique. Tant que les élèves sont en groupe, ils ne craignent rien.

- Severus à raison. Approuva Minerva. On devrait instaurer un système d'escorte.

- Dès ce soir, je vous enverrai les aurors. Prononça Cornelius Fudge en se levant.

- Il faut dire que le ministère prend cela très au sérieux. Informa Dolores Ombrage en suivant Fudge.

Tous deux sortirent du bureau de Dumbledore, laissant alors les trois enseignants seuls. Une fois la porte close, la voix Du directeur s'éleva :

- Il y a un détail, je ne sais pas encore quoi, qui m'a échappé. Une faille. Quelque chose qui s'est produit juste sous mon nez. Comment de telles choses peuvent se passer ? Nous avons renforcés les mesures de sécurités cette année depuis que Lord Voldemort est revenu. Personne ne pouvait réaliser un tel prodigue que de passer entre les mailles du filet…

- Pourtant, quelqu'un à réussis. Conclut Rogue en s'avançant dans la lumière du jour.

**O**O**O**

Oui, le tueur était juste sous leurs yeux à se balader à travers Poudlard sans aucune contrainte. De toute manière qui l'aurait soupçonné d'un triple homicide. Lui. Celui qui faisait régner la terreur dans cette école de sorcellerie. Il agissait en liberté sans que personne ne puisse lui interdire quoi que se soit. Il avait préparé un plan dans sa tête tout l'été, n'oubliant aucun détail, sachant déjà quand et qui il allait attaquer. Et surtout pourquoi. Pourquoi ces femmes. Il arbora un sourire sadique que certains qu'il croisa prit pour un sourire poli. Pauvres ignorants.

En marchant dans le château, une voix trottinait constamment dans sa tête. « Toi tu vas mourir. Pas toi. Toi, peut-être, je n'aime pas ta tête. Toi tu le paieras cher. Toi, là-bas, je t'épargne. Toi, tu es trop bête pour te sentir mourir. Toi tu le mérite mais je ne le ferai pas. » Et c'est avec ce genre de pensées que le tueur en série accomplissait sa journée parmi les autres. Leur disant bonjour, discutant avec certains d'entre eux, riant même avec les quelques privilégiés qui échapperont à cette tuerie.

Sa cible était déjà précise. Il savait où et quand frapper. Il s'en fichait qu'on appel du renfort. Il s'y était préparé. Tout était calculé dans son esprit de fin stratège. Il avait lu des tonnes d'ouvrages. Il s'était renseigné ci et là de la vie de ses victimes, avait réfléchit aux bonnes manières de les tuer sans faire de témoins potentiels, avait réfléchit à sa manière de laisser sa signature de manière subtile. Tout avait été passé au crible.

Tout sauf une certaine prophétie qui valut plus tard la mort à la descendante directe de la voyante Cassandra…

C'était une fin d'après-midi tout à fait ordinaire. Le cours de Divination venait de s'achever. Le professeur Trewlanay rangeait tranquillement ces boules de cristal dans un coffre lorsqu'il s'approcha d'elle à pas furtif. Lorsqu'elle sentit sa présence derrière son dos, elle sursauta :

- A ce n'est que vous mon cher ? Vous m'avez fait une peur bleu. Surtout avec les temps qui courent. Alors qu'est-ce qui vous amènent ici ?

- J'ai fais des recherches à la bibliothèque. On dit que vous êtes la plus grande voyante de Grande Bretagne.

Les joues de Trewlanay s'empourprèrent. Il savait exactement comment la mener à ce qu'il souhaitait. Il avait appris à flatter les gens, ou du moins, il essayait. Il se tenait droit et ne la lâchait pas du regard tout en débitant un flot de parole continue en mesurant son intonation de la voix comme si il avait préparé son discours à l'avance.

- Vous allez trouvez ça stupide mais… Enfin, on dit que dans votre lignée, de grandes prophéties ont été annoncées. D'après les informations que j'aurais reçu, ce sont les degrés d'affinités avec le voyant qui provoque une prophétie plus oui moins conséquente dans son avenir. J'avais pensé que… Non oublié.

- Dites mon cher. Insista Trewlanay avec ses énormes yeux globuleux.

- Je me disais juste que vous me considérez peut-être comme quelqu'un digne de confiance. Vous savez, la divination a toujours été une de mes matières favorites. Si nous établissons une sorte de… connexion… il se pourrait que nous dévoilions une nouvelle prophétie. Mais, je suis novice donc je ne peux savoir si cela est vraie ou non.

- Cela me flatte énormément que vous fassiez confiance à mon troisième œil. Dit Trewlanay en rajustant un de ces nombreux châles sur ses épaules. Et bien nous allons essayer. Donnez-moi votre main.

Il lui tendit sa main convaincus que quelque chose se produira. Il en était certain. Il l'avait très vite compris lors de ces recherches. Il lui fallait cette prophétie pour savoir exactement si son plan atteindra son but et s'il aura à faire à des obstacles. Et surtout, comment les éliminés.

Une sorte de lumière aveuglante parcoura la pièce pour se concentrer autour des deux concernés durant lesquels ils revirent les scènes des crimes qu'il avait déjà commis. Les yeux de Trewlanay se révulsaient par vague successive comme si son cerveau enregistrait de quelconque information. Il se rendit compte, trop tard, qu'une sorte de magnétisme avait poussé son don à parcourir son esprit. Il était sur le point de rompre le contact lorsque la voix rauque de la voyante s'éleva dans la pièce :

- Nox et Lucem. Au solstice d'hiver la Lune et le Soleil seront réunis exceptionnellement. Lors de l'éclipse les éléments connaîtront un nouveau souffle. Deux d'entres eux se rencontreront et prendront connaissance de leur puissance. Tous deux différents, ils ne se rendent pas compte de leurs similitudes. L'un détruira tout sur son passage, l'autre tempérera le premier. Ils formeront un tout. L'ennemi invisible devra prendre garde car une fois ces forces réunis, sa tâche deviendra plus compliquée. Nox et Lucem.

La lumière se dissipa peu à peu et Trewlanay reprit contenance en regardant autour d'elle comme si elle venait de tout oublier.

- Vous disiez quelque chose ?

- Je suis désolé professeur. Je vais être dans l'obligation de faire un geste regrettable.

Il saisit un bâton d'encens et l'enfonça au plus profond de l'oreille de cette dernière qui tomba à même le sol tandis qu'il fracassait une boule de cristal contre son crâne qui s'ouvrit sous le choc répandant des fragments d'os et quelques grammes de cervelles.

* * *

**A suivre**

Alors ce chapitre ? Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez ça me fait vraiment avancé !

**Merci à LittleBeattle de lire ces chapitres avant publication. Merci aussi à Fiind-L0ve et Sayuri pour la correction. Et merci au lecteur attentionné qui laisse une review. Je ne le dirai jamais assez. Merci.**


	4. Obscure Clareté

**Pureté Morbide**

Written by Dairy22

* * *

**Titre** : Pureté Morbide

**Résumé** : - Tu sens cette odeur Malefoy ? – C'est l'indescriptible parfum de la mort. […] Peut-être que tu le porteras plus vite que prévus Granger. – Je le crains aussi.

**Bêta-lectrices** : Fiind-Love & Sayuri. Deux pour le prix d'une =)

**Genre** : Drame [Thriller] & Romance

**Rating **: M – Pour la violence et la sexualité

**Personnage principale** : l'inconnu ou l'ombre

**Couples** : Draco Malefoy & Hermione Granger [DM & HG] et d'autres couples secondaires.

**Cadre spatio-temporel** : A Poudlard, école de sorcellerie durant la cinquième année d'étude d'Harry Potter.

**Fréquence de postage** : Environ tout les vendredi soir ou samedi.

**Avis au lecteur** : Cette fanfiction peut heurter les plus sensibles. Donc si vous ne vous sentez pas apte à lire et à vivre un drame veuillez ne pas poursuivre. Merci

**Préface de la fanfiction** : J'ai voulus écrire quelque chose de terrible en y mêlant la volupté et la beauté. En somme, une tragédie et peut-être bien plus. Les personnages devront faire face à des situations extrêmes en passant du « je », « moi » et « sur-moi » [Théorie de Freud]. On se rend compte de la valeur d'un individu que lorsqu'on le pousse à bout. Arriveront-t-ils à garder leur sang froid lorsque celui-ci coulera partout autour d'eux ? Je me le demande.

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : Obscure Clareté**

« Le drame dans la vie, c'est que les jolies femmes sont si nombreuses et qu'on a si peu de temps. [John Barrymore] »

**Quand on adopte une méthode scrupuleuse pour arriver à ses fins.**

* * *

**O**O**O**

Pourquoi accorder de l'importance à une simple prophétie ? Le destin n'est pas dicté par des paroles. Mais par les actes que nous accomplissons chaque jour. Nous traçons nous même notre avenir. Gardez-le en mémoire…

**O**O**O**

Il marchait sans but précis dans sa salle commune en pensant à ce qui venait de se produire la veille. Il trouva sur une des tables le quotidien de la Gazette du Sorcier il s'en saisit et le jeta au feu. Sur la première page figurait une photographie de Sybille Trelawney. Peu à peu, l'article était consumé par les flammes qui léchaient le rebord du papier.

_« Elle ne l'avait même pas vus._

_Tous auraient pu croire qu'elle aurait eu son troisième œil ouvert face à son propre assassinat. Mais non, Sybille __Trelawney__ est restée aveugle jusqu'au bout. La mort est passé dans son aura, hier fin d'après midi. La célèbre voyante se trouve maintenant dans l'au-delà. Elle est désormais la quatrième victime d'un tueur en série se trouvant actuellement à Poudlard. […]_

_Après Astoria Greengrass, Susan Bones et Mrs Pomphresh, le Ministère de la magie renforce ses mesures de sécurité. « Nous remarquons que toutes les victimes jusqu'à présent sont des femmes » Déclare Cornelius Fudge en sortant du bureau de la commission des Gobelins. « Nous faisons notre maximum pour trouver le coupable. « Beaucoup de parents semblent inquiets. Depuis quelques heures, de nombreuses lettres de parents d'élèves arrivent à l'école de sorcellerie afin de soutirer leurs enfants de l'établissement. Comment Dumbledore s'en sortira après avoir fait face à l'ouverture de la Chambre des Secrets ? [Suite page deux, colonne quatre_] »

Le meurtrier éclata de rire. Tout ceci n'était qu'une comédie. Les aurors passaient à côté de lui sans le voir. Il côtoyait les élèves. Il vivait entre les murs de Poudlard. Et pourtant…

Personne ne le soupçonnait.

**O**O**O**

Ce matin là, une étrange atmosphère accueillit les élèves pour une nouvelle journée. La nouvelle des décès avait crée un véritable raz-de-marée médiatique et beaucoup croulait déjà sous les hiboux. La plupart des élèves chuchotaient comme si le tueur était parmi eux ou même tout près. Quelques uns avaient un teint verdâtre, voir cadavérique. Très peu d'entre eux arrivaient à avaler quoi que se soit.

Hermione en faisant partit. Elle jouait avec son œuf au plat du bout de sa fourchette depuis plus de dix minutes sous le regard suspicieux de Ronald qui se goinfrait comme à son habitude. Harry semblait avoir la gorge nouée et lançait des regards inquiets vers Cho. Et si le tueur s'en prenait à elle ? Il ne préféra pas y penser davantage et mordit dans un toast qu'il venait de beurré. La journée s'annonçait longue.

Sans un mot, Harry se leva et se dirigea vers la classe de Métamorphose suivit de peu par ses deux meilleurs amis. Arrivés au département réservé à cette matière, ils s'appuyèrent contre le mur le plus proche jusqu'à la sonnerie. Tous les autres élèves semblaient blêmes et plus fatigués que d'habitude. Harry ne su pas trop dire s'il s'agissait des longues révisions pour les B.U.S.E ou si s'était la nouvelle de tous ces assassinats. Il entra dans la salle de classe après que Ron et Hermione l'ait devancé se trouvant une place au second rang. Il s'assit auprès de Neville qui semblait perplexe. Devant lui se trouvait Draco Malefoy qui s'était à peu près remis de son séjour dans l'infirmerie. Même si il ne l'avait vu que de dos, Harry était certain que quelque chose avait changé en lui. Pas qu'il le regardait souvent. Juste parce qu'en temps normal Draco ne laisserait pas une occasion passée de l'insulté ouvertement. Etrange...

Harry sortit sa plume et un rouleau de parchemin et s'apprêtait à prendre des notes lorsque la voix d'Hermione raisonna. Elle avait surement du lever la main précédemment.

- Professeur, pourriez-nous nous dire ce qu'il se passe ici exactement. En quelques jours à peine nous avons déjà eu quatre morts. Le ministère a-t-il des indices ou quelque chose comme ça. Nous sommes tous inquiets et nous avons le droit à la vérité.

Minerva McGonagall semblait rassembler tout son courage avant de remuer ses lèvres encore plus pincées qu'à l'ordinaire.

- J'aurais aimé vous en dire plus mais j'en suis dans l'incapacité. Au jour d'aujourd'hui, le corps professoral n'en sait pas plus que vous. Nous essayons toujours de récolter des témoignages, d'élèves, de tableaux ou même de fantômes. Cependant, aucune information ne nous est parvenue. Tout ce que nous savons c'est que la totalité des victimes sont des femmes d'âges et de profils différents. Je tiens à ce que vous soyez vigilante mesdemoiselles. Je ne voudrais pas qu'un autre incident regrettable se produise à nouveau. Vous êtes bien trop jeune pour connaître un acte d'une telle barbarie. Ôter la vie à autrui est le crime le plus abominable que la terre n'a su porter. C'est pourquoi que je voudrais que dès à présent vous vous déplaciez au moins par binôme dans le château et que vous respectiez les couvres feux. Je compte sur vous messieurs pour protéger quoi qu'il advienne une de vos camarades. Lorsque nous en saurons un peu plus nous vous avertirons.

Les élèves buvaient les paroles de la directrice adjointe de Poudlard. Quelques garçons avaient lancés des regards furtifs vers l'objet de leur désir s'imaginant déjà jouer au preux chevalier.

- Bien, nous allons donc reprendre le cours comme il se doit.

McGonagall inscrivit au tableau le chapitre du jour tandis que les élèves saisissaient leur plume qu'ils avaient préalablement trempée dans l'encre bleu marine. Harry s'était penché pour écrire lorsqu'il vit la main blafarde de Draco se poser sur son parchemin. Le Survivant haussa son regard lorsqu'il aperçut le bout de papier cramé silencieusement sous les doigts du Serpentard. Etait-ce une illusion ? Draco regarda rapidement autour de lui sans sentir le regard de son ennemi sur sa nuque. Il fourra le morceau de parchemin brulé dans son sac et en saisit un autre en prenant moult précaution afin de ne pas l'abîmer.

Harry nettoya machinalement ses lunettes rondes avant de les remettre sur son nez. C'était surement le fruit de son imagination. Le Gryffondor tourna la tête et ses yeux vert émeraude croisèrent ceux d'Hermione. Elle aussi avait vu....

**O**O**O**

- Et vous avez vus ça, tous les deux ? S'étonna Ron en sortant une barre chocolatée de sa poche de jean.

- Oui, Ron. Combien de fois devra-t-on te le répéter ? S'exaspéra Harry en rangeant sa carte du Maraudeur dans sa poche. J'ai une idée. Nous n'avons cas faire des nuits blanches et observer à tour de rôle la carte du Maraudeur. Là, nous saurons exactement qui est hors de son lit et pour quoi faire.

- Bonne idée Harry. Approuva Hermione.

- Je croyais que tu n'aimais pas tout ce qui tournait autour des farces et attrapes ! S'étonna Ronald.

- C'est de la magie utile quelque fois. Déclara Hermione en sortant du château pour se rendre aux serres. Je pense que s'est une affaire à prendre très au sérieux. Même si je n'aimais particulièrement pas le professeur Trelawney elle ne méritait pas de mourir. Et Mrs Pomphresh, vous vous rendez-compte ? Avec ce qu'il se produit dans le château, personne ne voudra récupérer les postes. En plus nous sommes en année d'examen !

- Quel dommage. Feint Ron en prenant une voix grave qui ressemblait à s'y méprendre au professeur Rogue. Si on continus ainsi, peut-être qu'ils seront annulés.

- Plutôt mourir ! S'exclama Hermione.

- Si tu ne te tais pas, c'est ce qui risque d'arriver. Lança une voix traînante derrière leur dos.

Draco Malefoy venait de les dépasser, appuyer par les ricanements de la horde de Serpentard qui le suivait à toute heure de la journée. Ils traversèrent la pelouse en groupe et on ne distingua qu'au loin la chevelure argentée du préfet des vert et argent.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il peut être désagréable. Par les temps qui court c'est horrible de rire sur la mort des gens. Surtout, qu'à ce qu'on dit, il a vus des cadavres.

- Si ce n'est pas lui qui les a tués. Murmura presque Ron en avançant vers eux.

**O**O**O**

La nuit était tombée sur Poudlard. Beaucoup d'élèves étaient parcourus de frissons en regagnant leur chambre pour le restant de la soirée. Très peu de téméraires veillaient jusque tard le soir. Dans la salle commune des Serdaigle, une silhouette se détachait d'une des fenêtres qui offrait une vue sublime sur le parc.

Luna Lovegood observait le miracle de la nuit arborant pour la première fois un visage sérieux et sombre. Sa robe de chambre tombait sur ses genoux, tel un nuage vaporeux.

Susan était morte.

Une larme coula sur son visage lunaire. Susan, une de ces rares amies, était morte. Son cadavre n'avait pas pu être ôté du plafond près de la bibliothèque à cause de la glue perpétuelle qu'avait utilisé le meurtrier. Son corps sera donc condamné à resté nu et dans une position grotesque jusqu'à ce qu'il devienne poussière. Le seul lieu culturel de l'école était donc fermé, au grand damne d'Hermione Granger qui vivait pratiquement là-bas. Hermione. Avait-elle seulement pensé à ce qu'avait pu ressentir les amis de Susan ? Est-ce que la simple idée que les parents de la victime ont du la reconnaître dans cet état ? Certainement pas. Elle avait juste pensé à ces fichus bouquins.

Luna ravala sa rage et sécha avec force ces larmes qui roulaient sur ses joues. Elle avait envie de quitter la terre. Voler et ne plus atterrir. Les yeux cendrés de la jeune fille tombèrent sur le panoramique puis jaugèrent les mètres qui la séparaient de la terre ferme. Non, elle ne fera pas ça. Ce serait égoïste de sa part. Il y avait encore Ginny et Neville ! Elle vivra quoi qu'il advienne.

- Je te le promets Susan. Murmura Luna d'une voix faible.

Un nuage passa sur le visage de Luna Lovegood mais celui-ci était plus déterminé qu'autre chose…

**O**O**O**

Par une autre fenêtre du château, Harry observait encore l'étendue stellaire. Il ne pouvait détacher son regard du miroitement des étoiles. La respiration régulière et lente de ses camarades lui indiqua que tous dormaient, excepté Ron. Celui-ci consultait la carte du Maraudeur en faisant passer sa baguette magique allumé par-dessus le parchemin.

- Rien à signaler. Dit la voix de Ron au bout de quelques minutes de silence. Je vais finir par croire que le meurtrier sait qu'il est imprudent de se montrer ce soir.

- Je pense aussi. Prononça Harry en ramenant ses genoux sur son menton. Il doit surement faire une pause pour mieux nous prendre par surprise. De toute évidence, il y a des aurors plein le château.

En effet, sur la carte des points indiquaient que Nymphadora Tonks, Maugrey Fol'œil ou encore Kingsley Shacklebot établissaient des rondes dans l'établissement scolaire.

- Je me demande bien comment ce cinglé à pu réussir à faire une chose pareille ! Chuchota Ronald en passant la carte à Harry. Il y a des tonnes de protections surtout depuis que Tu-Sais-Qui est revenu.

- C'est bien ça le problème. Une simple personne à réussis à déjouer les protections qu'avaient installées Dumbledore. Alors pourquoi pas Voldemort lui-même !

Un silence s'installa.

- Qui te dis que le meurtrier et Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom ne font pas qu'un ?

Harry éclata de rire.

- Tu imagine toi, Voldemort se promener dans le château ? Demanda Harry. C'est complètement absurde. Au mieux, il enverrait quelqu'un faire le sal travail à sa place. Il est plus du genre à reléguer si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

- Ouais, tu as surement raison. Admit Ron. Mais, il y a quelque chose qui me tracasse. Le professeur McGonagall à dit que les victimes étaient toutes des femmes pour l'instant. Est-ce que tu crois qu'Hermione risque quelque chose ?

- Je l'ignore.

* * *

**A suivre**

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plus ! Le prochain est celui qui marquera une sorte de tournant dans l'intrigue. Il y aura plus d'action au rendez-vous et j'espère que vous serez là !

Merci aux **bêtas lectrices** et à **LittleBeattle**.


	5. Noir Firmament

**Pureté Morbide**

Written by Dairy22

* * *

**Titre** : Pureté Morbide

**Résumé** : - Tu sens cette odeur Malefoy ? – C'est l'indescriptible parfum de la mort. […] Peut-être que tu le porteras plus vite que prévus Granger. – Je le crains aussi.

**Bêta-lectrices **: Fiind-L0ve & Sayuri. Deux pour le prix d'une =)

**Genre** : Drame [Thriller] & Romance

**Rating **: M – Pour la violence et la sexualité

**Personnage principale** : l'inconnu ou l'ombre

**Couples** : Draco Malefoy & Hermione Granger [DM & HG] et d'autres couples secondaires.

**Cadre spatio-temporel** : A Poudlard, école de sorcellerie durant la cinquième année d'étude d'Harry Potter.

**Fréquence de postage** : Environ tout les vendredi soir ou samedi.

**Avis au lecteur** : Cette fanfiction peut heurter les plus sensibles. Donc si vous ne vous sentez pas apte à lire et à vivre un drame veuillez ne pas poursuivre. Merci

**Préface de la fanfiction** : J'ai voulus écrire quelque chose de terrible en y mêlant la volupté et la beauté. En somme, une tragédie et peut-être bien plus. Les personnages devront faire face à des situations extrêmes en passant du « je », « moi » et « sur-moi » [Théorie de Freud]. On se rend compte de la valeur d'un individu que lorsqu'on le pousse à bout. Arriveront-t-ils à garder leur sang froid lorsque celui-ci coulera partout autour d'eux ? Je me le demande.

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : Noir Firmament**

« Il n'y a pas d'autre drame dans la vie d'un être que celui de l'instant, se répétant sans fin, de sa première perte de pureté... » [Michel Chevrier]

**Où comment on réussit à sauver une victime.**

**O**O**O**

Clio était ce genre de fille que beaucoup respectait. Pas par sa beauté, ni pour son intelligence. Mais pour son âme. Oui, Clio était connue à Poudlard pour avoir une âme pure et qui dépassait les limites de la bonté humaine. Passionné d'Histoire sorcière et moldue confondue, elle passait des soirées entières à dévorer des ouvrages de la bibliothèque scolaire, ce qu'elle ne faisait plus depuis la triste tragédie qui mena Susan à sa mort.

Clio Hunter était l'une des camarades de chambrée de Susan, toutes deux à Pouffsouffle. Souvent, il leur était arrivé de discuter de chose et d'autre. Parfois même de garçon, ce qui faisait toujours rougir Clio. Oui, elle était prude. Et prude signifiait presque toujours vierge…

Malheureusement pour elle, cette information arriva aux oreilles de certaines personnes. Des individus plus ou moins mal intentionné. En fait, quelques bribes de conversation arriva même jusqu'à notre tueur en série qui n'avait qu'une obsession : la pureté.

Et c'est ainsi, que son nom se retrouva sur sa longue liste de victimes prévues pour cette année. En attendant, Clio ne se doutait de rien. Elle continuait à marcher presque inconsciemment dans les couloirs de Poudlard accompagnée de son binôme. Quoi de mieux que l'insouciance pour se faire piéger en beauté ?

Vous avez envie de courir après elle. De lui hurler de ne plus avancer. De lui supplier de se retourner. De l'avertir que le danger est proche. Trop proche pour qu'elle persiste à être aveugle plus longtemps. Mais vous ne pouvez pas parler. Et c'est bien là le problème. Vous êtes juste un témoin passif qui regarde se dérouler le pire devant ses yeux ahuris. Cependant, nous allons lui accorder une faveur. Une toute petite faveur. Nous allons encore la laisser respirer. Je ne dis pas vivre car se serait un piètre mot pour ce qu'elle endurera par la suite. Mais laissons-la respirer encore le temps d'un chapitre. Puis nous déciderons, ensemble…

**O**O**O**

Ronald Weasley revenait du terrain de Quidditch l'air maussade. Sa tenue était emprunte de boue et quelques brins d'herbe. Le reste de l'équipe suivait sans se préoccuper de ce qui les entourait. Ils montèrent jusqu'à la tour Gryffondor et se laissèrent choir sur les divers fauteuils.

- Quelle semaine, n'est-ce pas ? Maugréa Angelina Johnson en enlevant ses bottes ainsi que ses genouillères. Les meurtres, les entraînements, les révisions, les devoirs…

- Et Ombrage... Grogna Fred en déposant sa batte sur une des tables d'étude.

- Cette satanée gargouille. Compléta George.

Harry était assis dans un des canapés et frottait machinalement sa cicatrice en forme d'éclair. Elle lui picotait légèrement signe précurseur qu'il allait passer une mauvaise nuit. L'attrapeur de l'équipe se leva et se dirigea vers les dortoirs masculins.

- Bonne nuit.

Tous lui répondirent avant de quitter peu à peu la salle commune tandis que deux aurors, postés dans la pièce les regardaient discuter. Vingt minutes plus tard, Ron finit par rejoindre ses draps après avoir enfilé son pyjama. Il saisit la Carte du Maraudeur qui était dans le sac à dos d'Harry et commença à l'inspecter. Pendant plus d'une heure, celle-ci était complètement inintéressante. On voyait Rusard et Miss Teigne quadrillé le département des Sortilèges et Enchantements. Deux étages plus bas, Mimi Geignarde s'amusait dans la salle de bain des préfets. Des aurors déambulaient dans le château ainsi que quelques professeurs. En somme, banal en ces temps troublés.

Tout à coup, un point attira l'attention de Ronald. Au troisième étage, près de la classe d'arithmancie figurait Draco Malefoy. Que faisait-il ici à une heure si avancée de la nuit ? Ron se leva et se dirigea vers le lit de son meilleur ami. Il ouvrit le rideau à baldaquin de ce dernier et constata qu'Harry était en piteux état, se recroquevillant dans son cauchemar, et murmurant des choses étranges parfois même en Fourchelangue. Depuis le retour de Lord Voldemort, Harry faisait de drôles de rêves et Ron en avait bel et bien conscience. Il essaya tant bien que mal de réveiller le Survivant mais rien à faire. Il était comme coincé dans ses affreuses pensées.

Ron jeta un autre coup d'œil à la carte et vit le point de Draco monter au quatrième étage où se trouvaient deux préfets de Pouffsouffle qui effectuaient une ronde nocturne. Résigné, Ron prit sa baguette magique ainsi que la cape d'invisibilité se trouvant dans la malle d'Harry et descendit en silence les escaliers.

Dans la salle commune, un des aurors s'était assoupit tandis que l'autre montait la garde près du tableau des objets perdus. A ce moment précis, Ron vit Pattenrond et remercia Merlin. Il attira le félin vers le tableau et le fit passer avant lui afin que le portrait de la Grosse Dame pivote sans que l'on puisse se douter de quoi que se soit.

Une fois dehors, Ron regarda une nouvelle fois la carte et repéra Draco. Il venait tout juste d'atteindre le quatrième étage en passant par un passage secret. Le rouquin se dirigea avec précipitation vers une des bibliothèques du corridor et actionna un autre passage secret qui menait tout droit au cinquième étage. Arrivé là bas, il prit de nombreuses précautions afin de ne pas attirer l'attention de Peeves qui devait surement préparer une farce depuis une armure pour un des aurors en patrouille. Ensuite, Ron se faufila dans le Grand Escalier en vue d'atteindre le quatrième étage. Avant de continuer il observa encore une fois la carte du Maraudeur et ne vit que les deux préfets ainsi que Draco Malefoy qui marchait vers la direction opposée. Pourquoi partait-il de l'autre côté ? C'était étrange et à la fois absurde. A moins qu'il ne soit pas le tueur.

- Méfaits accomplis. Chuchota Ron.

Il rangea la carte dans sa poche et avança doucement dans le couloir à la lueur des torches accrochées aux murs. La baguette et les oreilles aux aguets, Ronald Weasley avança dans la pénombre. Il ne pouvait pas être loin. Qu'est-ce que Draco faisait en dehors de son dortoir seul ? Pour quelle raison s'était-il aventuré jusqu'ici ? Ron se rapprochait à pas feutrés.

Puis à un détour de couloir, il le découvrit. Le Serpentard avait ses cheveux en bataille et les yeux hagards. Et se sont ces yeux qui ont tout d'abord interpellé Ron. Noir d'encre et parsemé d'une lueur étrange et à la fois inquiétante. Sous le choc, le rouquin recula bien qu'il soit invisible.

Draco continua à avancer dans le couloir tel un somnambule. Partout où il passait, la température semblait se réchauffer. Le blond s'approcha près d'une fenêtre et observa le clair de lune.

- Ne tente rien qui puisse te nuire Malefoy. Prononça distinctement Ron en enlevant la cape d'invisibilité.

Draco ne se retourna pas et demeura silencieux. Ce n'était pas dans son habitude, pensa le Gryffondor. Ron s'approcha doucement, toujours sa baguette à hauteur de visage.

- Que fais-tu ici ?

- Et toi Weasley, que fais-tu loin de la fosse aux lions ? Répondit automatiquement Draco sans détaché son regard de la Lune.

Ron s'apprêtait à répliquer quelques choses lorsque Draco murmura plus pour lui-même :

- Ca sera pour bientôt.

- Bientôt quoi ?

Ron n'obtenu aucune réponse car un bruit sourd retentit dans l'étage accompagné par des bruits de déchirement et de froissements de vêtements. Les yeux de Draco reprirent aussitôt leur teinte initiale et les deux jeunes hommes se regardèrent. Sans se dire quoi que se soit, ils se doutaient que l'assassin devait être dans les parages. Ils coururent jusqu'à l'origine du bruit et se retrouvèrent dans un couloir isolé du quatrième étage.

Le corps de Hannah Abbot gisait au milieu du couloir, un couteau planté dans son thorax. Son sang glissait sur le sol froid et suintait entre les joints des dalles de pierres. Son teint était étrangement livide et elle restait immobile, morte. Plus loin, une silhouette dans une cape noire était accroupie à même le sol, les jambes d'une autre personne autour de sa taille.

Ron lança un sortilège de stupéfixion qu'évita soigneusement l'agresseur. Celui-ci abandonna sa victime et s'élança à travers les dédales de couloir de Poudlard. Draco se lança à sa poursuite faisant fuser divers sortilèges dont la plupart étaient inconnus au Gryffondor. Ronald s'approcha du corps inanimé qui était un instant plus tôt martyrisé par le meurtrier et constata qu'il était nu. Une fille avait les yeux encore ouvert et haletait dans son uniforme maintenant en lambeaux. Celui ne cachait pratiquement rien de son anatomie.

Il l'a reconnu comme Clio Hunter, une amie qui restait souvent avec Ernie MacMilan. Il enleva sa cape au couleur de sa maison qu'il avait mis pour ne pas attraper froid et la posa sur le corps de la jeune fille. Il l'enveloppa à l'intérieur et la porta.

- Tout ira mieux maintenant, je suis là.

Clio Hunter ne put répondre quoi que ce soit, ayant précédemment subit le sort de mutisme. Avant de sombrer dans les ténèbres, elle ne vit que deux yeux d'un bleu limpide…

* * *

**A suivre**

Merci à **LittleBeattle** & aux **Betas-lectrices.**

Alors ce chapitre ? Enfin un peu plus d'action, n'est-ce pas ? A partir de ce moment là, l'intrigue va se développer et c'est pour ça que j'avais hâte que vous en arriviez à là. En tout cas, merci de me lire jusqu'ici et de tenir le choc des meurtres consécutifs.** Dairy22.**


	6. Etoile Noire

**Pureté Morbide**

Written by Dairy22

* * *

**Titre** : Pureté Morbide

**Résumé** : - Tu sens cette odeur Malefoy ? – C'est l'indescriptible parfum de la mort. […] Peut-être que tu le porteras plus vite que prévus Granger. – Je le crains aussi.

**Bêta-lectrices **: Fiind-L0ve & Sayuri. Deux pour le prix d'une =)

**Genre** : Drame [Thriller] & Romance

**Rating **: M – Pour la violence et la sexualité

**Personnage principale** : l'inconnu ou l'ombre

**Couples** : Draco Malefoy & Hermione Granger [DM & HG] et d'autres couples secondaires.

**Cadre spatio-temporel** : A Poudlard, école de sorcellerie durant la cinquième année d'étude d'Harry Potter.

**Fréquence de postage** : Environ tout les vendredi soir ou samedi.

**Avis au lecteur** : Cette fanfiction peut heurter les plus sensibles. Donc si vous ne vous sentez pas apte à lire et à vivre un drame veuillez ne pas poursuivre. Merci

**Préface de la fanfiction** : J'ai voulus écrire quelque chose de terrible en y mêlant la volupté et la beauté. En somme, une tragédie et peut-être bien plus. Les personnages devront faire face à des situations extrêmes en passant du « je », « moi » et « sur-moi » [Théorie de Freud]. On se rend compte de la valeur d'un individu que lorsqu'on le pousse à bout. Arriveront-t-ils à garder leur sang froid lorsque celui-ci coulera partout autour d'eux ? Je me le demande.

* * *

**Chapitre 5 : Etoile Noire**

« Du drame opératoire, le malade ne connaît jamais que la longueur de la cicatrice. » [Pierre Nora]

**Quand on essaye de se reconstruire.**

* * *

**O**O**O**

- Je n'ai pas vu son visage. Il était masqué et portait des gants en peau de dragon. Je ne l'ai même pas sentit arriver. Il est sortit de nulle part. Avec Hannah…

La voix de Clio Hunter s'étouffa dans sa gorge. Avec Hannah. Aujourd'hui, elle n'existait plus. Et Clio avait la ferme impression qu'elle était morte avec elle lors de cette soirée. Que plus rien ne serait pareil. Ce fameux soir où elle avait perdue sa pureté, son âme et son amie. Elle ne put contenir ses larmes qui coulaient à flot à présent. Ses épaules étaient secouées par des sanglots incontrôlables. Comment expliquer à ces gens ce qu'elle avait vécu et ressenti ? Elle, l'unique survivante de cette série de meurtre. De quelle manière devait-elle dévoiler à ces gens ainsi qu'à ses parents, la douleur qu'elle avait ressentit lorsque son sexe fut lacéré par ces coups de butoirs que lui infligeait cet inconnu. Etait-ce raisonnable de décrire la scène où Hannah avait rendue son dernier souffle dans un râle épouvantable, ses poumons remplis de sang ? Pouvait-elle dire à ses parents qu'elle avait crut ne plus jamais les revoir ?

- Je comprends que cette épreuve vous a véritablement affecté. Déclara le professeur Chourave, sa directrice de maison. Mais nous avons besoin de votre témoignage pour pouvoir identifier l'auteur de ces crimes.

- Je vous ai déjà dis que je n'ai rien distingué de lui. Répondit Clio. Pas même ses yeux. Son corps était froid et…

- Je pense qu'elle a besoin de se reposer. Déclara Ronald en s'approchant quelque peu.

Le professeur Chourave acquiesça et sortit du dortoir. Celui-ci n'appartenait pas aux Pouffsouffle mais aux Gryffondor. Directement après son agression, Ronald l'avait emmené ici même, la pensant plus en sécurité ici qu'ailleurs. Harry l'avait vu revenir avec des yeux ébahis, enfin réveiller de son cauchemar. Les questions avaient fusées de toute part mais Ronald était resté laconique, ordonnant juste de ramener un professeur ici même en urgence. Dean Thomas s'était éveillé et avait proposé d'accompagné Harry. Tous deux avaient disparut pendant ce qui semblait être de longues minutes tandis que Ron recouvrait Clio de ses couvertures. Le Gryffondor l'avait observé dans le silence sentant le regard de ses deux autres camarades de chambre sur sa nuque. Puis la porte s'était ouverte sur le professeur Chourave. Elle lui avait administré des calmants et un revigorant avant de l'interroger. Et maintenant…

Clio était bel et bien éveillée constatant la triste réalité : elle venait d'être violée.

Ron se leva machinalement et ferma les rideaux du lit à baldaquin après s'être éloigné. Clio devait surement ressentir le besoin d'être seule. Harry l'entraîna vers l'extérieur afin de lui parler.

- Il serait peut-être temps que tu me raconte tout Ron.

Le rouquin souffla et commença à tout débiter dans un quasi murmure pour ne pas que les Aurors puissent entendre quoi que se soit. Au fil de son récit, Harry passa de la curiosité à l'aversion profonde. Ce meurtrier allait trop loin.

Au même moment, Hermione descendit les rejoindre, une robe de chambre sur ses épaules et Pattenrond dans ses bras. Elle semblait aussi pâle que le jour où ils avaient retrouvés le corps de Susan.

- Je t'ai vu revenir avec une jeune fille, Ron. Prononça faiblement Hermione. J'ai attendu que Chourave s'en aille pour venir vous voir. Elle avait l'air dans un piteux état. Comment s'appelle la victime ?

- Clio Hunter. Informa Ron. Elle dormira ici tant qu'elle ne sera pas rétablie.

- Je pense qu'il s'agit d'une sage décision. Confirma Harry.

Contre toute attente, Hermione éclata en sanglot dans les bras d'Harry en écrasant Pattenrond entre eux deux :

- Quand ce carnage prendra-t-il fin ?

**O**O**O**

Une lettre. Voilà tout ce qu'il restait de Ginny Weasley.

Cela faisait déjà deux jours qu'elle avait disparut de Poudlard et que personne ne l'avait vu. Le dernier témoin oculaire disait l'avoir aperçut traverser le Grand Hall avec précipitation. Puis plus rien. On avait fouillé le château de fond en comble. Mais aucun signe de vie de Ginny.

La famille Weasley avait aidé au renfort quadrillant le périmètre tandis que la douleur d'une possible perte les faisait souffrir. Ils ne pourraient plus avoir de répit tant qu'ils ne sauront pas leur fille en vie. Etrangement, la date de disparition de Ginny précéda de quelques heures le viol de Clio Hunter. Mais seul Hermione fit le rapprochement. Et c'est donc avec une crainte non dissimulée qu'elle lut une lettre retrouvé sur le lit de la jeune fille dans la journée devant une assemblée de proches.

_« Papa, Maman je vais bien._

_Sérieusement vous y croyez ? Vous avez vraiment eu l'audace de penser que je ne ferai aucun mal à votre fille chérie ? Bande de naïfs ! Je l'ai torturé. Pas à coup de Doloris, sinon le ministère pourra m'identifier sur le champ. Mais avec des moyens plus archaïques, des moyens Moldus. Je tenais avant tout à respecter la drôle de lubie du père. Satisfait mon cher ? Ta fille est en train d'hurler tandis que je fais passer des bouts de verre brûlant sur sa peau laiteuse. Et moi je jubile. Plus elle crie, plus je sens le plaisir me submerger. Anxieux ?_

_Mais rassurer vous sur un point. Elle est encore vivante. Enfin, je parle juste de son corps. Elle respire oui si c'est cela que vous vouliez savoir. Sa nourriture sera frugale si sa mère se pose la question. Enfin frugale est un euphémisme, je dirais plutôt régime drastique. Mais chacun son point de vue…_

_Mais pourquoi tant d'acharnement, me diriez-vous ? Pour une simple chose. Donnez-moi Clio Hunter et je vous rendrais votre fille saine et sauve. Rendez-moi Clio et votre famille sera de nouveau au complet. Livrez-moi Clio et vous serez sauvez. Néanmoins, je connais les Gryffondor et leur supposé courage qui est parfois de la bêtise à l'état pure. Ayez une seule hésitation et je ferai de votre fille la pire traînée qui puisse exister dans ses dernières heures._

_Chronos. »_

Des larmes avaient coulées par elle-même sur les joues d'Hermione au fil de sa lecture. Mrs Weasley était inconsolable répandant des larmes sur la chemise de son mari qui la tenait comme il pouvait. Ron était encore sous le choc tout comme Harry.

L'équation était simple. Sa sœur ou Clio.

**O**O**O**

- Alors, tu pense qu'ils viendront te sauver ? Dit sournoisement le meurtrier en regardant Ginny se débattre dans ses liens étroitement sérés. Ah oui, j'avais complètement oublié que je t'avais lancé un sort de mutisme. Honte à moi, je ne sais pas recevoir. Tu me pardonnes ? Non, peut-être pas. Bon et bien je vais au moins essayer d'atténuer ta douleur. Un sortilège d'amnésie te remettra les idées en place. Non Ginny, ne pense pas que je fais ça dans mon propre intérêt. Cela me blessera plus qu'autre chose. Quoi qu'il en soit je le ferai. OUBLIETTE !

Ginny retenu son souffle et ferma désespérément les yeux avant de voir tous ces souvenirs s'envoler. Ses bons comme ses mauvais. Tout partira. Et à son réveil, elle ne sera plus qu'une coquille vide. Mentalement, elle se dit adieu. Ginny dit au revoir à son identité ainsi que sa personnalité parce qu'elle savait qu'à son réveil elle serait une autre…

**O**O**O**

- Et à ce moment là, je m'écarterai pour que vous puissiez agir. Répéta Clio.

Ron, Mr Weasley et Harry acquiescèrent. Ils avaient mis au point un plan méthodique où chacun avait son rôle, le but étant de récupérer Ginny sans que Clio se fasse prendre. Dumbledore, étant en mission pour l'Ordre du Phénix, n'avait pas pu être présent. Néanmoins, Maugrey Fol Oeil et Nymphadora Tonks étaient de la partie. De plus Hermione attendrait leur retour dans la Salle Commune, en guise de guérisseuse, tandis que le professeur Chourave et le professeur McGonagall était postés à des endroits stratégiques. Tout était près.

Hermione mit sur une des tables d'étude un chaudron contenant du Polynectar. Le professeur Rogue leur en avait fournis en guise de collaboration. La préfète de rouge et or tendit deux gobelets remplit d'un liquide fumant à Clio et Ron qui devaient échangés d'apparence physique durant la soirée accompagnée de leur cheveux respectifs. Dans cette opération, Clio – ou plutôt Ron – servirait d'appat alors que l'autre le conduirait à travers le château. Sous la cape d'invisibilité, Harry serait dissimuler du tueur et attaquerait si nécessaire sans dévoiler sa position grâce à des sorts informulés. Mr Weasley, quant à lui, serait près du dit Ron afin de faire l'échange. Tonks et Maugrey attendraient chacun au bout du couloir. Tout était fin près pour la libération de Ginny. Rien ne manquait et cela ne pouvait pas rater. Ou du moins, ils le pensaient…

- En cas de danger, revenez tous à la salle commune, le professeur Chourave vous escortera. Précisa Maugrey. Bien, tout le monde à ce qu'il faut ? Allons-y.

Le petit groupe suivit après avoir épongé les regards inquiets d'Hermione qui les regarda disparaître derrière le portrait de la Grosse Dame.

L'attente fut longue. Trop longue pour la Gryffondor qui marchait maintenant en long et en large de la pièce. L'heure passa et Hermione pensa que les effets du Polynectar s'étaient malheureusement dissipés. Au coin de la cheminée, reposait Mrs Weasley qui tremblait de tous ses membres, encore en état de choc. Bien sûr, elle avait voulut participer à l'opération mais on voulait la préserver. Hermione déposa une couverture sur les épaules de la matriarche puis entendit un bruit sourd de l'autre côté du mur. C'était le portrait, quelqu'un tapait dessus comme si sa vie en dépendait.

Hermione courut : ça ne pouvait être que un de ces amis. Elle franchit le tableau et tomba sur un spectacle affreux. Clio était à même le sol et criait de douleur, un piège à ours enfoncé dans sa cheville tandis qu'un homme encagoulé la tirait vers lui grâce à un sortilège d'attraction. Les ongles de la jeune Pouffsouffle grattait le sol et suppliait qu'on l'aide.

Hermione dégaina sa baguette et lança un sortilège de répulsion qui fit diminuer la pression qu'établissait l'agresseur masqué. Clio se retrouva sous une pluie de sortilèges tandis qu'elle était dans l'incapacité de marcher, sa blessure la clouant sur la terre ferme. Hermione se rendit vite compte qu'elle perdait en force et que si on ne lui prêtait pas bientôt secours elle allait perdre.

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à jeter le sort du Bouclier, une vague de pouvoir magique déferla en elle. Jaillit de la paume de ses mains des jets d'eau qui tombèrent droit sur le meurtrier. L'eau se rassembla dans une danse savante et entoura l'assassin dans une sorte d'aquarium. La Gryffondor profita de cette diversion dont elle ne s'attendait pas pour saisir Clio et l'emmener à l'intérieur...

**A suivre**

**

* * *

**

Alors cette fin vous avez aimés ? Vous me direz, est-ce que **Ginny** est saine et sauve ? Et qu'est-ce que s'est que **cette eau** qui sort du corps **d'Hermione ?** Est-ce que** Clio** s'en remettra et l'habituel... **Qui est le meurtrier ?** xD J'ai pris l'habitude avec vous **bande de curieux ! =) Je garde le suspens **et vous ne le regretterez pas ! * J'ai déjà finis d'écrire** le chapitre 28 **donc vous aurez un postage très fréquent ! * Euh aussi, souhaité moi bonne chance pour** le BAC** hein ! Et j'espère que vous laisserez **une petite review !** BizZ à vous !** Dairy22.**

Merci à **LittleBeattle** & aux **Betâs-lectrices** pour leur travail


	7. Aube Crépusculaire

**Pureté Morbide**

Written by Dairy22

* * *

**Titre** : Pureté Morbide

**Résumé** : - Tu sens cette odeur Malefoy ? – C'est l'indescriptible parfum de la mort. […] Peut-être que tu le porteras plus vite que prévus Granger. – Je le crains aussi.

**Bêta-lectrices **: Fiind-L0ve & Sayuri. Deux pour le prix d'une =)

**Genre** : Drame [Thriller] & Romance

**Rating **: M – Pour la violence et la sexualité

**Personnage principale** : l'inconnu ou l'ombre

**Couples** : Draco Malefoy & Hermione Granger [DM & HG] et d'autres couples secondaires.

**Cadre spatio-temporel** : A Poudlard, école de sorcellerie durant la cinquième année d'étude d'Harry Potter.

**Fréquence de postage** : Environ tout les vendredi soir ou samedi.

**Avis au lecteur** : Cette fanfiction peut heurter les plus sensibles. Donc si vous ne vous sentez pas apte à lire et à vivre un drame veuillez ne pas poursuivre. Merci

**Préface de la fanfiction** : J'ai voulus écrire quelque chose de terrible en y mêlant la volupté et la beauté. En somme, une tragédie et peut-être bien plus. Les personnages devront faire face à des situations extrêmes en passant du « je », « moi » et « sur-moi » [Théorie de Freud]. On se rend compte de la valeur d'un individu que lorsqu'on le pousse à bout. Arriveront-t-ils à garder leur sang froid lorsque celui-ci coulera partout autour d'eux ? Je me le demande.

* * *

**Chapitre 6 : Aube Crépusculaire**

« Le drame de la vie c'est qu'il peut ne rien s'y passer. » [Georges Perros]

**Quand on met trop d'espoir dans la liberté.**

* * *

**O**O**O**

- Tu as déjà cru en la liberté de chaque être ?

- Non, jamais.

La réponse venait de fuser. Draco était allongé dans son lit les yeux plantés vers le plafond. Il avait mis ses mains derrière sa nuque et respirait doucement mesurant chaque inspiration comme si il s'agissait du joyau le plus précieux. Vivre.

A ces côtés, Théodore Nott le regardait faire et ne semblait pas prêt à vouloir troubler ce silence ni même contester cette réponse qui semblait venir du cœur. Draco ne tremblait même pas en entendant son propre verdict sur la vie. Il semblait s'y être accoutumé malgré lui. Mais Théodore ne pouvait que le comprendre. Comment un fils de Mangemorts pouvait-il se sentir libre ?

Résigné, Théodore se leva et alla regarder par la fenêtre. La neige tombait en cascade dans le parc qui était recouvert d'un épais manteau blanc. Le jeune homme souffla contre le carreau puis l'essuya pour mieux apercevoir ce qu'il se passait au dehors.

A cette époque de l'année, on voyait souvent des élèves faire des batailles de boules de neige. Mais là, personne. Même Hagrid ne s'occupait pas des douze sapins destinés à la décoration de la Grande Salle. Depuis la série de décès, Poudlard avait été coupé de l'envie de fêter quoi que se soit. Pas même un fantôme ou une âme qui vive…

Le néant.

Draco ferma les yeux lorsqu'il sentit un vent froid le survoler. Les cachots étaient désespérément glacials et cela depuis des générations. Pourquoi la direction ne prenait-elle pas ça en compte ? Pourquoi ne pas mettre plus de bois dans les cheminées ? Pourquoi les Gryffondor étaient-ils tant favorisés ? Une haine fit bomber son torse sans qu'il puisse se contrôler lorsqu'il imagina Potter et ses amis fêter Noël dans une atmosphère chaleureuse.

Aussitôt, le feu était sur lui. Il était une torche humaine. Les flammes montèrent très vite et très haut, ses rideaux étant agités par celles-ci. Le rythme cardiaque du Serpentard s'accéléra. Comment arrivait-il à accomplir de tels prodigues ?

Il fallait qu'il se calme. Qu'il pense à autre chose. Un sujet neutre ou ni Potter, ni ses amis n'étaient présents. Le paysage du Wiltshire par exemple. Oui voilà, ça le calmait. Peu à peu, les flammes se dissipèrent puis s'éteignirent. Théodore était encore présent et venait juste de détourner son regard vers son camarade lorsqu'il sentit l'odeur du calciné.

- Tu sais que je déteste quand tu fais ça ?

**O**O**O**

Luna Lovegood avait fait une résolution bien avant l'heure de la nouvelle année. Mais celle-ci était la plus grande résolution depuis sa naissance. Elle avait promis de se battre et de vivre. La jeune Serdaigle marchait en compagnie de son binôme, Thalie Silveira en direction de la Tour Gryffondor. Le but de leur visite était d'aller réconforter leurs amies, Ginny et Clio, seules rescapées du détraqué mental qui courrait dans le château. Une fois devant le portrait de la Grosse Dame, Thalie toqua faiblement contre la toile, s'attirant le mécontentement de son sujet. Le tableau finit par pivoter laissant apparaître Harry la mine encore plus maussade que d'habitude. Luna remarqua que ses yeux vert émeraude n'avaient plus la même lueur qu'autrefois. Son cœur se pinça car elle savait que les yeux étaient le reflet de l'âme chez quelqu'un.

Les deux Serdaigle entrèrent après avoir saluées le Survivant. Au centre de la pièce, se trouvait Clio sur un fauteuil avec la jambe emplâtrée. Par terre, Ronald avait un jeu d'échec posé devant lui, surement en train de jouer avec Harry il y a quelques instants. Hermione était allongée sur le canapé, un grimoire de Runes Anciennes sur son abdomen. Ginny était près de la cheminée à caresser Pattenrond.

Et ce fut elle que vit Luna en premier. Ginny et son visage vide de toute expression. Ginny le fantôme malgré elle. La gorge de Luna se noua tandis qu'elle s'approcha doucement de son amie, récemment devenue amnésique. Un silence fit place alors qu'elle s'accroupissait face à elle une boîte entre ses mains. Harry regardait faire Luna en restant debout, les mains enfoncées dans les poches.

- Salut Ginny. Finit par dire Luna d'une voix douce ayant perdue toute once de rêverie. Je viens te rendre visite même si je sais que tu ne te souviens plus de moi. Nous étions bonnes amies avant qu'il t'arrive cet accident. Et je… J'avais pensé que pour te redonner la mémoire il vaudrait mieux que je t'apporte quelques photos et des objets récoltés ci et là. Nous adorions faire ça, déposer un petit objet dans cette boîte en guise de souvenir. A la fin de nos études, nous comptions… Nous avions décidées de la jeter dans le lac en guise de symbole, pour dire adieu à notre jeunesse. Tu as surement dû oublier tout cela. Mais ne t'en fais pas, tu réapprendras même si ça prendra le temps qu'il faudra… Je ne t'abandonnerai pas Ginny.

Luna avait fondu en larmes devant une Ginny qui comprenait à moitié ce que lui disait cette parfaite inconnue. Harry se mit accroupit au près de la Serdaigle et déposa son bras sur ses épaules, la rapprochant de son torse. Les perles salées de Luna tombaient régulièrement sur son pull tricoté par Mrs Weasley. La petite main de la blonde s'était posé sur une parcelle du vêtement en laine, jouant parfois avec les mailles.

- Ginny a toujours été une battante. Elle retrouvera sa mémoire et son état d'origine. Assura Harry en resserrant son étreinte.

**O**O**O**

Draco marchait d'un pas assuré vers la Grande Salle. Il s'assit à la table des Serpentard sans un regard autour de lui. Et ceci est bien dommage. Parce qu'en regardant les autres, on apprend plus sur eux qu'avec de simple parole.

Le criminel, lui, l'avait très bien comprit. Des petites manies journalières, aux tiques, aux mouvements du visage en passant par la gestuelle. Tout. Tout pouvait lui servir pour trouver sa nouvelle victime. Après avoir essuyé deux échecs avec Clio et Ginny, il comptait bien se rattraper. Néanmoins, il savait déjà une chose, Hermione Granger n'était pas une sorcière ordinaire. Il allait s'en prendre à elle plus tard. Lorsqu'il se sera divertit. Pour Noël, il lui fallait une cible facile et peu remarquable. Une fille discrète qu'on ne retrouverait qu'après s'être rendue compte que son lit était vide depuis plusieurs jours. Il avait d'abord pensé à Luna Lovegood mais il chassa bien vite cette idée de sa tête se disant qu'il s'agirait peut-être d'une victime inexpressive voir passive. Il tourna la tête et son regard croisa celui de :

- Salut Cho. Prononça-t-il innocemment. Triste journée n'est-ce pas ? On dit que l'enterrement de Hannah Abbot aura lieu dans la journée.

- Oui, je l'ai appris ce matin. C'était noté sur le panneau d'affichage. Répondit-elle en s'arrêtant à sa hauteur. Il s'en passe des choses ici depuis quelques temps. Mes parents vont bientôt me retirer de l'école.

- Ah bon ? S'étonna faussement l'assassin. Je pensais qu'il n'existait pas de lieu plus sûr que Poudlard. C'est stupide.

- Pas tant que ça. Répliqua l'attrapeuse des Serdaigle. Cinq femmes sont mortes et deux se sont fait agressées en un laps de temps très court. Je pense qu'il s'agit d'un argument d'autorité.

- Je crois que tant que Dumbledore est là, nous n'avons rien à craindre. Dit-il d'une voix qui se voulait confiante.

Quel manipulateur il était ! Fin stratège et excellent comédien. Tout ceci devenait trop facile pour lui. Dérisoirement simple. Cho lui adressa un sourire poli et plein de compréhension avant de s'éloigner. Avant qu'elle soit hors de portée, il s'écria :

- Cho ! Il y a un dîner en l'honneur dès morts ce soir. J'espère que tu viendras.

- Oui bien sûr.

Elle fit volte-face et s'en alla.

**O**O**O**

Luna était assise au bout de la table des élèves voulant donner un dernier hommage aux malheureux défunts de Poudlard. Même Mimi Geignarde s'était délogé du siphon des toilettes des filles afin d'assister à la cérémonie. Après avoir chantés l'hymne de Poudlard, les élèves s'étaient assis dans un raclement de chaises écoutant avec peine le discours de Dumbledore. Draco était venu à contrecœur, Pansy accroché à son bras. Plus loin Clio avait posé sa tête sur l'épaule de Ron, tandis qu'Hermione tentait de garder son sérieux. Harry semblait vouloir consoler Luna qui pleurait encore la mort de son amie. Draco voulut leur lancer un regard éloquent mais ce surpris à ne faire qu'une simple grimace. Après tout, lui aussi avait vu la mort.

Blaise et Théo siégeaient derrière lui, tout aussi impassible que si on venait de leur annoncer les conséquences qu'entrainerait la disparition des mouches dans l'univers. En somme, de bons Serpentard.

Draco entendit un de ses deux amis souffler d'exaspération lorsque le discours se prolongea. Le blond se retourna vers eux et leur lança un sourire compatissant ou voire même narquois. La soirée s'acheva finalement après un toast d'honneur. Peu à peu les élèves se dispersèrent par groupe d'au moins trois personnes.

Draco se dégagea de l'étreinte de Pansy et s'éloigna avec ses deux autres amis en direction des cachots. Blaise et Théo l'encadraient comme Crabbe et Goyle le faisaient autrefois. Draco ne supportait plus d'être entouré d'incapable C'est pourquoi il avait changé d'amis si on pouvait appeler ça ainsi. Les trois garçons descendirent donc au plus profond des entrailles du château et entrèrent dans leur salle commune, veillant jusque tard dans la nuit.

Ce qu'ils ignoraient c'est que peu de temps avant qu'ils n'aillent rejoindre leur lit, une autre personne perdit la vie. Le corps de Cho Chang venait d'être crucifiée au dessus du mur menant à la Grande Salle grâce à de la glue sempiternelle. Cette fois, le tueur avait pris la peine de l'habiller, ou du moin de cacher son intimité grâce à l'écharpe des Serdaigle.

Taisons-nous, ne leur disons rien. Laissons-les éteindre la lumière et s'endormir paisiblement. Ils sont jeunes, ils ont encore le droit de rêver. Si seulement ils pouvaient toujours restés aussi apaisés que dans leur sommeil…

Tout simplement parce que demain sera un autre jour.

**A suivre**

* * *

Alors** ce chapitre** ? Vous l'avez trouvez comment ? Oui je sais, je viens de **venger toutes les personnes détestant Cho Chang** mais elle m'exaspérais cette fille *** no coment * **Et puis, je pense sincèrement qu'**Harry méritait largement mieux.** Bon, je suis très méchante avec les étudiants de Poudlard parce qu'ils ne peuvent plus aller dans **la bibliothèque, **ni** la Grande Salle** et ont **un couvre-feu.** Pas cool ! Mais bon, on est en temps de **crise !** Mdr. Sinon euh, j'espère que **les couples** qui se mettent en place vous plaisent. Ne vous en faites pas trop le **Draco & Mione** viendra bientôt ! Et ça sera **des scènes mémorables ^^ **J'en suis au** chapitre 29 d'écriture** et j'adore jouer avec eux. Ca reste toujours de très belles scènes à écrire et **à lire pour vous !** Je tenais à préciser qu'il y 'aura aussi - plus tard -** des chapitres réservés à ce couple principal. Mais l'intrigue autour est complexe** donc je me dois de la développer. =) En tout cas,** la suite très bientôt.** Et si vous pouvez mettre **une review** ça serait très sympa.** Dairy22.**

**Merci à LittleBeattle & aux Bêtas-lectrices**

Au fait, possible d'atteindre les** 1oo Reviews ?**


	8. Indiosyncrasie Impassible

**Pureté Morbide**

Written by Dairy22

* * *

**Titre** : Pureté Morbide

**Résumé** : - Tu sens cette odeur Malefoy ? – C'est l'indescriptible parfum de la mort. […] Peut-être que tu le porteras plus vite que prévus Granger. – Je le crains aussi.

**Bêta-lectrices **: Fiind-L0ve & Sayuri. Deux pour le prix d'une =)

**Genre** : Drame [Thriller] & Romance

**Rating **: M – Pour la violence et la sexualité

**Personnage principale** : l'inconnu ou l'ombre

**Couples** : Draco Malefoy & Hermione Granger [DM & HG] et d'autres couples secondaires.

**Cadre spatio-temporel** : A Poudlard, école de sorcellerie durant la cinquième année d'étude d'Harry Potter.

**Fréquence de postage** : Environ tout les vendredi soir ou samedi.

**Avis au lecteur** : Cette fanfiction peut heurter les plus sensibles. Donc si vous ne vous sentez pas apte à lire et à vivre un drame veuillez ne pas poursuivre. Merci

**Préface de la fanfiction** : J'ai voulus écrire quelque chose de terrible en y mêlant la volupté et la beauté. En somme, une tragédie et peut-être bien plus. Les personnages devront faire face à des situations extrêmes en passant du « je », « moi » et « sur-moi » [Théorie de Freud]. On se rend compte de la valeur d'un individu que lorsqu'on le pousse à bout. Arriveront-t-ils à garder leur sang froid lorsque celui-ci coulera partout autour d'eux ? Je me le demande.

* * *

**Chapitre 7 : Idiosyncrasie Impassible**

« Pour nous en tenir à l'être vivant, rappelons d'abord qu'il est composé d'une âme et d'un corps, et que de ces deux facteurs le premier est par nature celui qui commande, et l'autre celui qui est commandé. » [Aristote]

**Quand on se refuse de vivre pleinement.**

* * *

**O**O**O**

Peut-on être quelqu'un d'autre que soi-même ? Certainement. Draco le savait déjà par cœur. Cette triste réalité était ancrée au plus profond de lui. Il savait que beaucoup ressentait le besoin, ou était même obligé, d'avoir une couverture. Un masque. Au début, cela avait été dur de ne pas se montrer à découvert, de cacher sa personnalité, d'agir comme un autre et surtout, de dissimuler ses émotions. Mais au fil du temps, il était parvenu à bout de cet exercice complexe entre son mental et son cœur. Il menait toujours un combat sans répit contre ses sentiments. Une lutte acharné qui le rendait moins humain avec le temps. Cependant il ne s'en rendait pas compte, pas encore. En fait, il se croyait bien supérieur des autres qui étalaient leurs émotions aux yeux de tous. Quelle erreur ! L'impassibilité est un des vices que l'on devrait désormais recenser. A cause de cela, on se refermait sur nous même. En vérité, au moment même ou quelqu'un devenait impassible, il faisait le choix de ne vivre que pour soi. Et Merlin seul sait que vivre uniquement pour soi revenait à ne pas avoir de but dans la vie. Mais il arrive un jour où on a une révélation. Un jour où on a eu l'effroyable courage d'ouvrir un dictionnaire puis de tomber sur un mot encore inconnu. Ce même mot qui peut changer toute une vie.

Idiosyncrasie.

Au début il avait rit. Draco avait rit en lisant ce mot à connotation tout à fait ridicule. Mais sa curiosité l'avait empêché de refermer l'énorme grimoire. Ses yeux anthracite avaient glissés jusqu'à la définition du mot qui était en lui-même l'essence de la vie.

Idiosyncrasie_. Capacité de chaque individus à ressentir différent une impression sensorielle. Particularité à chacun marquant les différences et bâtissant sa propre conscience._

Draco avait relu plusieurs fois la définition puis s'était mit à réfléchir comme il ne l'avait jamais fait ne se rendant même pas compte qu'il avait alors raté un cours. Jusqu'à maintenant, il ne s'était jamais demandé auparavant ce qui créait les différences entre chacun. Pas physiquement mais mentalement. Cette question ne l'avait jamais effleuré. Il n'avait jamais osé imaginer qu'il y avait un mot pour ça. Il s'était simplement dit que les enfants étaient une sorte de mélange de ses deux parents, prenant de ci et de là des traits de caractères. Mais s'était faux.

Tout le monde naissait avec la quintessence de la vie au plus profond de son âme. Quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas encore utilisé ni même oser exprimer. Il était particulier. Il le savait aujourd'hui.

Et demain, est-ce qu'il l'oubliera ?

**O**O**O**

Hermione n'avait pas d'appétit. Ce matin, on avait retrouvé le corps de Cho Chang au-dessus des portes de la Grande Salle. Elle se remémora exactement l'instant où elle avait vu Marietta, une de ses amies, être conduite au bureau du professeur Rogue pour avoir perdue connaissance. Puis elle s'était doucement avancée se préparant déjà à une nouvelle découverte macabre. Mais elle ne s'attendait pas à ça. En voyant la jeune Serdaigle dans une pathétique reproduction du Christ, Hermione avait lâchés ses manuels scolaires et s'était rapidement éloignée.

Elle était sortit dans le parc et avait pleuré. Hermione ne connaissait pas vraiment Cho pour ne l'avoir quasiment jamais adressé la parole. Mais ce fut le choc et la pression qui la fit agir ainsi. Une pression effroyable qui reposait sur ses épaules. Une peur qui lui faisait tordre ses intestins et qui lui donnait envie de vomir à tout instant.

- Hermione, tu vas bien ? Neville Londubat s'était approché doucement de la silhouette fragile de la Gryffondor.

Elle sécha ses larmes sans se retourner et tenta de reprendre contenance.

- Disons que j'ai connu de meilleurs jours. Répondit Hermione en reniflant bruyamment.

Neville eu un sourire triste et compatissant et la prit par ses épaules.

- Viens, tu dois surement avoir besoin de repos.

Neville avait raison. Hermione avait besoin de repos. Mais quant sera-t-il d'Harry lorsqu'il apprendra la mort de l'objet de ces désirs ?

**O**O**O**

La nouvelle de la mort de Cho Chang avait vite fait le tour du Collège de sorcellerie en l'espace de quelques heures. Bien entendu, par son statut, Draco avait été dès premiers au courant. Tout s'était passé lors de leur leçon de Botanique. Draco connaissait par cœur Pansy. Lorsqu'elle secouait sa tête dans tous les sens, quelque chose la démangeait. Et en général, il s'agissait de potins bien croustillant. Le Serpentard en avait marre d'écouter sa fournée de ragots encore bien chauds. C'est pourquoi il se détourna de celle-ci assez rapidement. Néanmoins, elle s'acharna durant plus de quinze minutes en lui lançant des petits signes et autres sifflement que seul un nuisible pouvait parfaitement reproduire sans mettre en péril sa santé. Contre son gré, il s'approcha doucement comme il l'aurait fait pour un fauve. Et la nouvelle explosa :

- On a retrouvé Cho Chang morte ce matin. Dit Pansy Parkinson d'une voix surexcité. Certains se sont même évanouis en découvrant le corps et tu sais quoi ? Et bien…

- Je ne me sens pas très bien. Coupa une voix sombre que Draco identifia comme celle d'Harry Potter.

Etrangement, il se sentit gêné. Il plaignait Pansy et sa discrétion née. Draco pensa que personne ne voudrait apprendre la mort d'autrui de cette manière, et surtout pas de quelqu'un qui comptait pour soi. Discrètement, Ronald Weasley sortit à sa suite sans en demander la permission. On ne les revit plus de la journée...

**O**O**O**

Dans la soirée, les directeurs de maison firent une annonce à leurs élèves respectifs dans leur salle commune. Dans celle des Serdaigle, le minuscule professeur Flitwick s'était auto-lancé le sortilège de lévitation afin de surplomber la foule d'élèves qui l'écoutaient avec attention. Il avait une quinte de toux, peut-être du au froid ou simplement à son anxiété grandissante.

- Hum, chers élèves. Je vais faire une annonce afin de vous faire part des nouvelles consignes de sécurité prise par notre directeur. Il sera interdit à tout élève de sortir en dehors de sa salle commune après le couvre feu fixé à dix-neuf heures. Les imprudents surpris au dehors à partir de cette heure seront sévèrement sanctionnés. Les repas auront désormais lieu ici-même puisque nous n'arrivons pas à décrocher le corps de notre très regrettée Cho. La volière sera ouverte entre huit et onze heure sous l'escorte d'un enseignant. Tout déplacement sera effectué avec un membre du corps professoral. Toutes sorties à Pré-au-Lard sont annulées jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Si vous êtes témoin d'un évènement ou vous soupçonnez quelqu'un faites part de vos doutes à un de vos professeurs. Jeunes gens, nous ne plaisantons plus avec la discipline ! Je compte sur votre grande sagesse pour appliquer ces restrictions scrupuleusement.

Flitwick annula le sortilège et tomba à même le sol dans un bruit sourd. Un garçon au premier rang s'avança pour le remettre sur pied.

- Je vais bien. Assura le professeur de sortilèges et enchantement de sa petite voix fluette.

Il rajusta sa robe de sorcier étoilée et repartit laissant ses élèves seuls, en compagnie des deux aurors chargés de leur surveillance permanente. Dawlish semblait préoccupé par on ne savait quoi et rodait parmi les élèves, sa baguette aux aguets. L'autre auror, Mac Mahnon, semblait moins tendu et bavardait avec quelques élèves, montrant parfois ses blessures de carrière avec fierté.

Luna et Thalie étaient remontées dans leur dortoir, la mine lugubre. Thalie referma la porte de leur chambre et s'assit sur son lit suivit de peu par sa camarade.

- Susan, Hannah, Astoria, Ginny, Cho, Clio, Pomphresh et Trelawney. Enuméra Thalie en comptant sur ses doigts. Il est maintenant sûr que nous avons à faire avec un fou furieux.

- Je pense que s'est bien pire encore. Prononça Luna. Un fou furieux aurait été pris en commettant des erreurs de parcours. Là, nous n'avons aucune piste. Les professeurs sont autant dans le flou que nous. Tout ce que nous savons jusqu'à maintenant grâce au témoignage de Clio s'est qu'il s'agit d'un homme.

- Et bien ça élimine déjà une bonne moitié de l'école. Ca peut nous aider pour une enquête.

- Dans les histoires sordides, on n'est jamais sûr de rien. Conclut Luna en s'allongeant sous sa couette.

**A suivre**

* * *

Je sais ce chapitre est assez **floue** et ne fait pas trop avancer l'intrigue mais il s'agissait d'une **transition**. Prochain chapitre un peu plus basé sur **les sentiments**. Ca sera plus autour de **Ron, Ginny et Harry**. Le meurtirer sera également de la partie et vous aussi ! Alors gros bisous et à la prochaine. Je rapelle, **un ou deux chapitre(s) par semaine** =) Bisous.

Merci à **LittleBeattle** & aux **Bêtas-lectrices**


	9. Soleil Noir

**Pureté Morbide**

Written by Dairy22

* * *

**Titre** : Pureté Morbide

**Résumé** : - Tu sens cette odeur Malefoy ? – C'est l'indescriptible parfum de la mort. […] Peut-être que tu le porteras plus vite que prévus Granger. – Je le crains aussi.

**Bêta-lectrices **: Fiind-L0ve & Sayuri. Deux pour le prix d'une =)

**Genre** : Drame [Thriller] & Romance

**Rating **: M – Pour la violence et la sexualité

**Personnage principale** : l'inconnu ou l'ombre

**Couples** : Draco Malefoy & Hermione Granger [DM & HG] et d'autres couples secondaires.

**Cadre spatio-temporel** : A Poudlard, école de sorcellerie durant la cinquième année d'étude d'Harry Potter.

**Fréquence de postage** : Environ tout les vendredi soir ou samedi.

**Avis au lecteur** : Cette fanfiction peut heurter les plus sensibles. Donc si vous ne vous sentez pas apte à lire et à vivre un drame veuillez ne pas poursuivre. Merci

**Préface de la fanfiction** : J'ai voulus écrire quelque chose de terrible en y mêlant la volupté et la beauté. En somme, une tragédie et peut-être bien plus. Les personnages devront faire face à des situations extrêmes en passant du « je », « moi » et « sur-moi » [Théorie de Freud]. On se rend compte de la valeur d'un individu que lorsqu'on le pousse à bout. Arriveront-t-ils à garder leur sang froid lorsque celui-ci coulera partout autour d'eux ? Je me le demande.

* * *

**Chapitre 8 : Soleil Noir**

« Toujours, quand l'affection commence, le drame commence. » [Henry de Montherlant]

**Quand on s'aperçoit que cette personne ne nous est pas insensible.**

* * *

**O**O**O**

Ronald Weasley était inquiet pour son meilleur ami. Cela faisait déjà deux jours qu'il ne mangeait presque plus rien et sortait à peine dehors sauf pour se rendre en cours. La plupart du temps, Ron était resté avec lui afin d'apporter son soutient dans la période difficile qu'il traversait. Mais rien n'y faisait. Harry demeurait inconsolable bien qu'il persistait à ne pas vouloir le montrer. Opprimé par cette ambiance lugubre, Ron avait décidé de changer d'air. D'aller respirer l'air frais du parc. Il sortit de sa salle commune dimanche matin et se dirigea vers le parc qui offrait un paysage enneigé. Son regard s'était levé vers le ciel plein d'espoir. Des espoirs que tout cela cesse et s'arrange. Mais au fond de lui il savait qu'il se mentait. Même si les meurtres s'arrêtaient, les élèves allaient mourir autrement, dans un autre endroit ou par quelqu'un d'autre. La guerre approchait. C'était un fait indéniable bien que le Ministre de la magie continuait à être borné. Ron s'avança doucement, la neige fondue par endroit faisait enfoncer ses jambes dans l'étendue glacée. Il s'en moquait. Il voulait juste se retrouver en liberté. Dans un ailleurs. Avec quelqu'un d'autre que son meilleur ami dégageant toute les énergies négatives du moment.

- Où vas-tu Ron ?

Le Gryffondor se retourna et vit Clio Hunter dans son uniforme noir à bordures jaune. Ron prit aussitôt conscience qu'il ne l'avait jamais détaillé bien qu'il eu de nombreuses occasions. Ses cheveux noir jais était coupés au niveau de son cou et étaient légèrement ondulés. Elle avait des yeux sombres qui comportaient néanmoins une certaine lueur qui propageait des sortes d'étincelles. Ceux-ci étaient mis en valeur par un crayon noir, seul trace d'artifice. Sa peau était couleur ébène, seule manifestation du Soleil dans cette saison hivernale. Une Vénus Noire.

Clio Hunter descendit les escaliers recouverts de givre en prenant quelques précautions puis s'arrêta à la hauteur de Ron.

- Je n'ai pas eu le temps de te remercier de ce que tu as fais pour moi.

- Ce n'est rien. Déclara le Gryffondor en rougissant.

Clio éclata de rire.

- Ce n'est rien ? Plaisanta-t-elle. Tu m'as sauvé la vie. Tu as empêché cet homme de me faire plus de mal encore. Grâce à toi j'existe.

- On n'existe plus que lorsqu'on nous a oubliés. Répondit sagement Ron.

- C'est vrai. Confirma la jeune fille. Mais cela reste un fait. Le courage des Gryffondor est bien souvent utile.

- Si j'étais arrivé plus tôt, il ne t'aurait pas fais vivre tout ça… Je… J'aurais du me douter qu'il se passait quelque chose... Venir plus rapidement.

- Enlèves-toi immédiatement ce sentiment de culpabilité de la tête Ronald Weasley. Il y a des choses qu'on ne peut pas changer. C'est comme ça et pas autrement. Il m'a fait du mal, certes, mais tu t'es conduis comme peu de personne l'aurait fait. Tu as mis ta propre vie en danger pour me sauver et je ne t'en serai jamais assez reconnaissante.

- C'est vraiment gentil de dire ça.

- C'est sincère plus qu'autre chose. Prononça-t-elle.

Clio l'embrassa sur la joue et rentra se réfugier à l'intérieur du château laissant alors un Ron rouge cramoisi…

**O**O**O**

Harry avait enfin décidé de sortir de sa chambre en ce jour glacial. Il y avait une occasion toute spéciale à ça. Ginny rentrait au Terrier. Depuis qu'elle s'était faite kidnapper et avait perdue la mémoire, ses parents avaient résolus qu'il n'y avait plus aucune raison pour qu'elle reste encore à Poudlard. Luna et Neville avait insisté pour la raccompagner jusqu'aux grilles de Poudlard. Ron tenait fermement sa sœur par ses épaules tandis qu'Hermione marchait devant, déblayant la neige grâce à un sortilège de chaleur. Harry était en queue de file, trainant la valise avec un sort d'attraction.

Une fois arrivé, le petit groupe s'arrêta et serrèrent fort dans leur bras la nouvelle Ginny, tout aussi inexpressive qu'une poupée de cire. Elle accepta toutefois ces multiples étreintes et passa le seuil de l'école de sorcellerie avec sa malle qui la suivait toujours. De l'autre côté, Arthur et Molly Weasley attendaient leur fille avec impatience.

Avant de disparaître avec un transplanage d'escorte, Ginny jeta un dernier regard vers ses amis désormais ôté de sa mémoire…

**O**O**O**

- Tu veux faire une partie d'échecs ? Proposa la voix enrouée de Ron.

Cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'il n'avait pas prononcé un mot à l'adresse de qui se soit. La dernière fois qu'une parole avait franchit ses lèvres, s'était pour discuter avec Clio. Il n'avait toujours pas oublié sa manière de se tenir, son inflexion de la voix, son sourire réconfortant en dépit de tout ce qu'elle avait vécu. Lorsqu'ils se croisaient dans les couloirs, ils se souriaient en guise de salut. Vous savez, ce petit sourire timide qui passe inaperçu aux yeux de tous et qui pourtant fait toute la différence. Ces regards, ces yeux qui se croisent en quelques secondes et qui nous réchauffe le cœur. Un sentiment de manque lorsqu'on ne voit pas la personne souhaitée. Ou même une nette inquiétude qui s'accroit en période de trouble. C'était la première fois que Ron ressentait une chose pareille. Il ignorait la nature profonde de ses sentiments. Mais en général, les amis étaient toujours là pour vous le faire remarquer…

- Oui je veux bien. Répondit machinalement Harry en lui proposant un siège.

Ronald posa le plateau de jeu sur la table basse de la salle commune et disposa les pièces avec une précision exemplaire. Les deux garçons commencèrent à jouer dans un silence religieux. On n'entendait que le crépitement des flammes et les pièces qu'on déposait sur la surface plane en bois de l'échiquier. Tandis que Ron envoyait son pion se sacrifier, il fixa Harry et affirma :

- Je sais bien que ça ne va pas. Arrête de le cacher, ça devient pénible.

Le brun releva la tête et planta ses yeux vert émeraude dans celui de son meilleur ami :

- Tu voulais que je me mette à danser le Mambo en entendant la mort de Cho ? Supposa-t-il. Ma réaction était tout à fait prévisible. Je tenais à elle. Je ne dis pas que j'étais amoureux. Mais, ça mort m'atteint tout de même. J'ai l'impression d'avoir perdue une amie ou quelque chose du genre.

- Ouais je vois. Répondit automatiquement Ron.

En fait, il ne voyait rien du tout. Mais il se contentait d'épauler son meilleur ami comme il le pouvait. Ne me dites pas que vous n'avez jamais fais ça, sinon vous seriez de sacrés menteurs. Il nous est souvent arrivé d'approuver certains choses que nous racontaient nos amis, juste pour qu'ils expriment leur sentiments. Il y avait des phrases comme ça, qui servaient dans ces moments là et Ron les connaissait par cœur.

- Toi aussi. Finit par dire Harry après avoir reprit le jeu depuis plusieurs minutes.

- De quoi ?

- Toi aussi tu ne vas pas bien. Annonça le Survivant. Enfin, tu es plus mystérieux qu'autre chose et j'ai la vague impression d'avoir raté un épisode en m'isolant dans ma chambre.

Ron sourit largement et déclara :

- C'est Clio. Je crois qu'elle me plaît…

**O**O**O**

Il était dix-neuf heures moins le quart. Derrière une tapisserie du premier étage deux adolescents étaient dissimulés de la vue des autres qui regagnaient rapidement leurs dortoirs. Les pas pressés retentissaient en échos dans les couloirs. Néanmoins, dans ce lieu intime, ce fut plutôt le froissement des étoffes qui se distinguaient le plus.

- Non Draco, on ne peut pas faire ça ici. Dit une voix suppliante de jeune fille. Il y a des toiles d'araignée et les patrouilles ne vont pas tarder à commencer. Il faut qu'on retourne dans notre salle commune…

- Rassure-toi ça ne sera pas long. Répliqua la voix presque étouffée du Serpentard.

On ne voyait plus que la tapisserie se mouver plus ou moins rapidement en fonction des gestes vifs qu'il accomplissait. De loin, on aurait pu croire qu'il s'agissait d'un tapis volant attendant sagement son maître. Mais de près, quiconque aurait vite compris d'après les râles de plaisir que c'était une toute autre affaire. Dix minutes plus tard, les deux adolescents se rhabillèrent et sortirent de leur cachette satisfait de leur prouesse charnelle. Millicent Bulstrode affichait un sourire radieux et dévala rapidement les marches qui conduisait jusqu'au cachot. Le couvre-feu était prévu pour les cinq prochaines minutes. Draco, quant à lui, adoptait une attitude moins pressé et marchait d'un pas de sénateur.

Seul ombre au tableau, on les avait surpris. Et pas n'importe qui…

Je vous laisse aisément deviner.

Le tueur les avait donc vu et comptait bien faire ressortir son sentiment qui rongeait ses entrailles. Une émotion qui dépassait de loin la raison. Et c'est en les regardant disparaître au coin d'un couloir qu'il décida. Millicent Bulstrode allait mourir.

**A suivre**

* * *

Héhé, je sais ce chapitre est **un peu sadique** surtout pour notre chère **Millicent**. Sinon vous en pensez quoi du couple **Clio & Ron** ? Et vous avez des pronostics quant à **la future petite amie d'Harry**. Bon pour Hermione il n'y a pas vraiment de **secret** même si la rencontre **Draco & Mione** prend du temps à venir - dans deux chapitres ! - . Je m'en suis rendue compte que bien trop tard lorsque j'avais vraiment avancée dans l'écriture des chapitres. Bref, mais ne vous inquiétez pas ça restera **des scènes intenses**. Biz à vous et au** prochain chapitre qui arrivera très vite**.

Merci à **LittleBeattle** & aux **Bêtas-lectrices**


	10. Vertu Maléfique

**Pureté Morbide**

Written by Dairy22

* * *

**Titre** : Pureté Morbide

**Résumé** : - Tu sens cette odeur Malefoy ? – C'est l'indescriptible parfum de la mort. […] Peut-être que tu le porteras plus vite que prévus Granger. – Je le crains aussi.

**Bêta-lectrices **: Fiind-L0ve & Sayuri. Deux pour le prix d'une =)

**Genre** : Drame [Thriller] & Romance

**Rating **: M – Pour la violence et la sexualité

**Personnage principale** : l'inconnu ou l'ombre

**Couples** : Draco Malefoy & Hermione Granger [DM & HG] et d'autres couples secondaires.

**Cadre spatio-temporel** : A Poudlard, école de sorcellerie durant la cinquième année d'étude d'Harry Potter.

**Fréquence de postage** : Environ tout les vendredi soir ou samedi.

**Avis au lecteur** : Cette fanfiction peut heurter les plus sensibles. Donc si vous ne vous sentez pas apte à lire et à vivre un drame veuillez ne pas poursuivre. Merci

**Préface de la fanfiction** : J'ai voulus écrire quelque chose de terrible en y mêlant la volupté et la beauté. En somme, une tragédie et peut-être bien plus. Les personnages devront faire face à des situations extrêmes en passant du « je », « moi » et « sur-moi » [Théorie de Freud]. On se rend compte de la valeur d'un individu que lorsqu'on le pousse à bout. Arriveront-t-ils à garder leur sang froid lorsque celui-ci coulera partout autour d'eux ? Je me le demande.

* * *

**Chapitre 9 : Vertu Maléfique**

« L'expression "mort naturelle" est charmante. Elle laisse supposer qu'il existe une mort surnaturelle, voire une mort contre nature. » [Gabriel Matzneff]

**Quand on est submergé par le mal.**

* * *

**O**O**O**

Nous avons tous nos petits secrets.

Ceux qui se contentent de se cacher derrière un masque. Ceux qui passent au près d'une personne aimée sans oser se l'avouer. Ceux qui se savent condamner mais ne veulent y penser. Mais dans les gens qui portent des secrets, il y a ceux qui possèdent les trois à la fois. Ceux qui se sentent prisonniers de leur destiné ainsi que de leur sentiment. Mais dans cette foule de gens, il y a également ceux qui se sentent à part, tuant les autres puisqu'ils accomplissent une sorte de croisade contre la pureté et toute forme de féminité.

Alors à quoi pensent les gens qui n'ont point de secret ? Que font-ils de leur soirée s'ils n'ont rien à cacher ? Pensent-ils à des problèmes qui ne sont pas les leurs ? Essaient-ils de percer les secrets des autres à jour ?

Autant de question que je me pose. Et j'aimerai, le temps d'un chapitre, entrer dans la tête de quelqu'un de cette espèce. Procédons par ordre. Connaissez-vous une personne qui répondrait à ses critères ? Je sais, il y en a très peu. Mais en regardant autour de nous, peut-être que nous trouverons. Tenez, là-bas, en voilà une qui approche. Silence, et suivons la discrètement…

**O**O**O**

Hermione Granger marchait d'un pas mal assuré vers son cours de Runes Anciennes. Elle avait le menton enfoncé dans son écharpe rouge et jaune. Elle soufflait régulièrement dedans afin de se procurer un peu de chaleur malgré tout. Etant donné que ni Harry ni Ron ne suivaient ce cours, son binôme pour l'accompagner était Ernie Mac Millan, le préfet masculin des Pouffsouffle cette année. Il semblait plus soucieux qu'à son habitude et ses cheveux avaient pris une teinte terne qui ressemblait à s'y méprendre au professeur Lupin après la pleine lune. Les deux adolescents marchaient côte à côte sans trouver quoi que ce soit à se dire. Du coin de l'œil, Hermione vit Ernie commencer à ouvrir la bouche puis se raviser au dernier instant à plusieurs reprises. En fait, c'était assez comique. On avait l'impression que s'était une carpe hors de l'eau ou quelque chose du genre.

Ils continuèrent à marcher en silence tandis qu'à l'autre bout du couloir ils entendaient d'autres élèves arrivés. Même si très peu d'étudiants suivaient les cours d'arithmancie, Hermione appréciait cette classe. Elle se sentait dans son élément, faisant alors abstraction de tout ce qui l'entourait. Tout, à une exception près. Malefoy.

Celui-ci avait commencé les cours à partir du second trimestre de leur troisième année d'étude, abandonnant également Divination qui était une science nébuleuse. Hermione souffla d'emblée en apercevant sa chevelure blonde platine arrivée. Le Serpentard passa devant elle après l'avoir regardé de haut en bas comme une marchandise de basse consommation. Il adorait faire ça : rabaisser les gens. Et encore plus Granger.

Lorsque la sonnerie retentit, tout le monde prit place tandis que le professeur Vector écrivait le calcul du jour sur le tableau noir grâce à sa baguette magique. Hermione sortit un rouleau de parchemin et y nota scrupuleusement l'énoncer. Sa plume grattait frénétiquement le papier à une vitesse folle si bien qu'on avait l'impression que sa main survolait sa feuille.

Puis on entendit un bruit. Un bruit comme quelque chose qui se cognait contre les murs. Ernie Mac Millan leva la tête de son cahier et regarda partout autour de lui en fronçant les sourcils. Le professeur Vector exigea la concentration de ses élèves et ils reprirent aussitôt le travail. L'enseignant parcourut les allées de tables pendant que les étudiants commençaient à sortir leur table de calcul.

Le bruit survenu à nouveau. Hermione sursauta. Cela se rapprochait. Quelque chose était contre la porte de la salle de classe et se cognait dans un rythme régulier comme le pendule d'une horloge. Le professeur Vector avait les traits crispés et se dirigea vers la sortie. Les élèves avaient déposés leur plumes et le regardait faire. Le professeur d'Arithmancie saisit la poignée et ouvrit la porte. Celui-ci poussa un cri d'horreur et sauta en arrière sur le coup de la surprise.

Une forme avançait lentement entre les rangées de la salle de classe répandant alors une odeur caractéristique de sang coagulé. A la lumière du jour on distingua clairement un corps dans une position explicite, flottant dans les airs, la tête vers le bas. Des cheveux bruns ondulaient légèrement à cause du courant d'air. Il s'agissait de Millicent Bulstrode, les yeux ternes comme ceux d'un mort. Hermione leva la tête et sentit avec répulsion quelques mèches de la jeune fille balayées sa joue. Elle ne pu retenir un frisson et eu un vertige.

Le temps semblait s'être arrêté et le corps de Millicent Bulstrode continuait à danser doucement dans les airs, sa robe de sorcier déchirée par endroit. Soudain, le sortilège qui la maintenait dans les airs s'interrompit et elle tomba violement sur le bureau du professeur Vector dans un bruit assourdissant qui alerta les salles de classe environnantes.

A cette vision, Ernie Mac Millan vomit dans son sac à dos.

**O**O**O**

Hermione avait toujours trouvé en l'eau quelque chose d'apaisant. Cette surface liquide qui glissait entre ses doigts fins, l'onde qui filait, l'insaisissable, la pure.

L'eau.

La Gryffondor avait ses pieds qui pendaient au dessus de la jetée du lac. Elle avait le regard dans le vide et fixait un point invisible pour tout être normalement constitué. Hermione était exténuée. Elle n'en pouvait plus de voir autant de morts autour d'elle. Elle se sentait vide et avait un affreux pressentiment qui la rongeait au fil des jours.

Et si s'était-elle la prochaine victime ?

A vrai dire, elle ne savait pas quel lien il existait entre chaque victime et personne ne le savait. Comment pouvait-elle deviner ? Elle laissa couler ses larmes au dessus du lac gelée. Elle était assise dans la neige mais elle s'en fichait. Rien n'avait plus d'importance. Les perles salées dévalèrent ses joues pour finir leur course folle sur le givre recouvrant le domaine du Calamar Géant.

Dès que sa larme entra en contact avec le lac, la glace disparut pour faire place à une eau chaude qui était environnante à celle du corps humain. Mais Hermione ne vit pas la neige fondre au fil que ses larmes tombaient. Elle ne remarqua même pas les sphères d'eau qui remontaient légèrement, en lévitation, tournoyant comme des astres. Hermione était devenue aveugle à toute forme de beauté et de magie tant sa douleur était profonde.

Et Merlin sait que lorsqu'on a perdu tout espoir, la magie s'éteint avec nous…

**O**O**O**

Draco n'avait pas quitté ce fauteuil de l'après-midi. Lui aussi n'allait pas bien comme beaucoup d'étudiants en ce moment. Au fil du temps, Poudlard se vidait puisque les parents réclamaient leur enfant près d'eux. Les parents de Draco ne s'étaient pas encombré de cette tâche, une plus grande encore les attendant à leur domicile. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres sollicitait désormais l'attention la plus totale de ces disciples. De toute manière, le tueur avait jusqu'à maintenant attaqué que des femmes. Alors, Draco avait encore un répit.

Il était donc dans ce fauteuil captivé par les flammes, son regard vacillant au fur et à mesure du temps qui passait. Il sentait la fatigue le consumer et ses membres alanguis par la fatigue le réduire en cendre.

- Il faut que tu te repose.

Draco ne prit pas la peine de se retourner. Il savait que s'était Pansy qui essayait encore de l'amadouer. Le Serpentard ferma les yeux lorsqu'il sentit les mains de la jeune fille glisser sur son torse par-dessus sa chemise blanche. Il les rouvrit avec lassitude et commença à tapoter l'accoudoir du fauteuil en cuir capitonné sans quitter les flammes des yeux. Pansy baissa sa tête et son menton heurta le front du blond.

- Tu sais que ça va faire longtemps qu'on ne s'est pas retrouvé tout les deux. Chuchota Pansy en observant l'âtre de la cheminée.

- Je suis fatigué en ce moment, tu l'as dis toi-même. Répondit automatiquement Draco en se levant soudainement.

- Fatigué ? S'emporta la Serpentard. Au début de notre relation tu étais quasiment partant pour toute partie de jambe en l'air et depuis… J'ai l'impression que tu te lasse, que mon corps te dégoute et que tu as la pulsion vitale d'aller voir ailleurs. Ca me tue et toi tu fais semblant de ne rien voir.

- De toute manière il fallait que je me conduise correctement.

- Ah oui et pourquoi ?

- J'étais promis à Astoria. Répliqua-t-il. Elle vivait au même endroit que moi. Nous étions censé nous mariés plus tard.

- Et bien tu as un poids en moins sur tes épaules depuis son décès. Cracha Pansy en s'avançant vers lui.

- Tu dis ça comme si cela t'arrangeait. Persifla Draco en plantant ses orbes métalliques dans ses yeux.

Pansy ne cilla pas, le défiant du regard.

- Tout ce que je dis Draco, c'est que tu me prends pour une idiote et que tu le paieras cher.

- Serais-ce une menace ?

- Un avertissement.

**A suivre**

* * *

Alors **ce chapitre** vous en avez pensez quoi ? Je sais **Pansy** est détestable xD.. Mais bon on ne va pas la changer ! Sinon pour **la mort de Millicent** vous en avez pensés quoi *** sursaut sadique de l'auteuz *** ? **Prochain chapitre réservé à notre couple fétiche Dray & Mione !** Vous n'allez pas le regretter. Dans ce chapitre **le résumé** y sera expliqué. Alors j'espère que **vous serez du rendez-vous** ! Parce que moi, oui ! Bisous.

Merci à **LittleBeattle** & **Bêtas-lectrices**


	11. Feu Froid

**Pureté Morbide**

Written by Dairy22

* * *

**Titre** : Pureté Morbide

**Résumé** : - Tu sens cette odeur Malefoy ? – C'est l'indescriptible parfum de la mort. […] Peut-être que tu le porteras plus vite que prévus Granger. – Je le crains aussi.

**Bêta-lectrices **: Fiind-L0ve & Sayuri. Deux pour le prix d'une =)

**Genre** : Drame [Thriller] & Romance

**Rating **: M – Pour la violence et la sexualité

**Personnage principale** : l'inconnu ou l'ombre

**Couples** : Draco Malefoy & Hermione Granger [DM & HG] et d'autres couples secondaires.

**Cadre spatio-temporel** : A Poudlard, école de sorcellerie durant la cinquième année d'étude d'Harry Potter.

**Fréquence de postage** : Environ tout les vendredi soir ou samedi.

**Avis au lecteur** : Cette fanfiction peut heurter les plus sensibles. Donc si vous ne vous sentez pas apte à lire et à vivre un drame veuillez ne pas poursuivre. Merci

**Préface de la fanfiction** : J'ai voulus écrire quelque chose de terrible en y mêlant la volupté et la beauté. En somme, une tragédie et peut-être bien plus. Les personnages devront faire face à des situations extrêmes en passant du « je », « moi » et « sur-moi » [Théorie de Freud]. On se rend compte de la valeur d'un individu que lorsqu'on le pousse à bout. Arriveront-t-ils à garder leur sang froid lorsque celui-ci coulera partout autour d'eux ? Je me le demande.

* * *

**Chapitre 10 : Feu Froid**

« Le commandement "Aime ton prochain comme toi-même" est la défense la plus forte contre l'agression humaine et un excellent exemple de la démarche non psychologique du sur-moi de la culture. Le commandement est impraticable ; une inflation aussi grandiose de l'amour peut seulement en abaisser la valeur, elle ne peut éliminer la nécessité. La culture néglige tout cela ; elle se contente de rappeler que plus l'observance du précepte est difficile, plus elle est méritoire. Mais celui qui, dans la culture présente, se conforme à un tel précepte ne fait que se désavantager par rapport à celui qui se place au-dessus de lui. Quelle ne doit pas être la violence de cet obstacle à la culture qu'est l'agression, si la défense contre celle-ci peut rendre aussi malheureux que l'agression elle-même ! » [Freud]

**Quand on ne respecte même plus la vie.**

* * *

**O**O**O**

- Tu sens cette odeur Malefoy ?

- C'est l'indescriptible parfum de la mort. Répondit Draco. Peut-être que tu le porteras plus vite que prévu Granger.

- Je le crains aussi.

Les deux adolescents marchaient dans le château sombre, guidés par la lumière tremblante de leur baguette magique. Le couvre feu était passé depuis longtemps mais ils avaient un motif de taille pour se retrouver dans un tel endroit tous les deux. Ils avaient beau se détester cordialement, en cet instant toute animosité avait disparut. Tout simplement parce que la peur les dominait. Pourquoi deux rivaux marchaient côte à côte dans la pénombre comme si la mort allait les surprendre ? Il faut revenir en arrière afin d'en connaître la cause. Venez, c'est par-là.

**O**O**O**

Quelques heures plus tôt.

**O**O**O**

Hermione dormait encore paisiblement. Savait-elle qu'une journée comme elle en aurait rarement vécus l'attendait ? Peut-être que vous vous en doutez mais ne lui dites rien. Laissez-là rêver encore quelques instants. La réalité est déjà assez dure comme cela, alors accordez-lui le privilège d'y échapper. Les rayons du Soleil atteignirent rapidement sa nuque tandis qu'il se hissait à travers le ciel. Lorsqu'elle sentit la douce chaleur s'insinuer sur la surface de sa peau, elle bougea très lentement, ses mèches brunes suivant ses mouvements. Elle ouvrit les yeux et s'étira comme un chat entre ses couvertures. Elle se laissa glisser hors de son lit et alla se laver lentement, l'esprit encore embrumé par le sommeil. Elle enfila son uniforme ainsi que ses souliers d'écolière. Elle était fin prête. Prête pour une journée de cours et non pas pour une balade nocturne à travers le château. Mais nous garderons ce petit secret jusqu'à la fin. Laissons-lui le plaisir de le découvrir…

La Gryffondor rejoignit Harry et Ron dans la salle commune tandis que les Aurors se reléguaient pour cette nouvelle journée. Les trois adolescents les saluèrent brièvement avant de disparaître par le portrait de la Grosse Dame. Ils ne prenaient même plus la peine de se demander si ça allait bien. Vu le climat lugubre qui régnait dans le château, l'interrogation « ça va mal ? » était rhétorique.

Ils n'avaient pas pris la peine de manger un morceau dans la salle commune avant de se rendre en cours, l'estomac trop noué pour cela. Même Ronald n'avait pas demandé ces toasts beurrés du matin. Ils marchèrent rapidement jusqu'à la tour d'Astronomie afin de suivre leur leçon avec le professeur Sinistra. Aujourd'hui, c'était un double cours avec les Pouffsouffle.

Les autres élèves n'étaient pas en meilleur état. Ernie McMillan avait toujours le teint aussi blême et ne prononçait plus un seul mot depuis qu'il avait vu le corps décharné de Millicent Bulstrode. Seamus Finnigan ressemblait plus au fantôme de sa propre personne qu'autre chose et Dean Thomas semblait tout aussi accablé depuis le départ de Ginny. Parvati Patil et Lavande Brown ne faisaient que de murmurer depuis le décès de leur chère professeur Trelawney. Clio Hunter restait isolée et elle semblait avoir maigri en peu de temps.

Ron s'avança vers elle doucement pour ne pas la faire sursauter, imaginant déjà son petit cœur lâché au moindre trouble. Il la trouvait si fragile comme si une simple brise avait pu l'emporter toute entière.

- Salut.

- Oh, bonjour Ron. Répondit-elle en se tournant vers lui. Vu ta mine, je ne te demande pas si tu vas bien.

Le Gryffondor grimaça.

- Tu tiens le coup ? Demanda Ron. Enfin, je veux dire, la plupart de tes amies sont mortes il y a si peu de temps et tu as été… Tu vois ? Je voulais que tu sache que si tu avais besoin de parler à quelqu'un de ce que tu ressentais ou de simplement discuter de tout et de rien, je suis là. J'ai envie que tu t'en sortes malgré tes séquelles. J'ai envie de te revoir sourire. Tu peux penser, comme beaucoup, que je suis niais sur les bords, mais je comprends beaucoup plus de chose qu'il n'y paraît. Tes sourires sont faux. C'est une couverture que tu te donnes. Arrête de faire semblant Clio. Soit heureuse pour de vrai même si ça prendra du temps.

Un vent froid balaya la tour et fit tomber le télescope de Clio qu'elle avait entre ses mains. Elle tremblait. Ses yeux devenaient embuées et elle détourna rapidement le regard afin d'essuyer ses larmes.

- Je n'aurais pas du garder tout cela pour moi. Finit-elle par prononcer. C'est beaucoup trop dur. Tous les soirs, en rentrant dans ma chambre, je vois deux lits désespérément vides. Hannah et Susan me manquent terriblement. Je donnerai n'importe quoi pour les revoir. Et pourtant, je dois remercier Merlin et toi de vivre encore. J'ai besoin de parler, tu as raison Ron…

- Aujourd'hui vous allez dessiner la carte du ciel autour de Saturne. Celle-ci doit être faite avec précision. N'oubliez pas que ce soir s'est le solstice d'hiver. Ajouta le professeur Sinistra avant de lancer un sortilège de chaleur autour des élèves pour ne pas les frigorifier en faisant le cours à l'extérieur.

Ron s'assit sur un tabouret et lança un regard à Harry qui comprit aussitôt. Son meilleur ami voulait être seul à seul avec Clio. Hermione, quant à elle, s'était jeté à corps perdu dans sa carte stellaire. Les conditions météorologiques n'étaient pas en leur faveur. Même si il faisait encore jour, leur télescope était assez puissant pour contrer les nuages nébuleux et la luminosité du soleil créant un fort contraste. Ron s'en moquait. Tout ce qu'il désirait s'était parler un peu plus avec Clio. Il sortit donc son télescope bas de gamme tout en lui murmurant :

- Si tu veux, on peut passer un peu de temps ensemble. Je t'apprécie et…

- Pas la peine de trouver une justification Ron. Moi aussi je t'aime bien et j'ai envie de passer du temps avec toi. Coupa Clio Hunter en se penchant vers son propre télescope. Voyons donc ce que Saturne nous réserve pour ce soir…

**O**O**O**

Ron, Harry et Hermione étaient revenus de leur cours d'astronomie et déjeunaient avec un appétit d'oiseau dans la salle commune où l'ambiance n'était pas au beau fixe. Fred et George avaient arrêté de vendre des boîtes à flemme pour se concentrer sur leur A.S.P.I.C.S ce qui n'annonçaient rien de bon venant des jumeaux. Les trois amis finirent leur journée avec un cours de sortilèges ainsi qu'un de Potions en fin de journée. Ils regagnèrent leur lit paisiblement se disant bonne nuit du bout des lèvres.

Ce soir-là, ce fut à Hermione d'observer la Carte du Maraudeur. Elle la cacha sous son oreiller tout le temps où ses camarades de chambrée étaient encore éveillées. Lorsqu'elle la sortit, Hermione jeta un regard minutieux à chaque étage s'arrêtant sur certaines patrouilles. Elle vit Albus Dumbledore et Minerva McGonagall faire le tour du département de métamorphose d'un pas rapide. Au sixième étage, Flitwick et le professeur Bibine vérifiaient chaque salle de classe. Le Baron Sanglant et Nick-Quasi-Sans-Tête exploraient les cachots. Dans la Grande Salle, Rusard et le professeur Chourave inspectaient les alentours tout comme le Hall d'entrée. Même Hagrid surveillait l'orée de la forêt interdite bien qu'aucun meurtre n'y est eu lieu jusqu'à présent. En bref, tout le monde était mobilisé.

Hermione sortit une chocogrenouille de sa table de chevet et mordit dedans afin de se donner des forces. Elle plia un morceau de la carte afin d'avoir une vue pour pouvoir observer le troisième étage. La Gryffondor vit Ombrage face à sa cheminée, surement en train de discuter avec le Ministre de la Magie. Depuis la série de meurtre, la bureaucrate se faisait vraiment discrète comme ayant une peur atroce de mourir en cette période de trouble.

- Merde. Souffla une voix dans le dortoir.

Hermione éteignit sa baguette et rangea la carte sous son oreiller. Elle savait que cette voix ne pouvait appartenir qu'à Lavande Brown mais elle était très anxieuse depuis quelques temps. Doucement, Hermione ouvrit ses rideaux grâce au bout de sa baguette magique et passa un œil en travers. Elle vit sa camarade enfilée ses pantoufles ainsi qu'un peignoir bien chaud.

- Où vas-tu à cette heure-ci ? Dit Hermione qui fit sursauter l'autre jeune fille.

- De quoi je me mêle ?

- Tu as entendus McGonagall ? Nous n'avons pas le droit de sortir après le couvre-feu. Fit remarquer Hermione en se levant à son tour.

- Il n'est même pas encore minuit ! S'exclama Lavande. Même les poules se couchent à des heures plus tardives de la nuit. J'en ai marre si tu veux mon avis, j'ai besoin de me balader. On est escorté à chaque cours, on n'a même plus le droit de se retrouver, on ne voit que les gens de sa classe continuellement. On ne vit plus Hermione !

- Et c'est bien ta vie que tu risques de perdre en sortant. Répliqua-t-elle. Je ne te laisserai pas sortir. N'oublie pas que je suis préfète.

Lavande la jaugea et se retint de rire pour ne pas réveiller les autres.

- Notre chère Hermione va m'enlever des points si je ne reste pas là bien sagement ? Nargua Lavande. Pathétique.

- Ne m'oblige pas à prendre une décision extrême. Reprit Hermione.

- Perdre des points, quelle calamité ! Mima Lavande en levant les bras au ciel. Tu ne me laisse pas le choix Hermione. Stupéfix !

Hermione tomba raide sur le plancher dans un craquement affreux. Elle crut comprendre qu'elle s'était cassé quelque chose dans sa chute. Elle n'avait pas imaginé qu'un jour Lavande lui lancerait un sortilège d'une manière aussi lâche. Lavande enjamba son corps et sortit sur la pointe des pieds. Hermione sentait la douleur s'insinuer le long de son corps. C'était son genou. Les yeux grand ouvert dans la nuit, la jeune préfète ne pouvait prononcer quoi que se soit espérant seulement que quelqu'un la découvrira vite ou que Lavande aurait des états d'âme et reviendrai sur ses pas. Mais rien. Personne ne bougea. Rien ne vint troubler le silence de la nuit. Son dos lui faisait toujours aussi mal à force d'être allongé à même le sol et son genou lui envoyait des salves de douleur.

Heureusement pour elle, Lavande n'était pas une sorcière brillante. Son sortilège se dissipa assez rapidement. Lorsqu'Hermione retrouva sa mobilité, elle tenta tant bien que mal de se relever réprimant un cri. Elle se traîna jusqu'à son lit et se laissa choir sur son matelas. Elle n'était pas assez experte en sort de guérison pour prendre le risque de remettre son genou dans son état initial. Elle saisit vivement la carte du maraudeur de sa cachette en pestant contre Lavande.

Elle la retrouva vite. Elle figurait au second étage près des toilettes des filles. Mais un détail l'interpella. Son point ne bougeait pas. Hermione le fixa pendant cinq bonnes minutes et remarqua que son point, en plus d'être stationnaire, s'effaçait peu à peu. « La carte ne ment jamais » avait proféré Remus Lupin à Harry lors de leur troisième année. Avec un sursaut d'horreur, Hermione rangea la carte sous son matelas et enfila une paire de chaussettes. Elle se leva difficilement et se lança un sortilège de Désillusion qui lui donnait l'aspect caméléon.

Elle descendit jusqu'à la salle commune où les deux aurors s'étaient assoupis. Elle souffla de soulagement et s'engouffra dans le trou du portrait de la Grosse Dame. Par la suite, elle emprunta un raccourci bien connu d'Harry, Ron et d'elle-même et arriva à l'endroit voulus dans une atmosphère lourde de sens. Dehors, elle vit la lune briller de milles feux.

Etrangement, elle se rappela du cours d'Astronomie de ce matin : « N'oubliez pas que ce soir s'est le solstice d'hiver ». A quoi cela rimait ? Elle avait lu une information à ce propos dans un des livres de la bibliothèque mais n'arrivait plus à s'en rappeler. Comme pour se donner du courage et occuper son esprit pendant qu'elle avançait dans l'obscurité, elle commença à réciter le paragraphe qu'elle avait lus à ce sujet.

- Lors du solstice d'hiver, pensa Hermione, les ennemis viennent à se rencontrer. Faux contraires, la Lune et le Soleil ne peuvent se croiser que lors de l'éclipse. Tous deux l'attende mais n'oserait se l'avouer. Le solstice n'annonce qu'une ballade entre ces contraires déclenchant alors les quatre éléments. La terre se mets à gelée et à craquer sous nos pas, l'air devient glacial, l'eau se durcis pour ne former qu'un avec le premier et le feu, l'indomptable, éclairera le reste dans ces temps sombres. On appelait ce phénomène le Nox et Lucem tout simplement parce que ce soir là, on arrivait à tiré la lumière de l'obscurité. Tout était rationnel. Le fait que j'arrive à contrôler l'eau depuis le début de cette saison n'a rien à voir avec cette légende. Tout n'est qu'imagination et hasard. Et de toute manière, si je marche ici, c'est simplement pour savoir ce qui est arrivé à Parvati et non pas pour trouver mon contraire…

Ses pensées s'interrompirent lorsqu'elle vit une lumière scintillé de l'autre côté du couloir. Il y avait quelqu'un. Instinctivement, elle se cacha dans un coin du mur, sa respiration devenant haletante. Cette personne approchait. Hermione avait la main crispée sur sa baguette et priait intérieurement pour qu'il s'agisse seulement de Lavande. Les pas étouffés par le tapis devinrent plus insistants puis plus rien. Hermione ferma les yeux en signe de remerciement à Merlin.

Soudain, une lumière vive frappa ses paupières. Elle ouvrit subitement les yeux, aveuglée. La lumière descendit lentement le long de son visage. Hermione découvrit le visage de Draco Malefoy à quelques centimètres du sien.

- Je savais que tu viendrais.

Hermione ne comprenait pas du tout pourquoi il lui disait une chose pareille. Ils ne s'étaient pas donnez rendez-vous à sa connaissance. Draco se retourna vivement et inspecta les alentours.

- On ne devrait pas rester ici trop longtemps. Conseilla-t-il.

Il l'entraîna à sa suite, Hermione n'ayant plus la force de lutter après toutes ces frayeurs. Tout à coup, elle se rappela pourquoi elle était venue ici et ce qu'elle était en train de faire. Suivre stupidement Malefoy on ne savait trop où.

- Je ne suis pas venue pour toi. Cracha Hermione en dégageant son bras de son emprise. Lavande est quelque part ici-même. Je dois la retrouver.

Draco l'observa avec un sourire narquois et déclara :

- Très bien. Tu n'as qu'à aller la sauver. Mais je ne te garantis rien concernant ton succès étant donné l'état dans lequel tu te trouve.

Les joues d'Hermione s'empourprèrent et elle fut contente d'être englobé par la nuit noire. Par fierté, elle fit volte-face et commença à marcher dans les couloirs en faisant le moins de bruit possible. Derrière elle, elle sentait le souffle régulier du Serpentard.

- Ne te sens pas obligé de me suivre Malefoy. Dit Hermione d'une voix courroucé.

- Tu risque de t'écrouler au moindre instant avec ta jambe complètement cassée… Enfin, je n'ai pas envie d'être le dernier témoin d'une fille qu'on retrouvera morte dès le lendemain. Je te ferai dire que le tueur qui est entre ces murs n'a pas encore prit de vacances bien que Noël approche.

- Ne penses-tu donc qu'à toi ? S'écœura Hermione.

- Je ne vis que pour moi Granger, tu devrais le savoir depuis le temps.

Hermione ne prit même pas la peine de répondre et marcha encore un peu. Au bout d'un instant, une odeur pestilentielle remplis ses narines.

- Tu sens cette odeur Malefoy ?

A ces côtés, le blond s'arrêta et inspecta les environs de son regard anthracite.

- C'est l'indescriptible parfum de la mort. Répondit Draco. Peut-être que tu le porteras plus vite que prévu Granger.

Hermione réfléchit, plus mal à l'aise qu'autre chose face à cette réalité cruelle. Tout le monde pouvait mourir, même elle.

- Je le crains aussi.

Survint alors une série d'évènements. Un portrait se mit à faire plus de bruit que les autres et la toile commença à bouger frénétiquement comme si le sujet ne demandait qu'à en sortir. Les yeux des adolescents se fixèrent sur l'œuvre d'art sans pouvoir s'en détacher. Tout à coup, la toile se fendit et une meute de loups en sortit tous plus affamés les uns que les autres. Hermione recula sous le choc et se cogna contre le torse du Serpentard.

- Les cons te diraient de ne pas faire un geste brusque. Mais moi je te conseillerai juste de courir. Murmura Draco à l'oreille.

Sans lui laisser de réfléchir davantage, il prit son poigner et l'entraîna dans une course folle à travers le second étage, les loups à leur trousse. Voyant que la blessure de la Gryffondor réduisait ses forces très rapidement, Draco la prit par sa hanche la portant même parfois. Ils coururent à en perdre la tête se demandant quand ils allaient croisés quelqu'un, que se soit le tueur ou même un professeur. Les loups gagnaient rapidement du terrain sans qu'ils puissent faire quoi que se soit. Par-dessus son épaule, Hermione lançait des sortilèges dans un élan désespéré. Mais ces loups n'étaient faits que de peinture et rien ne les atteignaient. Cependant, une chose était certaine. Si ces bêtes arrivaient à les rattraper, il ne s'agirait pas d'une mort fictive…

- Par là ! Hurla Draco en ouvrant à la volée une porte qui venait d'apparaître.

Hermione s'y engouffra sans poser de questions. Draco ferma la porte à double tour sentant les crocs et les pattes des loups cognés contre celle-ci. Hermione regarda autour d'elle et se rendit compte de l'étroitesse du lieu.

- Nous sommes dans la salle sur demande et tu n'as pas pensé à quelque chose de plus glorieux qu'un placard à balais ?

- Et dire que je suis tombé sur une femme ayant un goût prononcé pour le luxe. Se lamenta Malefoy en essayant de se mettre dans une position plus confortable. Tu sais Granger, sur le coup, je n'ai pas eu le temps de réfléchir à un endroit plus vaste étant donné que j'étais occupé à sauver ton cher postérieur.

- C'est juste parce qu'il y a des loups dehors que je ne te chasse pas d'ici.

- Vu dans la situation dans laquelle on se trouve, je pense être largement en position de force. Expliqua Draco. N'essais pas de me provoquer Granger. On ne taquine pas le dragon qui dort…

**A suivre**

* * *

Alors ce premier **chapitre Dray & Mione** vous en avez pensés quoi ? Beaucoup **plus long** que les autres je sais ^^ Prochain chapitre **encore avec ce couple** ! A partir de ce chapitre on les verra **plus ensemble** * heureusement *. Pour **Parvati**, vous pensez qu'elle est **morte ou non ?** Et est-ce que** l'idées des loups** était bonne ? *** Oui l'auteuz est curieuse** - hihi ça rime * Sinon vous les trouvez comment **Ron & Clio** * à part mignon je veux dire *? Parce qu'il y aura deux couples secondaires et vous vous en doutez bien qu'ils en font partis xD. Donc **prochain chapitre d'ici peu** ! J'avance plus doucement en ce moment à cause du **Bac et de la complexité de l'intrigue**. J'en arrive au **dénouement** donc il faut que je m'applique . A l'heure qu'il est j'ai écris jusqu'au **chapitre 33 sachant que la fic s'achève au chapitre 40**. J'espère que vous ne trouvez pas ça **trop long**. En tout cas, **si vous aimez reviewés** * ça fait toujours super plaisir même si c'est pour dire une review de deux mots genre " J'adore ". au moins on sait que vous lisez et** ça récompense l'auteur qui a pas mal bossé dessus**. Je trouve que c'est **une question de respect**. Pas seulement vis à vis de moi mais concernant toute la communauté des fics. Bref, j'ai finis **mon speach** xD. Euh, bah en tout cas il y'aura **des chapitres d'action plus tard** * Il y'en a qui ont demandés des chapitres à action donc j'obéis sagement *. Et je vais **vous faire tourner la tête** ! Biz **Dairy22**.

Merci à **LittleBeattle** & aux **Bêtas-lectrices**


	12. Luminosité Nébuleuse

**Pureté Morbide**

Written by Dairy22

* * *

**Titre** : Pureté Morbide

**Résumé** : - Tu sens cette odeur Malefoy ? – C'est l'indescriptible parfum de la mort. […] Peut-être que tu le porteras plus vite que prévus Granger. – Je le crains aussi.

**Bêta-lectrices** : Fiind-L0ve & Sayuri. Deux pour le prix d'une =)

**Genre** : Drame [Thriller] & Romance

**Rating **: M – Pour la violence et la sexualité

**Personnage principale** : l'inconnu ou l'ombre

**Couples** : Draco Malefoy & Hermione Granger [DM & HG] et d'autres couples secondaires.

**Cadre spatio-temporel** : A Poudlard, école de sorcellerie durant la cinquième année d'étude d'Harry Potter.

**Fréquence de postage** : Environ tout les vendredi soir ou samedi.

**Avis au lecteur** : Cette fanfiction peut heurter les plus sensibles. Donc si vous ne vous sentez pas apte à lire et à vivre un drame veuillez ne pas poursuivre. Merci

**Préface de la fanfiction** : J'ai voulus écrire quelque chose de terrible en y mêlant la volupté et la beauté. En somme, une tragédie et peut-être bien plus. Les personnages devront faire face à des situations extrêmes en passant du « je », « moi » et « sur-moi » [Théorie de Freud]. On se rend compte de la valeur d'un individu que lorsqu'on le pousse à bout. Arriveront-t-ils à garder leur sang froid lorsque celui-ci coulera partout autour d'eux ? Je me le demande.

* * *

**Chapitre 11 : Luminosité Nébuleuse**

« Le drame tient de la tragédie par la peinture des passions et de la comédie par la peinture des caractères. Le drame est la troisième grande forme de l'art. » [Victor Hugo]

**Quand on essaye de soulever le voile du mystère.**

* * *

**O**O**O**

- Et c'est parce que tu es un homme que tu te crois tout permis ? S'insurgea Hermione qui se retenait afin de ne pas donner un coup de pied rageur dans ses joyaux familiaux.

- Exactement Granger. Confirma Draco en tirant d'un coup sec sur une chaîne suspendue au plafond.

La lumière inonda la pièce étroite. Hermione trouva qu'en cet instant toute la magie s'était évaporée pour un retour brutal à la réalité. En fait, elle se sentait bien ainsi, dans cette obscurité inquiétante. Mais Draco voyait ça d'un autre œil, préférant le jour et le Soleil.

- La Lune et le Soleil. Murmura Hermione plus pour elle-même.

- Et moi je te dis que tu deviens timbrée Granger.

Hermione envoya un regard venimeux à son compagnon de fortune qui bougeait un peu trop à son goût.

- Tu peux rester en place l'espace de quelques minutes ou s'est trop demander à ton cervelet ?

Draco lui rendit son regard et s'immobilisa. Pourtant, ce n'était pas dans son habitude d'obéir à une femme, même à sa mère, alors pourquoi une vulgaire Sang-de-Bourbe ?

- Quelque chose te gêne dans les corps qui se frôlent ? Supposa le Serpentard histoire de la mettre encore plus mal à l'aise si cela était possible.

- Je trouve plutôt cela obscène étant donné nos relations. Proféra la Gryffondor.

- Elles disent toutes ça avant d'hurler mon nom. Susurra Draco.

Hermione soutint son regard qui se voulait charmeur, ne marchant pas dans son jeu. Draco enleva son petit sourire satisfait et fixa la lumière écarlate de l'ampoule, jouant avec du bout des doigts.

- Quoi qu'il en soit, je n'ai jamais vus une peinture sortir de sa toile. Déclara-t-il. Toi qui sais tout sur tout, tu en aurais déjà entendu parler ?

- Absolument pas. Souffla Hermione un peu dépité.

- Intéressant. Murmura Draco en enroulant la chaîne qui servait d'interrupteur autour de son doigt. Apparemment, ça ne te réussis pas la fermeture de la bibliothèque Miss-Je-Sais-Tout.

- Tu peux toujours rire Malefoy. Riposta Hermione. Mais rira bien qui rira le dernier.

- C'est quoi ça ? Un proverbe Moldu ? Dans le langage noble, c'est-à-dire celui des sorciers, nous disons simplement que l'Hyppogriffe ne pourra montrer les dents avant le dragon.

- Mais c'est quoi cette fixette sur les dragons ? S'étonna Hermione. Ce ne sont pas des animaux si passionnant que ça. Les Pittiponks par contre…

- Les Pittiponks. Chuchota Draco en levant les yeux au ciel. Tu as plus ridicule comme animal magique ou je te laisse encore deux minutes de réflexion ?

Hermione lui lança un regard furibond qui aurait désarmé Ron ou Harry mais Draco ne cilla pas le moins du monde affichant un sourire vainqueur.

- Avoue qu'ils sont au moins utiles dans les marais pour noyer les monstres.

- Tout ce qui est utile est laid. Répliqua Draco en recommençant à bouger.

Leurs genoux s'entrechoquaient et Hermione faisait tout son possible pour ne pas crier face à son adversaire. Il semblait prendre un malin plaisir à la torturer ainsi. Elle le percevait rien que dans son regard comportant une lueur sadique.

- Un problème Granger ? Demanda Draco en cognant volontairement sa jambe contre son genou blessé.

- Aucun Malefoy. Riposta Hermione les lèvres extrêmement pincées. Dis moi, je n'ai pas très bien compris pourquoi tu as dis tout à l'heure que tu étais sûr que je viendrai.

Draco cessa de titiller l'ampoule au dessus d'eux et la contempla lentement comme pour y déceler une pointe de moquerie.

- Nox et Lucem Granger. Dit-il comme s'il s'agissait d'une évidence. Tu dois surement la connaître, non ? Elle figure dans le manuel d'Astronomie avancé. Cependant, j'ai également été surpris que la Divination aussi en parle. Je dois te refaire tout le cours ou je te laisse te remémorer tout ça ?

- Je sais parfaitement de quoi parlent Nox et Lucem Malefoy. Mais, je ne vois pas du tout le rapport entre nous deux.

- Vraiment ? S'enquit le Serpentard. Tu ne te rends pas compte que depuis un certain nombre de choses étranges se produisent à Poudlard ? Des choses aussi plus ou moins personnelles ?

Hermione baissa les yeux et fit mine de réfléchir. Bien sûr qu'elle s'en était rendu compte. Mais elle avait toujours voulus le nier. Oui, il y avait en elle quelque chose de changer. Elle arrivait à faire des choses étranges avec l'eau. Mais s'il le savait, cela supposait que lui aussi contrôlait un élément et dans leur cas de figure ça ne pouvait être que :

- Le feu. Souffla Hermione en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

- Je vois que ça à finit par monter jusqu'à tes neurones encore en vie après cette soirée. Nargua le Serpentard. Oui Granger, je manie les flammes avec perfection. Si nous avions été amis, tu aurais eu don de la terre et moi de l'air. Enfin, ce n'est que question de métaphysique et de magie ancienne. En vérité, j'ignore pourquoi nous avons été choisis mais j'ai la vague impression que s'est pour qu'on cesse ce massacre. N'imagine pas que cette idée me plaît Granger, mais si nous étions juste destinés à recevoir ces pouvoirs, pourquoi avoir attendus que ça se déclenche en période de trouble ?

- Malefoy, sache que s'est seulement à contre cœur que je le dis mais, je crois que tu as raison. Finit par dire Hermione en se grattant le menton. Peut-être qu'en nous choisissant, on pensait que nous arriverions à bout de ce criminel.

Draco eu un sourire victorieux qui arracha une grimace à la Gryffondor. Elle tenta de faire abstraction de la douleur à son genou mais rien n'y fit : Lavande ne l'avait pas raté avec ce sort. Lavande, mais où était-elle à présent ?

- En venant, tu n'aurais pas croisé quelqu'un ?

- Si. Répondit Draco d'un ton vague. J'ai croisé un auror et le Baron Sanglant. J'ai du me cacher à plusieurs reprises d'ailleurs ou faire diversion.

- Et pourquoi étais-tu en dehors de ton dortoir à une heure si tardive de la nuit ?

- Je te retourne la question Granger.

- Figure-toi que j'empêchais Lavande de faire une grosse bêtise. Informa-t-elle en mettant ses mains sur ses hanches. Il lui était venu à l'esprit de faire du vagabondage nocturne.

- Brown ? Interrogea le Serpentard. Quelle idiote ! Un maniaque de la baguette magique court dans le château et elle, tout ce qu'elle trouve à faire s'est sortir… Satané Gryffondor et leur courage à deux noises.

- Je t'interdis d'insulter ma maison Malefoy et je ne tolérerai pas…

Soudain, la porte du placard à balais s'ouvrit à la volée. Hermione avait un doigt accusateur pointé sur Draco mais elle se figea d'horreur. Non, ce n'était pas possible. Draco tourna sa tête blonde vers le fâcheux et fronça les sourcils.

- Bonne soirée pour une placard party. Annonça une voix espiègle.

Albus Dumbledore avait un sourire bienveillant et regardait tour à tour les préfets des différentes maisons sans ciller. Son regard bleu azur donnait la vague impression qu'il pouvait lire en eux comme dans une Pensine. Le directeur de Poudlard regarda derrière lui et les invita à sortir. Lorsqu'il vit l'entorse au genou d'Hermione, il lui lança un sortilège de guérison qui la remit aussitôt d'aplomb.

- Merci professeur. Souffla Hermione en se redressant.

- Sortez vos baguettes jeunes gens. Nous allons traverser le château dans la nuit la plus profonde. En ce moment, je donnerai ma main au feu que la Forêt Interdite est plus sûr qu'ici même. Ne traînons pas.

Hermione suivit Dumbledore et Draco ferma le pas. Ils marchèrent rapidement, montant dans les escaliers sans s'arrêter. Ils finirent par arriver devant la gargouille donnant accès au bureau du directeur.

- Fusée. Dit Dumbledore.

Tous trois se mirent sur les marches qui pivotèrent instantanément. Ils accédèrent au bureau et les deux étudiants se sentir mal à l'aise d'être ici. Dumbledore ne fit pas attention à eux et s'adressa aux nombreux portraits en donnant des instructions plus ou moins farfelus. Draco alla s'asseoir sur un des sièges et Hermione l'imita timidement. Lorsque Dumbledore eu finit, il rejoignit son bureau et s'adressa à eux, les jaugeant par-dessus ses lunettes en demi-lune :

- Bien. Je dois dire que je suis extrêmement déçu de votre conduite de ce soir jeunes gens. Surtout venant de préfets. Je n'ai pas envie de savoir qu'elles sont vos justifications pour vous trouvez en dehors de vos lits à cette heure ci. L'important, c'est que vous soyez encore sain et sauf. Chance qui n'a pas été accordée à tout le monde ce soir. En effet, nous avons retrouvé Lavande Brown morte ce soir. Nous ignorons encore dans quelle condition étant donné qu'il n'y aucune blessure visible à l'œil nu mais je pense à un étouffement. Nous avons transféré son corps à Sainte Mangouste pour les analyses et…

Dumbledore se tut lorsqu'il vit Hermione fondre en larmes.

- Miss Granger je peux comprendre que cette nouvelle vous accable mais…

- Je lui avais dis de ne pas sortir. Je l'avais prévenu. Mais elle ne m'a pas écouté alors je suis allée la chercher. Je suis arrivée trop tard…

Dumbledore fit apparaître une boîte de mouchoirs dont Hermione s'en saisit. Draco semblait absent, réfléchissant à quelque chose de plus absorbant.

- De toute manière, il y aura pleins de personnes que nous ne pourrons pas sauver. Et ça, tout au long de notre vie. C'est ainsi Granger alors sèche tes larmes.

Hermione tourna ses yeux humides vers lui et le remercia intérieurement. C'était peut-être sa façon de la consoler…

**A suivre**

**

* * *

**

**Fin du chapitre** chers lecteurs ! J'espère que **vous avez appréciés**. Bientôt **le Bac** pour l'auteuz donc elle postera dès qu'elle pourra * heureusement qu'elle a fait **des réserves de chapitres pour vous** et que **les correctrices ont bien travaillées** ! =) * **applause *** Prochain chapitre en fin de semaine ! Je compte sur vous pour mettre **un maximum de reviews possibles** * ça va m'encourager à écrire la suite, je vous le garantis * Prochain chapitre avec **les personnages secondaires** mais qui se révèle assez intéressant * avis perso *. Bref à très vite, **Dairy22**.

Merci à **LittleBeattle** & aux **Bêta-lectrices**


	13. Mort Vivant

**Pureté Morbide**

Written by Dairy22

* * *

**Titre** : Pureté Morbide

**Résumé** : - Tu sens cette odeur Malefoy ? – C'est l'indescriptible parfum de la mort. […] Peut-être que tu le porteras plus vite que prévus Granger. – Je le crains aussi.

**Bêta-lectrices **: Fiind-L0ve & Sayuri. Deux pour le prix d'une =)

**Genre** : Drame [Thriller] & Romance

**Rating **: M – Pour la violence et la sexualité

**Personnage principale** : l'inconnu ou l'ombre

**Couples** : Draco Malefoy & Hermione Granger [DM & HG] et d'autres couples secondaires.

**Cadre spatio-temporel** : A Poudlard, école de sorcellerie durant la cinquième année d'étude d'Harry Potter.

**Fréquence de postage** : Environ tout les vendredi soir ou samedi.

**Avis au lecteur** : Cette fanfiction peut heurter les plus sensibles. Donc si vous ne vous sentez pas apte à lire et à vivre un drame veuillez ne pas poursuivre. Merci

**Préface de la fanfiction** : J'ai voulus écrire quelque chose de terrible en y mêlant la volupté et la beauté. En somme, une tragédie et peut-être bien plus. Les personnages devront faire face à des situations extrêmes en passant du « je », « moi » et « sur-moi » [Théorie de Freud]. On se rend compte de la valeur d'un individu que lorsqu'on le pousse à bout. Arriveront-t-ils à garder leur sang froid lorsque celui-ci coulera partout autour d'eux ? Je me le demande.

* * *

**Chapitre 12 : Mort Vivant**

« Les vivants sont toujours et de plus en plus, dominés par les morts. » [Comte, Auguste]

**Quand on en vient à prendre des mesures.**

* * *

**O**O**O**

- D'après vous, quel est le lien entre toutes les victimes ?

Harry Potter venait de poser cette question à ces amis qui s'étaient regroupés autour d'un banc dans le parc. Même si il faisait froid, c'était encore un des rares endroits tranquille du château étant donné que la sécurité venait d'être renforcée. Hermione avait sortit un rouleau de parchemin afin d'y noter les idées principales. Ron était assis sur une branche d'arbre au dessus d'eux, admirant du même coup Clio qui avait eut la témérité de s'asseoir dans la neige. Luna s'était adossé contre le tronc d'arbre, levant ses yeux globuleux vers Harry tandis que Thalie était assise entre Hermione et ce dernier. Neville les avait finalement rejoint, frigorifié mais décidé à les aider.

- Déjà se sont toutes des femmes. Prononça Clio. Mais je dirai que certaines ont été tuées afin de faciliter son travail. Par exemple Mrs Pomphresh. Mais j'ignore encore pourquoi Trelawney a été une de ces victimes.

Hermione leva sa tête vers le ciel et croisa les yeux bleus de Ron. Elle lui avait raconté, ainsi qu'à Harry, ce qu'il s'était produit il y a deux jours, lors de sa rencontre nocturne avec Draco Malefoy. Ils en avaient vite déduis qu'il existait une sorte de prophétie qui les liait. Tout de suite, le nom du professeur de Divination était arrivé dans la conversation. Le seul moyen pour que le tueur parvienne à obtenir cette prophétie, c'était de provoquer le troisième œil de Trelawney. Si elle était morte aujourd'hui, s'était surement parce qu'elle avait réussis. Ils trouvèrent cela encore plus effrayant puisqu'Hermione était directement concernée. De plus, le jour où ils avaient récupéré Ginny, Hermione s'était retrouvé face au meurtrier et avait subitement manifesté ces pouvoirs afin de sauver la vie de Clio et la sienne. Elle était fichue. Non, pire, elle était condamnée.

- Nous ne savons pas encore ce que viens faire Trelawney là-dedans. Mentit Harry.

- Peut-être qu'elle possédait une théière très convoitée. Proféra Luna.

- En tout cas, reprit Harry, il est sûr que ces morts ne sont pas une simple coïncidence. Il doit y avoir une sorte de liste, ou de critères.

- Toutes les filles étaient ravissantes. Informa Thalie en croisant les yeux vers émeraude d'Harry. C'est vrai quoi, regarder, Astoria Greengrass était une des filles plus jolie de Serpentard. Lavande, aussi, mais pour Gryffondor. Cho, s'était pour Serdaigle quant à Susan s'était pour Pouffsouffle…

- Millicent Bulstrode était réputée pour être une fille très…nocturne et physique. Dit Ron en ayant le rouge aux joues.

Clio éclata de rire.

- Quoi ? Questionna le rouquin.

- Non rien, dit-elle entre deux hoquets, j'imaginais juste Trelawney en fille très nocturne et physique.

Les adolescents se mirent à rire ensemble ce qui ne s'était pas produit depuis bien longtemps…

**O**O**O**

- Tu pense à ce que je pense ?

- Je te signale que tu ne pense pas Pansy. Répliqua Draco sur un ton acide.

Pansy se leva vivement et se dirigea droit sur le jeune homme qui rangeait son sac à dos pour cet après-midi de cours.

- Tu es vraiment insultant envers moi Draco. Cria Pansy. Je ne supporte plus ton sarcasme.

- C'est que tu n'as aucun humour. Répondit Draco en glissant son manuel de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal dans son sac. Tu sais, en général Blaise et Théodore se mettent à rire lorsque je dis des choses pareilles.

- Mais je ne suis pas un de tes amis ! S'exclama Pansy en forçant le Serpentard à la regarder. Je suis une fille Draco et par ce fait j'ai d'autres attentes de ta part. J'ai envie que tu me prennes dans tes bras, que tu me rassure, que tu me dises que tu me trouve belle. Que tu m'aime Draco. C'est tout ce que je demande.

- Je trouve que cela fait déjà beaucoup. Finit-il par dire en se dirigeant vers le portrait de la salle commune.

**O**O**O**

Fred et George chuchotaient avec animation dans un coin de la salle d'étude. Ils venaient d'avoir une nouvelle invention et cherchait désespérément un cobaye. Et le choix fut prit ! Ron.

Ron allait donc tester cette invention et ensuite il les remerciera pour ce geste de très grande bonté. Ils firent donc signent à leur frère cadet de s'asseoir près d'eux.

- Comment tu vas Ron ?

- Ca peut aller. Répondit l'autre Weasley en secouant sa tête afin d'y détacher quelques flocons de neige.

- On a un cadeau pour toi. Dit précipitamment Fred.

- Nous ne pouvions pas attendre Noël. Continua George.

- Alors nous avons décidé de te le donner en avance. Tu nous diras merci.

- On en est sûr et certain. Affirma George. Alors voilà, la ceinture nommée Eros. Excuse nous, pour le moment nous ne l'avons qu'en rouge. Et puis, je ne pense pas que s'était la peine de l'emballer.

Ron prit la ceinture entre ces doigts en fronçant les sourcils. Quelque chose lui disait que ce n'était pas qu'une simple ceinture.

- Elle sert à quoi ? Maugréa Ron en regardant tour à tour ses frères.

- Et bien…

- Elle est multifonction. Coupa aussitôt Fred. Essais-là, tu ne seras pas déçu.

- Aucun piège Ron. Rassura George.

Ronald leur lança un regard sceptique mais consentit à finalement essayer. Après tout, s'il devait mourir, autant que ça soit par ses frères pour qu'ensuite sa mère les tue à sa place. Il glissa la ceinture rouge dans la première boucle de son pantalon et fit de même avec les autres. Lorsqu'il l'eut attaché, la ceinture scintilla et une lueur rouge passa dans les yeux de Ron.

- Je vous laisse. Il faut que j'aille voir Clio. Dit Ron d'un ton rêveur en quittant la salle d'étude.

Lorsqu'il eut franchit la porte, Fred et George se tapèrent dans les mains en signe de triomphe.

- Je t'avais dis que ça marcherai ! S'exclama Fred.

**O**O**O**

Harry s'était arrêté devant le portrait des philosophes des Lumières afin de leur indiquer le chemin jusqu'à la salle commune des Serdaigle. A ce moment précis, une voix rêveuse le fit sursauter :

- Ils ont beaux être intelligents, ils n'ont aucun sens de l'orientation. Toutes les semaines ils posent la même question à un élève.

Harry fit volte-face et tomba sur Luna Lovegood qui était étonnement droite.

- Je tenais à te remercier.

- De quoi ? S'étonna Harry.

- Et bien, de prendre à cœur cette enquête. Répondit Luna en s'approchant un peu. Mais ce n'est pas l'unique raison pour laquelle je voulais te parler. En fait, dans quelques jours on organise une fête de Noël afin de remonter le moral des troupes. Une soirée où on pourrait tout oublier. Et je me demandais si tu voudrais bien m'y accompagner.

Harry resta interloqué et finit par reprendre contenance.

- Je t'accompagnerai avec plaisir mais je n'ai pas du tout entendu parler d'un bal pour cet hiver.

- Les Nargoles m'apprennent beaucoup de chose c'est pour ça que je ne lis pas la Gazette du Sorcier. Tu verras ce soir en entrant dans ta salle commune !

Luna s'était éloignée en courant lorsque la sonnerie indiquant la reprise des cours retentit. Harry souffla de contentement se disant qu'un bal n'était rien d'autre qu'une excentricité sorti tout droit du cerveau à Luna…

**O**O**O**

Avant que Clio puisse entrer en cours d'Histoire de la Magie, Ron la retint par le bras. Lorsqu'elle se retourna elle croisa ses yeux devenus étrangement vitreux.

- Tu vas bien Ron ? S'enquit-elle.

- Très bien. Répondit-il sur un ton monocorde. Je voulais te parler.

- Maintenant ? Mais j'ai cours !

- On n'est pas obligé de parler dans ce cas. Informa Ron

Il la rapprocha de lui et captura ses lèvres afin de s'unir à elle dans un baiser fougueux. Celui-ci sembla durée une éternité pour les deux adolescents. Mais une agréable éternité où une douce chaleur envie leur corps en dépit du froid hivernal.

- Je t'avais bien dit qu'on n'était pas obligé de parler. Dit Ron à bout de souffle.

**A suivre**

* * *

Je sais **ce chapitre est court** et se présente sous forme de **scènettes**. Peut-être que certains le trouveront **inintéressant** mais il **apporte énormément d'informations** quant à la suite des évènements sans que l'on s'en rende compte. En tout cas moi **je l'apprécis** ! Désolé de ne pas avoir fait **un chapitre à action** ; je tiens à préciser qu'il y en aura par la suite * ne vous faites pas de soucis pour ça * **- regard appuyé vers mes collaboratrices** * Sinon pour ceux ou celles qui se posent des questions, **le rating M** est justifié dans le descriptif par **la violence et les critères sexuels**. Or, pour le moment nous n'avons vus qu'un seul aspect de ce rating. Plus tard la sexualité sera plus présente, **donc lemon** en prévision. Laissez juste **le temps aux personnages de se rapprocher** davantage... *** petit rire mégalo-sadico-pervers *** Hum, **c'est mon sur-moi** qui reprend le dessus. Bref, à la prochaine en tout cas. Avec **un autre chapitre dans quelques jours à peine** ! Biz, **Dairy22**.

Merci à **LittleBeattle** & aux **Bêta-lectrices**

Possible d'atteindre **les 2oo Reviews ?** * grand sourire innocent à la tueur de **"Pureté Morbide"** qui en fait cache un basouka sous sa robe de sorcier *** S'il vous plaît...**


	14. Coeur Noir

**Pureté Morbide**

Written by Dairy22

* * *

**Titre** : Pureté Morbide

**Résumé** : - Tu sens cette odeur Malefoy ? – C'est l'indescriptible parfum de la mort. […] Peut-être que tu le porteras plus vite que prévus Granger. – Je le crains aussi.

**Bêta-lectrices **: Fiind-L0ve & Sayuri. Deux pour le prix d'une =)

**Genre** : Drame [Thriller] & Romance

**Rating **: M – Pour la violence et la sexualité

**Personnage principale** : l'inconnu ou l'ombre

**Couples** : Draco Malefoy & Hermione Granger [DM & HG] et d'autres couples secondaires.

**Cadre spatio-temporel** : A Poudlard, école de sorcellerie durant la cinquième année d'étude d'Harry Potter.

**Fréquence de postage** : Environ tout les vendredi soir ou samedi.

**Avis au lecteur** : Cette fanfiction peut heurter les plus sensibles. Donc si vous ne vous sentez pas apte à lire et à vivre un drame veuillez ne pas poursuivre. Merci

**Préface de la fanfiction** : J'ai voulus écrire quelque chose de terrible en y mêlant la volupté et la beauté. En somme, une tragédie et peut-être bien plus. Les personnages devront faire face à des situations extrêmes en passant du « je », « moi » et « sur-moi » [Théorie de Freud]. On se rend compte de la valeur d'un individu que lorsqu'on le pousse à bout. Arriveront-t-ils à garder leur sang froid lorsque celui-ci coulera partout autour d'eux ? Je me le demande.

* * *

**Chapitre 13 : Cœur Noir**

« L'histoire d'un amour, c'est le drame de sa lutte contre le temps. » [Paul Géraldy]

**Quand la peur de perdre un être cher nous assaillit.**

* * *

**O**O**O**

- Vous vous être embrassés ?

La voix suraiguë d'Hermione résonna dans la salle commune des Gryffondor durant l'heure du dîner. Ron tentait tant bien que mal de se cacher derrière son steak tandis qu'Harry souriait bêtement en attendant une réponse de son meilleur ami.

- Oui, enfin je l'ai embrassé. C'était étrange. J'ai fais ça comme s'il s'agissait d'un acte vital comme respirer. Elle n'avait pas l'air contre mais je sais qu'elle est encore fragile depuis son agression. Jamais je n'aurais essayé de la forcer à quoi que se soit, surtout après ce qu'elle a vécut mais… Mon moi intérieur à pris le dessus l'espace d'un instant. C'était une sorte de pulsion primaire. Un truc comme ça.

Hermione et Harry échangèrent un regard avant d'éclater de rire.

- Tu sais qu'avec le temps tu dis des choses de plus en plus censées. Dit Hermione.

- C'est peut-être à force de te côtoyer. Renchérit Ronald en lui lançant un clin d'œil.

- Et que s'est-il passé après. Demanda Harry en prenant un pichet de jus de citrouilles. Je veux dire, après que tu l'embrassé.

- On a séché les cours. Nous nous sommes réfugié dans la serre numéro deux qui était inoccupée à cette heure de la journée. Nous avons beaucoup discutés et nous nous sommes également embrassés. J'étais comme dans un autre monde. Je lui ai avoué qu'elle me plaisait et elle m'a fait comprendre que s'était réciproque.

- Alors s'est officiel ? Interrogea Hermione.

Ron acquiesça les joues en feux.

- Attention Harry ou tu risquerais de finir vieux célibataire de la bande. Plaisanta Hermione en piochant dans le plat de pomme de terre.

Harry lui envoya un regard furibond qui fit rire Ron. Le brun ne préféra pas avouer qu'il avait vu Luna quelques heures auparavant et que celle-ci l'avait invité à un bal fictif. De toute la soirée, personne ne vint leur annoncer la nouvelle. Luna devait encore être en train de fabuler…

**O**O**O**

La nuit enveloppait Poudlard d'un manteau noir d'encre. Hermione venait tout juste de trouver le sommeil. Cette nuit, c'était Harry qui surveillait la carte du Maraudeur. Dans ses rêves, elle était partie loin, très loin, oubliant alors le monde, l'école, les examens et les meurtres surtout. Mais ce fut un bruit persistant qui la sortie de ses rêveries. Un bruit comme un bec de chouette frappant contre la vitre.

Hermione resta allongée dans son lit, les yeux grands ouverts et saisit sa baguette en silence. Lorsqu'elle s'aperçut qu'aucune de ses camarades n'avaient bougés, elle se permit de se lever sur la pointe des pieds. Son lit était le plus proche de la fenêtre et elle pouvait y voir le parc de Poudlard dans toute sa splendeur. Hermione se retourna vivement pour vérifier que ses amies dormaient. Parvati Patil était dans une sorte de léthargie depuis la mort de Lavande. Romilda Vane avait toujours eu un sommeil profond. Ainsi, elles n'étaient plus que trois dans cette chambre aux teintes rougeâtres.

Doucement, Hermione s'approcha de la fenêtre et fut surprise de voir la chevelure argentée de Draco Malefoy, à quelques centimètres en dessous d'elle. Il portait un pull épais noir et un pantalon de la même couleur comme si cela équivaudrait à un bon sort de Désillusion. Hermione se surprit à sourire devant cette naïveté. Néanmoins, elle admira le fait qu'il est réussit à venir jusqu'ici sans qu'on l'aperçoive. Avant d'ouvrir la fenêtre, elle lança un sortilège de chaleur afin que le froid glacial du dehors n'entre pas dans la chambre à couchée.

- On a du mal à fermer l'œil ce soir ? Lança Malefoy de son habituel voix traînante en s'approchant un peu plus d'elle.

- Je te ferai dire que tu tambourine littéralement sur cette fenêtre depuis cinq minutes. Alors non, Malefoy, je n'ai pas réussis à fermer l'œil. Et je peux savoir ce que tu fiche ici sur un balai ou je ne sais quoi…

- C'est bien là le prodigue Granger, je n'ai pas de balai. Informa Draco en accomplissant une sorte de roulade dans l'air. Je me suis aperçut que je pouvais voler de mes propres moyens il y a quelques jours seulement. Je dormais et le lendemain je me suis réveiller à un mètres au-dessus de mon matelas. N'est-ce pas merveilleux ?

- Si tu le dis. Répondit Hermione en essayant de fermer la fenêtre pour clore la discussion.

Bien sûr qu'elle trouvait ça extraordinaire. Rare étaient les sorciers pouvant voler sans aucun support. Mais tout ce qu'elle savait s'était qu'il ne fallait pas abuser de la bonne magie. Et au fond d'elle, quelque chose l'empêchait de se réjouir pour Malefoy, par principe.

- Tu ne vas tout de même pas fermer la fenêtre devant mon nez ? S'indigna Malefoy en s'approchant rapidement.

- Je pense qu'un refus ça ne te ferai pas de mal de temps en temps pour ton égo déjà surdimensionné. Répliqua Hermione en tenant fermement la poigner.

- Dis plutôt que ça te gênerais qu'on nous retrouve tout les deux dans ta chambre surtout après notre "placard party". Plaisanta le Serpentard en s'asseyant sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Qu'est-ce que tu pourras bien dire comme mensonge afin de justifier ma présence ?

- La simple vérité Malefoy. Répondit-elle sur le ton de la conversation.

- Vraiment ? Qui croira que j'ai des pouvoirs qui défit les lois du commun des mortels et que toi aussi et qu'une vieille légende dont on ne sait pas encore grand-chose nous lie. Tu crois trop aux contes de fées.

Hermione grommela quelques choses à propos de sa tignasse blonde dans l'arrière train d'un Troll avant de signaler :

- De toute manière, les dortoirs des filles sont protégés par une très ancienne magie. Aucun garçon ne peut y pénétrer. Je l'ai lu dans l'histoire de Poudlard.

- Si tu aurais lus cet ouvrage plus attentivement, tu te serais rendus compte de quelques lacunes. D'abord, on stipule que les escaliers seulement sont ensorcelés. On ne dit rien à propos de la voie des airs…

- Raison de plus pour ne pas essayer. Trancha Hermione en tentant une énième fois de fermer la fenêtre.

- Et les garçons peuvent entrer si une fille l'y autorise. Acheva Draco sans prêter attention à la réplique de la préfète des Gryffondor.

- Je te rassure Malefoy. Tu n'auras jamais mon autorisation.

Draco s'apprêtait à répliquer quelque chose lorsque la voix ensommeillée de Romilda Vane vint troubler le silence apparent du dortoir :

- A qui tu parles Hermione ?

- A personne. Répondit précipitamment Hermione en poussant Draco hors de la fenêtre qui tomba dans les airs.

- Pourquoi la fenêtre est ouverte. Poursuivit l'autre en se redressant.

- Oh, rien je prenais l'air. Dit Hermione en se mettant face à elle.

Intérieurement, Hermione priait pour qu'elle se rendorme sans poser d'autre question.

- Et s'est à ce moment que je surgis et que je cris « joyeux anniversaire ! ».

Hermione grimaça en entendant Draco chuchoter dans son dos, ou plutôt au niveau de son postérieur ce qui la rendit hors d'elle.

- La ferme. Persifla Hermione entre ses dents.

- Quoi ? S'inquiéta Romilda en fronçant les sourcils.

- Non rien, rendors toi. Conseilla la préfète en lui adressant un sourire extrêmement faux.

Romilda tira finalement ses rideaux et retourna dans les bras de Morphée avec un visage reflétant son inquiétude. Hermione en profita pour se retourner en vitesse et chuchoter au Serpentard ces derniers mots :

- Je ne veux plus te voir Malefoy, compris ?

Dans un claquement vif, elle ferma la fenêtre qui fit trembler le carreau. Draco lui envoya un regard éloquent et survola le château en direction des cachots. Elle aurait bien du se douter qu'il viendrait se pavaner dès qu'il aurait découvert une autre facette de ses pouvoirs.

Mais elle ?

Elle n'avait réussit qu'à faire surgir de l'eau de ses mains dans un moment de panique et avait fait léviter quelques volumes d'eau sans s'en rendre compte. Jamais elle n'avait agit volontairement. Pourquoi arrivait-il à maitriser ses pouvoirs plus rapidement alors qu'elle était plus studieuse ?

Un doute s'empara d'elle.

C'était sur maintenant. Elle n'arrivera pas à fermer l'œil de la nuit.

**A suivre**

* * *

Alors ce chapitre **Dray & Mione** ? Vous avez aimés ? Je sais, **le vieux cliché du Roméo au bas de sa fenêtre**. Mais le romantisme n'étais pas au rendez-vous ! Bref, deuxième cliché du couple Dray & Mione dans cette fic * **après le placard à balais oui**.. * Mais **les situations deviendront plus originales par la suite** * promis ! * La **fréquence de postage est plus que respectée**. J'ai eu le droit à " mais si tu as autant de chapitres en stock pourquoi ne pas poster un chapitre par jour ? " j'ai une tonne d'argument contre ça hein ! D'abord **on ne surmène ni l'auteuz, ni les correctrice, ni la lectrice number one** * LittleBeattle * En plus, certains ne mettront **pas du tout de reviews** et ça serait bien **dommage**. Bref, euh voilà mais **je ne vous fait pas attendre** non plus ! Biz, **Dairy22**.

Merci à **LittleBeattle** & aux **Bêta-lectrices**

**Demain, première épreuve du Bac pour l'auteuz ! Faites péter les reviews pour la soutenir ! **


	15. Espoir Sombre

**Pureté Morbide**

Written by Dairy22

* * *

**Titre** : Pureté Morbide

**Résumé** : - Tu sens cette odeur Malefoy ? – C'est l'indescriptible parfum de la mort. […] Peut-être que tu le porteras plus vite que prévus Granger. – Je le crains aussi.

**Bêta-lectrices **: Fiind-L0ve & Sayuri. Deux pour le prix d'une =)

**Genre** : Drame [Thriller] & Romance

**Rating **: M – Pour la violence et la sexualité

**Personnage principale** : l'inconnu ou l'ombre

**Couples** : Draco Malefoy & Hermione Granger [DM & HG] et d'autres couples secondaires.

**Cadre spatio-temporel** : A Poudlard, école de sorcellerie durant la cinquième année d'étude d'Harry Potter.

**Fréquence de postage** : Environ tout les vendredi soir ou samedi.

**Avis au lecteur** : Cette fanfiction peut heurter les plus sensibles. Donc si vous ne vous sentez pas apte à lire et à vivre un drame veuillez ne pas poursuivre. Merci

**Préface de la fanfiction** : J'ai voulus écrire quelque chose de terrible en y mêlant la volupté et la beauté. En somme, une tragédie et peut-être bien plus. Les personnages devront faire face à des situations extrêmes en passant du « je », « moi » et « sur-moi » [Théorie de Freud]. On se rend compte de la valeur d'un individu que lorsqu'on le pousse à bout. Arriveront-t-ils à garder leur sang froid lorsque celui-ci coulera partout autour d'eux ? Je me le demande.

* * *

**Chapitre 14 : Espoir Sombre**

« La plus grande force dont puisse disposer l'humanité est la non-violence. » [Gandhi]

**Quand on se surpasse pour ne pas être dépassé par les évènements. **

* * *

**O**O**O**

- N'oubliez pas que le bal de Noël est là avant tout pour danser.

Ca y est, la nouvelle venait de tomber. Harry fit une horrible grimace comme s'il venait d'avaler du Polynectar à l'extrait de Goyle cul-sec. Les Nargoles étaient décidément fiables lorsqu'il s'agissait d'évènements festifs. En revanche, Ron avait un sourire ravi puisqu'il connaissait déjà le nom de sa cavalière. Harry, lui, avait une sorte de sac de nœuds qui s'étaient installés dans son estomac au moment où il réalisa que s'était désormais de son devoir d'inviter Luna à cette fête.

- Génial, non ? Un bal ! Quoi de mieux pour tout oublier ? S'exclama la voix enjoué de Ron qui se trouvait entre ses deux meilleurs amis.

Au vue de leur "grand enthousiasme", Ronald se gratta la gorge et comprit. Il était le seul à avoir quelqu'un en ce moment. Les deux autres étaient plutôt d'humeur maussade depuis cette année. Il ne préféra rien ajouter et retourna finir son devoir de Potion pour le lendemain dès que la directrice de maison eut franchit le portrait de la Grosse Dame. Hermione finit par tirer une chaise à ces côtés et plaça sa tête entre ses mains.

- Encore une soirée à s'ennuyer en vue. Maugréa la jeune fille les yeux dans le vague.

Ron lui lança un regard compatissant par-dessus son manuel. Harry les rejoignit après un instant déposant son sac avec brutalité qui faillit vider l'encrier de Ronald sur son devoir.

- Ce soir s'est à ton tour Ron de surveiller la carte. Informa Harry en baissant d'un ton. Depuis quelques jours il n'y a rien eut de très grave. Tout ce qu'il s'est passé c'est Peeves qui a écrit des mots grossiers dans la salle d'étude…

- Ca m'inquiète. Souffla Hermione. Si le tueur en série n'a rien fait depuis longtemps, son retour sera d'autant plus cruel.

- Ou peut-être qu'il a simplement abandonné. Dit Ron la voix emplit d'espoir.

- J'ai toujours pensé que tu avais des tendances utopistes. Plaisanta Harry en saisissant un bout de parchemin afin de commencer son devoir.

**O**O**O**

Draco Malefoy feuilletait un livre ancien qu'il avait commandé à Fleury et Bott. Depuis la fermeture de la bibliothèque s'était le seul moyen de se procurer des livres dans les délais les plus brefs. Il tourna une page, son regard glissant en même temps sur le papier souple. Le Serpentard semblait absorbé par sa lecture si bien qu'il n'entendit pas Théodore et Blaise arriver dans la chambre.

- Encore dans ce satané bouquin. Constata Blaise en lançant sa tenue de Quidditch dans la corbeille de linges sales se retrouvant alors torse nu. Je peux savoir pourquoi tu ne viens plus aux entraînements ? On a une coupe à gagner merde !

- J'ai des choses plus importantes à faire que de m'amuser à chercher une foutue balle sous la pluie. Répliqua Draco sans quitter son ouvrage des yeux.

- Qu'est-ce qui peut être plus important que la coupe de Quidditch ? S'étonna Blaise.

Draco leva son regard d'acier vers son ami et lança sur un ton dédaigneux :

- Je ne sais pas Blaise. Qu'est-ce qui peut être plus intéressant que le sport ? Voyons voir… Réussir ses examens, mettre fin aux meurtres et… Ah oui, j'oubliais ! Comprendre une putain de prophétie qui ne veut rien dire. Mais à part ça, non il n'y a rien de plus important que le Quidditch au monde... En t'écoutant, j'ai parfois l'impression d'entendre la voix de Potter résonner dans mes oreilles.

Blaise, vexé, fila sous la douche sans rien dire. Théodore et lui étaient les seuls au courant pour ses pouvoirs. De toute manière, il n'arrivait pas tellement à contrôler ses flux de magie surtout lorsqu'il dormait. Depuis, il tentait tant bien que mal de fermer son esprit grâce à l'occlumencie. Draco se référa à l'index pour comprendre ce que la planète Vénus avait à voir dans un calcul quand la voix de Théodore résonna dans la chambre en couvrant le bruit provoquer par l'eau de la douche.

- Tu es un peu dur avec lui. Si tu ne t'entraîne pas nous n'avons aucune chance de l'emporter cette année.

- Pourquoi ? Je ne suis pas assez bon, c'est ça ? Rétorqua Draco en se levant subitement.

- Je n'ai pas dis ça et tu le sais très bien. Prononça calmement Théodore en rangeant son balai dans un des placards de la chambre. C'est juste que depuis la découverte de tes… pouvoirs, tu es différent. Tu es encore plus désagréable avec les gens si cela est possible. Pas la peine de t'énerver contre moi ni contre Blaise, on n'a rien à voir là dedans. Ces meurtres n'ont rien d'amusant. Encore, s'il s'agissait que des Sang-de-Bourbe ça aurait arrangé tout le monde mais là… Astoria avait bien des défauts mais elle était jolie et l'unique héritière d'une famille très noble. J'ai vu ses parents le jour où ils ont pu récupérer le corps. Ils étaient anéantis. Ils ne portaient plus leur habituel masque de froideur à ce moment là. Ils étaient juste des parents accablé par la tristesse. Et ça m'a fait bizarre. Parce qu'en les voyant je me suis dis qu'ils auraient pu être mes parents, ou même les tiens. On est tous concerné par ce qu'il se passe. Alors cesse de penser que seulement toi, tes pouvoirs et ta prophétie pourront changer les choses et que tu es seul face à ce problème.

Draco l'avait écouté jusqu'au bout sans l'interrompre. Théodore n'avait pas tord sur certain point mais il ne l'avouera pour rien au monde. Quelques secondes après, Blaise arriva une serviette autour de la taille.

- Il semblerait qu'on nous ait coupé l'eau chaude. Maugréa-t-il.

- Je vais arranger ça. Dis Draco en filant dans la salle de bain. Il me suffit juste de réchauffer la tuyauterie avec mes mains.

Le blond disparut laissent ses deux amis seul. Théodore et Blaise le trouvait de plus en plus étrange. Mais jamais ils n'évoqueraient ce doute à haute voix. On est Serpentard ou on ne l'est pas…

**O**O**O**

La nouvelle du bal de Noël avait fait le tour de Poudlard en cette nuit d'hiver. Les festivités arriveront dans trois jours à peine et s'était l'effervescence. Dans les cachots, on décorait la salle commune d'objet respirant le luxe et la volupté. On avait entouré le lustre central de poussière de luciole ce qui rendait une certaine féérie au lieu si froid et austère. Ce cours laps de temps permit aux jeunes filles d'échapper à la dure réalité qui les entourait. Un groupe de Serpentard sirotaient tranquillement un verre de Bière aux Beurre au coin du feu. Pansy Parkinson semblait réjouit à l'idée de la prochaine fête comme ces autres camarades. Peut-être pas pour les même raisons….

Quoi qu'il en soit, une d'entre elle fit ce soir une erreur qu'elle paiera de sa vie. Je vous vois venir, en vous penchant un peu plus pour mieux apercevoir la scène. Mais laissez donc les choses se dérouler par elle-même et cela sera plus intéressant encore. Nous devons à tout pris nous effacer afin que l'histoire suive son cours naturel. Nous sommes déjà intervenu pour sauver quelqu'un, nous ne pouvons pas le faire à tous les coups. Malheureusement pour cette victime, heureusement pour nous ! Je dis heureusement parce que sans morts, il n'y aurait plus d'histoire alors ne me croyez pas sadique. Quoi que je dois l'être un peu pour laisser se produire de pareille chose. Nous allons donc nous approcher silencieusement et observer dans la pénombre. Laisser faire la vie et voir agir la mort. Voilà, c'est ça, ne bougez plus et retenez votre souffle…

Les jeunes filles de cinquième année de Serpentard étaient assises au coin du feu en parlant avec animation. Elles dressaient la liste de leur hypothétique cavalier pour la soirée de Noël. Andrea Jones jeta son dévolus sur Blaise Zabini tandis qu'Anneth Sheridan trouvait Théodore Nott plutôt à son goût. Pansy Parkinson s'apprêtait à prononcer le nom de celui qu'elle convoitait lorsque Lisa Turpin lui coupa la parole :

- Moi, je rêverai que Draco m'invite. C'est un garçon tellement fascinant par sa froideur. Il est comme je les aime en fait. Blond, grand, arrogant… Enfin, il arrive que Draco m'énerver plus qu'autre chose mais je donnerai beaucoup pour passer une nuit avec lui.

Lisa finit par glousser bruyamment pendant que Pansy lui jetait un regard glacial dont seule elle avait le secret. La brune se leva sans dire un mot et sortit de la salle commune, une jalousie sans pareille rongeant ses entrailles. Les autres filles la regardèrent faire les yeux ahuris. Lisa haussa des épaules et finit par dire bonne nuit aux autres. Il était encore tôt mais elle voulait être en forme afin de séduire Draco dès le lendemain. Elle verrouilla sa porte et alluma la lumière. Elle sursauta lorsqu'elle vit quelqu'un en face d'elle.

- Par la barbe de Merlin tu m'as fais peur ! Tu sais que les garçons n'ont pas le droit d'entrer ?

La personne ne répondit rien et se leva pour lui faire face, s'avançant doucement la main derrière le dos.

- Pourquoi tu fais cette tête ? Demanda Lisa en sortant son pyjama de sous son oreiller. On dirait que tu as vus un mort.

La personne s'arrêta net et susurra d'une voix machiavélique :

- Le seul mort que je verrai ce soir, ça ne sera que toi.

Sans que Lisa puisse faire quoi que se soit, une longue lame tranchante l'éventra remontant avec force jusqu'à sa poitrine comme on l'aurait fait pour vider un poisson. Lisa se mit à suffoquer et à porter ses mains à son abdomen. L'agresseur la regarda mourir, lui lançant un regard démoniaque. Il l'observa sans ciller. Puis la mort vint la chercher.

S'en était finis.

**A suivre**

* * *

Héhé, alors **satisfait ?** Je sais vous **sautez de joie** parce que **le tueur est revenu** et que vous attendiez tous ça et qu'en plus **une fille qui voulait mettre le grapins sur Draco est morte**. Bon ok moi aussi** je fantasme sur lui** mais je vous traiterai de meuteuse(r) si vous n'avez jamais rêvé d'un **Draco qui vous faisait jouir de plaisir**... Hum, je m'égare. * **petit regard vers le ciel** * Donc dans ce chapitre **j'interpelle directement le lecteur et certains adorent ça**. * ça risque de revenir parfois * Bref, euh,** prochain chapitre d'ici peu hein** ! * ne faites pas cette tête, **je vous fournirai votre drogue *** En tout cas merci de lire avec autant d'assiduité. Biz, **Dairy22**.

Merci à **LittleBeattle** & aux **Bêta-lectrices**


	16. Vie Lugure

**Pureté Morbide**

Written by Dairy22

* * *

**Titre** : Pureté Morbide

**Résumé** : - Tu sens cette odeur Malefoy ? – C'est l'indescriptible parfum de la mort. […] Peut-être que tu le porteras plus vite que prévus Granger. – Je le crains aussi.

**Bêta-lectrices **: Fiind-L0ve & Sayuri. Deux pour le prix d'une =)

**Genre** : Drame [Thriller] & Romance

**Rating **: M – Pour la violence et la sexualité

**Personnage principale** : l'inconnu ou l'ombre

**Couples** : Draco Malefoy & Hermione Granger [DM & HG] et d'autres couples secondaires.

**Cadre spatio-temporel** : A Poudlard, école de sorcellerie durant la cinquième année d'étude d'Harry Potter.

**Fréquence de postage** : Environ tout les vendredi soir ou samedi.

**Avis au lecteur** : Cette fanfiction peut heurter les plus sensibles. Donc si vous ne vous sentez pas apte à lire et à vivre un drame veuillez ne pas poursuivre. Merci

**Préface de la fanfiction** : J'ai voulus écrire quelque chose de terrible en y mêlant la volupté et la beauté. En somme, une tragédie et peut-être bien plus. Les personnages devront faire face à des situations extrêmes en passant du « je », « moi » et « sur-moi » [Théorie de Freud]. On se rend compte de la valeur d'un individu que lorsqu'on le pousse à bout. Arriveront-t-ils à garder leur sang froid lorsque celui-ci coulera partout autour d'eux ? Je me le demande.

* * *

**Chapitre 15 : Vie Lugubre**

« Vivre, c'est essentiellement dépouiller, blesser, violenter le faible et l'étranger, l'opprimer, lui imposer durement ses formes propres, l'assimiler ou tout au moins [...] l'exploiter. » [Nietzsche]

**Quand on ne vit que pour mourir. **

* * *

**O**O**O**

- Lisa Turpin était une camarade formidable. On se souviendra d'elle comme une jeune fille pleine de vie et débordante de dynamisme. Levons nos vers en son souvenir et continuons à garder espoir.

La voix de Dumbledore avait été amplifiée afin que tous les élèves présents dans la Grande Salle puissent entendre son discours qui venait à peine de s'achever. Les étudiants avaient mis leurs beaux vêtements de soirée afin de profiter pleinement du bal de Noël qui prenait une tournure sinistre. Ils avaient pu fêter Noël dans cette salle car le corps pourissant de Cho Chang venait d'être décroché.

Luna était à côté d'Harry qui semblait plus gêné qu'autre chose. Non pas qu'il avait honte de l'avoir comme cavalière mais il avait toujours eu du mal face aux filles. Il lui jetait de furtifs regards en biais comme pour s'assurer qu'elle ne s'était pas envoler ou ne se moquait pas de sa coupe de cheveux. Luna avait mis une robe couleur bordeaux qui lui allait à merveille. Le Survivant se surprit même à la trouver jolie. Ron et Clio avaient une mine sombre mais ne se lâchaient pas la main. Hermione s'était éloignée des deux couples, ne passant par là que pour accomplir son devoir de préfète.

De loin, Draco l'avait aperçut et s'était "gentiment" moqué d'elle comme il savait si bien le faire. Théodore l'avait gratifié d'un sourire complice tandis que Blaise restait en dehors des plaisanteries. Draco se rendait bien compte qu'il lui en voulait encore pour se qu'il s'était passé il y a quelques jours dans leur chambre. La difficulté chez les Serpentard n'était pas de savoir quand ils allaient s'excuser mais qui allait faire le premier pas, ce qui adviendrait à se soumettre littéralement. Question d'égo.

Une minute de silence s'en suivit tandis que les portraits des victimes avaient été accrochés sur les murs de la Grande Salle par les soins de Rusard. Etrangement, Harry n'éprouva aucun pincement au cœur lorsqu'il vit la photographie de Cho lancer un sourire radieux à l'assistance. C'est vrai qu'elle était belle. Belle mais inaccessible. Surtout de là où elle était. Tout à coup, il sentit Luna secouée de sanglot lorsque ce fut au tour du portrait de Susan Bones. Instinctivement, il l'a prit dans ses bras et elle laissa couler ses larmes et toute sa peine sur sa chemise. Ron les avait vu et adressa un sourire compatissant à son meilleur ami que Luna ne vit pas.

Oui, tout le monde avait dans ce cœur cette petite mélodie sans note. Cette sorte de lamentation que seul le Phénix pouvait retranscrire comme un poète n'étant pas doté de la parole. Tristesse disparaît de leur cœur car ils sont trop jeunes pour connaître ton nom…

**O**O**O**

La musique emplissait la Grande Salle et imposait un rythme rigoureux, voir frénétique. Hermione s'était adossée à un des murs de pierres froides. Elle regardait les couples danser. Elle s'imaginait dans les bras d'un garçon comme une fille normale de son âge. Elle s'imaginait rire dans ses bras et avoir une espèce de chaleur bienfaitrice qui l'envelopperai alors. Il aurait les yeux bleus. Non, marrons ! Et serait grand, bien bâtis sans être trop musclés. Il aurait des mains d'hommes sans être trop calleuses. Il serait gentil, doux, attentionné, courageux, intelligent, sensible, beau, habile, compréhensif, romantique, drôle…

Tu nous fais la liste de l'homme idéal ou tu divague Hermione ? Peut-être les deux. On ne pouvait pas trouver un homme pareil. Ou du moins, les défauts compenseraient largement. Hermione s'étonna de sa propre bêtise. Elle n'était pas comme toutes les autres filles. Elle voulait juste…

Vivre.

Vivre avant de sentir la mort la chercher. Et même pas l'amour changera quelque chose à cela. Hermione voulait voler de ses propres ailes. Sentir le vent fouetté contre ses joues rosies par le froid tandis que l'eau glisserait sous ses doigts. Et le feu…

Hermione redescendit immédiatement sur terre. Penser au feu revenait à penser à Malefoy. Le Serpentard était justement en train de siroter un cocktail en observant les étudiants avec attention, s'imprégnant de chaque geste qu'effectuait la foule en délire. Il devait enregistrer tous les visages qu'il voyait, savoir qui était là, et qui ne l'était pas s'il devait se passer quelque chose. Plus loin, Harry avait trouvé un moyen plus efficace, il prétextait aller prendre l'air pour observer la carte du Maraudeur toute les demi-heures. Ce qui n'échappa guère à Draco qui finit par le suivre. Le Serpentard marcha sur ses traces dans la pénombre et se rendit compte que son ennemi se dirigeait vers un des buissons du parc. Il sortit sa baguette et la pointa droit sur lui.

- Tu ferais mieux de me dire ce que tu fiche ici Potter. Menaça Draco alors que le concerné était de dos.

Doucement, le brun pivota sur place et planta ses yeux vert émeraude dans les perles grises du Serpentard. Ils se défièrent du regard quelques instants avant de briser le silence :

- Et toi, que fais-tu si loin de ta bande de pondeuses gloussantes ?

Draco ricana.

- Si tu fais référence à mes groupies je serai bien content de t'en prêter quelques unes. Elles sont véritablement exaspérantes. En tout cas mieux que cette timbée de Loufoca !

Harry grimaça et sentit un flot d'aversion pour Malefoy monter en lui.

- On raconte que Lisa Turpin est morte juste après avoir mentionné le fait qu'elle voulait aller avec toi au bal. Comme par hasard, Pansy était là. Et tu veux savoir ce que je pense Malefoy ? A mon avis, Pansy est là-dedans…

- Pansy serait incapable de mener à bien une telle entreprise. Répliqua Draco sur le ton de la moquerie. Elle n'est pas assez intelligente pour faire une chose pareille. Et je dis ça en toute amitié.

- Oui, bien sur. Tu viens de la traiter d'idiote et tu crois qu'elle restera amie avec toi ? Supposa Harry ironiquement.

- C'est ce qu'elle fait depuis des années. Dit Draco. Et ça restera ainsi.

- Elle voudra peut-être se venger un jour.

- Elle m'aime trop pour ça. Conclut Draco en s'approchant de son ennemi. Maintenant Potter, tu vas me faire le plaisir de rejoindre la salle de bal ou sinon…

- Ou sinon ?

- Ou sinon je me ferai une joie de dire que tu n'étais pas avec les autres si un nouveau meurtre survient. Tu seras le premier suspect et sache que pour moi ce sera comme Noël avant l'heure.

- Pour le moment j'ai un alibi. Fit remarquer Harry en s'avançant à son tour. Je suis avec toi et par ce fait tu es ma couverture à moins que tu sois prêt à mentir devant la justice juste pour voir un de tes rêves se réaliser.

- Sache que je serai prêt à beaucoup de chose pour qu'un de mes rêves s'accomplissent. Persifla Draco qui avait maintenant le bout de sa baguette magique plantée sur le torse du Gryffondor.

Ils s'envoyèrent des éclairs pendant une bonne minute avant que Draco reprenne la parole :

- Passe devant.

Harry se vit contraint d'obéir et avança dans la neige, le Serpentard sur ses talons…

**O**O**O**

- Où est Harry ?

Luna avait perdue sa voix rêveuse. Elle était paniquée à l'idée que le Gryffondor lui ai fait faux bond. En fait, une peur la taraudait. Et si Harry en avait marre de sa compagnie ? Sans s'en rendre compte, des larmes avaient commencé à apparaître au coin de ses joues. Hermione était un peu déboussolée à l'idée de voir la Serdaigle dans cet état. Dès qu'elle l'avait vu se diriger vers elle, la préfète s'était douté que quelque chose n'allait pas.

- J'en suis sûr qu'il va bientôt revenir Luna. Répondit Hermione en déposant une main sur son épaule.

Mais Harry ne revenait toujours pas. Au fur et à mesure, Hermione sentait la panique s'insinuer en elle comme un poison. Elle commença à chercher du regard Ronald en se disant que si Harry était parti pour une affaire qui avait de l'importance, il serait surement parti avec lui ou elle. Ses yeux chocolat retrouvèrent facilement Ron amoureusement perdu dans les bras de Clio sur la piste de danse. Harry ne devait pas être loin. Hermione prit alors une initiative folle et digne des Gryffondor qui s'appelait « prendre les devants ».

- Nous allons le chercher ensemble. Déclara Hermione. Viens.

Les deux jeunes filles sortirent de la Grande Salle avec précipitation. Pauvres folles, vous courrez droit au danger. Restez ! La soirée ne fait que de commencer…

**O**O**O**

Draco faisait toujours avancé Harry et venait à peine d'atteindre le Hall d'entrée. Il vit le jupon de Luna disparaître en haut de l'escalier. Pourquoi avait-elle quitté la soirée ? L'avait-on contrainte ou était-ce par choix ? Un vent de panique souffla. Il devait avoir le cœur net. Soudain il se mit à courir sans en avertir Draco qui avait toujours sa baguette pointée sur lui.

- Potter ! Cria le Serpentard. Où vas-tu ?

Harry ne prit pas la peine de répondre et continua à courir. Il haletait mais sentait que s'il n'y allait pas, il allait le regretter. Ses pas résonnaient dans les couloirs déserts de Poudlard. Il tourna la tête à gauche et à droite. Personne en vue.

- Reste ici Potter !

La voix de Malefoy le fit revenir à la réalité. Il lui jeta un coup d'œil et reprit sa course folle. Il décida de se cacher dans un recoin afin d'observer la carte du Maraudeur. Il se rendit vite compte que Luna était accompagnée d'Hermione et que toutes les deux fonçaient sur un autre point aux alentours du sixième étage. Pansy.

Harry cacha la carte dans sa poche et en une fraction de secondes, il se retrouva à courir de nouveau. Harry sentait le souffle haletant de Draco à quelques mètres de lui. Tout à coup, il sentit un rayon incandescent couleur violette le frôler de peu. Un sortilège de jambes en coton. Harry accéléra. Rien ne devait l'arrêter pour arriver à temps. Si ses hypothèses étaient bonnes, c'était Pansy la meurtrière. Et si Luna et Hermione la croisaient alors…

Alors il le regrettera toute sa vie.

Harry courut mais ses forces s'épuisaient. Draco prenait du terrain. Heureusement, le sixième étage n'était pas loin. Harry grimpa les derniers escaliers puis ouvrit la porte donnant accès au département des sortilèges et enchantements à la volée. Hermione et Luna étaient justes devant eux, aussi hébétées que les garçons et avaient un air grave.

Quand survint le frisson, l'horreur viendra.

Harry s'arrêta. Il sentit derrière lui Draco faire de même. Les deux garçons contemplèrent la scène comme si le temps s'était arrêté. Pansy était allongée à même le sol, sa peau tailladé par des coups de couteau formant parfois les initiales " P.M ". Draco fut secouer de violent spasme et poussa Harry.

- Dégage Potter. Maugréa celui-ci d'une voix tremblante.

Le Serpentard s'avança et s'agenouilla près du corps allongé par terre. Draco sentant un pouls qui battait encore. Il remplaça quelques mèches brunes et tenta de soigner quelques unes de ses plaies. Il enleva sa veste et la déposa sur le corps inerte puis le prit dans ses bras. La tête de Pansy vacillait légèrement.

- Je vais l'emmener dans notre salle commune. Prononça Draco d'une voix sombre. Prévenez un des professeurs pour moi. Dit-il à l'adresse des trois autres.

Le préfet des Serpentard les dépassa et les laissa seuls. Les trois adolescents s'observèrent mutuellement encore assommés par ce qu'il venait de se produire. Pansy Parkinson, attaquée par le tueur en série. Mais si elle était une victime, qui était l'agresseur ?

Harry était de nouveau perdu. Tout devenait trop compliqué pour lui.

**A suivre**

* * *

Je sais, **I'm so sadique**...- traduction : **vénérez-moi** - xD Mais bon je pense que **niveau enquête vous êtes aussi perdu(e)s qu'Harry**, n'est-ce pas ? Mais **moi je sais qui est le tueur** * tralalalalèreuh * et **pas la peine de me soudoyer** pour obtenir une quelconque information. **Même un Draco recouvert de sirop au citron ne me ferait pas flancher** * quoi que... * **intense réflexion** * sauf s'il est livré gratuitement dans du papier cadeau..* Donc vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire ? **Convaincre notre chère Tom Felton** ! xD Bref, j'espère que **ce chapitre plein d'angoisse vous a plut** et que cela vous pousse à en **connaître la suite**. * Normalement oui et c'est fait pour donc * Mais on ne sait jamais ! **=)** Il ne faut jamais rien prendre pour acquis. **La suite dans quelques jours à peine**. Biz, **Dairy22**.

Merci à **LittleBeattle** & aux **Bêta-lectrices**

**3oo Reviews ?** * pas maintenant hein... Dans quelques chapitres ça serait juste sympa de les atteindre xD *

**I'm so ambitieuse.**

**- traduction :** je suis un canon * fais sa pause à la Laeticia Casta * -


	17. Clair Obscur

**Pureté Morbide**

Written by Dairy22

* * *

**Titre** : Pureté Morbide

**Résumé** : - Tu sens cette odeur Malefoy ? – C'est l'indescriptible parfum de la mort. […] Peut-être que tu le porteras plus vite que prévus Granger. – Je le crains aussi.

**Bêta-lectrices **: Fiind-L0ve & Sayuri. Deux pour le prix d'une =)

**Genre** : Drame [Thriller] & Romance

**Rating **: M – Pour la violence et la sexualité

**Personnage principale** : l'inconnu ou l'ombre

**Couples** : Draco Malefoy & Hermione Granger [DM & HG] et d'autres couples secondaires.

**Cadre spatio-temporel** : A Poudlard, école de sorcellerie durant la cinquième année d'étude d'Harry Potter.

**Fréquence de postage** : Environ tout les vendredi soir ou samedi.

**Avis au lecteur** : Cette fanfiction peut heurter les plus sensibles. Donc si vous ne vous sentez pas apte à lire et à vivre un drame veuillez ne pas poursuivre. Merci

**Préface de la fanfiction** : J'ai voulus écrire quelque chose de terrible en y mêlant la volupté et la beauté. En somme, une tragédie et peut-être bien plus. Les personnages devront faire face à des situations extrêmes en passant du « je », « moi » et « sur-moi » [Théorie de Freud]. On se rend compte de la valeur d'un individu que lorsqu'on le pousse à bout. Arriveront-t-ils à garder leur sang froid lorsque celui-ci coulera partout autour d'eux ? Je me le demande.

**Disclaimer** : Michel Berger - Quelques mots d'amour. Les paroles sont en italiques !

* * *

**Chapitre 16 : Clair Obscur**

« La révolution est un drame passionnel. » [Mao Tsé-Toung]

**Quand un vent de rébellion souffle sur Poudlard.**

* * *

**O**O**O**

- Comment te sens-tu ?

- Comme si un Troll m'était tombé dessus. Arriva à prononcer Pansy.

Draco était au chevet de Pansy, semblant inquiet. Jamais il n'aurait pensé pouvoir se faire du souci pour quelqu'un d'autre que lui-même et encore moins pour Pansy. Celle-ci avait un sourire radieux malgré ce qui venait de lui arriver. Elle était trop heureuse de voir Draco près d'elle pour oser protester. Pansy leva une main faible vers la joue du Serpentard et la caressa :

- Ca fait du bien d'être seule avec toi. Murmura-t-elle.

En temps normal, Draco aurait retiré sa main de son visage mais aujourd'hui il ne s'en sentait pas le courage. Il n'avait plus la force de repousser les autres. Peut-être même qu'il laissait sa carapace se transpercer en restant dans cet état de passivité. Draco décida de se lever afin de ne pas trop laisser transparaître ces émotions. Il ne voulait pas qu'on puisse atteindre son âme un jour...

- Repose-toi bien.

Pansy le regarda franchir le seuil de sa chambre et la laisser dans une solitude qui lui transperça le coeur. Elle avait bien conscience que jamais elle ne le connaîtrait. Il ne lui laissera pas ce privilège. Pansy retenue ses larmes.

Elle aimait un inconnu.

**O**O**O**

_Il manque quelqu'un près de moi. _

Une chanson stupide résonnait aux oreilles de Draco. Dès que la mélodie avait débuté, il l'avait trouvé complètement idiote. Il sentait le mélodrame poindre au moment même où une guitare se mit à vibrer. Les paroles étaient à la hauteur de ce qu'il avait imaginé, c'est-à-dire lamentable. Lorsque ces quelques mots sifflèrent dans ses oreilles, le Serpentard les prit comme personnel, comme si on s'adressait directement à lui.

_Je me retourne, tout le monde est là. _

Le bal de Noël n'était pas encore achevé. Les élèves étaient enlacés et bougeaient lentement au rythme de cette musique sur la piste de danse. Draco avait toujours trouvé ce genre de danse indécente et impropre aux Malefoy. Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi. Après tout, il était libéré en ce qui concernait les femmes. En fait, il s'imaginait que si une femme posait sa tête sur son torse et arrivait à percevoir les battements de son cœur, cela reviendrait à laisser la porte grande ouverte pour qu'elle s'installe dans son cœur. De la pure folie.

_D'où vient ce sentiment, bizarre, que je suis seul ? Parmi tous ces amis, et ces filles qui me veulent…_

Draco s'arrêta de marcher et commença à se sentir mal à l'aise. Qui était ce chanteur qui se permettait de faire un travail d'introspection sur sa propre vie ? Draco chercha des yeux l'orchestre et les vit se reposer au bar. Rusard était près du lecteur vinyles, Miss Teigne sur ses genoux. Il s'agissait donc d'un titre enregistré… C'était pire ! Il ne pouvait donc pas fouler ces nerfs sur quelqu'un.

_Quelques mots d'amour. _

Draco n'avait jamais pensé qu'il manquait d'amour ou même de quelqu'un. Cependant, lorsqu'il entendit cette chanson, la réalité fut frappante. Il était prisonnier de sa solitude. Il avait pris tant de temps à construire sa forteresse, les murailles devenant plus épaisses au fil des saisons. Avait-il vraiment envie d'entendre quelques mots d'amour ? Amour qui soit réciproque. Il en doutait. A quoi bon donner toute sa confiance à quelqu'un si on n'était pas sur que celle-ci le méritait ? L'amour était une notion trop subtile pour lui. Il ne pouvait pas comprendre. Et pourtant, ce n'était pas l'envie qui manquait…

_De mon village capital, ou le chaud peut-être glacial. _

Puis il vint à repenser à des choses étranges. Des choses qui n'avaient pas vraiment de sens. En fait, il se mit surtout à réfléchir à ce qu'il se produisait à Poudlard depuis quelques temps. Tout. Et la dernière chose qui lui resta en tête ce fut la prophétie. Nox et Lucem. Il avait beau passer des nuits entières à lire et relire des paragraphes, cette science occulte lui échappait comme de la fumée dans des mains.

_Où des millions de gens, se connaissent si mal. Je t'envois comme un papillon, à une étoile…Quelques mots d'amour._

Draco observa les élèves qui dansaient lentement et se surpris à constater que personne ne se connaissaient réellement. Même les sorciers du même blason ignoraient les goûts de ceux qu'ils côtoyaient. Peut importe de quelle maison ils étaient, ils étaient avant tout des cibles potentiels pour la guerre qui allait bientôt éclatée. Ils n'étaient plus des individus mais des soldats. Des pions. Des matricules. Des choses. Des tombes…

_J'écoute les battements de mon cœur, se répétés, qu'aucune musique au monde ne saura remplacer._

Draco s'adossa à un mur, les mains dans les poches et réfléchit. Il réfléchit à une multitude de chose dont son avenir incertain. A l'hypothétique sortilège qui l'atteindra de plein fouet sur le champ de bataille lui volant sa vie et ses espoirs. Il pensa à ses parents et à toutes les choses qu'il n'aura pas le temps de vivre. A ce que ceux que les autres ressentaient, mais pas lui.

Lui. Draco, l'inconnu.

**O**O**O**

- Quand est-il de Draco, Maître ?

Une voix glaciale et sifflante parcouru la pièce étonnement obscure. Seule une bougie posée sur un bureau illuminait le visage blafard de Lord Voldemort. Celui-ci avait déposé sa main squelettique sur sa joue écarlate qui semblait n'avoir jamais prit de couleur. Ses yeux rouges, en forme de fente, étaient hermétiquement clos. Ses fidèles n'osaient esquisser le moindre geste de peur de le troubler dans sa réflexion.

- J'ai entendus dire beaucoup de chose à son sujet ces derniers temps. Persifla le Seigneur des Ténèbres tout en restant dans la même position. Des choses qui m'ont fortement déplus. Cet hiver, à l'occasion des fêtes de Noël il retournera chez lui. Je compte sur vous pour le capturer avant sa descente du Poudlard Express. Lucius ne doit pas être au courant. Je sais bien que son fils est comme la prunelle de ses yeux et je voudrais lui éviter ce déchirement…

Il marqua un silence qui fut ponctué que la les sifflotements de Nagini.

- Vous lui ferez croire que se sont les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix qui l'ont capturés afin d'obtenir des informations sur nos activités. Vous entretiendrez ce mensonge jusqu'au bout. Et vous me ramènerez Draco ici-même, dans cette grotte. Une fois arrivés, vous le placerez dans une sphère d'emprisonnement et vous m'appellerez.

Trois Mangemorts acquiescèrent silencieusement et saluèrent leur Maître avant de se diriger vers la sortie.

- J'allais oublier. Rajouta Voldemort en se redressant. Je le veux vivant. Je me chargerai de son cas moi-même…

Il émit une sorte de rictus avant d'éclater de rire. Un rire froid qui sonnait affreusement machiavélique…

**O**O**O**

La soirée de Noël s'était achevée très tard dans la nuit. Hermione s'était cordialement ennuyée. Avant même que minuit sonne, elle s'était réfugiée dans la salle commune des Gryffondor où un seul auror patrouillait, l'autre posté devant la Grande Salle afin de renforcer la sécurité de la fête qui se déroulait quelques étages plus bas. La Gryffondor s'était laissé tombé sur un des canapés et avait enlevé ses escarpins et défait son chignon. Qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait se sentir à l'étroit dans ces vêtements !

Pattenrond sauta sur ses genoux tandis qu'elle observait les flammes crépitées dans l'âtre de la cheminée. L'horloge indiqua qu'une heure déjà venait de s'écouler. Harry et Ron n'étaient toujours pas revenus. Après la découverte du corps de Pansy dans le couloir, Luna, Harry et elle-même avait décidé de prévenir le professeur Dumbledore. S'en suivit alors une longue discussion qui les mena à prendre une décision. A présent, tous les élèves, avec ou sans le consentement de leur parents seront autorisés à rentrer chez eux. Tout devenait trop dangereux. Les Mangemorts dehors, le tueur à l'intérieur. Cela revenait à choisir la manière dont on voulait mourir. Mais cela restait un choix.

Hermione replaça une mèche derrière son oreille tandis qu'elle caressait le pelage de feu de son félin. Elle pensa alors à Ron et se mit sourire. A rire même ! Hermione repensa alors à Clio et à son ami qui devaient surement danser sans ce lâcher des yeux. La Gryffondor trouvait qu'ils faisaient un curieux mélange mais qu'ils formaient un très beau couple. D'ailleurs, durant la soirée elle apprit qu'elle n'était pas la seule à partager cet avis. Hermione avait surpris une conversation d'un groupe de filles de quatrième année de Serdaigle.

Luna en faisait partie. Puis elles étaient partit à la recherche d'Harry. Harry qui au final n'était que dans le parc. Il leur avait tout expliqué sur le chemin menant jusqu'au bureau du directeur. Etrangement, le comportement de Draco interpella la préfète. Il avait changé. Pas que son caractère fut modifié. Mais son humanité avait vainement tenté de s'échapper durant cette soirée. D'une part, il avait voulu protéger quelqu'un du tueur. D'autre part, il avait aidé Pansy à se rétablir. Cela portait à confusion. Où était passé le Malefoy d'origine ?

Hermione secoua la tête. Non, il était encore bien là. C'était toujours Malefoy, le garçon fier et arrogant qui ne jurait que par son sang et ses ancêtres. Mais au fond, qui était-il vraiment ?

Tout à coup, Hermione se rendit compte avec effarement qu'elle ne le connaissait même pas. Qu'elle aurait tout aussi bien parlé avec un inconnu qu'elle aurait la même impression. Cette désagréable impression de vide. De barrière entre la façade et son âme.

Il y avait deux catégories de personnes. Les personnes transparentes et les gens opaques. Elle était transparente comme de l'eau claire. Lui était opaque comme de la fumée obscure.

L'eau et le feu ou bien le clair obscur...

**A suivre**

* * *

**J'adore ce chapitre** * avis perso * Il est essensiellement basé sur **les réflexions des différents personnages** et c'est très intéressant. Ce chapitre marque donc **la fin du bal de Noël** qui a été **riche en évènements**. Le tueur, **Pansy**, Clio, Ron, **Luna** bref que de rebondissements ! Mais il y'en aura encore **xD**. Dans quelques chapitres **on change de lieu** étant donné qu'**ils partent de Poudlard pour les fêtes de Noël**. Donc **on changera également d'ambiance**. Ensuite ils reviendront au château *** ne vous faites pas de soucis *** Alors **prochain chapitre dans quelques jours** * comme d'hab quoi * Ah euh, et nouveau personnage à intervenir : **Voldemort dans toute sa splendeur**. Ca fait peur, hein ? Surtout que c'est pour notre Draco nationale * snifouille * . Et** je vous souhaite d'excellente vacances d'été** où vous bécoterez sur les plages ensoleillées, ou vous vous amuserez en centre-ville, ou comme moi * **avec des parents assomés par la crise Mdr** * vous resterez chez vous à vous prélassez devant votre ordinateur, à voir vos amis ou **votre amoureux** * rougis *... En tout cas **j'espère que cette fanfic vous plaît toujours autant**. Biz, **Dairy22**.

Merci à **LittleBeattle** & aux **Bêta-lectrices**

**¤ Auteuz** sort sa tête de sa pile de **brouillons,** encore avec le **Bac** les z'amis ! Je vous donnerai **les résultats** qui arriveront** le 10 juillet** si mes souvenirs sont bons ¤


	18. Guerre Froide

**Pureté Morbide**

Written by Dairy22

* * *

**Titre** : Pureté Morbide

**Résumé** : - Tu sens cette odeur Malefoy ? – C'est l'indescriptible parfum de la mort. […] Peut-être que tu le porteras plus vite que prévus Granger. – Je le crains aussi.

**Bêta-lectrices **: Fiind-L0ve & Sayuri. Deux pour le prix d'une =)

**Genre** : Drame [Thriller] & Romance

**Rating **: M – Pour la violence et la sexualité

**Personnage principale** : l'inconnu ou l'ombre

**Couples** : Draco Malefoy & Hermione Granger [DM & HG] et d'autres couples secondaires.

**Cadre spatio-temporel** : A Poudlard, école de sorcellerie durant la cinquième année d'étude d'Harry Potter.

**Fréquence de postage** : Environ tout les vendredi soir ou samedi.

**Avis au lecteur** : Cette fanfiction peut heurter les plus sensibles. Donc si vous ne vous sentez pas apte à lire et à vivre un drame veuillez ne pas poursuivre. Merci

**Préface de la fanfiction** : J'ai voulus écrire quelque chose de terrible en y mêlant la volupté et la beauté. En somme, une tragédie et peut-être bien plus. Les personnages devront faire face à des situations extrêmes en passant du « je », « moi » et « sur-moi » [Théorie de Freud]. On se rend compte de la valeur d'un individu que lorsqu'on le pousse à bout. Arriveront-t-ils à garder leur sang froid lorsque celui-ci coulera partout autour d'eux ? Je me le demande.

* * *

**Chapitre 17 : Guerre Froide**

« La guerre est un acte de violence destiné à contraindre l'adversaire à exécuter notre volonté. » [Clausewitz]

**Quand on croit que la vie se résume à enlever celle d'autrui.**

* * *

**O**O**O**

Le Poudlard Express projetait son habituel panache de fumée grise. Les élèves traînaient leurs malles toujours aussi lourdes dans la neige d'une blancheur écarlate devenue épaisse et consistante. Malgré la disparité des uniformes, tous portaient l'écharpe qu'on leur attribuait en début d'année. Dans ce paysage hivernal, se détachait des silhouettes plus que d'autre. En tête de file se trouvait Nymphadora Tonks et sa chevelure rose bonbon. Elle faisait léviter la valise d'Harry grâce à un sortilège de lévitation des plus douteux.

- Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas que je le fasse ? Demanda Harry lorsqu'un des coins de sa malle atteignit de plein fouet la hanche d'une première année.

- Ne t'en fais pas Harry. Rassura Tonks. J'ai fais ça plusieurs fois. D'ailleurs, c'est l'expérience qui compte.

Harry préféra se taire de peur de la vexer. Il regarda Hermione qui, comme un chef d'orchestre, faisait voler les différents bagages de Ron et elle. Le rouquin était à l'arrière, tenant la main de Clio lui chuchotant quelques plaisanteries à l'oreille. Harry se retourna afin de regarder devant lui. Quelques élèves s'amusaient à faire une dernière bataille de boules de neige avant l'heure du départ.

- Nous y voilà. Conclut Tonks en faisant tomber la lourde valise au bord du quai lorsqu'ils atteignirent le wagon numéro quatre.

- Merci Tonks. Dit Harry en soulevant sa propre valise. J'espère que nous nous reverrons bientôt... vous-savez-où.

- Oui ne t'en fais pas. Répondit-elle en lui lançant un clin d'œil. Molly m'a invitée à dîner demain soir. Tu salueras Ron de ma part. Il a l'air très occupé avec son amie…

Harry et Hermione se retournèrent et virent Clio et Ron échangé un langoureux baiser.

- Je dirai plutôt qu'ils sont en train de se manger mutuellement. Grimaça Harry.

Hermione éclata de rire. Elle finit par exécuter le sortilège _Locomotor Barda_ qui rangea les valises par elle-même dans le premier compartiment qu'ils pouvaient apercevoir de là où ils étaient.

- Bon et bien, je vous souhaite un excellent voyage ! Dit Tonks d'une voix enjouée. Et joyeux Noël !

Hermione la regarda s'éloigner en courant, glissant pratiquement jusqu'à la sortie de la gare. Harry déposa une main gantée sur son épaule et déclara :

- Tu crois qu'on devrait lui dire que Noël est dans deux jours ?

- Je crois qu'elle finira par s'en rendre compte.

Les deux amis rirent aux éclats avant de monter dans le train qui allait bientôt disparaître des horizons de Poudlard...

**O**O**O**

- Je peux m'asseoir avec vous ?

La voix rêveuse de Luna s'était élevée dans le compartiment telle une mélodie. Harry la regarda et acquiesça faiblement dans un hochement de tête. La jeune fille s'assit prudemment à ses côtés, juste en face de Neville qui semblait perdu dans un livre de Botanique. Hermione avait la tête appuyée contre la vitre froide du wagon et contemplait le paysage qui défilait sous ses yeux. Ron avait mis son bras par-dessus les épaules de Clio et murmuraient des paroles que personne d'autres voulaient entendre. Luna tourna son visage vers celui d'Harry et leur regard se croisèrent. Et le souvenir du bal de Noël s'installa dans le fil de leur mémoire…

¤ Retour en arrière ¤

La musique battait son plein quelques étages plus bas. Mais elle se répercutait contre les murs du château qui s'usaient avec le temps. Harry avait insisté pour raccompagner Luna jusqu'à son dortoir dès qu'ils eurent quittés le bureau de Dumbledore. Hermione avait emprunté le chemin de la Salle commune des Gryffondor accompagnés des deux autres qui repartir alors dans la direction opposée.

Ils durent traverser tout le château dans la nuit noire mais il n'y avait rien d'inquiétant qui pouvait se produire. Harry avait juste cette impression et il semblait que Luna aussi. En vérité, ce qui le rendait anxieux était plutôt le fait qu'il se retrouvait seul avec une fille depuis des mois et que cette fille était Luna. Il avait l'impression que son lui intérieur n'arrêtait pas de gesticuler dans tous les sens et il en ignorait les raisons. Il avait mit ses mains dans ses poches de peur de faire un geste qui puisse la faire sursauter. Ses pensées étaient focalisées sur les erreurs qu'il pourrait commettre. Lui Harry, le grand gaillard qui n'avait jamais été doué avec les filles.

Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil vers Luna et constata avec effarement qu'elle faisait de même. Rapidement, il tourna son visage vers une des armures qui leur souhait de bonnes fêtes sur leur passage. Ils finirent par arriver devant l'escalier menant à la salle commune des Serdaigle et marquèrent un temps d'arrêt.

- Bon et bien, nous y voilà. Articula-t-il la bouche extrêmement sèche.

Luna ne cilla pas, ses grands yeux cendrés brillant à la lueur des torches fixés contre les murs. Il se sentait mal à l'aise observé de la sorte. Cependant, il prit son courage à deux mains et décida de soutenir son regard. Le contact visuel dura longtemps. Trop longtemps pour que cela puisse paraître naturel. Harry sentait son fort intérieur reprendre le dessus. Il sentait monter en lui une force invisible qui le poussait à s'avancer. Ou plutôt à prendre le visage de Luna entre les paumes de ses mains et de l'embrasser. Oui, une envie folle le prit. Et vous savez quoi ? Il y a obéit !

Luna le laissa approfondir le baiser sans protester. Elle avait d'abord cru qu'un de ses rêves l'avait assaillit en pleine réalité. Mais elle reconsidéra vite la question lorsqu'une langue écarta le barrage que formaient ses lèvres. Ses bras étaient restés le long de son corps et elle n'osait bouger de peur de briser ce contact si intense.

Finalement, Harry se détacha lentement et elle vit plus près que jamais ses yeux vert si fascinant. Elle papillonna des yeux avant de se rendre compte qu'il venait de lui souhaiter bonne nuit. Elle prit du temps avant de se remettre l'esprit en ordre. Sans un mot elle monta les escaliers menant à sa salle commune. Tant son esprit était embrumé elle avait prit plusieurs minutes avant de résoudre l'énigme que lui imposait le tableau accroché sur la porte.

Une fois à l'intérieur, elle s'adossa contre la porte et se mit à rêver.

A rêver d'amour…

¤ Fin du retour en arrière ¤

Luna se mit à rougir violement et Harry eut la même réaction. Ils ne s'étaient pas vus depuis hier soir. Hermione avait aperçus leur attitude et s'était promis, qu'une fois arrivés au Square grimmaud elle fera subir à Harry un interrogatoire digne du Magenmagot…

**O**O**O**

Ron et Hermione marchaient dans l'unique couloir du train menant au différent compartiment. Ils avaient épinglés sur leur poitrine leur insigne de préfet qui brillait au soleil. Le long du chemin menant jusqu'au compartiment réservé aux préfets, Ron en avait profité pour attribuer des retenus à divers élèves afin d'entretenir son moral qui était déjà au plus haut. Hermione, un peu trop dans ses pensées, n'avait même pas pris le temps de reprendre ces injustices qu'elle trouvait drôle au fond d'elle.

Ils atteignirent le compartiment des préfets et remarquèrent qu'ils étaient les seuls absents. Ernie Mac Millan était l'unique représentant des Pouffsouffle comme Draco des Serpentard puisqu'Hannah et Astoria étaient mortes au cours du trimestre. Les deux préfets de Serdaigle parlaient à voix basse, un grimoire sur les genoux. Hermione les soupçonna de réviser le temps du trajet.

Les deux Gryffondor s'assirent avec les autres après avoir prononcer un « bonjour » du bout des lèvres. Le trajet se passa dans un calme apparent même si chacun d'entre eux étaient plus que tendus. Finalement, le train entra en gare de King Cross et finit par s'arrêter. Lorsque le coup de sifflet fut lancé, tout le monde se leva afin de descendre avec ces bagages. Les Serdaigle et Ernie ouvrir la marche. Ron et Hermione étaient sur le point de s'éclipser lorsque la voix de Draco leur parvint :

- Granger j'aimerai te parler.

Les deux préfets firent volte-face. Ron s'apprêtait à répliquer quelque chose lorsque le Serpentard ajouta :

- Seul à seul.

Hermione posa une main sur le torse de Ron et chuchota :

- Ca va aller Ron, je vous rejoins dehors.

Ron lança un dernier regard méfiant envers son ennemi avant de sortir et de fermer le battant de la porte coulissante derrière lui. Hermione et Draco étaient debout, face à face, sans prononcer un mot comme pour mesurer qui oserai briser la glace en premier. Derrière Draco, se trouvait une fenêtre où l'on pouvait facilement voir le flot d'élèves rejoignant leurs parents dans des embrassades plus longue que d'habitude, tous rendus anxieux par les meurtres du début d'année. Le Serpentard s'avança vers elle et planta ses orbes métalliques dans ses yeux chocolat.

- J'ai trouvé un indice concernant la prophétie. Finit-il par dire à voix basse. C'est arrivé par hasard. Mais j'ai finalement réussis et je crois que cela peut mener à la clef de l'énigme. Enfin s'il y a énigme. J'ai compris pourquoi nous sommes liés tout les deux et pour quelle raison nous avons été choisis, nous plutôt que d'autre. En fait, il s'agit de…

Une détonation éclata soudainement la porte. Hermione se retrouva à terre à cause du choc, les cheveux entremêlés. Dans un sifflement imperceptible, Draco sortit sa baguette et la pointa sur la personne se trouvant de l'autre côté. Ils y avaient trois hommes et il les reconnu aussitôt comme des Mangemorts. Naïf, il baissa sa garde se croyant du même côté. Mais un sort fusa et atteignit son épaule. C'était de la magie noire. Une sorte de poison temporaire qui rendait son bras inapte afin qu'il ne puisse utiliser sa baguette magique.

Draco recula tant la douleur était terrible sans pour autant baisser sa garde. Dans un effort ultime, il riposta et utilisa un sortilège de protection. Pendant ce temps, Hermione se leva et commença à renforcer leur sphère protectrice grâce à des incantations complexes. Les Mangemorts ricanèrent et commencèrent à détruire leur barrière grâce à des jets de lumières qui étaient vraisemblablement des sorts de destruction.

Hermione commença à perdre ses moyens et se heurta à Draco qui était toujours recroquevillé, tenant son bras. Elle comprit alors que quelque chose l'avait atteint et qu'il était surement la cible de ce guet apens. Elle sentit la panique s'emparer d'elle et tout à coup, un sursaut de magie s'empara d'elle. Une sorte de brouillard épais se forma autour d'eux comme de l'eau en condensation.

Elle profita de cette diversion pour saisir le bras de Draco et transplaner…

**A suivre**

* * *

Héhé, **alors ce chapitre ?** Il y' a un peu de tout, de la **romance**, de l'**action**, de la **magie**... Bref un bon **cocktail explosif** ! Où vont bien **attérir Draco & Mione** me direz-vous ? Pour le savoir** il faudra attendre la suite** qui viendra d'ici peu ! Mais bon, ce qui m'a le plus toucher dans ce chapitre je crois c'est **quand Dray baisse sa baguette** se croyant protéger par les relations de son père. Sinon pour **Luna & Harry** ça s'est finalement concrétisé. J'ai beaucoup apprécié le **flash-back** * en tout cas l'écrire quoi..* Sinon, **il y'en a qui adore les Ginny & Harry donc ils seront très déçus.** Et **Luna ne pique pas Harry à Ginny** puisque cette fic se déroule au **Tome 5 **et ni Ginny ni Harry se sont rendus compte qu'ils s'aimaient... Bref, je sais mon excuse ne tient pas trop la route **mais c'est ma fic ! Je fais ce que je veux** * gniak gniak * Donc, par la suite il y'aura un peu** plus de moments partagés entre Hermione & Draco**. Et un personnage que beaucoup apprécit reviendra pour triturez les nerfs de **notre cher Serpentard** ! xD. Donc il y a précisément **5 chapitres en dehors de Poudlard à partir de celui-ci.** J'espère que vous ne vous ennuirez pas trop sans **notre tueur** préféré alias **Polo**. Biz, **Dary22**.

Merci à **LittleBeattle** & aux **Bêta-lectrices**


	19. Funeste Lueur

**Pureté Morbide**

Written by Dairy22

* * *

**Titre** : Pureté Morbide

**Résumé** : - Tu sens cette odeur Malefoy ? – C'est l'indescriptible parfum de la mort. […] Peut-être que tu le porteras plus vite que prévus Granger. – Je le crains aussi.

**Bêta-lectrices **: Fiind-L0ve & Sayuri. Deux pour le prix d'une =)

**Genre** : Drame [Thriller] & Romance

**Rating **: M – Pour la violence et la sexualité

**Personnage principale** : l'inconnu ou l'ombre

**Couples** : Draco Malefoy & Hermione Granger [DM & HG] et d'autres couples secondaires.

**Cadre spatio-temporel** : A Poudlard, école de sorcellerie durant la cinquième année d'étude d'Harry Potter.

**Fréquence de postage** : Environ tout les vendredi soir ou samedi.

**Avis au lecteur** : Cette fanfiction peut heurter les plus sensibles. Donc si vous ne vous sentez pas apte à lire et à vivre un drame veuillez ne pas poursuivre. Merci

**Préface de la fanfiction** : J'ai voulus écrire quelque chose de terrible en y mêlant la volupté et la beauté. En somme, une tragédie et peut-être bien plus. Les personnages devront faire face à des situations extrêmes en passant du « je », « moi » et « sur-moi » [Théorie de Freud]. On se rend compte de la valeur d'un individu que lorsqu'on le pousse à bout. Arriveront-t-ils à garder leur sang froid lorsque celui-ci coulera partout autour d'eux ? Je me le demande.

* * *

**Chapitre 18 : Funeste Lueur**

« Une pitié sans bornes pour tous les êtres vivants, c'est le gage le plus ferme et le plus sûr de la conduite morale... » [Schopenhauer, Arthur]

**Quand on veut donner sans rien en retour.**

* * *

**O**O**O**

Leur respiration était saccadée. Le ciel semblait les narguer par sa couleur écarlate contrastant vivement avec la blancheur de leur peau. Ils avaient eu peur. Et même s'ils le niaient leurs yeux parleraient pour eux. Leur souffle formait de la vapeur d'eau qui rappelait le panache de fumée du Poudlard Express. Hermione se mit à trembler en repensant à ce qu'ils venaient d'échapper.

La mort.

Hermione déglutit et se redressa sur un coude de là où elle était allongée à même le sol, auprès de Draco. Celui-ci n'avait pas bougé, les yeux fermés et sa main plaquée sur son avant bras. Elle se leva en patinant un peu dans l'épaisse couche de neige. Elle ignorait encore où ils étaient. Lorsqu'elle avait pris son bras afin de transplaner, elle avait juste pensée à fuir très loin d'ici. Aucun lieu, aucune adresse vinrent frôler sa raison alors disparue. La Gryffondor observa le paysage et se rendit compte qu'elle ne connaissait pas cet endroit ou alors qu'il n'était pas reconnaissable en hiver. Elle eu soudainement peur que les Mangemorts les avaient suivit.

- Malefoy. Souffla-t-elle. Malefoy il faut qu'on parte d'ici.

Le Serpentard ouvrit péniblement les yeux et fit tomber sa tête contre le sol dur et froid.

- J'ai mal Granger où cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué. Siffla-t-il entre ses dents qu'il avait serrées pour ne pas crier.

Hermione le regarda et se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Il n'avait pas l'air bien. Elle s'agenouilla près de lui après avoir vérifié les horizons avec sa baguette magique. La Gryffondor releva doucement la cape ainsi que la manche du pull over de Draco. Elle eu un vif mouvement de recul lorsqu'elle s'aperçut que ses veines étaient emplit d'un liquide noir qui circulait à une vitesse hallucinante.

- Il faut qu'on te soigne. Murmura-t-elle. Et vite. Je vais t'emmener quelque part où on pourra t'aider mais il faut que tu me fasses confiance. Je dois te lancer le sortilège d'aveuglement durant le voyage.

- Est-ce que j'ai le choix ? Maugréa Draco en la regardant. Pas la peine de répondre Granger, c'était une question rhétorique. Dit-il lorsqu'il la vit se tordre les lèvres afin de formuler une réponse.

- Très bien. Mets-toi debout. Ca sera rapide.

Elle l'aida à se relever difficilement et lui jeta un sortilège d'aveuglement. Ils transplanèrent jusqu'au palier du 12 Square Grimmaud sans se faire remarquer. Hermione entra avec précipitation et poussa pratiquement Draco à l'intérieur de peur de se faire voir. Elle claqua la porte ce qui réveilla le portrait de Mrs Black qui commença à s'époumoner en vomissant diverses injures. Draco, toujours plongé dans le néant, tourna la tête en direction du bruit. Hermione lui enleva le sortilège d'aveuglement et tenta de le faire avancé jusqu'à la cuisine lorsque Sirius Black apparut dans une robe de sorcier plus rapiécée qu'à l'ordinaire. La Gryffondor s'aperçut rapidement qu'il ne s'était pas rasé depuis plusieurs jours.

- Que fait-il ici ? S'égosilla Sirius en regardant le fils de sa cousine Narcissa. Tu es folle Hermione. Il fait partit de l'autre camp. Si jamais il révélait quoi que se soit nous…

- Je sais Sirius. Coupa Hermione. Mais nous avons été attaqués dans le Poudlard Express. Et je crois qu'il en était la cible. Il y avait trois Mangemorts et ils ne se sont pas préoccupés de moi alors que j'étais dans la même pièce. C'était étrange Sirius.

Sirius examina Draco du regard et finit par prononcer :

- Et les autres ne sont pas revenus avec vous ?

- Non. Nous étions seuls. Murmura Hermione.

A présent, elle se rendait bien compte à quelle point elle avait été imprudente en restant seule avec lui, surtout en temps de guerre. Ses joues prirent une vive teinte pivoine et essaya de dissimuler son trouble en rangeant sa baguette.

- Il vaudrait mieux que tu me donnes la tienne jeune homme. Lança Sirius à l'adresse de Draco. On n'est jamais trop prudent.

Le Serpentard grimaça et finit par tendre sa propre baguette magique à l'homme qui lui faisait face se rendant compte qu'il était en minorité. Sirius la prit sans quitter des yeux Draco comme s'il essayait de lui lancer une multitude d'avertissement en un seul regard. Il finit par ranger cette dernière dans sa poche.

- Vous avez l'air frigorifié. Constata Sirius. Vous devriez allez vous réchauffer au coin du feu.

Il leur indiqua le chemin jusqu'à la cuisine où un feu ronflait joyeusement dans la cheminée. Au moment même où Draco franchit le seuil de la porte, un tourbillon de haillons se jeta pratiquement sur lui. Kreatteur s'était prosterné à ses pieds dans une révérence majestueuse, écrasant son gros nez de façon pittoresque.

- Voici donc le fils Malefoy au sang si pur. Croassa-t-il. Si vous saviez comme votre tante me manque. Elle était toujours d'une délicatesse prononcée…

- Une délicatesse prononcée pour la magie noire. Trancha Sirius en faisant apparaître deux bouteilles de Bière aux Beurre du garde-manger.

Hermione se laissa tomber sur une des chaises, le souffle toujours court. Sceptique, Draco finit par l'imiter en se faisant le plus discret possible ce qui devait surement lui coûter très cher. Même si un étranger venait d'arriver dans cette maison, Sirius arborait un fin sourire. Hermione devina aisément qu'il ne devait pas avoir beaucoup de compagnie avec la guerre qui faisait rage au dehors. Le parrain d'Harry leur tendit une bouteille chacun. Lorsque Draco essaya de saisir la sienne, il se crispa. Hermione se rappela avec horreur sa blessure.

- Tu as encore mal ? Demanda Hermione en se retournant vers l'autre préfet.

Celui-ci n'osa répondre et frotta son avant-bras comme si cela lui démangeait. Sirius eu aussitôt un sursaut d'horreur. Il s'imagina rapidement que Draco portait la marque des ténèbres. Il fit de grande enjambée jusqu'au Serpentard et releva avec fureur sa manche. Lorsqu'il tomba sur le poison noir d'encre se répandant dans ses veines, Sirius eu un moment d'hésitation.

- Je crois que s'est du poison paralysant. Souffla-t-il. Ils, enfin les Mangemorts, l'utilisent lorsqu'ils veulent immobiliser une victime et canaliser ses pouvoirs. C'est une sorte de clef afin de sceller toute la magie qui est en toi. Il s'agit de grande Magie noire mais ce n'est qu'un sort temporaire. Il s'efface au bout de quelques heures seulement même si cela peut paraître douloureux.

- Paraître ? S'indigna Draco. Je peux vous dire que je la sens bel et bien cette douleur.

- Quoi qu'il en soit. Dit Sirius en ignorant royalement la réplique de Draco. Le sommeil est un facteur important pour ton rétablissement. Les chambres se situent en haut. Je te conseille de prendre celle du deuxième étage, la porte du fond. A moins que tu préfère dormir dans la chambre de ma défunte mère. Je suis sûr que Kreatteur se fera un plaisir de t'accompagner.

Draco se leva en essayant de garder toute sa splendeur tandis que Kreatteur s'inclinait encore une fois devant lui afin de lui laisser le passage. Lorsqu'ils eurent disparus Sirius se rassit au près d'Hermione les yeux étincelant de malice.

- Finalement, ça a du bon d'avoir une famille qui est une experte en magie noire.

Hermione se permit une moue amusée tandis qu'elle buvait à grand goulot sa bouteille.

**O**O**O**

- Que Merlin nous vienne en aide !

Moly Weasley venait d'arriver au 12 Square Grimmaud avec Ronald, Harry et Ginny. Elle était complètement déboussolée et avait une mine lugubre tout comme les garçons. Seule Ginny ne semblait pas comprendre l'ampleur de la situation. Ils traînaient les lourdes malles qui s'étaient recouverte de neige avec le temps. Ils avaient attendus Hermione sur le quai de la gare puis ils avaient finit par s'inquiéter. Ron avait aussitôt ressentit une vague de culpabilité en se disant que s'était lui qui l'avait laissé seule avec Malefoy. Arthur Weasley et Maugrey Fol'œil avait prit le soin de ratisser le train. Mais aucun signe de vie d'Hermione. Tonks était arrivée plus tard afin de leur porter une main secourable. Au grand étonnement des autres, Narcissa Malefoy ainsi que son époux avait été aussi alarmé qu'eux à l'autre bout du quai. Ron su immédiatement que Draco n'était pas revenu et qu'à leur mine, ils n'étaient pas au courant. Résignée, Molly avait décidé de faire rentrer les enfants avant de poursuivre les recherches avec les autres.

- Maman, on veut aider à retrouver Hermione. Dit Ron d'un ton déterminé. C'est de ma faute si elle a disparut. Je m'en voudrais à vie s'il lui arrive quelque chose.

Molly était sur le point de prendre la parole lorsqu'une voix nettement indentifiable s'éleva derrière leur dos.

- Tu n'auras rien à te reprocher gros bêta. Je suis bel et bien vivante.

Ron se retourna et vit Hermione lui faire face dans l'encadrement de la porte de la cuisine avec un sourire radieux. Ils échangèrent une étreinte en riant aux éclats de soulagement. Harry les rejoignit en pinçant une des joues d'Hermione.

- Tu nous as fait une sacrée frayeur. Affirma le Survivant. Comment es-tu arrivée ?

- Par transplanage. Dit Sirius qui venait d'apparaître à son tour près des adolescents. Et elle nous a ramené un invité.

Molly tourna immédiatement ses yeux vers Hermione qui rougit.

- Sachez que je ne pouvais pas faire autrement. Nous étions dans une situation délicate et les Mangemorts nous on attaqués…

- Les Mangemorts ! S'exclama Harry en écarquillant les yeux. Comment se fait-il qu'ils soient dans le Poudlard Express.

- Un tueur à Poudlard et des Mangemorts dans le Poudlard Express. Ca revient au même. Fit remarquer Ron en haussant les épaules. L'essentiel c'est qu'elle s'en soit tirée vivante.

- J'étais avec Malefoy et je n'avais aucune solution, aucune échappatoire possible alors…

Harry commença à blanchir.

- Ne me dis pas que tu l'as ramené ici. Souffla-t-il.

Des pas dans l'escalier se firent entendre. Harry leva la tête et vit Draco Malefoy debout le jauger à travers son regard gris de velours. Il avait encore son uniforme Serpentard sur lui ce qui concordait parfaitement avec la décoration de maison aux couleurs vert et argent. Ses cheveux blonds, néanmoins, contrastaient fortement avec l'ensemble lugubre du mobilier. Draco émit une sorte de rictus puis prononça d'une voix narquoise :

- Le plaisir est partagé Potter.

**O**O**O**

Au même moment, au repère des Mangemorts, Lord Voldemort semblait hors de lui. Une rage folle bouillonnait en lui. Mais il tentait tant bien que mal de se contenir. Il faisait rouler entre ses longs doigts fins sa baguette magique.

- Perdu ? S'enquit Voldemort en se relevant de son siège. Vous l'avez perdu ?

Cette fois sa voix, qui était en temps normal qu'un sifflement, s'était muée en un hurlement de rage. Les trois Mangemorts chargés de cette mission sursautèrent. Voldemort sentait un flux de magie noire lui demander l'autorisation de sortir hors de son corps. Il éclata soudainement d'un rire sadique et leva une main à l'adresse du Mangemort du milieu en lui ordonnant de s'avancer. Pendant que celui-ci s'approchait, Voldemort caressa paresseusement la tête de Nagini.

D'un coup de baguette il fit exploser le Mangemort, répandant alors boyaux, bras, tête jambes et organes divers à travers la pièce qui avait été éclaboussée de sang. Les deux autres Mangemorts étaient en état de choc. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres fit apparaître un sac en toile et disposa toutes les parties du défunt Mangemort à l'intérieur.

- Prenez ce sac et vous le montrerez au Mangemort qui vous rejoindra dans cette mission. Je veux qu'il sache ce qui lui arrivera si vous échouez à nouveau. Et déguerpissez de ma vue.

Les deux Mangemorts restant ne se firent pas priés et rebroussèrent chemin en emportant le sac ensanglanté avec eux. Lorsque Voldemort se retrouva seul, il passa deux de ses longs doigts sur sa joue qui avait reçue des gouttes de sang. Il s'essuya la joue et joignit ses doigts recouvert d'hémoglobine jusqu'à ses lèvres et se délecta de se nectar.

- Quel gâchis de devoir faire couler du sang pur...

**A suivre**

* * *

Hum...**chapitre sanginolant** et plein de surprises. Un **Dray** à **l'Ordre du Phénix**, Un **Ron** en ami protecteur, Un **Sirius** encore en vie * on est dans **le tome 5** je précise pour ceux n'ayant pas lu le descriptif de la fanfic se trouvant au dessus de **la citation**... * Bref, j'aime beaucoup ce chapitre car **il marque un autre tournant dans l'intrigue**. Et **Voldemort** est tout simplement somptueux... Sadique à souhait. Je sais **faire exploser le corps** c'était géant de ma part mais je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher. Il y aura **d'autres morts terribles par la suite**. Je vais entretenir **votre libido sadique** ! =) La suite bientôt. Biiz, **Dairy22.**

Merci à **LittleBeattle** & aux **Bêtas-lectrices**

**3oo Reviews ? Allez un petit effort les mecs' ! xD**

**Soon...**Dernière épreuve de **Bac **pour** l'auteuz** donc elle pourra pondre** les derniers chapitres** de pureté morbide à ces **bêtas *** j'en suis à **l'écriture du chapitre 35** sachant que cette fanfic s'arrête au numéro **40** Hum Hum**.**


	20. Néon Opaque

**Pureté Morbide**

Written by Dairy22

* * *

**Titre** : Pureté Morbide

**Résumé** : - Tu sens cette odeur Malefoy ? – C'est l'indescriptible parfum de la mort. […] Peut-être que tu le porteras plus vite que prévus Granger. – Je le crains aussi.

**Bêta-lectrices **: Fiind-L0ve & Sayuri. Deux pour le prix d'une =)

**Genre** : Drame [Thriller] & Romance

**Rating **: M – Pour la violence et la sexualité

**Personnage principale** : l'inconnu ou l'ombre

**Couples** : Draco Malefoy & Hermione Granger [DM & HG] et d'autres couples secondaires.

**Cadre spatio-temporel** : A Poudlard, école de sorcellerie durant la cinquième année d'étude d'Harry Potter.

**Fréquence de postage** : Environ tout les vendredi soir ou samedi.

**Avis au lecteur** : Cette fanfiction peut heurter les plus sensibles. Donc si vous ne vous sentez pas apte à lire et à vivre un drame veuillez ne pas poursuivre. Merci

**Préface de la fanfiction** : J'ai voulus écrire quelque chose de terrible en y mêlant la volupté et la beauté. En somme, une tragédie et peut-être bien plus. Les personnages devront faire face à des situations extrêmes en passant du « je », « moi » et « sur-moi » [Théorie de Freud]. On se rend compte de la valeur d'un individu que lorsqu'on le pousse à bout. Arriveront-t-ils à garder leur sang froid lorsque celui-ci coulera partout autour d'eux ? Je me le demande.

* * *

**Chapitre 19 : Néon Opaque**

« C'est leur égo qui empêche les hommes d'être égaux. » [Claude Frisoni]

**Quand on ne voit pas plus loin que le bout de son nez.**

* * *

**O**O**O**

Albus Dumbledore semblait plus fatigué qu'auparavant et tout le monde l'avait remarqué. A sa droite, Lupin était tout aussi soucieux et se grattait son menton mal rasé du bout des doigts. Il regarda autour de lui et se rendit compte que beaucoup de membres de l'ordre du Phénix étaient en mission au vue des chaises vides. Sirius, le membre toujours présent au quartier général, conservait son dynamisme d'antan en attendant impatiemment une réponse venant du gardien du secret.

- Je pense que nous devrions le garder ici le temps des vacances. Annonça Dumbledore. Une fois qu'elles seront terminées, il reviendra à Poudlard comme si de rien n'était. Nous ne pouvons pas faire mieux.

Lupin acquiesça à la proposition du directeur de Poudlard sans quitter des yeux Molly qui lui servait une tasse de thé.

- Je vous laisse lui annoncer la nouvelle Sirius. Dit Dumbledore en se levant pour partir à son tour.

Arthur Weasley l'accompagna jusqu'à la sortie tandis que Sirius se dirigeait vers les étages, où se trouvait les chambres. Il toqua sur une des vieilles portes en bois et entra dès qu'on lui donna la permission. Le rescapé d'Azkaban referma la porte derrière lui et observa le petit groupe d'adolescents qui lui faisait face. Il chercha rapidement le concerné de sa nouvelle mais ne le vit point.

- Où est le décoloré ? Prononça Sirius d'une voix railleuse à l'adresse des jumeaux.

Le décoloré, c'était Draco Malefoy. Mais Sirius préférait le charrier tant il le pouvait.

- On croit qu'il s'est caché dans le grenier pour échapper aux mièvreries de Kreatteur. Répondit Fred en rangeant rapidement une oreille à rallonge dans sa poche.

- Je le comprends. Compatis Ronald. Imaginez une paire de chaussette géante et puante se coller à vous pour vous faire une déclaration d'amour.

Sirius éclata de rire en même temps qu'Harry. Hermione quant à elle semblait plus courroucé qu'autre chose qu'on critique ouvertement des elfes de maison.

- Bon je vous laisse les jeunes. Je vais aller voir Lucius Malefoy miniature. Nargua Sirius en rebroussant chemin.

Il se rendit directement sous le toit de la maison qui était, plus humide que les autres pièces, et avait subit l'usure du temps. En soulevant une trappe, il tomba sur le Serpentard avec un énorme grimoire sur les genoux.

- Tu devrais plutôt abandonné. Déclara nonchalamment Sirius en entrant dans le grenier. Tout ce que tu gagneras à étudier c'est une conjonctivite aigue.

Draco ne répondit rien et se contenta de fermer son livre d'un geste sec.

- Je voulais te dire que l'ordre a décidé de te garder ici durant les vacances de Noël…pour ta sécurité. Il semblerait que les amis à ton père ont une dent contre toi. Poursuivit-il en regardant les charpentes d'un air détaché. Mon frère était un Mangemort. Il a voulu s'en détacher. Il l'a payé de sa vie. Il était naïf et pensait que Voldemort avait de bons principes. Je ne te dirai pas de ne pas le rejoindre. Je te dirai juste de réfléchir à la décision que tu prendras. Parce que…cela changera ta vie. Nous avons juste le choix entre le bien et la sécurité. Les forces du mal gagnent du terrain et jouent de l'affectif pour avoir plus de sorciers de leur côtés leur garantissant alors aucun danger.

- Je pense que le danger est partout sous des formes différentes. Répondit Draco en se levant pour faire face à Sirius. Que je devienne un Mangemort ou non ne regarde personne. On n'a pas vraiment le choix entre le bien et le mal. Tout simplement parce que pour faire le bien nous sommes obliger d'utiliser le mal, et pour faire le mal on doit croire que nous faisons le bien. Nous sommes dans un monde non-manichéen, rien de plus.

Sirius le scruta longuement avant de prononcer :

- Je suis heureux que tu penses ainsi Draco...

**O**O**O**

- C'était délicieux Molly.

Une voix franchement amicale résonna dans la cuisine du 12 Square Grimmaud. Quelques membres de l'Ordre du Phénix étaient restés pour le dîner. L'un d'entre eux était nouveau. Il travaillait également au ministère au service abusif de la magie. Il se prénommait Hélios Hunter. Kingsley Shacklebot l'avait convié ici-même avec l'approbation de Dumbledore. En effet, il était d'intérêt capital d'avoir un membre à ce poste du ministère étant donné que les fraudes redoublaient en ces temps troubles. Tout le monde semblait heureux à la perspective d'accueillir un nouveau sorcier. Sauf un : Ron.

Il se cachait derrière son bol de soupe au potiron en avalant le plus vite possible afin de sortir de table. Harry n'avait pas tout de suite compris le motif de son attitude. Mais il se remémora le nom de famille du sorcier qui se tenait devant lui. Hunter. Hunter comme Clio Hunter. Harry étouffa un petit rire devant cette situation assez gênante pour son meilleur ami. A leur côté, Hermione n'arrêtait pas de donner de petites tapes sous la table à Ron pour qu'il cesse de gesticuler. De l'autre côté de la table, Draco venait d'achever son plat et s'attaquait désormais à son dessert avec des manies d'aristocrate qui faisait sourire les jumeaux. Tout à coup, le Serpentard eu un sourire sadique qu'il dissimula derrière sa serviette en coton. Harry fronça les sourcils et pensa que c'était de mauvais augure. Ces doutes se confirmèrent lorsque Draco prit la parole :

- D'après une légende Incas, la saison des amours se déclencherait peu avant l'hiver. Au début, je n'y croyais absolument pas. Mais en regardant autour de moi je me suis rendu compte qu'il y 'avait une part de vérité. Je me suis fais une joie de voir que Ronald s'était trouvé une petite amie durant cette période. C'est pour ça que je voulais lever un verre en l'honneur de Ron et Clio. Que même en temps de guerre, leur amour reste solide comme du roc.

Draco leva son verre et but en se délectant même si personne ne l'imita. Molly renversa pratiquement les assiettes qu'elle tenait en apprenant la nouvelle tandis qu'Arthur tentait de vérifier l'authenticité de cette nouvelle sur le visage de son fils qui prenait une jolie teinte rouge tomate. Hélios, lui, était resté figer, sa fourchette étonnamment serré dans son poing. Il commença à respirer fort et à enfler comme un morse.

- Vous allez avoir de très gros problèmes jeune homme. Finit par dire Hélios Hunter en se levant brusquement. Après ce qu'à vécut ma fille vous pourriez au moins la laisser tranquille.

Ron bafouilla quelque chose à propos des hormones pour justifier ces actes.

- Je retourne chez moi pour m'expliquer avec Clio. Si elle n'a rien trouvé de mieux à dire que vous je serai dans l'obligation d'avoir une petite discussion d'homme à homme en votre compagnie. Au revoir Molly.

Hélios fit une sortie théâtrale en claquant la porte derrière lui. Personne ne bougeait et Ron avait pratiquement glissé de sa chaise, au bord de l'évanouissement. Draco arborait un petit air mielleux qui ne lui ressemblait pas.

- Je te conseille de te dépêcher pour trouver un cadeau pour la Saint Valentin Weasley...

**O**O**O**

La porte de la chambre claqua. Hermione venait d'apparaître dans la pièce, les mains sur les hanches et les sourcils froncés en signe de grande contrariété. Draco la regarda faire avec un sourire amusé qu'il ne pouvait plus cacher malgré sa grande volonté. La Gryffondor s'avança à grandes enjambées vers son ennemi sans ciller.

- Je t'ordonne de te tenir tranquille Malefoy. Ron n'avait pas forcément envie que tout le monde soit au courant pour Clio et lui. Tu pourrais te montrer plus respectueux maintenant que l'Ordre t'a accueillit de bonne grâce.

- La vérité Granger, c'est que tout le monde ment.

- Ah oui vraiment ? Tu me traite peut-être de menteuse.

Draco leva un sourcil en guise d'étonnement et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, la surplombant de toute sa taille. Cependant, elle ne se dégonfla pas et se haussa sur la pointe des pieds afin de lui tenir tête.

- Pourrais-tu être discret ? Oh non, Monsieur Malefoy ne peut pas ! Il est obligé de tout tourner en catastrophe. Tu sais que Clio compte beaucoup pour Ron.

- Raison de plus pour tout foutre en l'air devant son père. Riposta Draco. De toute manière, ça ne te regarde en rien alors arrête de faire la sauveuse de l'humanité. Sainte Granger, priée pour nous.

Hermione fulminait et cela devait se voir sur ses joues qui devenaient écarlates.

- Tu es un beau frimeur Malefoy. Tu…Tu…

- Je suis quoi ? Beau, intelligent, doué, charismatique et drôle ou… prétentieux, vantard, égocentrique et chiant ? Incapable de dire quoi que se soit Miss-Je-Sais-Tout ? Tu me fais de la peine Granger. Tu es doué en magie juste parce que tu lis tout dans un livre. Mais la vraie magie, celle qu'on n'apprend pas, tu ne la connaitras jamais. Tout simplement parce que tu es dans l'inaptitude de te faire confiance. Tu as besoin d'être sûr d'aller dans le droit chemin avec un manuel. Mais ton instinct, tu ne le suis pas. C'est pour ça que tu n'arrive pas à contrôler tes nouveaux pouvoirs. Tu es trop… terre à terre.

Etrangement, ces quelques mots firent mal à la Gryffondor mais elle se retint afin de cacher son trouble. Draco ne la quittait pas des yeux et semblait scruter la moindre de ses réactions.

- Tu ne pourras jamais te défendre sans ta baguette même si tu sais que cela est possible. Tu ne pourras jamais faire léviter un objet rien qu'avec un contact visuel comme la plupart des enfants sorciers savent le faire parce que tu préfère utiliser une formule. Malgré tes bonnes notes, tu seras à jamais une sorcière piètre, moyenne, sans aucune importance. Ecoute-moi bien Granger et grave-le dans ta tête de Sang-de-Bourbe. Tu n'es rien.

Hermione éclata en sanglot devant un Malefoy qui la regardait sans bouger. Elle pleura longtemps. Lui ne bougea pas, se contentant de la regarder. Elle avait enfouit son visage dans ses mains afin de cacher ses larmes qu'elle trouvait trop nombreuses à son goût. Tout à coup elle sentit une lueur passer devant son visage. Elle essuya rapidement les gouttes salées qui perlaient ses joues et regarda face à elle. Draco passait doucement ses doigts devant ses yeux. Au bout de chacun de ses ongles se trouvaient une petite flamme, comme un briquet, qui vacillait dangereusement.

- Tu imagine quel genre de trace il te restera au visage si je te gifle ? Murmura presque Draco en suivant les flammes des yeux.

- N'essais même pas. Cracha Hermione qui débordait de rage.

- Vraiment ? Tu feras quoi Granger ? M'envoyer un sort dans la figure ou appeler Potter à la rescousse ?

Sans crier gare, Hermione le gifla mais étonnement ce ne fut pas ça main qui entra en contact avec la joue du Serpentard. Mais une espèce de filet d'eau qui fouetta le visage de Draco. Celui-ci recula sous la stupeur. Il s'essuya le visage qui était désormais trempé et lança de son habituel voix traînante :

- Finalement, il te fallait un électrochoc pour que tu te décide à faire appel à tes pouvoirs.

Il s'avança rapidement vers elle et lui saisit vivement les poignets.

- Que fais-tu ? Dit Hermione d'une voix paniquée.

- Maintenant tu vas réessayer. Tu vas me frapper sans utiliser une partie de ton corps. Je veux que tu te défendre tout en étant immobilisée. Vas-y Granger. Si tu es une vraie sorcière tu pourras le faire sans problème.

Hermione tenta de se dégager de son emprise en gesticulant.

- Ca ne sert à rien Granger. Je te tiens et tu es à moi jusqu'à ce que tu fasses tes preuves.

Il la jeta sur le lit et s'allongea sur elle, reprenant ses poignets dans ses mains afin de l'immobiliser. Il la tenait fort tandis qu'elle criait de rage plus qu'autre chose.

- Sors ta magie Granger. Arrête de tout contenir en toi.

Dans un sursaut de colère, une masse d'eau conséquente, provenant surement du plafond, tomba sur leur deux corps. Draco crut d'abord qu'il s'agissait d'une bassine d'eau que l'on venait de renverser mais s'aperçut vite qu'Hermione était l'unique responsable. Il sourit de satisfaction et relâcha les poignets de la Gryffondor sans pour autant bouger.

- Tu vois quand tu veux. Tu finis par y arriver.

Hermione ne répondit rien. Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure en le voyant sur elle, le corps entièrement recouvert d'eau. Ses cheveux étaient d'un blond plus foncé et étaient collés à son front et le T-shirt qu'il portait s'était collé à son torse laissant deviner une fine musculature. Hermione pensa soudainement qu'elle ne devait pas être en meilleur état. Elle s'apprêtait à se dégager de cette position assez compromettante lorsque la porte s'ouvrit en grand.

- Hermione, qu'est-ce que tu…

La voix d'Harry resta en suspend. Il blêmit en découvrant les deux adolescents enlacés et Hermione tenta de retrouver l'usage de la parole, en vain. Le Survivant sortit sans demander son reste, trop choqué pour dire quoi que se soit. Draco lança un sourire victorieux à Hermione qui était en état de léthargie.

- Je te défends de lui balancer une phrase pitoyable comme « ce n'est pas ce que tu crois ». Susurra Draco.

Hermione resta interdite. Savait-il seulement qu'elle n'aurait même pas osé dire une chose pareille ?

**A suivre**

* * *

**Héhé,** ce chapitre **vous avez aimés ?** En tout cas **moi j'adore **et** la Bêta** aussi * je cite *- **J'ai adoré le passage Drago du début à la fin ! Mdr ! Je l'adore ! Super chapitre Fabi -** Bah écoute, fallait bien du **Dray & Mione à l'état pur** un jour ? Je sais je vous ai** fait poireauter comme je ne sais pas quoi. **Mais avouez que** cette scène reste particulièrement intéressante !** Bon, ok... Pas encore de **lemon** en vu. Mais ça va venir !** Prochain chapitre** très bientôt **découpé en trois scènes.** Alors on y verra **Ginny, Lupin, Harry** et on aura le droit à un peu de** romance. Donc soyez du rendez-vous** et ne manquez pas le train *oui je sais, je poste à** un rythme de locomotive xD** Mais tant mieux pour vous ! * Dès que j'ai les résultats du **Bac** je vous les fait parvenir. Biiz,** Dairy22** * qui craint un peu pour ses fesses *

Merci à **LittleBeattle** & aux **Bêta-lectrices**

Allez **une petite reviews** pour la route ! Ca met **le beurre dans les épinards **pour** l'auteuz !** Ca me **motive à écrire** la suite qui devient très palpitante... Non je ne fais pas de **chantage affectif** ! Je ne suis pas **sournoise **à ce point.** Quoi que... *** petit air de **Polo** le tueur *****

**- Fais la danse de la pluie autour de son ordinateur : Finis le Bac ! ***


	21. Aveuglante Noirceur

**Pureté Morbide**

Written by Dairy22

* * *

**Titre** : Pureté Morbide

**Résumé** : - Tu sens cette odeur Malefoy ? – C'est l'indescriptible parfum de la mort. […] Peut-être que tu le porteras plus vite que prévus Granger. – Je le crains aussi.

**Bêta-lectrices **: Fiind-L0ve & Sayuri. Deux pour le prix d'une =)

**Genre** : Drame [Thriller] & Romance

**Rating **: M – Pour la violence et la sexualité

**Personnage principale** : l'inconnu ou l'ombre

**Couples** : Draco Malefoy & Hermione Granger [DM & HG] et d'autres couples secondaires.

**Cadre spatio-temporel** : A Poudlard, école de sorcellerie durant la cinquième année d'étude d'Harry Potter.

**Fréquence de postage** : Environ tout les vendredi soir ou samedi.

**Avis au lecteur** : Cette fanfiction peut heurter les plus sensibles. Donc si vous ne vous sentez pas apte à lire et à vivre un drame veuillez ne pas poursuivre. Merci

**Préface de la fanfiction** : J'ai voulus écrire quelque chose de terrible en y mêlant la volupté et la beauté. En somme, une tragédie et peut-être bien plus. Les personnages devront faire face à des situations extrêmes en passant du « je », « moi » et « sur-moi » [Théorie de Freud]. On se rend compte de la valeur d'un individu que lorsqu'on le pousse à bout. Arriveront-t-ils à garder leur sang froid lorsque celui-ci coulera partout autour d'eux ? Je me le demande.

* * *

**Chapitre 20 : Aveuglante Noirceur**

« Un mélodrame n'est souvent qu'un drame vu par un confrère. » [Robert de Flers]

**Quand on s'aperçoit qu'on compte pour quelqu'un.**

* * *

**O**O**O**

Hermione tentait de se relever mais une masse trop importante le lui empêchait. Draco semblait faire le mort afin de lui compliquer sa tâche. Elle le pinçait, le mordait, elle faisait tout pour qu'il bouge mais rien n'y faisait. Il continuait à rire sous cape en restant immobile. Puis, dans un sursaut sadique, Draco commença à chatouiller Hermione afin de la faire hurler de rire. Un lien de complicité commença à s'instaurer entre eux tandis que leurs rires se liaient. Peu à peu, ceux-ci s'évanouirent pour faire place à un silence apaisant.

Draco était toujours au dessus d'Hermione dans le lit imbibé d'eau. Leurs corps étaient humides mais ils s'en fichaient. A ce moment précis, ils cessèrent toutes activités pour se regarder. Enfin. Se regarder comme quand on découvre une personne. Pas un premier regard qui veut avant tout analyser la personne. Mais un vrai regard qui voulait tout et rien dire à la fois.

La porte s'ouvrit à nouveau. Ginny se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte comme l'avait fait Harry précédemment. Ses cheveux roux tombaient en cascades sur ses épaules. Elle avait un sourire ravis lorsqu'elle prit la parole :

- Je peux jouer avec vous ?

Draco et Hermione s'observèrent un long moment avant d'éclater de rire… De nouveau !

**O**O**O**

Une chouette lapone venait de se frayer un chemin dans la chambre se trouvant un étage en dessous. Harry la fit entrer tel un automate pendant qu'elle répartissait des flocons de neige dans son sillage. La chouette lui tendit sa patte avec une certaine souplesse. Harry décrocha le rouleau de parchemin qui y était accroché. Ron était allongé dans son lit et contemplait le plafond avec un air hagard. Il avait mis ses mains derrière sa tête et avait enlevé ses chaussures afin d'y être plus à l'aise.

- C'est de qui ? Maugréa Ron sans quitter des yeux le plafond.

- Luna. Répondit Harry en décachetant la lettre qui lui était destinée.

_« Harry,_

_Je voulais déjà te souhaiter un joyeux Noël même si je suis en avance d'une journée. Demain, on part à la chasse aux Ronflack Cornus avec papa et je ne pourrais pas envoyer des lettres pour ne pas dévoiler notre position. Enfin, tout ça pour justifier mon avance. Je t'ai envoyé un cadeau même si j'aurais préféré le joindre d'un baiser. J'essaierai de me rattraper une fois à Poudlard…_

_En tout cas j'espère que tu vas bien et que Ron aussi ! Clio m'a envoyé une lettre hier disant que son père avait appris la nouvelle les concernant. Pauvre Ron, je n'aimerai pas être à sa place. Console-le en lui disant qu'Hélios – le père à Clio – est quelqu'un de bien même s'il à un tempérament un peu emporté. Il reverra vite son jugement. Et puis, un peu d'amour ne peux pas faire de mal en ces temps ci._

_En parlant d'amour, je dois t'avouer que je n'avais encore jamais ressentis ce sentiment si merveilleux. Je pensais que cela était réservé aux utopistes. Bien que j'ai l'apparence d'un d'entre eux, je ne le suis pas au fond de moi. Au contraire. C'est pourquoi je suis si inexpressive ce que l'on peut prendre pour de la timidité. Mais en fait non, je suis juste différente des autres parce que je vois le monde différemment. Et je voudrai que tu le comprennes Harry. Que tu sache que tu ne trouveras pas deux autres Luna sur terre comme je ne trouverai pas un autre Harry. Je ne prétends pas être exceptionnelle. Je dis juste être unique comme chaque être humain. _

_Je ne prétends pas non plus mériter ton amour. Et Merlin seul sait que je le convoite du plus profond de mon âme. En fait, je n'ai jamais aimé avant toi et ça me fait tout bizarre, là, au niveau de ma poitrine. Lorsque tu me reverras, j'aurais changé. Non pas que j'aurais attrapé un Ronflack Cornus. Mais j'aurais été prisonnière des filets de l'amour._

_Je t'aime Harry. Pas pour ton nom et encore moins pour ta gloire. Je t'aime pour ce que tu es au plus profond de toi. Je sais que cela peut te sembler débile de coucher tout cela sur papier. Néanmoins, je ne trouverai jamais le courage de te le dire en face. Je ne suis qu'une Serdaigle après tout. Que ses sentiments soient réciproques ou non, ça ne fait rien. Je comprendrai même si cela fera mal au début. Parce que la plus grande preuve d'amour s'est de savoir pardonner._

_Bonne vacances à toi._

_Tendrement, _

_Luna. »_

Harry replia doucement cette lettre et regarda la neige tombé en gros flocons à travers la fenêtre. Il rangea précieusement le cadeau de Luna sous son oreiller afin de l'ouvrir au matin de Noël et ouvrit sa malle. Il chercha un bout de parchemin vierge ainsi que de l'encre et une plume et se mit à la quête de mots… Qui ne vinrent toujours pas !

Ron était resté dans la même position sans dire un mot, trop concentré sur ses propres problèmes. Au bout d'une demi-heure Harry trouva qu'un pitoyable _« Moi aussi »_ à répondre. Il décida de rester sur cette décision mais rajouta à la dernière minute _« Cependant je ne suis pas d'accord sur un point. Je pense que la plus belle preuve d'amour c'est de pouvoir le lire dans les yeux de l'autre. Une fois à Poudlard, tu sauras à travers mes yeux verts que je t'aime comme toi. »_

Il sortit Hedwige de sa cage et lui mit une enveloppe dans son bec après lui avoir donné du Miam-Hibou. Harry se leva afin d'ouvrir la fenêtre et regarda sa chouette s'envoler dans le ciel jusqu'à devenir qu'un flocon parmi la neige…

**O**O**O**

Remus Lupin montait dans les étages du 12 Square Grimmaud, le quotidien de la Gazette du Sorcier sous le bras. Il souhaitait parler d'un article en particulier avec Draco. Ou plutôt le lui montrer. Il toqua contre la chambre du Serpentard qu'il partageait désormais avec Fred et George.

Le blond était assis sur son lit, un grimoire qu'il ne quittait pas sur ses genoux. Lupin ferma la porte et s'approcha silencieusement, curieux de savoir ce que contenait se livre dont le Serpentard portait tant d'intérêt. Draco leva soudainement son regard anthracite dans celui de son ancien professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal.

- Que me vaut l'honneur de votre visite professeur ? Demanda Draco en rangeant rapidement son livre sous son lit.

Lupin se balança d'avant en arrière ce qui semblait être son tique lorsqu'il avait une hésitation. Il finit par tendre le journal vers l'adolescent qui le prit avec un air interrogateur.

- J'aimerai que vous lisiez l'article en bas de la page deux.

Draco ouvrit le périodique et se référa à l'endroit indiqué. Le Serpentard remarqua d'emblé une photographie de lui. Il lut à voix basse :

_« Avez-vous vus ce sorcier ? _

_Le 23 décembre une dramatique disparition fut le fruit de beaucoup de bruit au sein du ministère. Lors du voyage à bord du Poudlard Express, Draco Malefoy se volatilisa. Aucune trace de l'adolescent n'a été trouvée jusqu'ici. __La brigade de police magique __a ouvert une enquête le jour même. Lucius Malefoy, actionnaire au sein du ministère à fait part de sa colère immense ainsi que de sa tristesse. En effet, il accuserait Nymphadora Tonks, chargé de la sécurité des élèves ce jour-ci, d'être la responsable de ce __rapt.__La famille Malefoy à promis d'offrir plus de dix mille Galions à celui qui retrouvera, sain et sauf, le jeune Draco. La Gazette du Sorcier reste sur le qui-vive. »_

Draco rendit le journal à Remus Lupin avec une mine lugubre. Ainsi donc ces parents le cherchaient. Pourquoi ? Etaient-ils au courant qu'on voulait sa mort ? Dans ce cas, ils devaient y participer. D'un autre côté, Draco se demanda si ses parents n'étaient pas plutôt les dindons de la farce. Si le Seigneur des Ténèbres le voulait, il le ferait surement dans leur dos. Il était connu que Lucius Malefoy n'offrirait jamais en pâture ses héritiers. Draco avala sa salive et s'arrêta de réfléchir pour attendre une réaction de la part de Lupin.

- Je sais que cela doit te faire un choc mais…

- Si vous n'avez que ça à me montrer vous pouvez partir. Trancha Draco. Je savais que mes parents allaient me chercher.

Lupin le regarda une dernière fois et décida de s'en aller. Draco baissa la tête dès que la porte fut fermée. Non, il n'était pas sûr que ses parents aillent le chercher par la suite. Mais cette nouvelle le réchauffa le cœur. Plus qu'un Malefoy devait se l'autoriser. En fait, il était heureux. Heureux et rassuré que ses parents l'aiment et le prouvent aux yeux de tous…

**A suivre**

* * *

**Scrumble** * Je venais juste d'enregistré mon petit mot lorsque s'est déconnecté . Bref, je vais rassembler **mon courage** pour l'écrire de nouveau. Donc,** chapitre tout mignon** * ouais j'avais commencé par ça **je m'en souviens** xD *** les scènes sont adorables.** Donc on débute par le **Harry & Luna** * dont certain se passerait volontiers * Mais je pense qu'il faut être **un peu original** parfois...Je sais **Ginny** n'apparaît pas trop mais elle aura une scène à elle dans deux chapitres * **essais de se remémorer la scène** en question et arbore un sourire vide comme dans les pubs de dentifrices * . Puis la fin du **Dray & Mione** du chapitre dernier. J'adore quand **Dray la pousse à bout pour provoquer ces pouvoirs,** c'est triste et drôle à la fois. Sinon pour la scène où **Draco prend conscience que ses parents l'aiment,** je l'ai trouvé touchante, vraiment.** Et vous ? **Donc** prochain chapitre d'ici quelques jours.** * Comme d'hab *** Il se déroulera le jour de Noël.** On verra **de nouveaux personnages apparaître *** vous m'en direz des nouvelles.. **regard appuyé veres mes collaboratrices. **xD * Donc il y aura** deux scènes Dray & Mione** * j'ai mis la double dose *** Et voilà...**Bon alors avant de partir **une petite review** ne fera pas de mal - au contraire -. Biiz,** Dairy22.**

Merci à** LittleBeattle** & aux **Bêta-lectrices**

Ah euh oui, hier soir** j'ai rêvé** que j'élevais des **singes** dans un but de **détruire la planète** et d'assouvir **mes penchants démoniaques**...Muah Muah * **Je plaisante ! *** Faites pas cette tête **! J'ai rêvé** - comme tout le monde -** que Draco me mettait enceinte** et qu'il s'en allait avec Hermione** sur son Nimbus 2oo1. * No coment *** Mhmmm... Je viens de **me rendre compte** que si on lisait que les trucs en caractères **gras** ça donnait des phrases** étrange** hum hum...**Relisez vous verrez** !


	22. Néant Ecarlate

**Pureté Morbide**

Written by Dairy22

* * *

**Titre** : Pureté Morbide

**Résumé** : - Tu sens cette odeur Malefoy ? – C'est l'indescriptible parfum de la mort. […] Peut-être que tu le porteras plus vite que prévus Granger. – Je le crains aussi.

**Bêta-lectrices **: Fiind-L0ve & Sayuri. Deux pour le prix d'une =)

**Genre** : Drame [Thriller] & Romance

**Rating **: M – Pour la violence et la sexualité

**Personnage principale** : l'inconnu ou l'ombre

**Couples** : Draco Malefoy & Hermione Granger [DM & HG] et d'autres couples secondaires.

**Cadre spatio-temporel** : A Poudlard, école de sorcellerie durant la cinquième année d'étude d'Harry Potter.

**Fréquence de postage** : Environ tout les vendredi soir ou samedi.

**Avis au lecteur** : Cette fanfiction peut heurter les plus sensibles. Donc si vous ne vous sentez pas apte à lire et à vivre un drame veuillez ne pas poursuivre. Merci

**Préface de la fanfiction** : J'ai voulus écrire quelque chose de terrible en y mêlant la volupté et la beauté. En somme, une tragédie et peut-être bien plus. Les personnages devront faire face à des situations extrêmes en passant du « je », « moi » et « sur-moi » [Théorie de Freud]. On se rend compte de la valeur d'un individu que lorsqu'on le pousse à bout. Arriveront-t-ils à garder leur sang froid lorsque celui-ci coulera partout autour d'eux ? Je me le demande.

* * *

**Chapitre 21 : Néant Ecarlate**

« C'est si rare maintenant quand une femme a du tempérament, que quand une femme en a, on dit que c'est de l'hystérie. » [Jules Barbey d'Aurevilly]

**Quand on a l'esprit embrumé par les festivités.**

* * *

**O**O**O**

Et Noël arriva.

Il n'arriva pas seul. Un certain nombre de cadeaux l'accompagna jusqu'au bas des lits des divers pensionnaires du 12 Square Grimmaud. Dès l'aube, les jumeaux Weasley se levèrent avec empressement afin d'ouvrir leur différents présents. Draco fut donc réveiller par le bruit des papiers que l'on froissait. Il ouvrit les yeux mais resta allongé dans la même position. Il avait un goût amer le long de sa gorge en pensant que s'était le premier Noël qu'il fêtait sans les siens. Et que rien ne l'attendrait aux pieds de son lit. Rien, pas même une lettre. Les jumeaux bavardèrent avec animation et finirent par transplaner dans la cuisine, sans doute afin de se sustenter. Draco se leva et alla se doucher dans la salle de bain la plus proche. Le long du chemin, il perçut la rumeur des conversations rythmée sur un ton euphorique. Il rejoignit sa chambre où il s'habilla. Puis il fit le mort.

Il fit longtemps le mort sur son lit, allongé les bras en croix. Son ventre gargouillait mais il s'en fichait. Il ne voulait pas se montrer aujourd'hui. Il ne souhaitait pas leur montrer ce qu'il avait au fond du cœur. Il devait rester Malefoy malgré tout.

On finit par toquer à la porte. Draco ne prit pas la peine de répondre. Il resta là, les yeux clos et le corps immobile, seule sa respiration le trahissant. La personne entra et il ne prit pas la peine de la saluer, sachant déjà qu'il s'agissait d'un membre de l'Ordre du Phénix. Un doux effluve vint frôler ses narines et il reconnut ce parfum. Ce parfum qu'il avait sentit la veille. Il se souvint alors du corps d'Hermione sous lui. De ses yeux chocolat qui brillait d'un je-ne-sais-quoi. De ses joues qui avaient rosies par la gêne. De tout. Mais surtout, de son parfum. Draco ouvrit les yeux et se redressa.

Hermione portait un énorme pull over et avaient les mains derrière son dos. Ses cheveux venaient d'être brossés et Draco sourit en se rappelant qu'aujourd'hui était jour de fête.

- Je peux t'aider Granger ?

- Je venais juste ici pour te souhaiter joyeux Noël. Répondit-elle d'une toute petite voix en sortant de son dos un paquet enveloppé dans du papier kraft.

Draco essaya de masquer son étonnement. Granger lui offrait un cadeau de son plein gré ! Elle s'approcha de lui et il prit le paquet en lui lançant un regard intrigué. Il ouvrit doucement comme s'il désamorçait une bombe. La boîte aurait pu tenir dans le creux de sa main et il commençait à se poser de drôles de questions. Lorsqu'il l'eut ouvert entièrement il aperçut alors une fine chaîne d'argent. Il la saisit du bout des doigts et découvrit qu'un médaillon se balançait doucement. Un scorpion. Même si cela lui coûtait de le dire, c'était un beau scorpion taillé dans de l'acier.

- Je dois admettre que tu commence à avoir des notions en esthétisme Granger. Railla Draco en redéposant le médaillon dans son écrin.

- Si c'est ta façon de me remercier et bien je la trouve pitoyable. Répliqua Hermione en le fusillant du regard.

- Ne te mets pas dans cet état. Dit Draco en se levant finalement. Je trouve que c'est…

- C'est ?

- C'est adorable de ta part de penser à moi malgré nos antécédents. Maugréa Draco en rangeant son cadeau sous son oreiller. En même temps, tu me fous dans une sacrée galère. Je vais être obligé de t'offrir un cadeau pour être quitte.

- Ne te sens pas obliger. Répondit cyniquement Hermione. Je ne voudrais pas gâcher le précieux héritage Malefoy.

Elle fit de grande enjambée jusqu'à la sortie.

- Granger, si je te disais juste merci tu la fermeras une bonne fois pour toute ?

Hermione se retourna et lui jeta un sourire conquérant juste avant de franchir la porte de la chambre.

**O**O**O**

En bas, la fête battait son plein. Hélios Hunter avait été convié pour les fêtes de Noël avec sa famille. Comme prévu, Nymphadora Tonks les rejoignit sous invitation de Molly Weasley. Clio et Ron n'osaient s'approcher et ne faisaient que de se lancer des regards furtifs qui n'échappaient pas aux yeux de la mère de cette dernière.

- Ne trouves-tu pas ces muffins fabuleux Rhéa ? Demanda Hélios à son épouse qui épiait sa fille du regard.

- Oui bien sûr. Répondit-elle avec empressement. Je volerai presque la recette à notre chère Molly.

Clio avait également une petite sœur, du nom d'Eva, qui était plus loufoque qu'autre chose. Elle ne cessait de chanter des chansons stupides qui reprenaient ce qu'on venait de dire, passant de la voix de ténor à celle de diva. Dès qu'on l'approchait trop brusquement, elle se mettait à hurler de manière suraiguë et imitait un feulement de chat insoutenable. Harry la trouvait bizarre et l'évitait soigneusement. Sirius la trouvait drôle et la faisait sauter sur ses genoux.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Draco finit par montrer le bout de son nez dans la cuisine. Dès qu'Eva l'aperçut, elle se mit à imiter un chien en aboyant comme une hystérique. Draco se figea sur place en se demandant d'où venait cette créature. Eva se mit alors à faire le petit gémissement d'un chien blessé qui aurait attendrit n'importe qui en temps normal. N'importe qui, sauf un Malefoy.

Le Serpentard la jaugea et passa devant elle comme si de rien n'était. La fillette s'accrocha alors à sa jambe et la mordit de toutes ces dents qui n'étaient de toute façon pas nombreuses. Draco réprima un cri.

- Je crois qu'elle t'aime bien. Dit Clio en lui indiquant une place où il pouvait s'asseoir.

- Si elle a des liens du sang avec toi, je plains Weasmoche qui devra supporter tes tendances cannibales.

Clio se contenta de lui lancer un regard furibond tandis qu'elle servait une part de gâteau à Harry.

Eva finit par se détacher de la jambe de Draco pour qu'il puisse s'asseoir. Ceci ne fut que de court répit puisqu'elle sauta immédiatement sur ces genoux une fois qu'il fut installé. Draco l'aurait volontiers jeté par terre mais savait que ses parents étaient justes en face de lui.

- Comment tu t'appelles ?

Eva répondit par un miaulement. Draco leva les yeux au ciel pendant qu'il passait un bras par-dessus ses épaules afin de saisir sa fourchette.

- Et tu as quel âge ?

- Quarante balais comme maman !

- Eva ! S'écria Rhéa Hunter qui la fusilla du regard.

La fillette se contenta de sourire bêtement se calant plus contre Draco comme s'il s'agissait d'une énorme peluche. Elle avait de nombreuses tresses qui atteignaient le nez de Draco dès qu'elle bougeait sa tête.

- Est-ce que tu pourrais éviter de me mettre ton calamar dans la tronche pendant que je mange ?

Eva éclata de rire et en tomba à la renverse dans un bruit qui se répercuta en échos dans la cuisine. Clio se précipita vers sa jeune sœur afin de l'aider à se relever. Celle-ci hoquetait toujours de rire, les larmes aux yeux. Du haut de ses six ans, elle réussit à se hisser sur les genoux de Draco une seconde fois.

- Elle est un peu extravertis. Murmura Clio dans l'oreille du Serpentard en repartant vers sa place.

Draco allait prononcer un « je l'avais remarqué » lorsqu'une petite main vint pincer son nez.

- On joue au Médicomage ? Demanda Eva. Mon cousin Jake dit que quand on bouche son nez plus de trois minutes on devient tout violet.

Draco enleva sa petite main de son visage et continua à manger son œuf au plat en lançant des regards meurtriers à quiconque osait se moquer de cette situation burlesque.

- Tu es tombé dans un sac de farine quand tu étais petit ? Minauda Eva. Parce que tes cheveux ils sont blanc "beurk-beurk". Si tu veux, je te donne une de mes mèches de cheveux et tu la colleras sur ton front. Ca fera joli.

- Et ma main sur ta figure ça fera jolie aussi ? Riposta le Serpentard en déposant Eva par terre.

Sirius explosa de rire et faillit s'étouffer avec son verre de jus de citrouille. Hermione fut secoué d'un rire incontrôlable tandis qu'Eva se roulait par terre en parfaite imitation d'un chien qui aurait pas mal de puces. Ron se tourna vers Clio et lui lança un regard alarmé.

- Ne me dis pas qu'elle deviendra ma belle-sœur...

**O**O**O**

Draco était adossé contre la tapisserie représentant l'arbre généalogique des Black. Il était assis à même le sol, le même grimoire sur ses genoux. L'intitulé était « Nox et Lucem ». Il avait déjà finit de le lire depuis plusieurs semaines mais il relisait certains passages histoire de s'éclaircir les idées. Ce livre ne provenait pas de la bibliothèque puisque celle-ci était fermée jusqu'à ce que le corps de Susan Bones soit réduit en poussières. Il était sur le point de relire un passage en Runes Anciennes lorsque qu'une silhouette glissa à ses côtés. Il savait que c'était Hermione alors il ne prit pas la peine d'esquisser le moindre geste.

- Encore avec ce livre ? Tu sais que je vais finir par croire que je déteins sur toi. Plaisanta Hermione avec un sourire espiègle.

- Je ne changerai en aucun cas mes cheveux « beurk-beurk » contre les tiens Granger. Répliqua Draco sur le même ton. En fait, je lisais juste quelque chose nous concernant. Enfin, concernant nos aptitudes.

Hermione se redressa en signe de curiosité. Draco chercha une page précise au milieu du livre et poursuivit :

- J'ai trouvé la liste de nos pouvoirs. Elle a été dressée par les soins de Merlin en personne. Il semblerait que se soit lui qui est créé ces formes d'énergies positives qui se déclencherait en des individus précis lorsque la population sorcière serait en danger. Et c'est tombé sur nous. Et tu sais quoi ? Après de nombreuses recherches j'ai trouvé que les derniers héritiers de ses pouvoirs étaient les parents de Potter. Raison de plus pour laquelle Voldemort les traquait sans répit. Il devait surement être au courant…

- Et c'est pour ça qu'il te cherche. Murmura Hermione. A l'heure qu'il est il doit être au courant pour moi. Il doit savoir que c'est moi qui te complète puisque dans le train j'ai utilisé sans vraiment le vouloir mes pouvoirs ! C'était pour nous défendre. Je ne pensais pas que…

- De toute manière il aurait finis par savoir. Trancha Draco ce qui sonnait comme un semblant d'excuse. Ce qui compte, c'est que lorsqu'il nous trouvera - parce nous ne pourrons pas y échapper - c'est que nous soyons prêt. Prêt à nous battre.

- Tu veux dire que tu vas nous aider ? Questionna-t-elle.

- Je veux juste dire que je tiens à ma peau. Répliqua Draco. Tu veux peut-être savoir de quoi tu seras capable une fois que tu auras appris à canaliser tes pouvoirs ?

Hermione rougit en hochant la tête.

- Attends deux minutes que je trouve la page… Ah, voilà ! Le sorcier ou la sorcière possédant l'élément eau à de nombreuses possibilités en matière de magie. Tout d'abord, il arrive à faire jaillir de la paume de ses mains des jets d'eau ou encore emprisonner quelqu'un dans une sorte d'aquarium. En se concentrant un peu plus, le dénommé sorcier pourra provoquer une pluie acide tel qu'on en voit dans l'Amérique du sud. Ceci pourra être utilisé en tant qu'arme dans des combats ardus. Cependant, cet élément à surtout des attributs défensif tel que provoqué une obscurité complète ou créer une rivière dans un lieu tarie. Bien entendu, la personne possédant ces dons pourra également évaporer ou solidifier l'eau ou bien même la faire apparaître de nulle part. Il reste tout de même une faculté que beaucoup trouvent inutile ; c'est celle permettant de mettre un volume d'eau en lévitation par contact visuel. On en parle très peu dans les ouvrages traitant de ce sujet mais beaucoup d'experts s'intéressent à la question au département des mystères… Et blablabla.

Hermione lança un regard dédaigneux à Draco lorsqu'il finit sa lecture par une formule de banalité. Il venait de faire retomber toute la magie comme un souffler au fromage. Hermione tenta de dissimuler sa curiosité en se renfrognant.

- Et toi ? Quels sont tes pouvoirs ?

Draco lui lança un sourire fier lorsqu'il vit qu'elle y portait de l'intérêt.

- Figure-toi Granger qu'ils sont plus intéressant.

- Rien que ça ! S'exclama Hermione en mettant ses genoux au niveau de son menton.

- Et oui. Répondit Draco. Tu tempère peut-être le feu. Mais n'oublie pas que celui-ci sait se montrer dévastateur. Ecoute moi ça. La capacité de contrôler le feu à été longtemps convoité par des générations de sorciers. Il s'agit d'un élément encore plus lié aux émotions que le précédent. C'est pourquoi il tombe plus entre les mains de quelqu'un ayant un plus grand contrôle de soi. Il s'agit d'une mesure décidée par Merlin lors de sa création. Il disait pouvoir ainsi protéger les êtres qui seraient dans l'incapacité de manier un élément si redoutable. Afin que celui-ci ne manifeste des abus, l'élément eau a été distribué à des personnes ayant une grande sagesse. Alors que l'eau à une majorité de pouvoirs défensifs, le feu, quant à lui, excelle dans le domaine offensif. Il peut notamment lancer des boules de feu ou utiliser un lance-flamme qu'il pourrait faire jaillir de ses mains. Les manuels d'histoire parlent tous d'un certain Gridenwald ayant réussit à former un phénix de feu ce qui fut plus tard une des spécialités de l'école Dumstrang. Par la suite, on apprit que faire couler de la lave en fusion du néant était un des extrêmes qui dérivait de cet élément. Quelques sorciers ont réussis à mettre le feu à un objet ou à quelqu'un par contact visuel ou à voler grâce à une chaleur corporelle conséquente. Néanmoins, le plus exceptionnel reste le fait de savoir provoquer une pluie stellaire tombant en fracas ou encore maîtriser le chaos et la foudre…

- Blablabla. Compléta Hermione.

- Je t'en pris Granger. Tu peux contenir ta joie.

- On ne peut plus plaisanter dans cette maison ? S'étonna Hermione.

- Non. On ne peut pas sachant qu'une guerre approche. Je ne suis pas un suicidaire de Gryffondor moi. Tu sais Granger, je pense qu'on devrait s'entraîner. Je ne veux pas dire chacun de notre côté mais ensemble. Parce que cette prophétie nous concerne tout les deux et qu'on y arrivera à bout que si on se sert les coudes. Ca ne veut pas dire que je renie mon côté Serpentard. Je le mets juste entre parenthèses le temps qu'on trouve cette vermine qui a tué toutes ces personnes…

- Avant que Voldemort nous trouve. Coupa Hermione.

- Avant que Voldemort nous trouve.

**A suivre**

* * *

**Fameux chapitre...** We Wish You A** Merry Christmas**...Quoi ? **On est en plein été ?** Bah pas grave,** je serai en avance** de quelques mois. On en sait plus sur leurs **pouvoirs **et** la prophétie** désormais. Bon, ok vous avez encore **beaucoup de questions** j'imagine. Enfin ça m'arrangerait que vous les laissiez** entre parenthèses** et de voir par vous même au fil de l'intrigue. Sinon pour les scènes entre **Dray & Mione** vous en avez pensez quoi ? Pour **Eva, **elle sort tout droit de ma tête et je truciderai la personne qui a dit qu'**elle me ressemblait quand j'étais petite * regard assassin vers Fiind-L0ve *** Moi je parlais aux meubles **; je n'imitais pas les animaux** * Oups, j'en ai trop dis**...xD **Bon, euh** on respecte l'auteuz** parce qu'elle fait un boulot de dingue pour **cette fanfic** surtout pour être aussi **productive.** Bref,** prochain chapitre très bientôt.** Une scène entre **Dray & Mione, Ginny** et notre **Tonks chérie...**Et**, Ron et Harry** * bah oui ça faisait longtemps...* **Une discussion entre amis ça ne fait pas de mal.** Alors prochain chapitre**, dernier jour au Square Grimmaud** et bientôt, **retour à Poudlard** avec ces petits problèmes * dont **le tueur qui nous attend de pied ferme !** * Ca va faire plusieurs chapitres que **Polo** * alias le tueur * **devient comme enragé enfermé dans sa cage**, si je le lâche il va faire un malheur * regard suspicieux vers la cage où **Polo bave comme personne** et où des griffes acérés taillade les barraux de sa prison * **Une vrai bête** ce Polo.** Mdr. **Bon bah à très vite, Biiz,** Dairy22.**

Merci à** LittleBeattle** & aux **Bêta-lectrices**

**35o ReviewS c'est possible ? x)**

Prochain chapitre **le 10 Juillet** avec mes résultats du **Bac,** bande de curieuses ! * Quoi ? Je fais **mon racontage de life ?** Mais j'en ai strictement rien à foutre **lecteur**. Mais non, **je rigole, **j'adore avoir ton avis ! Boude pas *** Imite Eva qui fait le chien ***


	23. Brulante Ecume

**Pureté Morbide**

Written by Dairy22

* * *

**Titre** : Pureté Morbide

**Résumé** : - Tu sens cette odeur Malefoy ? – C'est l'indescriptible parfum de la mort. […] Peut-être que tu le porteras plus vite que prévus Granger. – Je le crains aussi.

**Bêta-lectrices **: Fiind-L0ve & Sayuri. Deux pour le prix d'une =)

**Genre** : Drame [Thriller] & Romance

**Rating **: M – Pour la violence et la sexualité

**Personnage principale** : l'inconnu ou l'ombre

**Couples** : Draco Malefoy & Hermione Granger [DM & HG] et d'autres couples secondaires.

**Cadre spatio-temporel** : A Poudlard, école de sorcellerie durant la cinquième année d'étude d'Harry Potter.

**Fréquence de postage** : Environ tout les vendredi soir ou samedi.

**Avis au lecteur** : Cette fanfiction peut heurter les plus sensibles. Donc si vous ne vous sentez pas apte à lire et à vivre un drame veuillez ne pas poursuivre. Merci

**Préface de la fanfiction** : J'ai voulus écrire quelque chose de terrible en y mêlant la volupté et la beauté. En somme, une tragédie et peut-être bien plus. Les personnages devront faire face à des situations extrêmes en passant du « je », « moi » et « sur-moi » [Théorie de Freud]. On se rend compte de la valeur d'un individu que lorsqu'on le pousse à bout. Arriveront-t-ils à garder leur sang froid lorsque celui-ci coulera partout autour d'eux ? Je me le demande.

* * *

**Chapitre 22 : Brulante Ecume**

« L'amitié est la seule lumière qui puisse vous guider. » [Dairy22]

**Quand on partage des liens étroits avec autrui.**

* * *

**O**O**O**

Tonks n'était pas du matin et encore moins de l'après-midi. Mais ce jour-ci elle fit une exception. Dès qu'elle eut prit son petit déjeuner, elle se faufila jusqu'aux étages afin d'aller discuter avec une personne en particulier. Elle ouvrit une porte au premier étage sachant que s'était la chambre que partageaient Hermione et Ginny. La préfète était encore en bas en train de discuter avec les autres ce qui lui laissait un moment pour discuter avec la cadette des Weasley. La rouquine était assise sur son lit en tailleur et feuilletait un album photo qu'on lui avait donné afin qu'elle retrouve la mémoire. Sans succès.

- Gin'. Murmura Tonks en refermant la porte derrière elle. Je ne te dérange pas j'espère.

Ginny secoua la tête en signe de dénégation pendant que Tonks avançait en prenant de l'assurance. La jeune auror s'assit au près de la Gryffondor et replaça une mèche rousse derrière son oreille.

- Alors, tu te souviens de quelque chose ? Demanda Tonks.

- Pas vraiment non. Souffla Ginny en refermant l'album photos la voix teintée de tristesse. J'aimerai me souvenir. Savoir ce que j'ai vécus avant tout cela. J'ai l'impression d'être née seulement cette année. Et c'est tellement…

- Etrange ? Chuchota Tonks. Ecoute moi bien Ginny, ce n'est pas ce que tu as fait dans le passé qui fait ce que tu es ; c'est ce qu'il y a dans ton cœur qui te construit.

Ginny acquiesça faiblement.

- Hermione m'a dit qu'avant j'avais un faible pour Harry. Maintenant, ça me semble totalement puéril. Je le vois seulement comme un frère et il va bien avec Luna alors…

Tonks éclata de rire.

- Tu as bien raison. Il faut savoir tourner la page.

- Maman dit qu'avec ma perte de mémoire je ne pourrais pas retourner à Poudlard. Elle me fera l'école à la maison. J'apprendrai de nouveau à me servir de la magie. Fred dit même que je suis très douée. Au fait Tonks, Hermione disait que quand tu déclenchais tes pouvoirs de métamorphomage, j'avais un nez préféré. Pourrais-tu me le refaire ?

La métamorphomage se mit à froncer les sourcils et un nez en forme de groin lui poussa en plein milieu de la figure. Ginny explosa de rire en se tenant les côtes tandis que Tonks mimait les cris incessants d'un porc qu'on menait à l'abattoir.

En fait, la complicité est souvent signe d'amitié…

**O**O**O**

Un étage au dessus, Ron et Harry rangeait leurs vêtements dans leur valise. Demain ils reprendront le Poudlard Express car les fêtes de Noël prenaient fin. Harry était en train de jeter par-dessus son épaule une paire de chaussette lorsque Ron se mit à le questionner :

- Dis Harry, tu… tu l'aime bien Luna ?

- Suffisamment pour lui demander de devenir ma petite-amie. Répondit machinalement le Survivant.

- Tu es sérieux là ? S'étonna Ronald en faisant volte-face. Tu vas lui demander de sortir avec toi ? Quand ? Le jour de la Saint Valentin ?

- Je ne suis pas mièvre au point d'attendre cette date précise pour lui déclarer ma flamme. Répliqua Harry. Je lui dirai dès que l'occasion se présentera.

- Et ben ça alors… Souffla Ron en s'asseyant lentement sur son lit. Je n'aurais jamais imaginé un jour toi et Luna ensemble. C'est comme… C'est comme si Neville demandait Ginny en mariage !

Les deux garçons éclatèrent de rire un long moment. Tout à coup, ils s'observèrent et eurent une grimace en imaginant la sœur de Ron et Neville tendrement enlacés.

- Je crois qu'on devrait penser à autre chose. Finit par dire Ron en balançant son pyjama dans sa malle.

- Je suis tout à fait d'accord. Renchérit Harry en bouclant sa valise.

**O**O**O**

Draco était sous le toit du 12 Square Grimmaud. Mais cette fois-ci il n'était pas seul. Sirius Black était à ces côtés et contemplait les moisissures du grenier d'un œil distrait.

- Ca fait du bien d'avoir des gens dans cette maison. Déclara-t-il. La plupart du temps Kreatteur est ma seule compagnie et j'ai peur de perdre la boule.

- Ne racontez pas n'importe quoi. Si vous auriez du devenir fou, tout se serait passé à Azkaban. Répondit Draco.

Sirius tourna son visage émacié vers lui et gratifia le Serpentard d'un sourire.

- Tu sais, en te regardant j'ai l'impression de me voir en plus jeune.

- Avec des cheveux plus "beurk-beurk". Plaisanta Draco.

- Ce n'est qu'un détail. Poursuivit Sirius. J'étais arrogant et fière de moi. Même si je détestais les adeptes de la magie noire, j'étais heureux d'appartenir à une famille de sang-pure. J'adorais me vanter, séduire les filles, rabaisser les autres. J'aurais presque pu m'appeler Malefoy. Et, je crois que personne ne le comprend. Tout le monde me voit comme quelqu'un de bien que je ne suis pas. Harry croit que je suis un exemple. Comment dire à mon filleul qu'il ne doit surtout pas suivre ma voie ? Il a beau être intelligent, il reste encore utopiste et maladroit…

- Potter est trop bien pour croire qu'il existe des gens corrompus. Prononça Draco. Mais ne lui répéter pas, il croira qu'il s'agit d'un compliment.

Sirius sourit largement.

- On peut se comprendre entre sang-pur. Au début, j'avais énormément d'apriori sur ton compte. Mais au final, tu es quelqu'un de différent de ce que j'imaginais. J'espère que les autres s'en rendront vite compte.

- Ils ne verront que ce que je veux leur montrer. Dit Draco sur un ton déterminé.

- Tu es encore jeune Draco. N'essais pas de te rendre plus fort que ce que tu es. Laisse les gens t'approcher.

Draco souffla d'exaspération mais ne prit pas la peine de répondre.

- Au fait, Remus m'a demandé de te donner ça.

Draco se tourna vers Sirius qui lui tendait une boîte finement ouvragé.

- Qu'est-ce que s'est ? Demanda Sirius.

- Un bijou. Répondit le Serpentard. Hier après le dîner j'ai demandé au professeur Lupin s'il voulait bien aller faire une course pour moi au Chemin de Traverse. Je lui ai donné un peu d'argent que j'avais sur moi. Expliqua Draco en ouvrant la boîte afin de vérifier son contenu.

- Et, c'est pour qui ?

- Granger.

Sirius Black sourit intérieurement. Draco sembla l'avoir percer à jour car il s'empressa de rajouter.

- Ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez. Elle m'a offert un cadeau pour Noël et je ne veux pas lui être redevable.

- En tout cas, tu as du goût.

- J'espère que ça lui plaira. Prononça Draco.

**O**O**O**

La nuit venait de tomber sur la banlieue de Londres. Le Square Grimmaud était illuminé par de nombreux chandeliers. Les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix se disaient bonne nuit avant de rejoindre leur lit. Hermione sortait de la salle de bain lorsqu'elle se retrouva face à Draco.

- La salle de bain est libre Malefoy. Dit machinalement la préfète des rouge et or.

- Ne te fais pas de soucis pour mon hygiène Granger. Je me porte très bien. Je voulais juste te donner quelque chose. Demain nous n'aurons peut-être pas le temps de nous parler avec le retour à Poudlard. Alors je profitais de ces dernières minutes pour t'offrir ton cadeau de Noël -en retard, certes- mais cadeau tout de même.

Hermione était interloquée. Elle plaça sa serviette de bain sur son épaule afin de pouvoir ouvrir plus aisément le boîtier que lui tendait le Serpentard. Sur un petit coussin en velours se trouvait un bracelet qui miroitait à la lumière des bougies entreposées dans le couloir. Hermione le mit à son poignet, subjugué par l'objet.

- C'est de la pierre de Lune incrusté de rubis. Informa Draco. Bon et bien maintenant nous sommes quittes.

Il s'en alla sans demander son reste laissant alors une Hermione pantois.

Non, ils n'étaient pas quittes. Ce bijou valait largement plus que le scorpion en argent qu'elle lui avait offert !

**A suivre**

* * *

Et oui, dernier chapitre au **Square Grimmaud** ! Avant de faire mon petit commentaire, je voudrai savoir **comment vous avez trouvez cette période de fête de Noël**. Bref eux, **prochain chapitre très vite** ! Je ne trouve pas le chapitre à venir particulièrement intéressant d'ailleurs **il m'a donné du fil à retordre à écrire.** De toute manière, j'étais obligée de le faire afin que **l'intrigue suive son cours**. Sinon j'espère que **le rapprochement Dray & Mione** vous plaît même si s'est **assez lent pour la mise en place**. De toute manière je les voyait mal **se sauter dessus dès les premières lignes** quoi ! Ce qui est intéressant dans un couple c'est le processus. **" Le désir fleurit et la possession flétrit toute chose "** [Proust] C'est un peu comme ça que je vois les choses. Bon ok, ça fait **Dom Juan** mais pour ce couple je trouve que ça résume parfaitement la situation. **Trève de blabla**, je vous laisse mettre **une reviews**. Biiz,** Dairy22.**

Merci à **LittleBeattle** & aux **Bêta-lectrices**

**Résultat du Bac - sur 20 - Série 1ère L :**

**Français Ecrit (8)*** beaucoup deg' l'auteuz *** Oral (14)** * Saute de joie *** Math' (15)** * Hum, petit air de Matheuse.. Bah quoi ? Sors sa calculette Scoubidou avec laquelle elle a passé le Bac ***Enseignement Scientifique (13)** * J'aurais pu faire mieux sérieux.. No coment * Et **Travaux Personnel Encadré (12) *** J'avais senti le naufrage de toute manière... Atchoum ! **Qui a parlé de catastrophe ? ***

**Mauvaise nouvelle** mes chers apprentis sorciers, **je m'en vais** sur la planète Zeugma **du 13 au 30 Juillet** donc d'ici là, **pas de nouveau chapitre**... - en fait je vais juste **en vacances** mais bon - * tends le paquet de mouchoirs * J'en profite des nouvelles triste pour dire un énième bonjour à **Michael Jackson** qui a été pour moi une sorte de Divinité. Il m'a donné** le goût de la musique** et il n'y a pas un jour où j'en n'écoute pas. Ce qui me donne **le courage** de me lever chaque matin c'est la musique, quelle qu'elle soit. Mais si je dis bonjour ce n'est pas par ironie, c'est simplement par justesse syntaxique ; Car un **mythe** perpétue à travers le temps. **Et tant qu'on a pas oublié Michael Jackson il vivra toujours.**

**Merci.**


	24. Chaleur Glaciale

**Pureté Morbide**

Written by Dairy22

* * *

**Titre** : Pureté Morbide

**Résumé** : - Tu sens cette odeur Malefoy ? – C'est l'indescriptible parfum de la mort. […] Peut-être que tu le porteras plus vite que prévus Granger. – Je le crains aussi.

**Bêta-lectrices **: Fiind-L0ve & Sayuri. Deux pour le prix d'une =)

**Genre** : Drame [Thriller] & Romance

**Rating **: M – Pour la violence et la sexualité

**Personnage principale** : l'inconnu ou l'ombre

**Couples** : Draco Malefoy & Hermione Granger [DM & HG] et d'autres couples secondaires.

**Cadre spatio-temporel** : A Poudlard, école de sorcellerie durant la cinquième année d'étude d'Harry Potter.

**Fréquence de postage** : Environ tout les vendredi soir ou samedi.

**Avis au lecteur** : Cette fanfiction peut heurter les plus sensibles. Donc si vous ne vous sentez pas apte à lire et à vivre un drame veuillez ne pas poursuivre. Merci

**Préface de la fanfiction** : J'ai voulus écrire quelque chose de terrible en y mêlant la volupté et la beauté. En somme, une tragédie et peut-être bien plus. Les personnages devront faire face à des situations extrêmes en passant du « je », « moi » et « sur-moi » [Théorie de Freud]. On se rend compte de la valeur d'un individu que lorsqu'on le pousse à bout. Arriveront-t-ils à garder leur sang froid lorsque celui-ci coulera partout autour d'eux ? Je me le demande.

* * *

**Chapitre 23 : Chaleur Glaciale **

« Dans la vie, il y a deux drames : la naissance et la mort ; entre les deux, tout est à se rouler par terre. » [Jean Dion]

**Quand on n'ose croire en l'avenir**

* * *

**O**O**O**

Un groupe de sorciers courraient vers la voie 9 ¾ de la gare King Cross. Les vacances d'hiver venaient d'être achevées et emportaient avec elle sa festivité. Harry, Ron et Hermione avançaient rapidement tandis que Maugrey Fol'œil, Kingsley, Lupin et Tonks les encadraient. Caché sous un sortilège de Désillusion, Draco les suivait tandis que Maugrey le surveillait depuis son œil magique.

- Ne trainez pas. Je passe en premier avec le lascar.

Draco s'avança et traversa la barrière magique au près de l'ancien auror. Une fois sur le quai, Draco fut submergé par le tumulte habituel. Il y vit quelques élèves, beaucoup moins nombreux que d'habitude puisque des parents avaient retirés leurs enfants de l'école.

- File droit dans le train fiston. Maugréa l'auror à voix basse. Aucun détour, je t'observe.

Draco acquiesça silencieusement et avança droit vers le train en évitant d'heurter des sorciers présents sur le quai. En se retournant, pour vérifier que Maugrey était toujours là, il vit sa mère regardé partout autour d'elle comme si elle espérait apercevoir quelqu'un parmi la foule. Un nœud se sera dans son estomac et il voulut courir vers elle et lui dire qu'il était là. Maugrey donna un fort coup de canne sur le béton et Draco reprit ses esprits. Il ne devait pas se détourner du plan prévu. Il monta dans le train et alla se cacher dans le compartiment réservé aux valises. Il savait qu'au bout d'une heure le sortilège ne fera plus effet. Il sentit le train s'ébranler et les rotatives se mettre en route. Le Poudlard Express démarrait.

Pendant près d'une heure il se sentit en communion avec lui-même. De temps à autres, certains élèves venaient déposés des bagages en surplus qui ne pouvaient pas tenir dans le filet à bagage. Mais Draco s'en fichait. Il restait dans la même position, assis sur une énorme malle, la tête appuyé contre le mur et les yeux clos. Et il attendait.

Peu à peu, il sentit comme une espèce de liquide gluant couler sur lui. Il savait que les effets du sortilège se dissipaient. Il finit par ouvrir les yeux, l'esprit encore embrumé. Il avait longtemps pensé à ce qu'il allait dire afin de justifier sa disparition. Mais maintenant il avait peur de ne pas être crédible. Il ouvrit la porte du compartiment réservé aux bagages et marcha le long du couloir menant aux autres wagons.

Sur son passage, il épongea de nombreux regards, curieux, étonné ou indécis. Le Serpentard finit par trouver le compartiment où se trouvaient ses amis. Il l'ouvrit et se retrouva aussitôt dans les bras de Pansy qui pleurait à chaude larmes de soulagement. Il la repoussa plus gentiment que prévu sachant d'or et déjà dans quel état de panique elle avait du être.

- Bah alors, tu étais où ? Demanda Blaise en se levant pour le saluer. Tes parents te cherchaient partout !

- Je suis au courant. Grimaça Draco en s'asseyant le plus confortablement sur la banquette. Mais je ne peux rien vous dire et pas la peine de vous mettre à me supplier ou quoi que se soit d'autre. Ma réponse restera la même.

Théodore et Blaise se consultèrent du regard avant de rester dans le silence.

- Même pas à moi ? Tenta vainement Pansy.

- Surtout pas à toi. Cracha Draco en la regardant avec une mine dégoutée.

Outrée, Pansy se leva et sortit du compartiment des Serpentard.

**O**O**O**

Hermione marchait à la tête du convoi afin d'acheter des sucreries pour ces amis lorsqu'elle heurta Pansy de plein fouet. La Serpentard ne s'excusa pas à continua à marcher droit devant elle comme si elle était seule au monde. La Gryffondor haussa les épaules et se mit à la recherche du chariot de sucreries. Elle s'empressa de finir ces achats et retourna pratiquement en courant dans son compartiment où l'estomac de Ron gargouillait. Lorsqu'elle arriva au bout du wagon, elle aperçut que le tapis était imbibé d'un liquide rougeâtre et que cela provenait d'un des compartiments. Du sang.

Non, le tueur n'avait pas recommencé.... Il n'a pas pu.

Tremblante comme une feuille, elle ouvrit la porte en grand et tomba sur une scène macabre. Katie Bell, poursuiveuse de l'équipe de Quidditch Gryffondor était allongé à même le sol, les yeux crevés et le front tailladé par des coups de lames de couteau ou de rasoir. Hermione s'approcha d'elle et lut sur son visage le mot « Pureté » gravé sur sa peau laiteuse.

- Dites-moi que c'est un cauchemar. Murmura Hermione.

**A suivre**

* * *

Oui je sais,** chapitre très court et très gore**. Mais** essentiel** pour **la suite** de l'intrigue. Il a été **super dur à écrire** * manque d'inspiration *donc je n'ai pas pu le prolonger. De toute manière il s'agit d'un **chapitre de transition**, rien de plus. Le chapitre à venir est **plus intéressant**. On y reverra **le tueur**, et deux couples seront mis en avant : **Luna & Harry** ainsi que **Draco & Hermione**. Alors il faudra **patienter quelques jours** pour en savoir plus. Ce chapitre se déroulera **quelques jours après la rentrée si je m'en souviens bien**... * réfléchis * Enfin vous verrez parce que moi et **ma mémoire** xD. Donc **merci pour toutes vos reviews**, ça fait super plaisir ! Biiz, **Dairy22**.

Merci à **LittleBeattle** & aux **Bêta-lectrices**

**4oo ReviewS ?** Impossible is nothing . Nike * Non c'est moi qui l'ai inventé ! - tire la langue - *

Je suis mais j'ai trouvé un moyen de me connecté. Sinon..Bah bonne vacances


	25. Faisceau Noirâtre

**Pureté Morbide**

Written by Dairy22

* * *

**Titre** : Pureté Morbide

**Résumé** : - Tu sens cette odeur Malefoy ? – C'est l'indescriptible parfum de la mort. […] Peut-être que tu le porteras plus vite que prévus Granger. – Je le crains aussi.

**Bêta-lectrices **: Fiind-L0ve & Sayuri. Deux pour le prix d'une =)

**Genre** : Drame [Thriller] & Romance

**Rating **: M – Pour la violence et la sexualité

**Personnage principale** : l'inconnu ou l'ombre

**Couples** : Draco Malefoy & Hermione Granger [DM & HG] et d'autres couples secondaires.

**Cadre spatio-temporel** : A Poudlard, école de sorcellerie durant la cinquième année d'étude d'Harry Potter.

**Fréquence de postage** : Environ tout les vendredi soir ou samedi.

**Avis au lecteur** : Cette fanfiction peut heurter les plus sensibles. Donc si vous ne vous sentez pas apte à lire et à vivre un drame veuillez ne pas poursuivre. Merci

**Préface de la fanfiction** : J'ai voulus écrire quelque chose de terrible en y mêlant la volupté et la beauté. En somme, une tragédie et peut-être bien plus. Les personnages devront faire face à des situations extrêmes en passant du « je », « moi » et « sur-moi » [Théorie de Freud]. On se rend compte de la valeur d'un individu que lorsqu'on le pousse à bout. Arriveront-t-ils à garder leur sang froid lorsque celui-ci coulera partout autour d'eux ? Je me le demande.

* * *

**Chapitre 24 : Faisceau Noirâtre**

« Ne sais-tu pas que la source de toutes les misères de l'homme, ce n'est pas la mort, mais la crainte de la mort ? » [Epictète]

**Quand tout se concrétise enfin **

* * *

**O**O**O**

Les membres de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor étaient désormais six. Katie Bell manquait à l'appel. Afin de lui rendre un dernier hommage, Angelina Johnson avait décidé qu'ils porteraient tous un brassard noir durant leur entrainement. Les joueurs avaient du mal à ne pas faire transparaître leur émotion. Angelina avait littéralement fondue en larme en plein milieu de son discours. Fred lui avait tendu un mouchoir et l'avait épaulé jusqu'à ce qu'ils finissent par retourner dans les vestiaires…

Depuis les tribunes, on voyait leur silhouette se détaché clairement parmi la neige qui commençait à fondre. Luna et Clio grelottait sous leur épaisses couches de vêtements et regardaient celui qui avait volé leur cœur entrer dans la cabane servant de vestiaire.

- Ils n'ont pas très bien joués aujourd'hui. Dit Luna en regardant la lumière provenant de l'autre côté du terrain scintiller dans l'obscurité. Ron semblait complètement ailleurs.

- Et Harry à loupé le Vif d'Or à trois reprises. Répliqua Clio sur le ton de la plaisanterie. On est folle d'aimer des héros…

- Suicidaire je dirai. Rectifia Luna en resserrant sa cape autour de son cou. J'ai peur que la guerre arrive et de perdre Harry. J'ai peur de devoir lui dire au revoir…

Clio s'approcha de son amie et passa un bras par-dessus son épaule.

- A ce moment là alors, nous serons dans le même chaudron. Souffla la Pouffsouffle. Parce que Ron ne laissera jamais Harry partir seul s'il doit le faire. Nous serons tristes de les perdre mais sans eux, sans Harry je veux dire, il n'y a plus d'espoir. Il faut savoir sacrifier son propre bonheur pour le bien de tous.

Luna acquiesça faiblement sachant d'or et déjà que cela sera dur pour elle et pour Clio.

- Tiens, les voilà. Finit par dire Luna en voyant deux points traverser le ciel sur des balais.

Peu à peu, les deux jeunes filles virent distinctement Harry et Ron se diriger vers elles les cheveux au vent. Lorsqu'ils atterrirent, Ron prit Clio dans ses bras et lui proposa de faire une virée à balais avant le couvre-feu. Harry leur lança un sourire reconnaissant avant qu'ils ne s'élancent à travers le ciel. Luna comprit vite qu'il s'agissait d'une diversion afin qu'ils se retrouvent seuls, dans les tribunes. Harry s'assit à côté d'elle et déposa son Eclair de Feu à ses pieds.

- Il fait froid ce soir.

Dès que ces mots eurent franchit ses lèvres Harry se maudit d'avoir prononcé cette banalité. Pourquoi perdait-il tous ses moyens alors qu'il avait préparé son discours à l'avance. Luna avait raison : C'était tellement plus facile d'écrire ce que l'on avait sur le cœur !

Harry prit une bouffée d'oxygène et se lança :

- Luna, tu sais depuis un certain temps… Enfin…Après le bal et…On s'est embrassé. Puis le Poudlard Express… Ta lettre où…où tu me disais pleins de choses…Je…J'ai été très touché et… Hedwige t'a apporté ma réponse… Nous n'avons pas eu le temps…Je veux dire jusqu'ici d'en reparler et…Euh, je t'aime.

Harry avait les joues en feux et remercia le ciel que la nuit soit déjà tombé. Est-ce que dans l'histoire du monde on avait déjà fait une déclaration aussi pitoyable ? On pourrait lui dire le contraire mais il n'en croira rien. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure, signe d'anxiété extrême chez lui. Il venait de tout faire rater. Tout à coup il sentit une main douce mais glacées saisir son menton et diriger son visage vers des lèvres. Luna et Harry s'embrassaient avec plus de passion que la première fois comme s'ils essayaient de prouver l'authenticité de leur sentiment à travers cet acte.

Dès lors, la température se réchauffa dans les tribunes du terrain de Quidditch…

**O**O**O**

A l'intérieur du château, la température était tout à fait convenable. Ni trop, ni pas assez. La bibliothèque venait d'être ré-ouverte car Rusard avait réussis à décroché du plafond le corps qui pourrissait de Susan Bones. On envoya ses restes à la morgue sorcière qui tenta de lui redonner un aspect présentable pour le jour de ses funérailles. Cela avait fait tout drôle à Hermione de revenir en ce lieu en sachant tout ce qu'il s'était passé. En se souvenant précisément du jour où elle avait découvert le cadavre avec Ron et Harry un fameux matin de décembre.

La seule raison pour laquelle Hermione était venue jusqu'ici s'était pour en savoir plus sur l'élément eau. Elle avait le nez plongé dans un vieil ouvrage lorsque des bruits de pas se répercutèrent en échos dans la bibliothèque désespérément vide en ce début de soirée. Hermione se releva soudainement et saisit sa baguette magique qu'elle pointa un peu partout où pouvait sortir le meurtrier. Ses pas. Toujours et encore. Puis une ombre surgit tremblotant à la lumière des bougies. Et tout à coup apparut :

- Granger baisse moi ça, nous savons tous les deux que tu ne sais pas t'en servir.

Hermione reprit sa respiration lorsqu'elle vit Draco Malefoy se tenir droit devant elle.

- Tu m'as foutu une sacrée trouille. Souffla Hermione en se rasseyant la main sur le coeur.

- En tout cas, on peut dire que ce n'est pas comme ça que tu empêcheras qui que se soit de te faire du mal. C'était pitoyable. Tu tenais ta baguette comme si elle s'apprêtait à te mordre. C'était tordant !

- Retiens ton venin Malefoy. Cracha Hermione tandis que le Serpentard s'asseyait en face d'elle en mettant ses pieds sur la table.

- Ne t'en fais pas. Je ne prendrai pas la peine de gaspiller ma salive face à une stupide Gryffondor. Rassura Draco en s'étirant sur sa chaise. Sinon, tu fais quoi ici alors que le couvre feu va sonner dans un peu moins d'un quart d'heure ?

- Et que fait le charmeur de serpents loin de ses langues de vipères ?

- Il tente de ne pas cracher son venin. Plaisanta Draco en lui lançant un sourire aguicheur. En fait non, je suis venu pour rapporter un livre de Potions à Mrs Pince. Je l'avais emprunter au début du trimestre... Et j'ai vu ta touffe hirsute entre les étagères. Je me suis dis : « pourquoi ne pas rendre visite à notre bonne vieille Granger ? ».

- Tu es toujours au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment.

- Je dirai le contraire si tu veux mon avis.

- Je n'en ai strictement rien à faire de ton avis. Dit Hermione en rangeant les livres d'un coup de baguette magique.

Draco haussa un sourcil en signe d'amusement.

- Vraiment ? Alors pourquoi tu n'arrête pas de te toucher les cheveux depuis que j'ai dis qu'ils n'étaient qu'une touffe hirsute ?

Hermione s'arrêta net et enleva sa main de ses cheveux en se mordant la lèvre inférieure. Comment pouvait-il remarquer ce genre de détail ? Avec Ron et Harry on pouvait carrément danser la Samba sous leurs yeux qu'ils ne verraient rien !

Draco eu un rictus victorieux avant de changer de sujet.

- J'ai envoyé une lettre à Sirius. Je voulais en savoir plus sur les parents de Potter étant donné qu'eux aussi avaient eu nos pouvoirs durant la première guerre. On sait tous comment ça s'est terminé mais je veux en savoir plus sur…

- Le processus. Termina Hermione.

- Arrête de finir mes phrases ça commence à être désagréable. Rétorqua Draco.

- Ah oui et pourquoi ?

- Parce que j'ai l'impression d'être en osmose avec toi. Siffla le Serpentard. Et un Malefoy n'est en osmose qu'avec lui-même.

- Satané fierté. Maugréa Hermione en se dirigeant vers la sortie.

- Sang-pur et fier de l'être. Déclara Draco en la suivant vers l'extérieur. Il faudra t'y faire Granger.

**O**O**O**

Lorsqu'ils eurent franchis les portes de la bibliothèque, le tueur en série les aperçut riant à moitié et plus proche qu'à l'ordinaire. Il se souvint de la prophétie et devina aisément que Draco était le second concerné. Il n'y avait donc plus aucune raison de ne pas les attaquer en s'en prenant directement à Hermione. Il fallait donc casser les liens invisibles qui les unissent.

Pour toujours.

**A suivre**

* * *

**La bêta à dit *** je cite** * Oh oui que j'aime ca ! non je ne suis pas en plein orgasme ! J'adore le chapitre ! lol ! *** Vous ne trouvez pas ça **exagéré ? **Non...**Autant pour moi alors.** Je trouve aussi ce **chapitre charmant.** Les trois couples sont présents, c'est-à-dire **Harry & Luna **;** Clio & Ron** * même s'ils sont là que très rapidement * et **Dray & Mione. **Alors bonne nouvelle,** prochain chapitre bientôt et spécial Dray & Mione * **Warning :** aucun autre personnage n'est présent ! *** Donc il faudra **le savourer **parce que cela risque d'être** Caliente...** * Quand j'utilise des mots **Espagnol,** ça veut dire que j'atteints **l'orgasme..** Je pense que je devrais le dire à** mon petit copain** pour pas qu'il soit destabilisé **le jour J. xD *** Euh donc **mettez des reviews **et d'ici là bah** la suite sera postée** * Come d'hab * Biiz, **Dairy22.**

Merci à **LittleBeattle** & aux **Bêta-lectrices**

Sinon** bilan du mois de Juillet ?** Vous avez bien bronzés, des BG en vu, des bisous ? Je ne sais pas moi ! Dites moi tout * en mode potin - sort son Closer Magasine' - *

Euh, je vous tiens au courant quand j'aurais vu** le tome 6 de Hp**. En tout cas j'ai joué au jeu sur **la PlayStation** - je suis une geek des jeux video ^^' - et le bilan est mitigé : répétitif et assez axé sur harry. Aucune possibilité de controler d'autre joueur. Et publicité mensongère : on n'assiste pas au déboire amoureux de Ron : on est en cinématique ! En revanche, un plus : on prépare des potions avec l'aide du livre du Prince. Bon, je vous laisse.. Et à très bientôt.


	26. Pyromane Hydrophile

**Pureté Morbide**

Written by Dairy22

* * *

**Titre** : Pureté Morbide

**Résumé** : - Tu sens cette odeur Malefoy ? – C'est l'indescriptible parfum de la mort. […] Peut-être que tu le porteras plus vite que prévus Granger. – Je le crains aussi.

**Bêta-lectrices **: Fiind-L0ve & Sayuri. Deux pour le prix d'une =)

**Genre** : Drame [Thriller] & Romance

**Rating **: M – Pour la violence et la sexualité

**Personnage principale** : l'inconnu ou l'ombre

**Couples** : Draco Malefoy & Hermione Granger [DM & HG] et d'autres couples secondaires.

**Cadre spatio-temporel** : A Poudlard, école de sorcellerie durant la cinquième année d'étude d'Harry Potter.

**Fréquence de postage** : Environ tout les vendredi soir ou samedi.

**Avis au lecteur** : Cette fanfiction peut heurter les plus sensibles. Donc si vous ne vous sentez pas apte à lire et à vivre un drame veuillez ne pas poursuivre. Merci

**Préface de la fanfiction** : J'ai voulus écrire quelque chose de terrible en y mêlant la volupté et la beauté. En somme, une tragédie et peut-être bien plus. Les personnages devront faire face à des situations extrêmes en passant du « je », « moi » et « sur-moi » [Théorie de Freud]. On se rend compte de la valeur d'un individu que lorsqu'on le pousse à bout. Arriveront-t-ils à garder leur sang froid lorsque celui-ci coulera partout autour d'eux ? Je me le demande.

* * *

**Chapitre 25 : Pyromane Aquaphile**

« La sexualité en tant qu'expression de l'amour est au cœur de tous les drames et de toutes les grandeurs qui nous dévastent. » [Gilbert Choquette]

**Quand on tente de décompresser**

* * *

**O**O**O**

Hermione se rendait avec précipitation jusqu'à la Salle sur Demande. Le couvre-feu allait sonner dans quelques minutes à peine. Hermione passa trois fois devant le tableau dissimulant la Salle-va-et-vient et entra à l'intérieur dès que celle-ci apparut. Elle ferma la porte derrière elle un peu trop fort à son goût. Elle ferma les yeux en espérant que le bruit ne se fera pas entendre à l'autre bout du château.

- Tu peux arrêter dramatiser Granger. Même s'ils nous cherchent, ils ne nous trouveront pas. Cette salle est protégée par de vieux sortilèges. Dit Draco tandis qu'il allumait quelques bougies du bout des doigts.

Hermione se redressa et contempla la pièce avec des yeux émerveillée. Elle était spacieuse et de nombreuses sphères d'un bleu électrique étaient en lévitation. Des coussins turquoise et blancs avait été déposés à même le sol et un lustre style baroque surplombait la pièce.

- Oui Granger, j'ai bon goût. Souffla Draco en mettant ses mains dans ces poches.

Hermione grimaça et fit le tour de la pièce avec un œil critique. En fait, tout était parfait pour une séance d'entraînement. Mais, elle regrettait maintenant de s'être lancée là-dedans…

_¤ Retour en arrière ¤_

Hermione marchait en direction des serres lorsqu'elle croisa un groupe de Serpentard qui revenait de leur cours de Soins aux Créatures Magiques. Blaise Zabini parlait bruyamment de ses récents échos d'alcôves ce qui faisait ricaner allégrement Théodore Nott et Draco Malefoy. Ce dernier s'était arrêté à sa hauteur en ordonnant à ces amis de poursuivre leur route.

- Où sont Weasley et Potter ? Demanda Malefoy en regardant autour de lui comme s'il espérait les voir surgir de n'importe où.

- Clouer au lit. Répondit machinalement Hermione. Ils ont abusés des nouveaux bonbons de Fred et George.

- Je pensais bien qu'il s'agissait de marchandise douteuse.

Hermione ne préféra rien dire car elle ne voulait pas lui donner raison.

- Pourquoi tu me parle Malefoy ?

- Et bien, le meurtrier à repris ses activités. Et il serait préférable que nous commencions à nous entrainer.

La Gryffondor acquiesça.

- J'ai cru comprendre que tu avais ton samedi soir de libre. Rajouta Draco.

- Qui t'a dit ça ? S'étonna Hermione. Tout les samedis je vais faire des recherches à la bibliothèque.

- C'est bien ce que je disais Granger. Riposta Draco. Tu as tes samedis de libres.

Hermione était offusquée et s'apprêtait à lui lancer une réplique bien acide lorsque le Serpentard commença à marcher vers le château.

- Je t'attends dans la Salle sur Demande ce samedi ci peu avant dix-neuf heures. Cria-t-il avant de disparaître.

Hermione serra les poings et sentit la colère la submergée. Finalement, elle était contente de ne pas maîtriser l'élément du feu car cela aurait fait un ravage…

_¤ Fin du retour en arrière ¤_

Draco avait enfoncé une énième fois ses mains dans les poches de son pantalon et semblait réfléchir à quelque chose. Il finit par s'avancer vers elle tout en lui disant :

- On va commencer par le plus simple. Tu vas essayer de créer des boules d'eau que je vais contrer par des boules de feu. Enfin, si tu arrive à produire ne serait-ce qu'une goutte d'eau…

- Tu insinue que je ne serai pas capable de manifester ma magie ?

- Je dis juste que tu as toujours été très nulle dans les travaux pratiques. Ton truc à toi, c'est la théorie. Mais je ne pense pas que le tueur ou le Seigneur des Ténèbres te laissera éviter la mort en lui faisant le résumer d'un livre.

Hermione se mordit la lèvre inférieure tandis qu'elle rougissait.

- Bien. Dépose ta baguette.

- Qui me dit que ce n'est pas un piège ? Questionna immédiatement Hermione.

Draco la toisa et sortit sa propre baguette de sa la poche de sa cape. Il la déposa sur le rebord d'une table d'appoint avec une lenteur frôlant l'insupportable.

- Parce que je pense que cela est plus judicieux de se faire confiance vu ce qu'il nous attend. Mais fais à ta guise Granger.

Hermione se sentait humiliée. Malefoy lui faisait des leçons de moral. La Gryffondor fit de grande enjambée jusqu'à la table où Draco avait déposé sa propre baguette et elle fit de même.

- On est quitte maintenant.

Draco la regarda retourner à sa place avec un sourire narquois.

- On peut dire ça comme ça... Murmura-t-il plus pour lui-même. Bon et bien, pour que tu déclenches tes pouvoirs il va falloir que je t'insulte où tu va trouver une motivation toute seule ? Dit-il à voix haute.

- Il me suffira juste de regarder ta sale tête de fouine. Répliqua Hermione en relevant les manches de son pull.

- Et moi je penserai juste à faire cramer ta touffe hirsute. Persifla Draco lui lançant un regard un peu trop appuyé. Prête ?

- Depuis quand les Serpentard se montrent loyaux ?

- C'est vrai Granger. Répondit Draco. Nous sommes les spécialistes des coups bas.

Aussitôt, il lui envoya une boule de feu qu'elle évita de justesse en se penchant à la dernière minute.

- C'est tout ce que tu sais faire Malefoy ?

- J'essais juste de m'adapter à ton niveau pitoyable. Répliqua le Serpentard. Mais si tu veux du spectacle tu vas en avoir.

Soudain, il lui lança une boule de feu plus grosse que la précédente. Il enchaîna boule de feu sur boule de feu ce qui obligea la Gryffondor à changer constamment de position.

- Je commence à m'ennuyer Granger…

Hermione ragea intérieurement et lui envoya une boule d'eau en pleine figure qu'il évapora grâce à de la chaleur diffuse.

- Tu me fais vraiment pitié… Susurra Draco en voyant l'eau disparaître.

Hermione sentit un flux de magie grimper en elle. Instinctivement, elle souffla sur la paume de sa main et un nuage grisâtre apparut en plein milieu de la salle sur demande et les deux adolescents le regardèrent croître jusqu'à ce qu'il explose en fine gouttelettes de pluie. Hermione se jeta sur sa baguette afin de se lancer un sortilège Protego qui lui servira de parapluie tandis que Draco utilisait un charme de chaleur qui lui permettait de rester sec.

- Si chacun de nos entraînements doivent se finir en inondation je penserai à amener mes bottes. Plaisanta Draco en se laissant choir sur un amas de coussin.

Hermione le suivit sa baguette toujours tenue comme un parapluie.

- Au moins j'ai réussis à faire quelque chose. Maugréa la préfète des Gryffondor.

Draco finit par s'allonger en regardant la pluie tomber. Il avait mit ses mains derrière sa nuque et attendait que les intempéries cessent. Hermione se sentait apaiser à regarder la pluie tomber. Elle avait toujours trouvé que cet instant laissait place à la réflexion, au mystique et même à la magie. Hermione eu soudainement un vertige et eu très froid comme si elle tombait malade. Elle se rendit compte avec effroi qu'elle aussi avait goûté aux friandises de Fred et George. Elle se laissa tomber sur les coussins et s'aperçut que Draco était tout près d'elle. Trop près pour que cela paraisse naturel. Elle commença à paniquer mais tout ce qui en résulta fut un horrible grelottement.

- J'ai toujours pensé que ce château était glacial. Fit remarquer Draco en se penchant vers elle. Mais tu n'as encore rien vu. Le pire c'est dans les cachots en hiver... Je peux te réchauffer si tu le souhaite.

- Non ça va aller, je vais m'en occuper avec ma baguette.

- Ne raconte pas de sottise ! Rétorqua le préfet des vert et argents. Tu t'occupe déjà de maintenir la pluie à un mètre de hauteur. Et puis, cela fait partit de mes facultés. C'est bien toi qui disait que les Serpentard était les plus fiers ? Laisse-toi faire juste quelques secondes par un expert. Ca ne durera pas longtemps.

Hermione se sentait piégée. Elle ne bougea pas et Draco prit cela comme une invitation muette. Il passa doucement la pulpe de ses doigts sur les avant-bras de la Gryffondor qui trembla. Pas de froid mais de sensation diffuse. Sournoisement, il glissa sa main à l'intérieur de sa manche et continua à propager une douce chaleur. Puis il mit sa main droite autour de son cou de manière délicate. Hermione sentit son mal de gorge s'en aller. Draco souleva doucement le pull d'Hermione et déposa la paume de sa main sur son ventre. Aucune protestation ne vint franchir les lèvres de cette dernière qui le contemplait avec des yeux ébahis. Peu à peu, les caresses du Serpentard devinrent plus audacieuses. Il se positionna au-dessus d'elle et Hermione sentit que son corps était fiévreux. Il continua à caresser chaque parcelle de sa peau tandis que leur regard se pouvait se détacher l'un de l'autre. Draco passa une main dans le dos d'Hermione et celle-ci gémit à sa plus grande surprise.

Il décida d'ôter son pull ainsi que toutes ces inhibitions et fit de même pour lui. Il se retrouva alors torse nu tandis qu'Hermione portait un soutien-gorge noire qui soulignait sa peau clair. Il parsema son cou de baiser papillon, la mordant par endroit sans lui faire mal. Lorsqu'il se redressa, Hermione se rendit compte qu'il portait le médaillon qu'elle lui avait offert pour Noël. Le scorpion d'argent se balançait doucement au rythme de leur mouvement. Hermione rougit et sentit tous ces sens en éveil quand il commença par embrasser fougueusement le haut de sa poitrine alors qu'il se mouvait lentement au-dessus d'elle. Hermione se rendit vite compte qu'il mimait l'acte sexuel, ou plutôt la façon dont un homme faisait tendrement l'amour à une femme.

Impatient, Draco captura les lèvres d'Hermione qui se scellèrent dans un baiser passionné. Dans le même moment, il passa ses doigts longs et fins dans sa chevelure brune afin d'approfondir ce contact charnel. Draco écarta la barrière de ses lèvres afin d'entamer un furieux duel entre leur langues. Pendant ce temps, Hermione passait ses mains dans le dos de son rival, le griffant par endroit. Lorsque le manque d'oxygène devint cruel, ils se relâchèrent afin de reprendre leur respiration.

Hermione retomba mollement sur l'amas de coussins et constata que les pupilles de Draco étaient dilatées. Celui-ci était juste à quelques centimètres d'elles, ses mains de chaque côté de son visage. Le médaillon du scorpion pendait juste au dessus de ses lèvres comme s'il la poussait à tirer Malefoy vers elle. Elle s'apprêtait à accomplir cette pulsion primitive lorsque la voix de Draco s'éleva dans la pièce. Elle n'était pas traînante ni teinté d'ironie. Elle était juste suave et rauque comme Hermione les aimait.

- Nous allons mettre ça sur le compte de la pression Granger.

Hermione sentit un bloc de glace lui tomber sur l'abdomen quand Draco eu achevé sa phrase. Elle prit son pull, se rhabilla en vitesse et partie en claquant la porte derrière elle. Draco avait roulé sur le côté et avait fermé les yeux lorsqu'il n'entendit plus que le bruit de sa propre respiration.

Décidément, il avait un égo surdéveloppé…

**A suivre**

* * *

**So sexy chapter**..**Je traduis** pour les francophones * Hum, prends **ses lunettes** de prof agréé en Anglais **Of Course** * Chapitre sublime qui regorge de **qualité litérraire**. Quoi ce n'est pas la traduction littérale ? Bah, on va faire tout comme, **hein ? **Pour faire plaisir à **l'auteuz qui à un égo à la Malefoy** * J'ai rien dis tutututu.. *** Barre toi fichue conscience à deux Noises *** Mais j'ai pas du tout parler - **petit air innocent** - * L'auteuz sort sa baguette et lance un **Avada Kedavra** à sa conscience qui joue trop la maline...* Enfin tranquille ! xD Donc** un chapitre dégoulinant de sirop au citron -** traduction littérale : **Lemon **- Donc je sais, **beaucoup de chaleur entre nos deux personnages** favoris mais on est **vite retombés en Antarctique** avec la réplique de **Draco** * Mui, vous lui en voulez beaucoup mais on ne le changera pas * De toute manière, ils auront **encore de nombreuses occasions de se sauter dessus !** Je rappele que **la fic s'achève au chapitre 40.** Donc **forfait limités pour les "baisades"** entre ce couple. * cris de supporter *** Allez Draco ! Allez Draco ! Baise-là ! *** Oups, hum oui l'auteuz est **un peu - beaucoup - tarée** aujourd'hui. **No coment**. Donc** la suite très bientôt *** j'ai oublié de quoi parlait le prochain chapitre..** I'm Sorry** * Traduction : **je suis trop belle** * Donc on va dire que **la suite sera une surprise** xD. Biiz, **Dairy22**.

Merci à **LittleBeattle** & aux **Bêta-lectrices**

**Reviews ?** Allez pour ce premier * petit * lemon, **ça en vaut la peine, non ?** Autant pour moi... *** retourne se cacher sous sa montagne de brouillons en faisant une mine affligée de chien battu** * - rectification -** d'auteuz battue !** xD


	27. Céleste Obscurité

**Pureté Morbide**

Written by Dairy22

* * *

**Titre** : Pureté Morbide

**Résumé** : - Tu sens cette odeur Malefoy ? – C'est l'indescriptible parfum de la mort. […] Peut-être que tu le porteras plus vite que prévus Granger. – Je le crains aussi.

**Bêta-lectrices **: Fiind-L0ve & Sayuri. Deux pour le prix d'une =)

**Genre** : Drame [Thriller] & Romance

**Rating **: M – Pour la violence et la sexualité

**Personnage principale** : l'inconnu ou l'ombre

**Couples** : Draco Malefoy & Hermione Granger [DM & HG] et d'autres couples secondaires.

**Cadre spatio-temporel** : A Poudlard, école de sorcellerie durant la cinquième année d'étude d'Harry Potter.

**Fréquence de postage** : Environ tout les vendredi soir ou samedi.

**Avis au lecteur** : Cette fanfiction peut heurter les plus sensibles. Donc si vous ne vous sentez pas apte à lire et à vivre un drame veuillez ne pas poursuivre. Merci

**Préface de la fanfiction** : J'ai voulus écrire quelque chose de terrible en y mêlant la volupté et la beauté. En somme, une tragédie et peut-être bien plus. Les personnages devront faire face à des situations extrêmes en passant du « je », « moi » et « sur-moi » [Théorie de Freud]. On se rend compte de la valeur d'un individu que lorsqu'on le pousse à bout. Arriveront-t-ils à garder leur sang froid lorsque celui-ci coulera partout autour d'eux ? Je me le demande.

* * *

**Chapitre 26 : Céleste Obscurité**

« Tant de drames de l'amour ne sont que des accidents d'amour-propre. » [Hector Bianciotti]

**Quand on a trop de rancœur pour écouter son propre cœur.**

* * *

**O**O**O**

- Ron arrête de jouer à l'enfant. Tu peux être pire qu' Eva lorsque tu t'y mets. Ronchonna Clio.

Les deux adolescents étaient face à face dans un couloir de Poudlard au milieu du flot d'élèves habituels. Beaucoup avait des écharpes aux couleurs des vert et argents. En tout cas, plus qu'à l'habitude. En effet, Serpentard avait été nommé favori du match de Quidditch qui s'était déroulé quelques heures plus tôt. Le récent décès de Katie Bell avait complètement bouleversé l'équipe des Gryffondor qui avait alors perdu avec un énorme écart.

- Ce n'est pas si grave Ron. Consola Clio. Et puis, tu n'as pas si mal joué que ça…

- C'est écrit quelque part que les femmes doivent constamment mentir pour faire plaisir ? Questionna Ron en saisissant une compresse d'eau froide qu'il appliqua sur son arcade sourcilière.

- Oui évidemment. Répondit une voix rêveuse qui surgit de nulle part. Et aussi de simuler un orgasme.

Harry éclata de rire en passant un bras autour de la taille de Luna. Cela devait bien faire trois semaines qu'ils étaient ensemble et la nouvelle avait eu le temps de faire plusieurs fois le tour du collège de sorcellerie. Bien sûr, il y avait eu beaucoup de mauvaises langues telles que Parvati Patil qui pensait que Luna avait jeté un mauvais sort au Survivant. Mais ils n'en n'avaient cure. Leur amour leur suffisait amplement.

- A l'avenir Clio, tu me feras penser à te faire goûter au Véritaserum. Maugréa Ron en essayant de cacher une de ses blessures aux genoux.

- La confiance est la clef de la réussite pour un couple Ronald Weasley. Fit remarquer Clio en se levant subitement avec un air espiègle. Tu devrais le savoir depuis le temps…

Ron sourit béatement et Harry se dit qu'il avait surement raté quelque chose…

**O**O**O**

Hermione s'était isolé près du lac avec ses fiches de révision pour les B.U.S.E sur les genoux. Elle n'avait pas voulus assister au match. Non pas parce que Draco Malefoy y jouait mais parce qu'elle avait toujours détesté le Quidditch. Alors les deux en même temps…

Voilà sur quoi se basait Hermione pour justifier son absence. Mais c'était absurde comme argument et elle s'en rendait compte. Elle rangea ses fiches, furieuse. Furieuse contre elle-même. De son attitude surtout. De sa manie d'éviter Malefoy même en cours depuis leur fameuse soirée dans la Salle sur Demande. Oui elle s'était sentie humiliée. Oui elle en avait pleuré. Et alors ? Il ne le méritait même pas !

Elle s'éloigna du parc afin de rentrer à l'intérieur. Au moment où elle allait franchir les portes du château une voix d'homme la fit se retourner :

- Granger.

C'était Théodore Nott. Il portait encore sa tenue de Quidditch de Serpentard et avait le Souaffle rouge sous son bras. Il s'avança rapidement vers elle comme si la simple corvée de lui parler était un supplice.

- Ecoute, je vais faire court. Draco m'a demandé de te donner ça. Ne me demande pas pourquoi, je n'en sais pas plus que toi. Et le connaissant, il ne vaut mieux pas que je sois au courant. Alors si tu pouvais simplement prendre ce mot ça arrangerait bien des choses.

Hermione renifla dédaigneusement avant de lancer sur un ton acide :

- Je vois. Malefoy délègue les plus basses tâches. S'il a quelque chose à m' annoncer qu'il vienne lui-même pour me le dire en face. Je ne pense pas que tu te sentes à l'aise dans le rôle de hibou.

Elle fit volte-face et s'apprêtait à poursuivre son chemin comme si de rien n'était quand on la retint par le bras.

- Je crois que je n'ai pas été assez clair Granger. Ce mot tu le prends ou sinon tu garderas aussi un souvenir de moi. Persifla le Serpentard. J'en ai déjà assez de devoir faire tout à la place de Draco alors ne me complique pas la tâche. Et puis, je ne pense pas qu'il m'en voudra d'avoir abîmé ton si joli visage...

Hermione se détacha de son emprise et prit le mot à la volée avant de disparaître en haut du Grand Escalier la mine effrayée.

**O**O**O**

Draco était en train de fêter la victoire des Serpentard dans la Salle Commune lorsque Théodore débarqua avec un sourire radieux sur le visage. Il s'approcha de l'oreille de son ami et lui souffla :

- Elle l'a finalement pris.

Draco leva son verre devant Théodore et déclara d'une voix forte :

- Qu'on applaudisse Théodore qui a foutu une sacrée raclée à Weasley. Qu'il garde en mémoire le Souaffle que tu lui as envoyé dans la tronche.

- Et qu'on applaudisse Draco pour avoir presque réussit à mettre Granger dans son lit. Rajouta une voix féminine qui provenait du haut des escaliers menant aux dortoirs.

Tous les élèves se retournèrent et regardèrent Pansy Parkinson descendre avec nonchalance les marches des escaliers. Elle traversa la foule et arrivé à la hauteur de Draco elle lui fit une bise et susurra à son oreille :

- Je ne savais pas que tu aimais les Sang-de-Bourbe...

Draco blêmit et entraîna Pansy jusqu'à un coin reculé de la salle commune.

- Comment est-ce que tu sais ça ? Persifla Draco en la secouant quelque peu.

- Disons que Mimi Geignarde est toujours prête à se faire de nouvelles amies et qu'elle en sait beaucoup sur la vie du château. Tellement que ça pourrait en devenir malsain... Qu'en penses-tu Draco ?

Le Serpentard ne prit pas la peine de répondre et sortit de la pièce sous les regards ahuris des autres élèves de sa maison.

**O**O**O**

Luna et Harry étaient allongés sur un lit de la Tour Gryffondor. Ce dernier n'avait pas prit la peine de changer de tenue et la tête de Lion rugissante de Luna reposait sur le chevet. Elle avait déposé sa tête blonde sur le torse du jeune homme recouvert de son pull over. Il enroulait pensivement ses doigts autour de ses mèches blondes, contemplant le plafond.

- Tu crois que ça va durer entre nous ? Demanda Luna d'une toute petite voix.

- Je le crois, oui.

Luna sentit le cœur d'Harry battre plus fort dans sa cage thoracique. Elle pouvait presque retransmettre les pulsions que son organe qui retentissait dans le creux de son oreille. Elle aimait Harry. Harry l'aimait. Elle en était sûre et certaine. Il n'avait pas besoin de le prouver. En fait, c'était idiot de dire une chose pareille surtout que leur histoire était récente. Mais elle avait la forte impression que cela pouvait les mener loin.

La chambre qu'ils occupaient était vide. Tous les étudiants étaient partit rattraper leur retard scolaire à la bibliothèque ; faisaient des duels de sorciers dans les toilettes des garçons au second étage et encore d'autres choses. Neville avait gentiment accepté de les laisser seuls le temps d'un après-midi. Ils voulaient justes souffler. Harry avait doucement tiré les rideaux de son lit à baldaquin et y avait jeté un sortilège de silence où cas où on viendrait troubler leur bien-être. Il ne s'était jamais sentit aussi à l'aise avec une autre fille que Luna. C'était étrangement plaisant.

Il fit parcourir sa main sur sa hanche afin de la rapprocher de lui. Il voulait sentir sa peau brûler contre la sienne. Et elle semblait avoir les mêmes attentes. Doucement, elle embrassa Harry. Peu à peu, leur étreinte devint fougueuse et l'appel de la chair devint trop intense pour résister. Harry enleva sa tenue de Quidditch avec empressement comme si on avait déposé un feu ardent sur sa peau tandis qu'il embrassait toujours Luna du bout des lèvres. Celle-ci répondit à chacune de ses caresses et fit glisser ses doigts sur le torse du Gryffondor qui eu du mal à contenir ses gémissements.

Il contourna le galbe de ses seins de son index et commença à caresser sa poitrine à travers sa couche de vêtements puis la consulta du regard. Voulait-elle franchir cette barrière avec lui ? Le regard cendré de Luna était confiant. Il se permit alors d'aller plus loin dans les méandres de l'amour. Plus loin encore qu'il n'avait jamais été et elle aussi.

Il enleva ses vêtements et ils se retrouvèrent rapidement nus dans ce lit trop étroit pour deux personnes. Harry se positionna au dessus d'elle et fit passer ses mains un peu maladroites sur sa peau. Il n'osait pas vraiment la toucher à l'endroit qu'elle seule jusqu'alors avait exploré. Il avait peur de sa réaction. Il n'avait pas envie de la perdre elle et sa confiance d'un coup pour une histoire de sexe. Il voulait faire l'amour avec amour. Rien de plus, rien de moins.

Il ne descendait pas la paume de sa main plus bas qu'au niveau de son nombril et Luna sentit vite son mal aise. Elle comprit et le guida dans son entreprise. Elle saisit la main d'Harry et la fit glisser le long de son propre corps sans le quitter des yeux. Elle finit par déposer sa main sur son intimité et Harry sentit ses joues en feu. Il reprit contenance et commença à bouger sa main à l'intérieur de ses cuisses qu'elle avait doucement ouverte. Il caressa chaque parcelle de son intimité, s'attardant avec soin sur son petit bouton de chair qui ne réclamait que ses voluptueuses caresses. Au fur et à mesure, il sentit que la chaleur qui y régnait laissa place à une douce humidité dont il enduit chaque recoin de son intimité, entrant parfois un de ses doigts au plus profond d'elle-même.

Luna ne se lassait de le voir s'appliquer à cette tâche avec une sollicitude exemplaire. Parfois, il étudiait l'amplitude de ses gémissements pour savoir ce qui lui faisait réellement plaisir, recommençant alors avec plus de confiance. Luna se cambra et en profita pour saisir les lèvres chaudes de son amant. Ils approfondirent ce baiser comme si le monde en dépendait. Elle passa la main dans ses cheveux bruns indisciplinés pendant qu'il s'occupait de sa poitrine. Finalement, il rallongea Luna sur le matelas désormais moite et embrassa son cou, ses joues. Partout…

- Tu…On peut arrêter si tu en as envie. Déclara Harry d'une voix plus grave qu'à son habitude.

- Ca serait une bêtise de refuser un moment de complicité avec toi. Répondit Luna en guettant sa réaction à travers ces yeux verts. Je te veux en moi Harry.

Harry l'embrassa comme pour lui prouver la véracité de ces sentiments et elle y répondit avec fièvre. Lorsqu'ils se détachèrent, il entra doucement en elle essayant de faire en sorte que son corps s'adapte à cette nouvelle intrusion. C'était leur première fois à tous les deux. Cependant, ils réagissaient d'une façon qui pouvait faire supposer qu'ils avaient de l'expérience ou qu'ils avaient même attendus cet instant.

Harry se mit à faire des mouvements de va-et-vient de plus en plus soutenu n'ayant que pour objectif de mener au plaisir Luna. Leur cœur pulsait en parfaite synchronie avec leur sexe. Ils n'étaient plus que chair.

Mais avant tout amour…

**A suivre**

* * *

* Tire une bouffée de cigarettes *** Si c'est pas du sexe ça** ! xD Bon j'arrête avec **mes commentaires débiles** dont tout le monde se passerait * surtout ceux qui n'aiment pas le couple **Luna & Harry**. Mais bon **ce n'est qu'un couple secondaire** il ne faut pas en faire une affaire d'état ! Donc **encore un lemon** * je sais vous avez encore** les hormones en ébullition** mais calmez-vous **bande de pondeuses** * Je n'aurais pas du dire ça xD. * **Censured** - traduction : **j'ai une voix mélodieuse** - Vous voyez que **j'excelle en Anglais**.. * Quoi, tu n'es pas morte **petite conscience** ? Tu dis quoi ?** Je pourrai être la femme de Malefoy**... Hum pourquoi pas, du moins que **Polo** - alias **le tueur** * ne s'en prenne pas à moi. Mais je veux bien **un Draco recouvert de sirop citron sur mon lit** à Noël * Non, **mon copain avec de la glace à la framboise sur le torse ça ne me suffit plus**... **Je suis un succube** * Pour ceux qui ne savent pas ce que c'est, **ne vaut mieux pas savoir** Hum hum... * **Brefons brefouille**, alors chapitre **Caliente**. Mais avec **de jolies scènes** je trouve. **Ron & Clio** sont toujours aussi**.."mignons"** je crois que tout le monde à choisis le même adjectif **pour les définir** ces deux là. A chaque reviews j'ai eu le droit à " c'est mignooon ! " **bien guimauve** en fait. C'était **drôle** ! Sinon, pas de **Dray & Mione** à ce chapitre *** sortez les mouchoirs*** mais au chapitre dernier ils se sont bien amusés alors il faut laissé la place aux gens quoi *** sort son badge de commerce équitable *** Euh, donc petite intervention de **Thédore Nott**, on le reverra encore le long de la fic * il occupera une plus grande place que **Blaise Zabini** * pour une fois sérieux, quoi que j'adore Blaise** - bave -***encore le souvenir d'Hp 6 le film* Sinon, je vais devoir arrêter avec mes commentaires débiles hein... **Il serait temps**. Biiz, **Dairy22**.

Merci à **LittleBeattle** & aux **Bêta-lectrices**

**Nota Bene . **Il ne me reste** plus de chapitre dans ma boîte du site .. **Scrumble. Ils sont tous **sur mon Pc** in My Sweet Home.** J'ai écris jusqu'au chapitre 35 **et il ne m'en reste plus que cinq avant de totalement finir cette fic. Donc pour avoir** le prochain chapitre, il faudra attendre entre le 30 et le 31 Juillet. Désolé **mais je n'avais pas pensé à en mettre plus parce que** je ne pensais pas avoir accès à internet en vacances.** Bon bah gros bisous.** x3  
**


	28. Joyau Noir

**Pureté Morbide**

Written by Dairy22

* * *

**Titre** : Pureté Morbide

**Résumé** : - Tu sens cette odeur Malefoy ? – C'est l'indescriptible parfum de la mort. […] Peut-être que tu le porteras plus vite que prévus Granger. – Je le crains aussi.

**Bêta-lectrices **: Fiind-L0ve & Sayuri. Deux pour le prix d'une =)

**Genre** : Drame [Thriller] & Romance

**Rating **: M – Pour la violence et la sexualité

**Personnage principale** : l'inconnu ou l'ombre

**Couples** : Draco Malefoy & Hermione Granger [DM & HG] et d'autres couples secondaires.

**Cadre spatio-temporel** : A Poudlard, école de sorcellerie durant la cinquième année d'étude d'Harry Potter.

**Fréquence de postage** : Environ tout les vendredi soir ou samedi.

**Avis au lecteur** : Cette fanfiction peut heurter les plus sensibles. Donc si vous ne vous sentez pas apte à lire et à vivre un drame veuillez ne pas poursuivre. Merci

**Préface de la fanfiction** : J'ai voulus écrire quelque chose de terrible en y mêlant la volupté et la beauté. En somme, une tragédie et peut-être bien plus. Les personnages devront faire face à des situations extrêmes en passant du « je », « moi » et « sur-moi » [Théorie de Freud]. On se rend compte de la valeur d'un individu que lorsqu'on le pousse à bout. Arriveront-t-ils à garder leur sang froid lorsque celui-ci coulera partout autour d'eux ? Je me le demande.

* * *

**Chapitre 27 : Joyau Noir**

« Mourir en combattant, c'est la mort détruisant la mort. Mourir en tremblant, c'est payer servilement à la mort le tribut de sa vie. » [William Shakespeare]

**Quand un chapitre hivernal arrive à nous glacer le sang**

* * *

**O**O**O**

Une tête. Un cerveau. Un esprit.

Et de la haine à revendre.

Voilà les armes d'un parfait tueur. En fait, le pire résidait sans doute dans le fait qu'il sache les manier avec soin comme un sabre aiguisé. Détourner la vérité ; mener les autres en bateau ; mentir sur son identité. En bref, se délecter du nectar du mensonge. Oui, il fallait être fin stratège pour ce genre d'entreprise. Et pour savoir manier ces armes, il fallait juste qu'on nous l'apprenne dès notre plus tendre enfance. Quoi de mieux qu'une famille pour tomber dans la tromperie ?

Vous avez une vie pour respirer. Et lui dispose d'un instant pour vous l'enlevez. Agir vite sans laisser de trace, voilà son credo ! Et quelqu'un allait en faire les frais…

Si vous vous retournez, vous pouvez voir un corps rigide étendu à même le sol. Un mort. Ou plutôt, une défunte. Minerva MacGonnagal avait le visage émacié et les joues creuses. Elle inhalait la mort. Devant elle, Neville Londubat tremblait de tout son corps, une baguette à la main. Il ne semblait pas réaliser ce qu'il venait de se passer. Des bruits de pas retentirent dans le couloir. Soudain, deux silhouettes émergèrent des ombres longeant les murs du château. Hermione et Draco s'étaient arrêtés net, le souffle court. Puis ils virent l'horreur.

La directrice des Gryffondor, morte. Partie pour toujours. Elle n'était plus qu'un nom dans les nuages. Et son âme passa dans l'au-delà.

Que faisait Neville sur la scène du crime en tant que suspect numéro un ? Pourquoi les deux ennemis n'étaient pas dans leur lit alors que le couvre-feu venait de sonner ? Et surtout pourquoi une morte ce soir…

Pour répondre à toutes ces questions vous devrez juste me suivre. Faire un voyage dans le temps. Trois heures suffiront. Donnez-moi la main et fermez les yeux. Lorsque vous les rouvrirez, le monde aura changé à quelque chose près. Minerva MacGonnagal sera encore vivante. Allons-y !

¤ Retour en arrière ¤

Hermione venait d'arriver dans la salle commune des Gryffondor qui était désespérément vide en cette heure de la journée. Hermione profita de ce calme apparent et se laissa choir sur un des fauteuils. Elle ouvrit un large cahier afin de compléter sa carte des étoiles. Elle venait à peine de commencer lorsque Neville Londubat la salua et sortit de la salle commune avec une expression extrêmement gêné. Hermione le regarda partir en haussant des épaules. Elle travailla pendant une bonne heure avant de se souvenir du papier froissé qui traînait dans la poche de sa robe de sorcière. Elle le sortit et découvrit une écriture étroite et penchée, celle de Malefoy. C'était le mot que Théodore Nott l'avait forcé à prendre. Elle déplia le morceau de parchemin et lut :

_« N'imagine pas que se soit un plaisir de gâcher du papier pour toi Granger. Mais ne crois pas non plus que cela est plus réjouissant de t'attendre toute une soirée dans la Salle sur Demande. Samedi dernier j'ai longuement patienté afin d'entamer notre seconde séance, en vain. Moi qui te croyais à cheval sur les horaires…Je me suis sans aucun doute trompé ! Dans tout les cas, je te ferai dire que le temps passe. Et que nous n'aurons pas beaucoup d'autres séances d'entraînements avant d'être réellement confrontés au danger. _

_Dans à peine six mois les vacances d'été commenceront et avec, les problèmes. Mais même sans la guerre, il y a une autre raison pour laquelle nous devons être prêts : le tueur. Ne néglige pas la prophétie qui nous lie Granger ou tu le paieras cher. Plus vite nous aurons commencés, plus vite nous aurons terminés. Ah, au fait, préviens Potter et Weasley des anomalies qui se produisent chez nous afin qu'ils arrêtent de me soupçonner systématiquement. Ca devient lourd à la fin. _

_Cordialement, _

_Malefoy._

_Ps : 14 Février dans la Cabane Hurlante pour le prochain entraînement à 14 h précise – N'imagine pas que je veuille passer cette fête puérile avec toi. Je ne peux pas me libérer avant. »_

Hermione déchira la lettre en morceau et la jeta dans la corbeille à papier la plus proche lorsque des rires euphoriques retentirent en haut des escaliers. La Gryffondor tourna rapidement sa tête brune et découvrit Luna et Harry descendre des escaliers menant aux dortoirs masculins main dans la main comme deux parfaits insouciants. La Serdaigle portait le pull-over pourpre tricoté par Mrs Weasley avec un énorme H en or sur le devant. Harry, quant à lui, portait seulement un caleçon bleu ciel. Hermione resta figée pendant un long instant et ils firent de même lorsqu'ils s'aperçurent que la salle commune n'était pas totalement vide.

- Oh euh, salut Hermione. Lança Harry d'une voix hésitante. Avec Luna nous étions en train de…

- Faire des travaux pratiques ? Supposa Hermione en rangeant son cahier d'astronomie dans son sac. Pas la peine de faire un dessin je comprends très bien et il n'y aucun problème. Je vais donc vous laisser en amoureux. A ce soir !

Hermione franchit le portrait de la Grosse Dame et commença à s'écrouler de rire. Décidément entre eux les choses allaient vite !

**O**O**O**

Au même moment, plusieurs étages plus bas dans le château, Clio et Ron avaient trouvés refuge dans les cuisines. Ils étaient attablés face à une montagne de desserts de différentes sortes. Ron mangeait goulument comme si un siphon s'était creusé dans son estomac. Dès qu'il finissait son assiette, un elfe s'empressait de nettoyer la table et de leur faire une révérence qui dépassait les lois de la soumission.

- C'est vrai que c'est sympa ici. Finit par dire Ronald après avoir avalé une bouchée d'éclair au chocolat.

- Avec Hannah et Susan nous adorions venir ici quand…

La voix de Clio s'éteint. C'était la première fois qu'elle parlait de ces deux camarades récemment défuntes. La jeune Pouffsouffle détourna son visage afin de dissimuler ses larmes. Ron se leva aussitôt afin de la prendre dans ses bras. Elle enfouit son visage triste dans le creux de son cou et se mit à pleurer à chaude larmes. Une lame pourfendit alors le cœur du Gryffondor. Il savait désormais ce que l'on ressentait lorsqu'on était lié à un autre. Si c'était ça l'amour, ça lui faisait peur. Et en même tant ça le fascinait et il aimait plus que tout Clio. Il la serra plus fort contre lui jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'apaise enfin.

- C'étaient mes amies et je n'ai rien pu faire pour les sauver. Hoqueta-t-elle. Depuis que je suis à Poudlard, elles ont tout partagé avec moi. Et tous mes secrets sont morts avec elles. Tous ces moments de complicité et… Je me sens tellement seule Ron. Brisée et seule.

Ron s'agenouilla face à elle et releva son menton délicatement.

- Si je n'étais pas arrivé à tant avec Malefoy ce soir là, on ne se serait surement pas connu. Et je serai passé à côté de la seule fille qui a su faire battre mon cœur. Clio, regarde moi et dis moi ce que tu vois.

- Tes yeux. Chuchota Clio. Tes yeux bleus. Ce sont eux que j'ai vu ce soir là en premier. Ils ont été le symbole de la délivrance. J'espère au plus profond de moi que je les verrai le plus longtemps possible.

- Compte sur moi mon ange. Répondit Ron en l'embrassant chastement.

**O**O**O**

Pendant ce temps, Hermione avait descendu les escaliers menant aux étages inférieurs. Elle croisa beaucoup d'élèves résumant le match de Quidditch qui venait de se dérouler même si ils venaient tous d'y assister. Hermione continua à déambuler dans le château et décida d'emprunter un raccourci en traversant la salle des trophées. En marchant, elle tomba sur Draco Malefoy, les mains enfoncées dans ses poches à fixer une vitrine avec un œil sévère. Elle tenta de faire demi-tour lorsque la voix du Serpentard s'éleva dans la pièce qui avait été désertée des autres élèves.

- Je t'ai vu Granger. Pas la peine de m'éviter. Dit-il d'un ton abrupt. De toute manière c'est ta spécialité depuis quelques semaines.

- Si c'est un reproche, tu peux te le garder Malefoy. Cracha Hermione en traversant la salle d'un air décidé.

- Tu as lu mon mot ?

- Et toi tu as lus sur ma figure cette vague expression de haine ? Rétorqua Hermione.

- Tu ne me déteste pas. Finit par dire Draco sur un ton calme.

- Et qu'est-ce qu'il te fait croire ça ?

Draco s'approcha d'elle d'une démarche féline. Arrivé à sa hauteur il susurra à son oreille.

- Parce que si tu m'avais véritablement détesté, jamais tu n'aurais accepté que je pose mes lèvres sur les tiennes. Tu n'aurais jamais osé penser que je puisse t'embrasser dans le cou. Tu aurais refusé que je te déshabille. Et surtout, tu n'aurais pas gémit sous mes caresses. Après ça Granger, tu ose encore prétendre que tu me déteste ?

Instinctivement, elle rougit furieusement. Hermione serra son livre contre sa poitrine et se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Malefoy avait raison, elle ne le détestait pas sur certain point. Mais jamais elle ne le dira.

- Bien. Reprit Draco. Alors nous pourrons donc, nous remettre à l'entraînement dès que possible. Le mois de Janvier est passé à une vitesse folle. Je compte sur toi pour venir à la Cabane Hurlante la semaine prochaine.

Il s'apprêta à laisser Hermione là lorsqu'ils entendirent les deux issues de la salle des trophées se fermer violement. Peu à peu, les lumières s'éteignirent et ce fut le noir complet. Le néant.

Hermione paniqua la première.

- Si tu joue avec la lumière Malefoy ce n'est pas le moment.

- J'ai beau être Lucem dans cette prophétie je n'ai pas encore eu les joies de maîtriser ce pouvoir. Persifla le Serpentard.

- Alors si ce n'est pas toi, qui cela peut être ?

Un bruit qui leur glaça le sang. Des pas. Un souffle rauque. Et une baguette qui se lève.

- Esquissez le moindre geste et je vous tue sur le champ.

Une voix d'homme. Une voix facilement reconnaissable.

- Neville ?

Aucune réponse ne vint excepter une gifle.

Draco ne savait plus où se trouvait Hermione et tâtonnait dans l'obscurité afin de la retrouver. Il se sentait maintenant stupide d'avoir laissé sa baguette dans son dortoir après le match. Il s'en voulut de s'en être pris à Hermione pour son incapacité à déclencher ses pouvoirs. Il n'était pas mieux. Face au danger il demeurait impuissant. Il tenta de canaliser toute son énergie et de rallumer la lumière en animant chaque bougeoir par la pensée. Il n'avait jamais fais ça auparavant, il lui fallait toujours toucher l'objet pour qu'il s'embrase ou simplement il fallait qu'il puisse le voir.

Il se concentra de toutes ses forces et il s'aperçut que les lumières commençaient à poindre de part et autre de la pièce. Lorsque la lumière fut, Draco se trouva face à une scène horrible. La préfète des Gryffondor allongée par terre avec les poignets meurtris par des coups de couteaux. Neville Londubat semblait comme possédé. La colère monta vite en Draco et il dressa une barrière de flammes hautes et denses entre l'agresseur et sa victime. Puis, il mit le feu à la robe de sorcier de Neville ce qui le força à lâcher sa baguette magique. Draco se précipita pour la saisir.

Tout à coup, la porte de la salle des trophées s'ouvrit sur la directrice des Gryffondor. Elle vit le corps d'Hermione par terre ainsi que celui de Neville puis Draco debout avec l'arme ensanglanté à ses pieds. Elle ne prit pas la peine de réfléchir qu'elle propulsa le Serpentard à l'autre bout de la pièce et le stupéfixa pour être sur d'avoir la tranquillité. Elle s'approcha d'Hermione et mesura son pouls. Son cœur battait faiblement et son sang coulait à une vitesse vertigineuse. A l'autre bout de la pièce, Draco voulut lui avertir du danger mais il restait immobilisé.

Derrière le dos de la directrice adjointe, Neville se releva et saisit sa baguette que Draco avait fait tomber dans sa chute. Il la pointa directement sur son professeur et lui lança un sortilège de découpe qui fracassa les os de sa colonne vertébrale. Elle cria comme si cela était possible et ce hurlement ce répercuta en échos dans le château. Draco était toujours le spectateur de cette scène macabre. La douleur fit écrouler le professeur de Métamorphose. D'un coup de pied, Neville la força à se retourner et lui jeta le sortilège de la mort. C'en était finit. Elle était partit.

Dans un sursaut sadique, il anima le corps d'un sortilège de lévitation qui l'accompagna au dehors. Il le faisait heurter les murs volontairement répandant alors des traces de sang sur la pierre froide. Quand il eu disparut, on n'entendait plus que le rire démoniaque de celui-ci se répéter en échos.

Doucement, les effets du sortilège de stupéfixion s'estompèrent. Draco su que cela était uniquement provoqué par la mort de son auteur. Il se releva avec précipitation et se dirigea vers le corps inanimé d'Hermione. Il chercha dans sa robe de sorcier la baguette magique de la Gryffondor et commença à lui lancer des sortilèges de guérison qui fit sécher son sang et la coupure infliger par Neville cicatrisa un peu. Il n'avait fait que le minimum.

Hermione commença à ouvrir les yeux et contempla le visage à la fois inquiet et affolé du Serpentard.

- Que s'est-il passé ? Murmura Hermione.

- Le tueur il… il s'en est pris à MacGonnagal. C'est Londubat. Tu m'entends Granger, c'est Londubat le coupable !

- Arrête de mentir Malefoy, ce n'est pas drôle… On ne plaisante pas avec ça.

- Je te le jure sur ma propre vie Granger. Viens avec moi, on doit le retrouver.

Il saisit Hermione par le bras et fit attention à ne pas toucher à son poignet. Dès qu'elle se leva, elle eut le tournis. Du sang. Du sang par terre tout près d'eux et sur les murs. Elle se retint de vomir et commença à courir avec Malefoy tandis qu'il la tenait par le bras comme par crainte qu'elle s'effondre à tous moments.

Ils dévalèrent escaliers et contournèrent bien des couloirs suivant les traces de sang. Une fois dans le couloir d'Isidur la Brute la voix caquetante de Peeves les alarma :

- Elèves hors des dortoirs ! Elèves hors des dortoirs !

Draco se retourna mais poursuivit sa course haletante, Hermione sur ses talons. Ils finirent par s'arrêtés nets. Devant eux se trouvait Neville, la baguette tremblant dans sa main et le corps ensanglanté de Minerva MacGonnagal à même le sol. Draco et Hermione n'osaient esquisser le moindre geste. D'autres personnes les rejoignirent de l'autre côté du couloir. Maugrey Fol'œil, Tonks et Kingsley avaient tous leur baguettes braqués sur le Gryffondor en question.

- Je…Je ne l'ai pas tué je vous le jure. Hoqueta-t-il. Je n'ai pas pu…

La gorge d'Hermione se noua. Ca lui fit mal de voir son camarade dans cette situation même si elle le savait désormais meurtrier.

- Nous t'avons vu. Répondit Draco. Nous savons que c'est toi et je suis prêt à le jurer devant le Ministre de la magie. Que tu le veuille ou non, c'est toi le meurtrier Londubat.

**A suivre**

* * *

Héhé ! Alors ce chapitre sanguinolant ? Vous avez aimés ? Dites moi tout ! ^^ * pas très bavarde aujourd'hui Désolé.


	29. Flamme Glacée

**Pureté Morbide**

Written by Dairy22

* * *

**Titre** : Pureté Morbide

**Résumé** : - Tu sens cette odeur Malefoy ? – C'est l'indescriptible parfum de la mort. […] Peut-être que tu le porteras plus vite que prévus Granger. – Je le crains aussi.

**Bêta-lectrices **: Fiind-L0ve & Sayuri. Deux pour le prix d'une =)

**Genre** : Drame [Thriller] & Romance

**Rating **: M – Pour la violence et la sexualité

**Personnage principale** : l'inconnu ou l'ombre

**Couples** : Draco Malefoy & Hermione Granger [DM & HG] et d'autres couples secondaires.

**Cadre spatio-temporel** : A Poudlard, école de sorcellerie durant la cinquième année d'étude d'Harry Potter.

**Fréquence de postage** : Environ tout les vendredi soir ou samedi.

**Avis au lecteur** : Cette fanfiction peut heurter les plus sensibles. Donc si vous ne vous sentez pas apte à lire et à vivre un drame veuillez ne pas poursuivre. Merci

**Préface de la fanfiction** : J'ai voulus écrire quelque chose de terrible en y mêlant la volupté et la beauté. En somme, une tragédie et peut-être bien plus. Les personnages devront faire face à des situations extrêmes en passant du « je », « moi » et « sur-moi » [Théorie de Freud]. On se rend compte de la valeur d'un individu que lorsqu'on le pousse à bout. Arriveront-t-ils à garder leur sang froid lorsque celui-ci coulera partout autour d'eux ? Je me le demande.

* * *

**Chapitre 28 : Flamme Glacée**

« L'amour, il naît, il vit, mais point ne meurt, en l'homme il survit. » [Robespierre]

**Quand on se rend compte que dans un couple, il y'en a toujours un qui aime plus que l'autre.**

* * *

**O**O**O **

Harry pleurait. De grosses larmes roulaient sur ses joues glacées par le froid. Il n'arrêtait pas de passer son index près de son œil en frottant machinalement. Il venait de se prendre une fournée de confetti dans les yeux et Luna riait aux éclats. Les deux adolescents étaient dans le café de Mrs Pieddodues, le royaume des amoureux.

- Je peux savoir pourquoi tu m'as emmené ici ? C'est horriblement…rose !

- Harry, c'est notre première Saint Valentin et je voulais quelques choses de romantique. Répondit machinalement Luna.

- Tu trouve ça romantique toi ? S'ulcéra le Survivant en voyant Ron, deux tables plus loin, se prendre une flèche en plastique au milieu du front. Je trouve ça…excessivement mièvre.

- Si c'est comme ça, on n'a qu'à trouver un endroit plus original. Proposa la Serdaigle. La Cabane Hurlante tu en penses quoi ?

- Euh non, Hermione y est pour une affaire très importante et nous devons la déranger sous aucun prétexte.

Luna s'apprêtait à en demander plus lorsqu'elle vit le regard de son petit ami le lui en déconseiller. Elle préféra avaler une gorgée de thé aromatisé puis changer de sujet. La Serdaigle redéposa sa tasse sur la Une de la Gazette du Sorcier qui comportait la photo de Neville Londubat. Ce dernier avait été ammené à Askaban il y a une semaine de cela. Dumbledore avait essayé de prouver son innoncence face au Mangemagot mais Cornelius Fudge était resté sur sa décision : le Gryffondor recevra le baiser du détraqueur cet été. Luna froissa le papier et retenu quelques larmes en pensant à son ami. Elle ne pouvait croire qu'il était l'auteur de ses crimes affreux. Et pourtant, les preuves étaient accablantes. Elle lança un sortilège de lévitation au périodique et le jeta dans la corbeille à papiers près du comptoir. Il faisait froid à l'extérieur mais encore plus dans son coeur...

**O**O**O**

Une atmosphère tendue s'était installée dans la Cabane Hurlante. Draco restait au centre de la pièce étrangement droit comme s'il avait peur de se salir en restant trop près des murs. Hermione fuyait son regard sentant les iris glacée du Serpentard sur sa nuque.

- On restera ici tant que notre enchaînement ne sera pas au point Granger. Et Merlin seul sait que je suis patient quand cela en vaut la peine.

La Gryffondor fit volte-face et planta ses yeux chocolat dans les orbes métalliques de son adversaire. S'en suivit alors une véritable chorégraphie de magie élémentaire. Hermione lui envoya un tsunami de la taille humaine qui traversa la pièce entière. Grâce à une forte chaleur, Draco réussit à faire évaporer cette masse d'eau puis provoqua un jet de feu qui évita de peu la jeune fille qui s'accroupit. Elle profita de cet instant pour toucher le sol avec la paume de sa main et un marécage émergea de nulle part. Draco faillit tomber dans la mare la tête la première mais déclencha son pouvoir de voler. Il fit un tour sur lui-même et se métamorphosa en torche humaine. Il fondit sur Hermione en piquer et l'entoura de flammes ardentes qui grimpaient de plus en plus haut, abîmant les tapisseries aux murs. Hermione se créa une sorte d'aquarium et se rendit compte qu'elle pouvait respirer sous l'eau. Lorsque les flammes disparurent elle plaça ses mains en avant, propulsant alors toute l'eau sur le Serpentard qui tomba à terre.

- Je dois dire que tu t'améliore. Admit Draco en se séchant. Néanmoins, ça reste minable.

- Minable ? S'ulcéra-t-elle. Je t'ai foutu à terre Malefoy. Avoue au moins que j'arrive à contrôler mes pouvoirs avec plus d'aisance.

- Peut-être. Mais la guerre approche Granger et je ne pense pas que, même avec plusieurs Mangemorts autour de toi, tu resteras invincible. Il s'agit seulement d'un entraînement. Une fois sur place ça sera…

- Différent. Compléta Hermione.

- Je déteste quand tu finis mes phrases Granger alors évite de le faire. Grogna Malefoy en se relevant.

Il regarda dehors par un des volets et commença à rire.

- J'imagine déjà Pansy me chercher dans tout Pré-au-Lard. Elle ne viendra jamais voir ici car elle pense que j'ai trop peur d'y mettre les pieds.

- Je le pensais aussi. Charia Hermione en replaçant une mèche rebelle derrière son oreille. D'ailleurs ton calme m'étonne.

- Disons que je suis devenu plus rationnel au fil du temps. Avec la guerre, je me suis forcé à devenir plus responsable. La guerre et le retour du Seigneur des Ténèbres m'a changé Granger. Je ne peux plus faire l'insouciant comme je me complaisais avant. Et je ne peux pas non plus rester passif devant ce qu'il se passe. Pour conserver une certaine neutralité, j'aurais du vivre dans une grotte entourée d'harpies.

Hermione rit faiblement et s'approcha de lui.

- On est jeune mais nous avons tous vieillit de plusieurs années. Nous allons faire de notre mieux face aux hostilités. Je ne dis pas vaincre parce que nous ne sommes sur de rien. Mais au moins essayer. Tenter notre chance face aux forces du mal. Et tu dois surement connaître un dicton qui dit que l'union fait la force. Alors…je voulais savoir si tu étais prêt à rejoindre notre camp. A te battre avec l'Ordre du Phénix lorsque la guerre éclatera pour de bon.

Draco scruta son visage et sembla réfléchir.

- Je ne me battrais pas pour l'Ordre du Phénix mais pour ma liberté. Rectifia-t-il. Mais s'il faut que je vous aide pour l'acquérir, je le ferai.

- Je crois que je dois prendre cela comme un oui. Supposa Hermione.

- Prends ça comme tu veux Granger mais sache que je ne te lâcherai pas de si tôt.

- Vraiment ? Et en quel honneur ? Prononça-t-elle en s'approchant.

- En l'honneur de Nox et Lucem, c'est-à-dire la prophétie. Murmura Draco. Je veux dire qu'on ne peut pas nier l'indéniable : nous sommes liés.

- Effectivement. Admit Hermione. Je suppose que pour toi cela doit être très difficile d'avoir ton destin en commun avec celui d'une Sang-de-Bourbe. Alors plus vite nous aurons commencés à nous battre contre le mage noir, plus vite nous en aurons terminés.

- Sagement raisonné Granger. Susurra Draco. C'est une des choses pour laquelle je t'admire au fond de moi.

- Et tu sais ce que moi j'admire chez toi ? Demanda Hermione. C'est ton incapacité à tenir tête à une femme face au désir.

Il n'eut pas le temps de répondre quoi que se soit qu'elle l'avait tiré vers elle grâce à sa cravate vert et argent. Elle scella leurs lèvres dans un langoureux baiser qui ne voulut prendre fin. Draco commença à l'approfondir davantage si cela était possible. Il fit glisser la cape de la Gryffondor par terre et passa ses mains tièdes sur sa peau en franchissant l'épaisse barrière de vêtements. Guidé par une pulsion, il saisit la cuisse d'Hermione et la haussa afin de la maintenir au niveau de son bassin. Il frotta son entre-jambe contre la sienne et elle pu se rendre compte qu'il la désirait ardemment. Ils gémir de concert. Elle embrassa son cou, son menton pour finir son ascension sur sa bouche. Leurs gestes devenaient floues et leur esprit embrumés par la luxure. Draco la souleva tandis qu'elle enroulait ses jambes autour de son bassin. Il l'a déposa sur le lit poussiéreux et commença à lui faire mille caresses. Il se positionna au-dessus d'elle comme il l'avait fait dans la Salle sur Demande et un flux de plaisir le submergea déjà. Et il survola son intimité de sa main lorsque…

- Et ben dis donc, si ce n'est pas de l'amour ça…

Une voix étrangement rauque s'éleva dans la pièce et l'atmosphère redevint aussi glaciale que précédemment, voir plus. Les deux adolescents se redressèrent, bien content de ne pas s'être trouvés nus. Hermione sortit instinctivement sa baguette magique de la poche de son pantalon tandis que Draco se rapprochait d'elle. L'intrus était encore dans la pénombre et il ne pouvait le distinguer. Puis des bruits de pas retentirent : il n'était pas seul. Deux autres hommes l'encadraient. Des Mangemorts. Draco se rendit compte avec horreur que s'était les même que ceux du Poudlard Express sauf un dont il ne connaissait l'identité.

- Ecoutez-moi bien les morveux. Vous allez nous suivre bien sagement et il n'y aura aucun problème. Tu en pense quoi Greyback ? Déclara celui se trouvant au milieu.

- Je pense juste qu'au moindre mouvement je me jette sur la jolie jeune fille. Susurra le loup-garou Ne jouez pas aux plus malins ou vous risqueriez de le regretter…

**A suivre**

**5oo Reviews** Avant le mois de Septmbre ?

Alors voilà un autre **chapitre plein de suspens** ! ^^ Donc, je venais de me rendre compte qu'il y a **beaucoup d'absents sur le site** à cause des périodes estivales. Le soucis, c'est que** j'ai vraiment envie de poster ma nouvelle fanfiction " Papiers Froissés "** qui est **un Hp & Dm** et je me fais beaucoup de soucis quant à son acceuil... Bref, **le tracas de l'auteuz**. En tout cas, dès que ce sera posté, je vous tiendra au courant. Pour en revenir au chapitre, **les sbires de Voldemort** ont enfin réussit à mettre le grappin sur notre couple préféré surtout à **un moment Caliente** donc bon Snifouille. La suite la semaine prochaine ! **Merci à vous ! **

* * *


	30. Sang Froid

**Pureté Morbide**

Written by Dairy22

* * *

**Titre** : Pureté Morbide

**Résumé** : - Tu sens cette odeur Malefoy ? – C'est l'indescriptible parfum de la mort. […] Peut-être que tu le porteras plus vite que prévus Granger. – Je le crains aussi.

**Bêta-lectrices **: Fiind-L0ve & Sayuri. Deux pour le prix d'une =)

**Genre** : Drame [Thriller] & Romance

**Rating **: M – Pour la violence et la sexualité

**Personnage principale** : l'inconnu ou l'ombre

**Couples** : Draco Malefoy & Hermione Granger [DM & HG] et d'autres couples secondaires.

**Cadre spatio-temporel** : A Poudlard, école de sorcellerie durant la cinquième année d'étude d'Harry Potter.

**Fréquence de postage** : Environ tout les vendredi soir ou samedi.

**Avis au lecteur** : Cette fanfiction peut heurter les plus sensibles. Donc si vous ne vous sentez pas apte à lire et à vivre un drame veuillez ne pas poursuivre. Merci

**Préface de la fanfiction** : J'ai voulus écrire quelque chose de terrible en y mêlant la volupté et la beauté. En somme, une tragédie et peut-être bien plus. Les personnages devront faire face à des situations extrêmes en passant du « je », « moi » et « sur-moi » [Théorie de Freud]. On se rend compte de la valeur d'un individu que lorsqu'on le pousse à bout. Arriveront-t-ils à garder leur sang froid lorsque celui-ci coulera partout autour d'eux ? Je me le demande.

* * *

**Chapitre 29 : Sang Froid**

« La main destructive de l'homme n'épargne rien ; il tue pour se nourrir, il tue pour se vêtir, il tue pour attaquer, il tue pour se défendre, il tue pour s'instruire, il tue pour s'amuser, il tue pour tuer ; il a besoin de tout, et rien ne lui résiste. » [Joseph de Maistre]

**Quand on craint pour sa vie mais également pour celle de l'autre.**

* * *

**O**O**O**

Il arrive parfois qu'on sent la mort arrivée à grand pas. Je ne parle pas de la belle mort que nous l'accueillons droit et fière. Mais je parle de la mort, l'ignominie, celle qui nous humiliera avant de nous envelopper de son drap noir et opaque. Hermione sentait la fin arriver. Les ongles pointus et jaunis de Greyback s'enfonçait dans son cou avec une force incroyable. Elle suffoquait et le transplanage ne l'aidait pas à retrouver son souffle. Une sensation désagréable l'avait saisit au niveau du nombril. A ces côtés, elle sentait Draco se débattre de la poigne de Mulciber. Il n'y avait pas d'issu. Ils allaient être menés droit vers Voldemort et rien ne pourra les sauver. Pas même une lueur d'espoir…

Le choc fut brutal. Leurs genoux heurtèrent la pierre dure et froide du nouveau lieu dans lequel ils se trouvaient. L'atmosphère était étrangement humide et glacée ce qui contrastait fortement à la douce chaleur ressentie à la Cabane Hurlante. Ils n'eurent le temps de respirer qu'une main velue s'introduisit dans leur poche. Greyback s'empara de leurs baguettes magiques et les rangea dans sa cape.

Nott s'avança vers eux et se retroussa les manches. Il commença à marmonner des paroles qui ressemblaient fort à une incantation. Draco et Hermione virent alors une barrière d'un bleu électrique les entourer comme une sorte de dôme. Draco rageait et se leva dans un semblant de résistance. Dès que son corps entra en contact avec la paroi, une sorte d'électrochoc le parcourut et le fit tomber à terre dans une série de spasmes incontrôlables. Hermione posa ses mains sur ses épaules tandis que les yeux du Serpentard se révulsaient.

Pendant qu'Hermione tentait de calmer Draco de cette sorte de démence, Mulciber appuya sur sa marque des Ténèbres. Le message parvint jusqu'aux autres fidèle de Voldemort jusqu'au Lord lui-même. Greyback émit une sorte de ricanement qui sonna diablement machiavélique. Quelques instants plus tard, des silhouettes enveloppées par un nuage noir apparurent aux quatre coins de la caverne. Les renforts venaient d'arriver. Yaxeley, Rogue, Bellatrix, Théodore Nott et surtout Lucius Malefoy.

- Vous l'avez retrouvé ! S'exclama-t-il. Draco, mon fils comment vas-tu ?

Lucius s'était vivement approché des Mangemorts à tour de rôles puis de l'espèce de cage dans laquelle se trouvait son fils, toujours à même le sol. Lentement, il comprit avec effroi que Draco était la proie de ce terrible piège. Fenrir Greyback ricana la gueule grande ouverte.

- Ils sont livrés en sacrifice au Mage Noir. Informa le loup-garou en s'approchant des victimes. Et je peux te dire que si je n'avais pas reçus l'ordre de les conserver vivant, je les aurais croqué jusqu'à la moelle.

Soudain, Lucius Malefoy dégaina sa baguette et la pointa droit sur Greyback qui émit un rictus amusé. Bellatrix, fut en proie d'un rire hystérique et secoua sa longue chevelure brune.

- On ne désobéit pas à la volonté du Maître Lucius, tu devrais le savoir. Dit-elle d'une voix suave.

Sans réfléchir, il la stupéfia et commence à hurler d'une voix tonitruante :

- Je protégerai mon fils quoi qu'il advienne même si cela me coutera la vie.

La voix de Lucius Malefoy se répercuta en écho dans la caverne humide. Tout le monde avait les yeux rivés sur l'aristocrate.

- Je n'ai jamais voulu que Draco se retrouve dans une telle situation. Dit soudainement Théodore Nott en se plaçant devant les autres Mangemorts. C'est mon ami et je ne peux pas le trahir. Père, relâchez-les et dites au Seigneur des Ténèbres qu'il s'agissait d'une terrible erreur…

- Tu n'as donc rien compris pauvre fou ! Nous l'avons appelé. Si nous les libérons et qu'il ne trouve rien à son arriver, il tuera forcément un d'entre nous. Expliqua le père de ce dernier.

- Votre fils à raison Nott. Affirma Lucius donc ses jointures avait blanchit tant il avait la main crispé sur sa baguette magique. Vous devez impérativement réparer votre faute sinon…

- Sinon quoi Lucius ? Vous êtes en position d'infériorité et personne…

- Je l'aiderai. Trancha la voix monotone de Severus Rogue. Nous ne pouvons livrés Draco au Mage Noir : c'est un fait.

- Espèce de traîtres. Persifla Mulciber entre ces dents. Vous allez le payer de vos vies…

Pendant qu'un vent de rébellion soufflait dans la caverne, Draco en profita pour aspirer toute la magie du dôme électrique qui le retenait lui et Hermione. C'est à ce moment précis qu'il su qu'il pouvait maitriser le néant avec une facilité déconcertante. Néanmoins, toute la magie aspirée ressortit hors de son corps dans une espèce de bombe qui propulsa toutes les personnes présentes contre les parois de pierre.

Greyback fut le premier à reprendre ses esprits. Il en profita pour se jeter sur Hermione avec une lueur sauvage dans ses iris. Draco se releva avec empressement et dressa une barrière de feu entre la bête et la Gryffondor afin de la protéger d'une morsure irréversible. Lucius s'empressa d'agir et lança un sortilège de magie noire au loup-garou qui lui fit exploser le crâne. Le corps encore immobile à cause du sortilège de Bellatrix Lestrange se retrouva donc couvert de cervelle et de sang. Théodore eut des éclaboussures d'hémoglobines sur sa joue qu'il enleva d'un revers de main décidé. Draco l'observa mais dans l'effervescence du moment il ne pu lui dire quoi que se soit. De toute manière le vacarme aurait recouvert sa voix. Le corps de Fenrir Greyback était tombé quelques mètres plus loin et Draco se rappela que sa baguette magique ainsi que celle d'Hermione se trouvait à l'intérieur de sa cape. Avec dégoût, il retourna le macchabé et s'empara de son du.

Alors que Lucius Malefoy et le père de Théodore était en train de se battre dans un duel acharné, Rogue s'empara d'Hermione et l'attira vers l'extérieur en repoussant les attaques de Mulciber et Yaxeley. Grâce à un surplus de magie élémentaire, Hermione réussit à leur projeter de la pluie acide au visage qui fit fondre immédiatement leur peau, laissant alors leur chair à vif. Dans leur course effrénée, le maître des potions et son élève entendaient encore les cris déchirants des deux Mangemorts. Ils ne pouvaient s'arrêter apercevant la lumière du jour poindre au bout du tunnel.

Pendant ce temps, Draco et Théodore regardaient le duel que se livraient leur père respectif sans oser intervenir. Le préfet des Serpentard sentait un sentiment étrange monter en lui. Jamais il n'aurait pu imaginer qu'un jour ces deux hommes s'entre-déchireraient. Les deux adolescents se retrouvèrent alors sous une pluie de sortilèges qui aurait pu passer pour un feu d'artifice.

Se rendant compte que le duel n'avait aucune issus, l'adversaire de Lucius commença à viser Draco lui lançant alors des Sortilèges Impardonnables dont celui de la mort subite. Mr Malefoy se posta entre le sortilège et son fils et enclencha le sortilège du bouclier. Le jet de lumière vert émeraude ricocha contre les parois de la grotte et heurta de plein fouet la poitrine de Théodore Nott qui tomba raide mort sur le coup.

Draco tenta de s'avancer vers son ami qui venait de mourir sous ses yeux mais son père le retint par l'épaule et l'entraîna dehors. Il se souvint alors que Voldemort était sur le point d'arriver. Il avait l'impression d'avoir laisser une partie de son âme dans cette grotte étrangement sombre et humide. En fait, il avait juste laissé son ami. Théodore.

Draco se retourna encore une fois et eu un désagréable sentiment qui remonta le long de sa gorge. La mort. Il l'avait vu de trop près pour faire semblant de ne pas la connaître. Dans leur course, ils enjambèrent les corps immobile de Yaxeley et Mulciber. Draco courrait toujours au près de son père et regarda droit devant lui. La lumière. Il vit les silhouettes de Rogue et Hermione les attendre. Une fois arrivés à leur hauteur, les quatre sorciers transplanèrent bien loin de ce lieu sordide…

**A suivre**

* * *

Bon et bien voilà un chapitre assez court mais **plein d'émotion**. Beaucoup regretterons certainement la mort de notre cher **Théodore**.. Cependant, je trouvais que **le résultat était bon**. Toujours autant de questions concernant **la culpabilité de Neville**, je n'y répondrai pas tout de suite. Soyez patient quant à la suite * **Il reste seulement 10 chapitres avant la fin** ! * **Hermione & Draco** prit dans une **embuscade * damn! ***... Cependant, ils s'en sont sortit indemme, surtout grâce à **l'amour filial de Lucius**. Mais à quel prix ? ... Je change totalement de sujet : j'ai été déçu du **nombre de reviews** que j'ai reçu pour le chapitre 29 & 27.. Mais bon, ce n'est rien. Bref. **Beaucoup de blabla pour rien**. J'espère que vous avez appréciés la suite et à très vite ! Bisous. **Dairy22**

**Nota Bene :** J'ai posté ma** nouvelle fanfiction Papiers Froissés** - qui est un** DM & HP** - Si vous avez **envie de lire** quelque chose de neuf, je vous le propose volontiers ^^ Laissez-moi votre avis lors d**'une reviews** =)

**Un énorme merci** à ceux qui me suivent depuis le début, à ceux qui me rejoignent au fur et à mesure & qui laissent de reviews ! Bisous


	31. Lumière Eteinte

**Pureté Morbide**

Written by Dairy22

* * *

**Titre** : Pureté Morbide

**Résumé** : - Tu sens cette odeur Malefoy ? – C'est l'indescriptible parfum de la mort. […] Peut-être que tu le porteras plus vite que prévus Granger. – Je le crains aussi.

**Bêta-lectrices **: Fiind-L0ve & Sayuri. Deux pour le prix d'une =)

**Genre** : Drame [Thriller] & Romance

**Rating **: M – Pour la violence et la sexualité

**Personnage principale** : l'inconnu ou l'ombre

**Couples** : Draco Malefoy & Hermione Granger [DM & HG] et d'autres couples secondaires.

**Cadre spatio-temporel** : A Poudlard, école de sorcellerie durant la cinquième année d'étude d'Harry Potter.

**Fréquence de postage** : Environ tout les vendredi soir ou samedi.

**Avis au lecteur** : Cette fanfiction peut heurter les plus sensibles. Donc si vous ne vous sentez pas apte à lire et à vivre un drame veuillez ne pas poursuivre. Merci

**Préface de la fanfiction** : J'ai voulus écrire quelque chose de terrible en y mêlant la volupté et la beauté. En somme, une tragédie et peut-être bien plus. Les personnages devront faire face à des situations extrêmes en passant du « je », « moi » et « sur-moi » [Théorie de Freud]. On se rend compte de la valeur d'un individu que lorsqu'on le pousse à bout. Arriveront-t-ils à garder leur sang froid lorsque celui-ci coulera partout autour d'eux ? Je me le demande.

* * *

**Chapitre 30 : Lumière Eteinte**

« Les lâches meurent plusieurs fois avant leur mort ; Le brave ne goûte jamais la mort qu'une fois.» [William Shakespeare]

**Quand on fait un choix qui change une vie**

* * *

**O**O**O**

Il arrive dans la vie d'un homme de prendre une décision. Et c'est dans ces moments là qu'on se rend compte que ce choix peut lourdement peser sur notre avenir. Draco était justement en train de ranger avec précipitation des affaires de dernières minutes pour fuir. Fuir très loin d'ici. Il repensait à Théodore qui venait de mourir sous ses yeux. Le Serpentard mettait dans des sacs des capes de voyages qu'Hermione faisait rétrécir avec des gestes tremblants. Lucius Malefoy et Severus Rogue s'occupaient de faire le tri dans les fioles de potions pouvant servir lors de leur voyage. Personne ne parlait, trop préoccupé par sa tâche et ses pensés sombres. Il était dorénavant sur et certain que leurs jours étaient comptés. Ils seront traqués par le Seigneur des Ténèbres et tués sans pitié. La seule issue était l'Ordre du Phénix…

**O**O**O**

Sirius Black marchait en long et en large dans la cuisine du 12 Square Grimmaud. Dans la pièce se trouvait également Clio, Harry, Luna et Ron. Ils semblaient tous extrêmement tendus puisque la nouvelle de la disparition de Draco et Hermione venaient de faire écho à l'école de sorcellerie. C'était leur deuxième disparition en moins de deux mois. Et Sirius se doutait bien que les Mangemorts y étaient pour quelque chose, surement envoyés pour finir leur travail. L'ancien prisonnier d'Azkaban arpentait toujours la pièce avec le même visage soucieux.

Ron le regardait inlassablement établir sa ronde à s'en donner le tournis. Clio avait posé sa tête sur son épaule en signe de réconfort. Luna, quant à elle, semblait perdue dans ses pensées et Harry leur tournait le dos, contemplant le feu crépitant dans la cheminé.

Au bout de plusieurs minutes, un vacarme résonna dans les étages supérieurs du quartier général. Harry fut le premier à réagir et monta avec précipitation dans l'escalier déclenchant alors les foudres de Mrs Black. Dans une des chambres se trouvait le portrait de Phineas Nigellus Black qui s'agitait en tout sens.

- Ah vous voilà enfin ! S'écria le directeur le plus mal-aimé de Poudlard. J'ai bien cru que vous ne viendriez jamais. J'ai un message de la plus haute importance de la part du professeur Dumbledore. Alors voilà… Hum, attendez que je me souvienne…Dit-il en tortillant son bouc.

- Dépêchez-vous ! Hurla pratiquement Harry.

Phineas Nigellus renifla dédaigneusement comme si le Gryffondor était une vieille moisissure se trouvant sur la semelle de sa chaussure.

- Les élèves de notre institutions ont bien changés depuis ma mort je regretterai même d'avoir enlevé le décret permettant la torture pour insubordination…

- Quel est le message ? S'impatienta Sirius en s'avançant un peu plus près.

- Dumbledore vient de prendre contact avec Severus Rogue par le réseau de cheminée. Il semblerait que votre amie Hermione et mon arrière petit-neveu par alliance, Draco, se soit trouvé dans un fâcheux concours de circonstances. Des Mangemorts les auraient retrouvés dans la Cabane Hurlante et les ont transférés dans un des repères du Mage Noir. Une bataille à éclater et a permit de faciliter leur fuite. Cependant, ils sont d'ors et déjà activement recherché. Le professeur Rogue les amènera ici d'ici peu.

Phineas s'apprêtait à disparaître de sa toile lorsqu'il fit demi-tour :

- Ah euh, il serait fort probable que Narcissa et Lucius Malefoy se joignent à vous pour un séjour encore indéterminé. Ils ont…fait le Serment Inviolable de ne pas divulguer le secret concernant l'Ordre du Phénix. Ils préfèrent largement se détacher du Seigneur des Ténèbres que de perdre leur fils unique. Voilà…je crois qu'on a fait le tour.

Les adolescents et le rescapé d'Azkaban étaient restés muets faisant alors planer dans un silence de mort. La famille Malefoy ici, au Square Grimmaud ? Le monde tournait définitivement à l'envers…

**O**O**O**

Un hurlement de rage retentit dans la caverne étrangement humide. Dans un des coins, le père de Théodore Nott pleurait encore chaudement sur le corps inanimé de son fils. Bellatrix, toujours stupéfixé, observait son maître avec crainte punir Mulciber et Yaxeley d'avoir laissés fuir les deux personnes concernés par la prophétie. En plus de devoir tuer Harry Potter, il avait deux autres adolescents qu'ils convoitaient afin d'aspirer leur pouvoir. Oui, ce n'était pas leur mort qu'il voulait en premier lieu mais leur faculté. Avec celles-ci il était sur de pouvoir régner sur le monde. Cependant ces rêves se brisèrent en éclat comme le crâne de Greyback dans lequel il donna un coup de pied rageur.

- Puis-je savoir pour quelle raison ils ont pu s'échapper bande d'incapables ? Persifla Lord Voldemort en souillant un peu plus le corps du loup-garou en passant ses doigts de pieds dans sa cervelle. Nott ! Relève-toi immédiatement !

- Maître… Sanglota-t-il. Mon fils il…

- Il ne s'agit plus de ton fils sombre idiot. Ici, il n'est rien de plus qu'un fidèle. Il y a des pertes négligeables pour le bien de tous.

Nott planta ses yeux humides dans ceux du Seigneur des Ténèbres, incrédule. Son fils était mort en vain et ne représentait « qu'une perte négligeable » ? Lentement, il se leva et pointa sa baguette sur sa tempe avant de se lancer un Avada Kedavra. Une lumière verte passa sur son visage et il s'écroula aux côtés du corps de son fils, Théodore.

Lord Voldemort regarda cette scène d'un air passif. En fait, il n'avait pas besoin de faibles dans ses rangs. Il s'apprêtait à sortir de la caverne lorsqu'il se rappela que Bellatrix était toujours immobilisé par un sortilège.

- J'ai toujours pensé que le Stupéfix était une des spécialités de Lucius. Tu reviendras me voir lorsque les effets se seront dissipés. Lança-t-il d'une voix neutre en enjambant les corps meurtris des autres Mangemorts afin de sortir.

**O**O**O**

La porte d'entrée du Square Grimmaud s'ouvrit et fit place à cinq individus complètement différents. D'abord arriva Hermione Granger, préfète des Gryffondor, qui avait les cheveux plus broussailleux qu'à l'ordinaire à cause de la journée qu'elle venait de vivre. Ensuite, Lucius et Draco Malefoy arrivèrent quasiment ensemble. En fait, ils se ressemblaient étrangement à quelques détails près. Les deux hommes furent suivit de peu par Narcissa Black qui se distinguait par sa beauté froide. Elle regardait partout autour d'elle comme si cela lui était étrange de revenir dans la maison de son enfance. Severus Rogue finissait la marche et portait un sac de voyage qu'ils avaient remplis au préalable. Celui-ci ferma la porte derrière lui très doucement afin de ne pas réveiller le portrait de Mrs Black.

Devant eux se trouvaient Harry, Ron, Clio, Luna et Sirius qui venaient juste de descendre les escaliers en entendant la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir. Les deux groupes d'individus se lançaient des regards éloquents sans pour autant briser la glace. Ce fut Hermione qui fit le premier pas.

- Je… J'ai eu très peur. Nous avons crus que nous allions mourir. On a eu le temps de leur expliquer le stricte nécessaire pendant que nous faisons les valises. Nous sommes partis chercher Narcissa Malefoy avant de venir puisque Vous-Savez-Qui serait surement parti la voir… La situation est très cocasse mais si nous faisons des efforts dans les deux sens la cohabitation sera facilitée.

- Je ne veux pas de ces gens là chez moi. Persifla Sirius Black.

- Tu oublies que je fais parti de la même famille. Riposta Narcissa. Nous ne sommes pas venu de gaité de cœur mais par sécurité. Rien de plus. Dès que nous le pourrons, nous nous en irons.

A ces côtés, Lucius Malefoy acquiesça et Hermione se sentit très petite à côté de ces gens là. Draco du s'en rendre compte car il lui lança un sourire narquois. Au moment où Sirius allait ajouter quelque chose, Dumbledore apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte et dit d'une voix forte et clair :

- Ils resteront ici jusqu'à nouvel ordre Sirius. Ce soir il y'aura une réunion importante de l'Ordre du Phénix. Nous discuterons donc de tout cela plus tard. Hum…Je crois bien que l'elfe de Maison, Kreatteur, se fera un plaisir de vous montrer vos chambres. Ah, Harry, Ron j'ai fais amenés vos affaires de Poudlard par poudre de cheminette ainsi que celles de Clio et Luna. Leurs pères respectifs se sont montrés favorables à la décision qu'elles demeurent ici. Avec ce tueur entre les murs de l'école, je crois bien que le Square Grimmaud reste plus sûr. J'allais oublier, Nymphadora Tonks va revenir ce soir avec Ginny de leur séjour chez Charli en Roumanie. Donc il y aura du monde. J'espère que cela ne vous dérange pas Sirius ?

L'ancien prisonnier d'Azkaban était submergé par les nouvelles et bredouilla :

- Non non, euh je n'y vois aucun inconvénient…

- Très bien. Les semaines à venir seront longues. Supposa le directeur de Poudlard en se dirigeant vers la cuisine. Surtout avec cette guerre à préparer...

**A suivre**

* * *

Et voilà donc la **famille Malefoy** au complet au Quartier Général de **l'Ordre du Phénix** ! Assez **paradoxal**, non ? Comment seront-ils accueillis par **les autres** ? Il faudra attendre **le prochain chapitre** pour en savoir plus. Ne vous inquitez pas : de** l'action sera au rendez-vous** d'ici quelques chapitres et dès que cela commencera, elle ne voudra plus nous quitter ! Je tenais à préciser que je suis en pleine écriture sur **la toute fin** * mais je n'ai encore rien envoyé à **ma bêta** pour le moment * - pas taper ! - Mais bon, j'ai déjà tout **le plan dans ma tête** * sourire radieux * Donc **à bientôt pour la suite** qui je l'espère vous plaira tout autant. **Dairy22**


	32. Lune Brillante

**Pureté Morbide**

Written by Dairy22

* * *

**Titre** : Pureté Morbide

**Résumé** : - Tu sens cette odeur Malefoy ? – C'est l'indescriptible parfum de la mort. […] Peut-être que tu le porteras plus vite que prévus Granger. – Je le crains aussi.

**Bêta-lectrices **: Fiind-L0ve & Sayuri. Deux pour le prix d'une =)

**Genre** : Drame [Thriller] & Romance

**Rating **: M – Pour la violence et la sexualité

**Personnage principale** : l'inconnu ou l'ombre

**Couples** : Draco Malefoy & Hermione Granger [DM & HG] et d'autres couples secondaires.

**Cadre spatio-temporel** : A Poudlard, école de sorcellerie durant la cinquième année d'étude d'Harry Potter.

**Fréquence de postage** : Environ tout les vendredi soir ou samedi.

**Avis au lecteur** : Cette fanfiction peut heurter les plus sensibles. Donc si vous ne vous sentez pas apte à lire et à vivre un drame veuillez ne pas poursuivre. Merci

**Préface de la fanfiction** : J'ai voulus écrire quelque chose de terrible en y mêlant la volupté et la beauté. En somme, une tragédie et peut-être bien plus. Les personnages devront faire face à des situations extrêmes en passant du « je », « moi » et « sur-moi » [Théorie de Freud]. On se rend compte de la valeur d'un individu que lorsqu'on le pousse à bout. Arriveront-t-ils à garder leur sang froid lorsque celui-ci coulera partout autour d'eux ? Je me le demande.

* * *

**Chapitre 31 : Lune Brillante**

« Celui qui soutient sa folie par le meurtre, est un fanatique. » [Voltaire]

**Quand les mauvaises nouvelles fusent**

* * *

**O**O**O**

- Alors c'est vrai ? Vous-Savez-Qui a déclaré la guerre ?

La voix de Nymphadora Tonks venait de résonner dans la cuisine du 12 Square Grimmaud. Autour de la table se trouvaient tous les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix. Remus Lupin se grattait une énième fois le menton où une barbe de quelques jours avait fait son apparition. Sirius Black jetait constamment de brefs coups d'œil à la porte fermée à clef de peur que les Malefoy puissent saisir une bribe d'information. Maugrey Fol' Œil avait sa pupille qui virevoltait à une allure inquiétante tant qu'on ne distinguait plus qu'une tâche floue. Molly Weasley était encore blême et avait perdue beaucoup de poids. Elle serrait fortement la main de son époux comme si elle avait peur qu'il s'envole d'un moment à un autre. Bill avait son regard rivé sur celui de Dumbledore, buvant pratiquement ses paroles. Mondigus Fletcher louchait sur une carafe en cristal se trouvant dans le buffet en faisait mine d'écouter religieusement la discussion qui avait lieu. Hélios Hunter écrivait rapidement sur un parchemin les idées de la séance en passant sa plume sur quelques recoins de son visage en affichant un air approbateur. Kingsley Shacklebot avait un visage grave et observait le débat qui se donnait lieu sans intervenir. A une des extrémités de la table, Albus Dumbledore se concertait avec Severus Rogue à voix basse.

- Oui, la guerre a été officiellement déclarée depuis quelques heures. Répondit Arthur Weasley. De toute manière, nous savions tous que cela arriverait un jour ou un autre. Néanmoins, je trouve cela irréfléchis de la part de Vous-Savez-Qui de nous attaqués dès maintenant après avoir perdu de bons éléments lors de la bataille dans la caverne.

- C'est vrai qu'il agit avec précipitation. Affirma Remus en rajustant son col roulé. C'est quasiment enfantin surtout lorsqu'on sait qu'il a attendus plus de dix ans pour renaître. De toute manière, là n'est pas la question, il faut juste se montrer prêt à combattre, quoi qu'il advienne. Je propose de rallier le maximum de personnes à notre cause. Hagrid à réussit à convaincre les géants ?

- Je ne pense pas. Déclara Dumbledore en interrompant sa discussion avec le professeur de Potions. Tout ne s'est pas passé comme prévus… Mais je crois que les Centaures seront prêts à faire quelques choses en notre faveur même s'ils ne se sentent pas très concernés. Avant de se retrouver sur le champ de bataille nous devrions peut-être accomplir une sorte de mission par groupe. Neutraliser ou éliminer quelques Mangemorts avant la grande bataille sera un énorme plus.

- C'est certain. Affirma Sirius. Je pense qu'en une semaine nous pourrons largement obtenir un résultat si notre stratégie est efficace. Moins nous prendrons de temps, moins nous aurons de dégâts. Le problème, c'est que les jeunes voudront surement se battre.

- Hors de question ! Beugla Molly Weasley en retrouvant un peu de couleur. Ils sont trop jeunes pour…

- Nous ne pourrons pas les couver éternellement. Trancha Sirius. Et puis, ils sont plus concernés parce qu'il se passe que nous même. Regardez, Harry a son destin lié avec celui de Voldemort. Et Hermione et Draco sont des friandises pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres…

- Raison de plus pour les laisser à l'abri ! S'exclama Mrs Weasley.

- Nom d'une gargouille mais quand allez vous devenir réaliste ! Hurla Sirius Black. C'est leur avenir que nous jouons. Nous ne pouvons pas prendre de décision sans eux. Que vous le vouliez ou non, je donne le choix à Harry de participer à cette guerre.

- Vous n'êtes pas son père. Informa la mère Weasley.

- Et vous n'êtes pas sa mère. Riposta Sirius. Par contre je suis son parrain. Et en tant que tel je pense que mon autorité suffira pour peser dans la balance.

La lèvre inférieure de Molly Weasley tremblait avec force comme si elle s'apprêtait à éclater une énième fois en sanglot.

- De toute manière, nous n'avons pas besoin de tout leur raconter étant donné qu'ils écoutent déjà notre conversation depuis plus d'une demi-heure avec ces stupides Oreilles à Rallonge. Grogna Maugrey en ouvrant grand la porte de la cuisine.

L'ancien auror au service du ministère de la magie, leva sa tête en direction des paliers supérieurs de la maison et interpella les jeunes afin qu'ils les rejoignent. Fred fut le dernier à entrer dans la pièce et ferma la porte derrière lui.

- On veut se battre. Dit Ron avec empressement comme s'il avait peur que son courage s'envole dans quelques minutes.

- Nous le savons. Affirma Dumbledore qui les regardait avec un sourire bienveillant. Et si vos parents sont d'accord je n'y vois aucun inconvénient. Comme l'a dit Sirius, il s'agit de votre avenir avant tout.

- Mes parents n'ont rien à dire là-dedans. Rectifia Draco en s'avançant. Enfin c'est complètement débile, nous sommes assez grands pour savoir ce que nous voulons. Et rien ne nous empêchera de vouloir exterminer ces vermines qui polluent le monde. Si nous ne le faisons pas, qui le fera à notre place ? Vous avez dit vous-même que vous cherchiez des gens à rallier à notre cause. Et bien regardez, nous sommes là !

George et Hermione acquiescèrent d'un même geste. Sirius arbora un sourire ravi et lança un clin d'œil à Draco. En effet, une certaine complicité c'était installé entre les deux hommes.

- Et bien la question des effectifs est réglée à ce que je vois. Dit Sirius en se rasseyant. Nous n'avons plus qu'à composé les équipes pour la chasse aux Mangemorts.

- Asseyez-vous les jeunes, cela risque d'être long. Informa Maugrey en faisant apparaître plusieurs sièges par magie. Bien commençons. Je pense que nous devrions faire des équipes de quatre. Ainsi, nous ne serons pas facilement remarquable et assez nombreux pour se défendre en cas de danger.

- J'approuve complètement. Renchérit Sirius.

- Première équipe, je propose Bill, Fleur, Ginny et moi-même. Dit Molly Weasley sur un ton résigné.

- Très bien. Prononça Hélios Hunter en écrivant sur le parchemin. Dans la seconde équipe, je prendrai Clio, Ron et Narcissa Malefoy. Je suppose qu'ils voudront surement participés à tous cela. De toute manière, ils n'ont pas vraiment le choix vus les circonstances actuelles…

- N'imaginez pas que mes parents sont des froussards. Coupa Draco en croisant les bras. Ils savent très bien défendre leur intérêts ; croyez-moi. Dans la troisième équipe, il y aura Granger et moi.

- Et ? demanda Sirius Black en levant un sourcil interrogateur.

- Personne d'autre. Compléta le Serpentard en fixant l'assistance avec ces yeux étonnement gris. Avec Granger nous en avons discutés et il serait plus judicieux que nous soyons seuls en raison de la prophétie. En fait, je trouve ça complètement minable de faire des équipes entre jeunes et adultes. J'ai bien conscience que vous faites cela juste pour nous protéger. Mais avouer que nous serions plus à l'aise avec Harry, George ou Luna. Je veux dire par là que nous avons tous le même objectif et il serait plus judicieux de…

- Vous allez trop loin. Trancha Maugrey Fol'œil en fixant ses deux yeux sur Draco. Il ne faut pas confondre sécurité et folie. En restant entre jeunes sorciers, vous vous jetterez pratiquement dans la gueule du loup. Ademttons que le Seigneur-des-Ténèbres vous retrouve tous ensemble. Vous imaginez sa joie et la facilitée que vous lui donnez ? Il aura non seulement Harry mais les pouvoirs d'Hermione et toi ainsi que quelques otages qui pourront lui servir soit pour ces expériences macabres ou pour du chantage. Ne sous estimez pas le camp d'en face.

- Comment voulez-vous que je le sous-estime étant donné que j'y ai passé ma vie ? Je connais leur faille et leur système il n'y aura aucun danger si je…

- Vous croyez que c'est en claquant des doigts qu'on tue le plus grand mage noir du siècle ? Détrompez-vous jeune homme. Il s'agit d'une grande entreprise et…

- J'arrêterai de croire qu'il s'agit d'une chose aisée lorsque vous cesserez de nous considérer comme des enfants. Coupa Draco d'une voix étrangement neutre.

Tous le monde avait suivit la discussion entre les deux hommes sans oser intervenir. A présent, on attendait une réplique de la part de Maugrey. Sa bouche se tordit dans un sourire qui se voulait aimable. Puis il finit par prononcer sans quitter des yeux Draco :

- Dans la troisième équipe, il y aura Draco, Hermione, Mondigus et moi-même. Fin de la discussion ; au revoir ; rideau.

Soudainement, Draco se leva, le visage extrêmement contrarié puis sortit de la pièce. Etrangement, Harry le suivit en lançant un regard furibond aux adultes face à lui. En fait, l'idée de partir tous ensemble avait été très séduisante. Et sans qu'ils ne s'en rendent compte, tous avait eut la même impression. Comme tous bons adolescents ils allaient se rebeller. A leur manière…

**O**O**O**

La nuit était tombée sur le Square Grimmaud. Tout le monde dormait, ou faisait semblant. Ron et Harry comme la plupart des autres adolescents de la maison dormaient tout habillés. Vers les coups de deux heures du matin, ils commencèrent par se lever sur la pointe des pieds. Ils descendirent les escaliers en silence et sortirent dehors sans un bruit se cachant sous la cape d'invisibilité. Les deux amis traversèrent le square et s'abritèrent sous un arbre tandis que la pluie battait à un rythme soutenue.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Fred et George apparurent par transplanage, enveloppé sous des capes rendant invisible pendant une heure de leur invention. Hermione et Ginny arrivèrent à leur suite suivit de peu par Clio et Luna grâce à des sorts de Désillusion. Draco ferma la marche et se précipita vers les autres, emmitouflé sous une cape noire.

- Dite au revoir à cette foutue baraque. Déclara-t-il après avoir lancé un dernier regard vers la très ancienne maison des Black. On part en guerre.

**A suivre**

* * *

Il y a de **la rébellion** dans l'air * sort son anémomètre * **x)**' Franchement, ils sont un peu tous passés en mode rebelle à cause de **ce mouvement de foule**.. On va voir si cela va **leur être profitable** ou non... Je les trouve **courageux mais très insouciants**. La **suite **nous dira si ils ont eu raison.. ou tord.** * C'est tout, pour le moment *** Roh, jplaisante ! * Oui **je suis une fanatique de télé-réalité**. L'auteuz à bien le droit à **quelques distractions **! Non ? Bon d'accord *** se remet au travail sous le martinet de certaines lectrices et leur regard dévastateur**.* Euh, sinon, je suis très contente que** mes chapitres **vous ont plus jusqu'ici malgré qu'ils **soient courts**. * Oui on m'a fait la remarque et j'ai carrément explosé de rire quand on m'avait soupçonné de **les raccourcir parce que j'étais sadique** * Bien vu ! ^^ Mais bon, pour cette fic étant donné que c'est **un thriller**, je pense que c'est plus pertinent d'avoir des chapitres courts pour **préserver le suspens**.. Bref, assez parlé ! A bientôt, **Dairy22**.


	33. Ebène Nacrée

**Pureté Morbide**

Written by Dairy22

* * *

**Titre** : Pureté Morbide

**Résumé** : - Tu sens cette odeur Malefoy ? – C'est l'indescriptible parfum de la mort. […] Peut-être que tu le porteras plus vite que prévus Granger. – Je le crains aussi.

**Bêta-lectrices **: Fiind-L0ve & Sayuri. Deux pour le prix d'une =)

**Genre** : Drame [Thriller] & Romance

**Rating **: M – Pour la violence et la sexualité

**Personnage principale** : l'inconnu ou l'ombre

**Couples** : Draco Malefoy & Hermione Granger [DM & HG] et d'autres couples secondaires.

**Cadre spatio-temporel** : A Poudlard, école de sorcellerie durant la cinquième année d'étude d'Harry Potter.

**Fréquence de postage** : Environ tout les vendredi soir ou samedi.

**Avis au lecteur** : Cette fanfiction peut heurter les plus sensibles. Donc si vous ne vous sentez pas apte à lire et à vivre un drame veuillez ne pas poursuivre. Merci

**Préface de la fanfiction** : J'ai voulus écrire quelque chose de terrible en y mêlant la volupté et la beauté. En somme, une tragédie et peut-être bien plus. Les personnages devront faire face à des situations extrêmes en passant du « je », « moi » et « sur-moi » [Théorie de Freud]. On se rend compte de la valeur d'un individu que lorsqu'on le pousse à bout. Arriveront-t-ils à garder leur sang froid lorsque celui-ci coulera partout autour d'eux ? Je me le demande.

* * *

**Chapitre 32 : Ebène Nacrée**

« La confiance est un élément majeur : sans elle, aucun projet n'aboutit. » [Eric Tabarly]

**Quand les doutes nous submergent de nouveau**

**O**O**O**

Nous avons tous des petits rituels lorsque le jour se lève. Il y'en a qui filent directement dans la salle de bain. D'autres qui maugréent un bonjour en se passant la main dans les cheveux afin de les remettre en ordre. Quelques uns se regardent dans le miroir pour contempler les dégâts. Et il y'en a qui réveil les autres. Molly Weasley en faisait partie.

Chaque matin elle enfilait ses pantoufles et faisait le tour de la maison en entre-ouvrant les portes des différentes chambres en criant un "debout" à peine perceptible pour ceux se trouvant dans un état comateux. Elle n'osait se l'avouer mais cela restait son petit plaisir de la journée. Or, une fâcheuse nouvelle allait le lui ôter. Au lieu de trouver des lits occupés par des adolescents ensommeillés, elle se retrouva face à des couvertures mal repliées ou contorsionné.

Vide.

Puis la panique s'empara d'elle. Molly Weasley vérifia chaque chambre en claquant les portes telle une furie mais rien n'y fit. Personne n'occupait ces chambres à coucher. En proie à un extrême désespoir, elle se mit à hurler comme on le fait lorsqu'on devient hystérique. Aussitôt, son époux accourut, ses lunettes de travers. D'un doigt tremblant, elle lui indiqua les lits désespérément vides. Le teint extrêmement pâle, Arthur Weasley se mit à arpenter la pièce dans laquelle devait dormir le Survivant ainsi que son fils cadet. Avant qu'il puisse donner son verdict, Sirius Black arriva l'air débraillé qui reflétait une sorte de beauté sauvage. En observant la scène il comprit très vite.

- Ils ont voulus prendre les devants à ce que je vois...

**O**O**O**

Harry était en tête de file, écartant les herbes hautes afin de faciliter leur passage. Son souffle était presque erratique et il se doutait bien que les autres devaient être dans un état aussi pitoyable que le sien. En effet, ils avaient marchés toutes la soirée jusqu'au petit matin sans s'arrêter. Bien sûr qu'ils savaient quel risque ils encourraient. A chaque bruissement ils s'apprêtaient à voir surgir de nulle part des Mangemort, leur baguette pointés sur eux. Fred avait le regard déterminé et avait passé son bras sur les épaules de sa jeune sœur en signe de protection. Ron tenait fermement la main de Clio et se souciait toujours de savoir si elle allait bien. Luna avait préféré laisser Harry prendre les devants car elle avait conscience de l'importance du moment. Draco et Hermione fermaient la marche effaçant toutes traces de leur passage.

- J'espère que tu sais où on va Potter ? Dit le Serpentard d'une voix forte.

- Si tu pouvais avoir confiance deux secondes Malefoy ça nous arrangerait pas mal. Répliqua Harry sans se retourner.

- La confiance c'est dans les deux sens. Fit remarquer Draco. Et si je ne m'abuse, jamais tu ne me l'accorderas. Mais je suis d'accord sur un point : sans confiance, on n'arrivera à rien.

Hermione lui lança un coup d'œil spéculateur. Elle savait bien où il voulait en venir. C'était une sorte de reproche implicite. Par le « on » il désignait « Granger et lui ». C'est avec horreur que leur soirée brûlante dans la Salle sur Demande refit surface. Hermione repensa au moment où elle n'avait pas voulu déposer sa baguette. Elle se contenta de froncer son nez en signe de mécontentement. En guise de réponse il lui envoya un sourire éloquent. Elle ralentit volontairement leur rythme de marche pour lui parler à voix basse :

- Alors comme ça tu fais des leçons de moral ? Questionna Hermione. Non mais tu t'es pris pour qui sérieusement ? Le roi de la décadence et de la corruption se permet de… Franchement je n'y crois pas. Tu es vraiment…

- Il faut que je te fasse encore la liste de mes défauts ou tu vas y arriver toute seule ?

- Si on commençait par ton arrogance naturelle je pense qu'on écoulera beaucoup d'encre, tu ne pense pas ?

- Et si on commençait par tes problèmes capillaires, il y aurait beaucoup de travail à faire, tu ne pense pas ? Riposta le Serpentard.

- C'était bas Malefoy. S'attaquer au physique des gens sans aucune raison valable.

- Bien sûr que si que j'avais une raison valable. Tes cheveux sont une véritable catastrophe, en te le signalant je te rends seulement un service.

- Pitié, tais-toi. Souffla Hermione en le regardant d'un air fatigué. C'est déjà assez dur de devoir te supporter constamment alors fais un effort.

- J'en fais tout le temps Granger. Respirer le même air que toi reste une torture alors…

- Vous en avez pas marre de vous balancer des saloperies au visage à longueur de journée ? Déclara George en se tournant face à eux. Vous vous conduisez comme des enfants à qui on n'aurait pas appris les bonnes manières. On est fatigué de vous entendre…

- Je crois que tout le monde est fatigué. Interrompit Harry en s'avançant vers eux. Nous allons trouvés un endroit où dormir puis nous reprendrons la route dans la soirée. Ron a réussit à chiper une tente appartenant à Maugrey dans le coffre de l'Ordre. De toute manière, nous allons transplaner demain aux abords du quartier général Mangemorts afin de détruire Nagini le Serpent de Vol…

- Potter, ta gueule. Menaça Draco en s'avançant.

- Quoi ? S'insurgea le Survivant. Depuis quand tu te crois assez important pour me dire de la fermer. Je fais ce que je veux Malefoy et ne joue pas au plus malin parce que tu es dans le même chaudron que nous. De toute manière, les amis à ton père ne seront pas très réjouit de te revoir si mes souvenirs sont bons. Volde…

- Arrête de prononcer son nom Potter. Cria Malefoy. Tu ne te rends pas compte de ce qu'il se passe. Mon père m'a raconté qu'en temps de guerre ils mettaient ce nom sous…

- Ah oui, ton père Malefoy. Tous les mêmes…

- Harry tu devrais te calmer. Intervint Hermione. Malefoy essais juste de te dire qu'il serait plus prudent de ne pas…

- Oh je vois, depuis cette prophétie, toi et Malefoy vous êtes unis comme les doigts de la main. Vous ne pouvez pas prendre une décision indépendante l'un de l'autre. Hurla Harry.

- Harry je crois bien que tu pète un plomb. Déclara Ron. Je suis d'accord avec Hermione et Malefoy. On ne devrait pas prononcer son nom hors du Quartier Général. Ils ont peut-être utilisés la magie noire pour nous retrouver plus facilement si un jour on se retrouvait à l'extérieur. Et Vous-Savez-Qui…

- C'est Voldemort. Rectifia Harry. C'est quoi qui vous fait si peur là dedans ?

- Oh rien Potter, à part qu'ils ont mis un tabou sur son nom et que d'ici peu la cavalerie va débarquer. Mais à part ça rien. Tu es brillant. Dit ironiquement Malefoy. On ferait mieux de transplaner avant que…

Des jets de lumières les propulsèrent tous à quelques mètres de distance. Les adolescents se relevèrent avec peine. Clio et Ginny sentirent des mains calleuses les tirer par les cheveux afin de les relever. Fred et George étaient maintenus fermement par un sortilège d'emprisonnement. Luna et Hermione se débattaient contre deux Mangemorts plutôt féroce. Ron, Harry et Malefoy étaient maintenus dans les airs, la tête vers le bas. Leurs agresseurs firent léviter toutes leurs baguettes magiques vers eux et les rangèrent dans un sac en coton dont un d'eux rangea dans la poche de sa cape.

- Quelle belle prise…Chuchota mielleusement le Mangemort qui avait sa baguette pointé sur Harry. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres va nous remercier comme il ne l'a jamais fais auparavant. Nous avons Malefoy fils ; La Sang-de-Bourbe qu'il désirait ; les enfants Weasley qui serviront à faire pression sur l'Ordre du Phénix ; la fille d'Hélios Hunter qui changera vite de camp lorsqu'on lui dira qu'elle est entre nos mains ; La progéniture de ce fou de Xénopholius Lovegood qui fera de la propagande à gogo lorsqu'il apprendra – par le pur hasard – que nous torturons sa jolie blondinette ; et… Mais que vois-je ? Harry Potter le garçon qui valait dix mille galions… Je sens que je vais pouvoir m'offrir quelques cadeaux après ça. Oh euh, j'avais oublié de préciser, on vous à tous canaliser vos pouvoirs pendant que vous étiez en train de vous rouler par terre. Donc pas de possibilité de nous attaquer. Bon, on va tous transplaner jusqu'au domaine des Jedusor. Ah oui, Draco ton père à oublié de nous dire que votre Manoir comportait des protections interdisant à quiconque d'y entrer si notre cher Lucius nous en donnait pas l'autorisation. Nous nous sommes donc trouvés sans repère et crois-moi que le Seigneur des Ténèbres serait près à briser chacun de ses os pour cette trahison. Quoi qu'il en soit je vous souhaite un excellent voyage sur la compagnie Mangemort.

Les adolescents sentirent une pression au niveau de leur nombril pendant tout le temps qu'ils transplanaient. Lorsqu'ils finirent par arriver, Harry se rendit compte qu'il connaissait ce lieu pour y être venu un an auparavant lors du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. Il se souvint immédiatement de Cédric qui était mort sous ses yeux. Le Survivant s'en voulut d'avoir prononcer le nom de son ennemi alors que tout le monde l'avait mis en garde. A cause de sa bêtise, il les menait tous à la mort la plus sûre. Ron, Draco et lui retombèrent à terre brutalement et le rouquin sentit qu'il s'était fêlé une côte dans sa chute. Les Mangemorts les forcèrent brutalement à se relever et les séparèrent dès leur entrée dans la maison qui était illuminé peu à peu par l'aurore.

Clio, Luna, et Ginny furent emmenées par deux grands Mangemorts encagoulés dans une pièce qui avait du servir de bureau autrefois. Fred, George et Ron montèrent en compagnie de trois autres Mangemorts -dont un loup-garou – dans une chambre à l'étage supérieure de la maison. Hermione et Draco furent enfermés au sous sol tandis qu'Harry resta près du Mangemort qui leur avait parlé précédemment dans le hall.

Un autre Mangemort, qui était resté en retrait, releva sa manche et appuya sur son tatouage afin d'appeler le Seigneur des Ténèbres. La cicatrice d'Harry lui fit si mal qu'il du lutter afin de ne pas s'évanouir. Il avait l'impression qu'on fendait son crâne avec une hache aiguisée. Un tumulte s'empara de son esprit et il fut subitement en connexion avec celui de Voldemort. Il approchait. Trop vite pour pouvoir tenter quoi que se soit.

Ils étaient perdus…

**A suivre**

* * *

**Scénario catastrophe**. Franchement je sais que beaucoup vont m'en vouloir et me parler de leur **"petit coeur fragile**" Mais il fallait bien un **rebondissement.** Et puis la décision qu'ils ont prises *** fuguer*** sera lourde de conséquence... A part ça, je travaille toujours sur **la fin**. Le **rythme de postage ralentit** car j'ai beaucoup de travail avant **la rentrée**. Mais je finirai la fic surement avant la fin du mois de septembre. Sinon dans ce chapitre il y a eu un peu de **Draco & Mione**. Au prochain chapitre **il y en aura davantage** si mes souvenirs sont bons ! Donc ne vous en faite pas pour **notre couple préféré**. Je m'en occupe =D Sinon j'espère que **vous avez aimés ce chapitre**. Et à la prochaine ! **Dairy22**.


	34. Ivoire Ténébreux

**Pureté Morbide**

Written by Dairy22

* * *

**Titre** : Pureté Morbide

**Résumé** : - Tu sens cette odeur Malefoy ? – C'est l'indescriptible parfum de la mort. […] Peut-être que tu le porteras plus vite que prévus Granger. – Je le crains aussi.

**Bêta-lectrices **: Fiind-L0ve & Sayuri. Deux pour le prix d'une =)

**Genre** : Drame [Thriller] & Romance

**Rating **: M – Pour la violence et la sexualité

**Personnage principale** : l'inconnu ou l'ombre

**Couples** : Draco Malefoy & Hermione Granger [DM & HG] et d'autres couples secondaires.

**Cadre spatio-temporel** : A Poudlard, école de sorcellerie durant la cinquième année d'étude d'Harry Potter.

**Fréquence de postage** : Environ tout les vendredi soir ou samedi.

**Avis au lecteur** : Cette fanfiction peut heurter les plus sensibles. Donc si vous ne vous sentez pas apte à lire et à vivre un drame veuillez ne pas poursuivre. Merci

**Préface de la fanfiction** : J'ai voulus écrire quelque chose de terrible en y mêlant la volupté et la beauté. En somme, une tragédie et peut-être bien plus. Les personnages devront faire face à des situations extrêmes en passant du « je », « moi » et « sur-moi » [Théorie de Freud]. On se rend compte de la valeur d'un individu que lorsqu'on le pousse à bout. Arriveront-t-ils à garder leur sang froid lorsque celui-ci coulera partout autour d'eux ? Je me le demande.

* * *

**Chapitre 33 : Ivoire Ténébreux**

« La femme est l'avenir des hommes. » [Aragon]

**Quand notre sur-moi reprend le dessus.**

* * *

**O**O**O**

Draco et Hermione étaient enfermés dans une pièce humide du sous-sol de la vieille demeure des Jedusor. Ils tournaient leur tête dans tous les sens afin de savoir ce qui se passait un étage au-dessus. Ils avaient un affreux pressentiment. Quelque chose d'horrible arrivait. Ils le devinaient. Instinctivement Hermione s'était rapproché du Serpentard tandis qu'elle tremblait d'effroi. Celui-ci passa son bras par-dessus ses épaules frêles sans pour autant quitter la porte de leur geôle des yeux. Il se rapprocha du corps tremblant de la Gryffondor, pressant alors sa joue contre la sienne. Ils ne pouvaient rien faire excepter attendre que la mort vienne les chercher.

- Tu crois que c'est la fin ? Demanda Hermione d'une toute petite voix.

- Je le crois bien Granger. Souffla Draco. C'est surement les dernières minutes que nous vivons. Le plus drôle dans tout ça, c'est que nous les vivront ensemble.

- Je ne trouve pas ça très drôle. Fit remarquer la Gryffondor.

- Surtout qu'à cause des Mangemorts nous n'avons jamais pu achever ce que nous avons entreprit. Ajouta le Serpentard.

- Tu veux dire trouver le tueur ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Non, je veux dire ça…

Draco planta son regard anthracite dans celui chocolat d'Hermione. Doucement, leurs visages se rapprochèrent l'un de l'autre puis leurs nez se frôlèrent mêlant alors leur respiration saccadée dû à la peur et au désir. Draco captura les lèvres de la Gryffondor et leur bouche se pressèrent l'une contre l'autre avec avidité. Très vite, leurs gestes devinrent frénétiques et imprécis. Draco enleva rapidement sa cape ainsi que celle d'Hermione et constata que le poison noire qui leur empêchait d'utiliser leur pouvoir se propageait le long de leurs bras. Le liquide pulsait à une vitesse vertigineuse. Mais ils n'en n'avaient cure. Tout ce qu'ils voulaient c'était profité de leur dernier instant de tranquillité. Ils voulaient connaître l'amour avant de mourir. Cela faisait trop longtemps qu'ils attendaient ce moment pour le perdre avant de voir leur vie s'envoler.

Ils voulaient faire l'amour.

Draco superposa leurs deux capes par terre afin de se protéger du sol crasseux. Puis il allongea Hermione sur les étoffes noires et se plaça au-dessus d'elle avec empressement. Hermione passa la pulpe de ses doigts dans les mèches blondes de son amant tout en écartant ses cuisses afin qu'il soit mieux installé. Draco lui lança un regard emplit d'émotions dont il n'avait jamais honoré quelqu'un. C'était la première fois que sa carapace se fendait. Il n'était plus Malefoy, le Serpentard arrogant. Mais Draco, l'être humain.

Une fois encore il embrassa avec fougue Hermione même si celle-ci y décela une pointe de tendresse. La Gryffondor sentit un plaisir électrique la submergée alors qu'ils n'avaient encore rien fait de spécial. Elle planta ses ongles dans sa peau d'albâtre ce qui arracha un grognement rauque de la part du jeune homme. Il défit les boutons du jean de sa partenaire à la hâte puis le fit glisser le long de ses jambes. Il ne fallait pas perdre de temps. A tout moment, quelqu'un pouvait apparaître dans l'encadrement de la porte et les séparer. Et alors plus jamais ils ne se reverraient…

Hermione ondula ses hanches afin de faire comprendre à Draco qu'il n'était pas nécessaire d'attendre plus que ça étant donné que le temps leur était compté. Néanmoins, il préféra rendre ce souvenir – même si c'était le dernier qu'ils vivaient – soit parfait. Il enleva tous ces vêtements ainsi que ceux de sa partenaire avec une rapidité déconcertante. Il releva les cuisses d'Hermione et descendit son visage le long de son ventre pour enfin poser ses lèvres sur son intimité.

Il fit parcourir sa langue dans les recoins qu'il savait plus sensible à ce genre de caresses pendant un bref instant, sentant Hermione se cambrer et retenir des gémissements luxuriant. Draco humecta une dernière fois ses lèvres puis remonta au niveau du visage de la Gryffondor, mordillant sa peau par endroit. Lorsqu'il posa une énième fois ses yeux sur elle, il remarqua qu'elle avait les joues écarlates. Mais il ne décela aucune pointe de gêne dans son attitude. Draco trouva cela étrange. Cependant il ne posa aucune question voulant à tout prix profiter de l'instant présent. Il s'apprêtait à glisser un doigt à l'intérieur d'elle pour qu'elle s'habitut d'un corps étranger. Mais la main d'Hermione s'interposa vivement à cette action.

- On n'a pas le temps pour les belles parades Malefoy.

Pour la première fois depuis qu'ils étaient ici, Draco s'autorisa un petit sourire en coin digne de son statut de Serpentard. Il remua un peu puis présenta son sexe érigé à l'entrée de l'intimité d'Hermione. Il la regarda durant tout ce laps de temps, voulant graver en lui ces dernières images illustrant le plaisir charnel. Draco la pénétra doucement, ne voulant lui faire mal. C'était surement la première fois qu'il se préoccupait du plaisir de l'autre pendant l'acte. Il instaura un début de va-et-vient plutôt doux.

Ensuite, il rendit ces mouvements plus saccadés quand il fut sûr qu'Hermione ressentait la même chose que lui. Des salves de plaisir se propagèrent en eux à une vitesse folle. Draco n'avait que très peu ressentit ce genre d'alchimie avec une de ces conquêtes. Il se sentait revivre alors qu'il allait surement mourir d'ici peu. C'était magique !

Ils atteignirent les portes de paradis ensemble, se mordant les lèvres jusqu'au sang afin qu'aucun son ne franchissent leur bouche. Personne ne devait les entendre. Personne ne devait troubler ce moment. Il était à eux. Les deux adolescents étaient à présent essoufflés. Draco embrassa Hermione, cette fois-ci avec tellement de douceur que cela troubla la jeune préfète des rouge et or. Il replaça une mèche brune derrière son oreille sans la quitter des yeux.

- Je crois qu'on devrait se rhabiller. Chuchota-t-elle après un instant.

- Tu as surement raison.

Sans dire un mot, ils se revêtir évitant soigneusement de se regarder. Ils ne voulaient pas se faire une idée trop précise de ce qu'il venait de se passer. Ils en avaient pleinement profités et puis ça s'arrêtait là. Enfin, ils l'auraient souhaité afin d'éviter toute complication…

Leur geôle était toujours plongée dans l'obscurité. Néanmoins, une lumière surgit de nulle part et les aveugla. Draco s'approcha de la source de la lumière et constata avec effarement qu'un objet les attendait. Une sorte de bouclier de la forme de du blason de Poudlard. Les quatre couleurs de l'école de sorcellerie reposaient en égalité sur l'objet ainsi que les animaux les correspondants. Draco souleva le bouclier et le porta à hauteur de visage. Au même moment, la devise s'y inscrit en lettre dorée.

- Je suppose que c'est notre ticket de sortie. Finit-il par dire en s'adressant à Hermione. C'est nous – enfin l'orgasme que nous avons partagé qui l'a invoqué – C'était écrit dans le grimoire sur le Nox et Lucem. Une parfaite communion du corps des deux éléments conduit à une symbiose tout à fait particulière. Je n'osais pas t'en parler de peur que tu te braque et...

- C'est fabuleux. Souffla-t-elle.

La jeune fille se leva un peu hébété parce qu'il venait de se passer et passa le bout de ses doigts sur le bouclier. Elle n'en croyait pas ses yeux.

- C'est le bouclier de l'école. Il a été forgé par les fondateurs il y a plusieurs siècles si les élèves se trouvaient dans une situation périlleuse. D'après la légende il aurait de nombreux pouvoirs dont certains n'ont jamais été découvert... Si nous réussissons à réunir les autres nous avons encore une chance de sortir d'ici saint et sauf.

Draco acquiesça la mine sombre. Il savait pertinemment que Voldemort allait arriver d'un moment à un autre et que le temps leur était compté. Il tendit le bouclier à Hermione et saisit dans la cave une pierre tranchante. Avant même que la Gryffondor puisse comprendre ce qu'il allait faire, il se taillada les veines d'un seul coup.

Hermione sursauta d'effroi. Le sang du Serpentard coula à une vitesse vertigineuse en même temps que le poison noir qui pulsait dans ses veines. Draco trembla de tout son long tandis que les gouttes noires se mêlaient à celle d'un rouge bordeaux. Il leva sa tête blonde vers la préfète des Gryffondor et déclara :

- C'était le seul moyen pour sortir d'ici. Il faut que je récupère un semblant de pouvoir.

Hermione avait posé une main tremblante sur sa bouche, trop choquée pour prononcer quoi que se soit. Depuis cette année, elle en avait vu des choses. Mais voir Malefoy perdre peu à peu son sang restait une des choses dont elle se souviendrait toute sa vie – si seulement celle-ci durant plus qu'une journée – Toujours. Lorsqu'assez de poison était sortit de son corps, Draco se releva avec peine et agit avec précipitation. Il fit chauffer la porte à blanc afin de modifier la serrure puis il ouvrit la porte de leur cellule en grand.

La voie était libre.

Draco prit la main d'Hermione afin d'être sûr et certain que rien ne les séparerait dorénavant. La Gryffondor masqua son dégoût au moment où des gouttes de sang de Draco déferlèrent le long de son bras pour finir sa course sur le sien. Elle préféra se concentrer sur ce qui allait suivre. Hermione avait placé le bouclier sous son autre bras. Ils montèrent les marches menant aux étages supérieurs lorsqu'ils entendirent des cris, ou plutôt des hurlements. Le cœur d'Hermione ne fit qu'un bon. Si les autres étaient en danger ou pire…

- Il faut qu'on les aide au plus vite. Dit-elle d'une voix suraiguë.

- Je sais. On va faire quelque chose mais laisse moi le temps de réfléchir.

Et si Voldemort était déjà arrivé ? Impossible. Il se serait directement prit à eux avant de tuer Harry. L'hypothèse la plus crédible était que les Mangemorts s'amusaient avec les victimes avant de les servir sur un plateau d'argent à leur maître. La Gryffondor se figea d'horreur en s'imaginant un Mangemort posé une main sur une de ses amies.

- Il ne reste plus beaucoup de temps… Il faut agir. Pressa Hermione.

- Au lieu de geindre tu pourrais au moins m'aider. Répliqua Draco.

- Chez les Gryffondor, nous fonçons la tête baissée. Il n'y a pas vraiment de plan…Bredouilla-t-elle.

- Alors pour une fois nous ferons à la manière des lions en espérant que cela nous porte chance. Quoi qu'il arrive, ne lâche pas ma main Hermione. Tu as compris ?

La concernée resta stupéfaite. Draco fronça ses sourcils blonds en guise d'interrogation.

- Tu…Tu viens de m'appeler Hermione. Chuchota-t-elle.

Il arbora un sourire satisfait avant de prononcer :

- Si tu veux que cela arrive plus souvent, on devra d'abord sortir de ce traquenard.

Avant même qu'elle pu trouver quelque chose à répondre, il la tira et ils coururent droit devant eux, arrivant alors dans une salle étrangement sombre. Et devant eux se trouvait…

- Nous allions justement vous chercher. Dit une voix glaciale. Croyez bien que nous n'allions pas commencer la fête sans vous…

Lord Voldemort se tenait droit dans sa cape noire vaporeuse sa baguette pointée sur eux. Draco et Hermione étaient figés de stupéfaction et d'horreur. Harry était juste à leurs pieds, sa cicatrice sanguinolante tandis que Ronald et les autres Weasley reposaient tous dans une sphère d'emprisonnement. Clio et Luna avaient été confiés à deux Mangemorts qui faisaient courir leurs mains ainsi que leur regard vicieux sur leur silhouette frêle. Oui, ils avaient atteint l'Enfer…

**A suivre**

* * *

Voilà le premier **Dray & Mione** dans toute **leur intimité :** J'espère que cela remontera **le moral **de certain en **cette rentrée 2009.** Bref, il faut tout de même que vous comprenez qu'à cause de la rentrée **je ne pourrai plus autant écrire.** Et puis vu que c'est **la toute fin, l'intrgiue se complique,** ou du moins pour l'écrire. Donc **soyez indulgent** pour le temps de postage :** l'auteuz à une vie * Si, j'vous jure !** * J'espère en tout cas que ce **chapitre plein de suspens** vous donnera plus que **l'envie de connaître la suite ! **Bref, **soyez patient et acheter un appareil afin de réguler vos rythme cardiaques** car vous en aurez amplement besoin ; enfin moi jdis ça.. **Lol*** Je ne dis rien quant à la suite. **N'oubliez pas qu'il s'agit d'un drame, donc Happy End ou pas, vous verrez !** En tout cas je vous rassure,** cela se finira bien au chapitre 40.** Donc pas de suite ou de truc à rallonge ; c'est déjà énorme 40 chapitres donc bon.. **Merci de me déposez une review,** j'aurai besoin de soutient en ce moment pour écrire donc bon. Bisous à vous, **Dairy22.**


	35. Auguste Encyclie

**Pureté Morbide**

Written by Dairy22

* * *

**Titre** : Pureté Morbide

**Résumé** : - Tu sens cette odeur Malefoy ? – C'est l'indescriptible parfum de la mort. […] Peut-être que tu le porteras plus vite que prévus Granger. – Je le crains aussi.

**Bêta-lectrices **: Fiind-L0ve & Sayuri. Deux pour le prix d'une =)

**Genre** : Drame [Thriller] & Romance

**Rating **: M – Pour la violence et la sexualité

**Personnage principale** : l'inconnu ou l'ombre

**Couples** : Draco Malefoy & Hermione Granger [DM & HG] et d'autres couples secondaires.

**Cadre spatio-temporel** : A Poudlard, école de sorcellerie durant la cinquième année d'étude d'Harry Potter.

**Fréquence de postage** : Environ tout les vendredi soir ou samedi.

**Avis au lecteur** : Cette fanfiction peut heurter les plus sensibles. Donc si vous ne vous sentez pas apte à lire et à vivre un drame veuillez ne pas poursuivre. Merci

**Préface de la fanfiction** : J'ai voulus écrire quelque chose de terrible en y mêlant la volupté et la beauté. En somme, une tragédie et peut-être bien plus. Les personnages devront faire face à des situations extrêmes en passant du « je », « moi » et « sur-moi » [Théorie de Freud]. On se rend compte de la valeur d'un individu que lorsqu'on le pousse à bout. Arriveront-t-ils à garder leur sang froid lorsque celui-ci coulera partout autour d'eux ? Je me le demande.

* * *

**Chapitre 34 : Auguste Encyclie**

« Toutes les guerres sont enfantines et livrées par des enfants. » [Herman Melville]

**Quand le courage s'envole.**

**O**O**O**

Draco était resté figé. Hermione restait derrière lui dans une piètre forme de protection. Leur cœur battait dans leur poitrine à un rythme effrayant. Mais le spectacle leur faisant face l'était bien plus…

Lord Voldemort dans toute sa splendeur les narguait de son sourire machiavélique, sa baguette pointée sur les deux adolescents. Queudever, son bras-droit, se recroquevilla dans un coin de la pièce, son regard fourbe cherchant désespérément une issue. Seul le Mangemort qui avait commandé l'opération était resté avec eux accompagné de deux autres hommes encagoulés. Les autres avaient surement du s'éclipser sous les ordres de leur maître.

Clio et Luna était fermement maintenu par les partisans du Mage Noir qui leur infligeait maintes blessures. Ron se débattait contre un lion du sortilège _Incarcerem_ qui le maintenait ligoté. Les jumeaux ainsi que Ginny étaient prisonniers de la même sphère électrique qu'avaient connut Draco et Hermione dans la grotte. Les adolescents se regardaient, leur visage reflétant la crainte et l'appréhension. La voix glaciale de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Prononcer-Le-Nom claqua l'air tel un sifflement insupportable.

- Nous n'attendions plus que vous…

Hermione ferma les yeux plus de temps que la normale comme si elle était sur le point de s'évanouir. La peur lui rongeait les entrailles comme un feu incandescent. L'aura maléfique de Lord Voldemort provoquait des spasmes incontrôlables et autres hurlements de douleurs chez Harry. La brune se précipita vers le corps de son meilleur ami afin de le secourir. Mais un sortilège la percuta de plein fouet et la fit voltiger à l'autre bout de la pièce. La Gryffondor se releva avec peine et fit sortir du plafond une masse d'eau tellement conséquente que le liquide monta jusqu'au plafond. Ils furent tous immergés excepté les jumeaux et Ginny qui étaient en quelque sorte protégé par le dôme magique.

Ces derniers observèrent la bataille sous marine qui faisait rage dans la pièce. Cela semblait presque surréaliste de voir leur amie se battre férocement contre le plus grand sorcier de tout le temps à la seule aide de ses pouvoirs élémentaires. En effet, la jeune fille créa à partir du néant des coraux aux rebords tranchants qui vinrent lacérer la peau des Mangemorts engloutit ainsi que celle de leur maître. Celui-ci, se rendant compte que l'eau était son terrain absorba toute l'onde et la propulsa en dehors de la pièce dans un torrent sans fin. L'onde était au niveau de leur genoux et quelques corps gisaient encore inconscients. Draco reprit aussitôt connaissance et se précipita vers Luna qui ne bougeait toujours pas.

Clio, ses mèches brunes collant à son visage maintenu la tête d'Harry hors de l'eau tandis que le Survivant était encore dans cette sorte de lente agonie. Hermione essayait tant bien que mal de tenir face au Seigneur des Ténèbres, même sans baguette. Elle perdait considérablement de l'énergie. Dans la cohue, Draco se chargea de fouiller dans la cape du Mangemort qui avait prit toute les baguettes puis tenta de les rendre à leur propriétaire. Seule Clio, qui était la plus proche du Serpentard, réussit à attraper la sienne avant qu'une main empoigne le cou du blond et lui enfonce le visage dans l'eau pendant de longue minute.

Le Mangemort en question tenait fermement sa proie et tentait tant bien que mal de noyer l'hériter Malefoy. Clio lança un _Expelliarmus _qui propulsa l'adepte de la magie noir contre un mur. Pendant ce temps, Ron avait attrapé un coquillage et utilisait son rebord tranchant afin de couper les liens qui lui enserrait les bras autour du corps. Sa petite amie était en train de vérifier le pouls de Draco lorsqu'un sortilège de la mort frôla son oreille. Le duel que menait Hermione contre le terrible Mange Noir semblait définitivement perdu. Fred et George encourageait comme ils le pouvaient la Gryffondor tandis que Ginny retenait son souffle. La Pouffsouffle eu l'idée de lancer un _Apneo_ à Draco afin qu'il recouvre une respiration régulière.

Queudever se décida enfin à intervenir lorsque les cordes de Ron s'enfoncèrent dans les quelques centimètres d'eau. Il pointa sa baguette extrêmement courte vers le meilleur ami d'Harry. Un jet de lumière couleur parme fila d'un bout à l'autre de la pièce et Clio, renvoya le sortilège à son auteur. Du sang éclata un peu partout sur les murs désormais humide, venant parfois troublé l'eau encore présente d'une couleur écarlate. Queudever était tombé à la renverse, ses deux bras s'ôtant de son corps dans un bruit effroyable. En tant normal, Draco aurait félicité Clio pour ses excellents réflexes de sorcières. Mais là, le spectacle était trop horrible.

Le Serpentard se ressaisit finalement et alla porter main forte à Hermione qui était à bout de souffle. Cette dernière avait sa robe de sorcière en lambeaux. Clio alla secourir Ron en l'aidant à se relever. Le jeune couple récupérera les baguettes magiques restantes dans le manteau du Mangemort inconscient. Tandis que Clio essayait de faire retrouver connaissance à Luna et Harry, Ron s'occupait d'abattre la barrière magique qui emprisonnait ses frères et sœur.

Le cri de pur agonie que lança Queudever réveilla finalement les deux Mangemorts qui sortirent enfin de leur état comateux. Voldemort faisait jaillir des sortilèges inconnus pour tout novice dans la magie. Draco et Hermione tentaient de faire face à cet assaut magique en combinant leurs pouvoirs élémentaires. Afin que les Mangemorts ne s'en prennent aux autres, Draco se permit de faire flamber leur robe de sorcier d'un feu sempiternel. Ce petit geste faillit d'ailleurs lui couter la vie, car une seconde d'inattention en plus et un Avada Kedavra aurait atteint son épaule. Il se baissa juste à temps pour éviter le maléfice.

Au même moment, la barrière érigée par les Mangemorts s'effondrèrent et Fred, George et Ginny purent enfin sortir de leur prison magique. Malheureusement, le sort évincer par Draco percuta la poitrine de la plus jeune des Weasley qui sombra sous le coup. Voldemort eu une sorte de ricanement quand Ron se précipita sur sa jeune sœur pour la prendre dans ses bras. Les jumeaux, dans un sursaut de colère folle se joignirent à Draco et Hermione pour combattre Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Prononcer-Le-Nom après avoir récupéré leur baguette magique. Se sentant faiblir face à ce quadruple assaut, le Mage Noir vociféra dans la pièce glacée :

- Cesse de geindre Queudever ! Tu te dois de combattre jusqu'au dernier souffle.

- Mais maître, je n'ai plus de bras. Cria l'autre en regardant son sang dégouliner sur son corps tremblant de douleur.

- Lève-toi sombre crétin ! Cria l'autre. Tu tiendras ta baguette avec tes dents s'il le faut.

Voldemort déploya toute sa concentration dans ce combat, tant et si bien que son mental n'avait plus d'emprise sur celui d'Harry. Le Survivant sortit de sa léthargie et contempla le carnage de ses yeux couleur émeraude. Clio lui tendit immédiatement sa baguette en lui garantissant qu'elle prendrait soin de Luna. Il se précipita vers Ron qui pleurait toujours sa défunte sœur en la ramenant dans un coin de la pièce afin que son corps ne soit pas souiller durant cette bataille. Hermione s'évanouit finalement au bout de quelques minutes et Harry prit le relais.

Désormais, les adolescents utilisaient les mêmes sortilèges que leur agresseur sans se soucier des conséquences. Cette pluie de magie faillit atteindre à plusieurs reprises Ron, Luna ou Clio. Cette dernière saisit un des coquillages qui jonchaient encore le sol et en fit un Portoloin. Elle sentait que les autres ne pourraient pas tenir bien longtemps, et que de toute manière, ce combat était déjà perdu. Elle lança un sortilège d'Attraction au corps d'Hermione qui glissa sous l'eau afin de la rejoindre. La Pouffsouffle glissa la main de La Gryffondor dans celle de la Serdaigle afin d'être sûr que même dans le transplanage, elles ne se quitteraient pas. Ron, à l'autre bout de la pièce, sembla comprendre son manège et porta la dépouille de sa défunte sœur jusqu'à l'endroit où elle se trouvait. Clio épousa la joue de celui qu'elle aimait afin d'essuyer ses larmes. Il détourna vite son visage. La Pouffsouffle glissa sa main dans celle de Ron et ils scandèrent d'une même voix :

- Expelliarmus !

Un jet lumineux atteignit Lord Voldemort qui fut projeté dans les airs. Cette simple diversion permit aux quatre autres de se précipiter vers le portoloin. Ensemble, ils touchèrent l'objet ensorcelé et ils disparurent dans un tourbillon qui leur comprima à la fois les entrailles et le cœur…

**O**O**O**

Un poids de trop les fit chavirer. Les adolescents tombèrent tous sur la rue pavée du Chemin de Traverse. Des sorciers effectuant leurs achats les regardèrent stupéfaits. Un vieux couple voulut les secourir mais une main glacée vint leur ôter la vie d'un simple sortilège. Un des Mangemorts qui avait été au Manoir des Jedusor avec eux, les avait suivit lors de leur transplanage. Il avait surement du s'accrocher à Luna ou à Hermione qui étaient inconscientes pour le sentir. Avant qu'Harry puisse le Stupéfixer, il appuya sur sa Marque des Ténèbres.

La cicatrice du Survivant le brûla aussitôt comme si elle était chauffée à blanc. Des nuages noirs filèrent d'un bout à l'autre dans le ciel. Draco maintenait toujours Hermione par la taille tandis que Ron faisait de même pour Ginny. Les ombres caractéristiques des partisans du Mage Noir propulsèrent quelques passants à l'autre bout de la rue puis atterrirent autour du groupe d'adolescents. Parmi eux se trouvaient Severus Rogue ainsi que Narcissa et Lucius Malefoy qui prirent place au près de Draco.

Le Maître des Potions souleva le corps inerte de Luna à l'aide d'un sortilège et le mit à l'abri dans une boutique où les vitres avaient subitement explosées. Draco l'imita et ce fut à regret que Ron du ainsi quitter sa sœur. Pendant ce temps, Narcissa menait un duel acharné contre Bellatrix. Draco s'apprêtait à rejoindre sa mère lorsque le spectre de Lord Voldemort apparut devant lui. Le Mage Noir toisait le Serpentard de toute sa splendeur et sa simple apparition fit cesser toutes activités dans la rue marchande.

- Tu m'as extrêmement déçu Draco. Persifla-t-il. Agenouille-toi face à ton maître.

Pour toute réponse, Draco lui cracha au visage.

Lord Voldemort poussa un hurlement rageur et pointa sa baguette vers le jeune homme.

- Si tu ne veux pas te courber par toi-même j'emploierai la force.

Draco se voûta de lui-même sous la force du sortilège comme si une main de géant le contraignait à baisser la tête. Cependant, il utilisa toute sa force afin de planter ses orbes métalliques vers le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

- Sachez que je ne ferai jamais l'erreur d'être votre serviteur. Dit-il.

- Dans ce cas, commença Voldemort, _Avada Kedavra_ !

**A suivre**

* * *

Je sais, **un moment d'absence** pour l'auteuz * pas taper! * **Ce n'est pas de ma faute** ! Mon opérateur nous a **coupé internet** sans aucune raison valable * euh, en fait si, il y a **fusion avec un grand groupe de téléphonie mobile** alors il y a eu transfert de données etc.. Je vous épargne **les détails** * Mais** me voilà de retour et plus qu'en forme**. Alors j'espère que vous allez bien en** cette semaine de cours** et que **ce chapitre vous a plut** même s'il y a énormément de **suspens**.. -_-' ne m'en voulez pas ! *** pas taper l'auteuz *** Sinon, **bonne nouvelle pour vous**, j'ai déjà écris **tous les chapitres jusqu'au 38**. Je précise qu'il y en a qui fait **9000 mots** * non vous ne louchez pas sur les zéros, **neuf milles j'ai dis** * range le **mégaphone*** Bref, donc **toute l'énigme sera finalement élucidée.** Patience ! Pour ceux attendant la suite de **Papiers Froissés**, elle viendra le **jour anniversaire** du Personnage **d'Hermione Granger**. Pour la suite de **Pureté Morbide**, je crois que je posterai **Lundi ou Mardi**. Au choix. * pas taper l'auteuz ! * Donc voilà, la grande question est : **Draco va-t-il mourir ou pas ? **Héhé * lueur **sadique** dans les yeux * Je rapelle qu'on touche à la toute fin *** manque 5 chapitres seulement *** Bon gros **bisous à vous,** l'auteuz **garde le courage** pour mettre le point final à cette LONGUE fanfiction.** Dairy22**.


	36. Funeste Efflorescence

**Pureté Morbide**

Written by Dairy22

* * *

**Titre** : Pureté Morbide

**Résumé** : - Tu sens cette odeur Malefoy ? – C'est l'indescriptible parfum de la mort. […] Peut-être que tu le porteras plus vite que prévus Granger. – Je le crains aussi.

**Bêta-lectrices **: Fiind-L0ve & Sayuri. Deux pour le prix d'une =)

**Genre** : Drame [Thriller] & Romance

**Rating **: M – Pour la violence et la sexualité

**Personnage principale** : l'inconnu ou l'ombre

**Couples** : Draco Malefoy & Hermione Granger [DM & HG] et d'autres couples secondaires.

**Cadre spatio-temporel** : A Poudlard, école de sorcellerie durant la cinquième année d'étude d'Harry Potter.

**Fréquence de postage** : Environ tout les vendredi soir ou samedi.

**Avis au lecteur** : Cette fanfiction peut heurter les plus sensibles. Donc si vous ne vous sentez pas apte à lire et à vivre un drame veuillez ne pas poursuivre. Merci

**Préface de la fanfiction** : J'ai voulus écrire quelque chose de terrible en y mêlant la volupté et la beauté. En somme, une tragédie et peut-être bien plus. Les personnages devront faire face à des situations extrêmes en passant du « je », « moi » et « sur-moi » [Théorie de Freud]. On se rend compte de la valeur d'un individu que lorsqu'on le pousse à bout. Arriveront-t-ils à garder leur sang froid lorsque celui-ci coulera partout autour d'eux ? Je me le demande.

* * *

**Chapitre 35 : Funeste Efflorescence**

« Les guerres ont toutes sortes de prétextes, mais n'ont jamais qu'une cause : l'armée. Otez l'armée, vous ôtez la guerre. » [Victor Hugo]

**O**O**O**

Un jet de lumière couleur jade fut l'élément déclencheur d'une série d'évènements respirant la destruction. Les orbes métalliques de Draco suivaient la course vertigineuse qu'effectuaient le faisceaux lumineux verdâtre. Le visage de son auteur, Lord Voldemort, était défiguré par la rage. Sur sa figure coulaient quelques traces de salive du Serpentard, unique preuve de sa bravoure qu'il n'eu jamais accompli.

Soudain, surgit de nulle part Maugrey Fol'œil qui propulsa Draco à terre. Le sortilège de la mort frôla un groupe de passants effrayés qui se baissèrent juste à temps. La tête de Draco heurta violement la rue pavée du Chemin de Traverse si bien que son arcade sourcilière se brisa. Puis, le serpent du Mage Noir, Nagini, se jeta sur cette proie quasiment offerte et lui enserra le cou.

Bellatrix Lestrange n'eut pas plus le temps de se réjouir du sort de son neveu qu'une cohue d'aurors du Ministère de la Magie apparurent avec en tête, Cornelius Fudge ainsi que Albus Dumbledore. Voldemort fut surprit de cette apparition et toisa son ancien professeur de Métamorphose avec dédain.

- Cela va faire longtemps que nous nous nous ne sommes pas vus Tom. Dit calmement le directeur de Poudlard.

- A mon plus grand plaisir d'ailleurs. Persifla Voldemort. Quel bon vent te mène vieillard ?

- Je suis venu te donner une leçon d'humilité. Prononça le magicien sur le ton de la conversation tandis que Draco suffoquait non loin d'eux.

- Si ce n'est que ça, tu apprendras qu'il ne faut jamais tourner le dos à l'ennemi.

Sur ce, il pointa sa baguette sur Harry qui eu sa peau lacéré par des lames invisibles. A terre, le brun souffrait comme son ennemi d'antan qui continuait à se battre contre le reptile. Les plaies d'Harry continuèrent à s'élargir si bien que son sang précieux pour la survie de tous roula sur la pierre dure et froide. Tandis que Molly Weasley accourait vers son protégé afin de soigner ses plaies, un duel sans merci se livrait entre Voldemort et Dumbledore. Ceux-ci répandaient des gerbes d'étincelles dans leur sillage toutes aussi dangereuses les unes que les autres. Severus Rogue envoya un Expelliarmus à Dolohov pendant que Narcissa se précipitait vers son fils.

Le combat faisait rage.

Des créatures des ténèbres telles que des Détraqueurs entourèrent Hélios Hunter et Kingsley Shacklebot de leur aura maléfique. Ces derniers les repoussaient grâce à leur patronus respectif aidé par Remus Lupin.

Un des gardiens d'Azkaban se faufila jusqu'au lieu où l'on avait mit à l'abri Luna, Hermione et Ginny. Clio tentait vainement de créer un patronus. Mais un cerf argenté vint repousser les créatures obscures. La Pouffsouffle vit Harry à quelques mètres seulement, les plaies encore sanguinolentes et le teint blême.

- Merci. Souffla-t-elle exténuée. Mais tu devrais te reposer…

- Au contraire Clio, déclara Harry, il faut se battre.

Le Gryffondor était sur le point de retourner au combat lorsque Clio s'écria :

- Sais-tu où se trouve Ron ?

Le survivant secoua la tête en signe de dénégation. Une vague d'inquiétude le submergea et il eu brusquement la nausée à l'idée de perdre son meilleur ami. Les deux adolescents scrutèrent le Chemin de Traverse récemment métamorphosé en champ de bataille. La seule chevelure de feu qu'ils aperçurent fut celle de Fred et George qui se battaient contre le couple Lestrange auprès de Sirius Black. Non loin d'eux, Narcissa Malefoy avait réussit à défaire son fils des puissants anneaux de Nagini avec de nombreuses séquelles car plusieurs morsures faisait briller quelques entailles sur son bras.

Alors que Mrs Malefoy tombait à terre, Ron surgit entre les combattants, le coquillage tranchant qu'avait fait apparaître Hermione au Manoir Jedusor à la main. Il lacéra la peau écailleuse du reptile. Finalement, il trancha pour de bon la tête du serpent. Le côté tranchant du coquillage était imprégné de sang mêlé au venin de l'animal tant et si bien que Draco se retrouva baigner dans une mer rouge. Le Serpentard se réveilla juste à temps pour voir Lord Voldemort pourfendre l'air d'un maléfice. Celui-ci atteignit de plein fouet Ron qui disparut juste sous ses yeux. Il sembla comme tomber au ralentit. Pourtant, jamais son corps ne heurta la pierre dure et froide…

Ce fut l'hurlement déchirant que lança Clio qui mit ses sens en éveil. Draco se leva avec précipitation aidé par la main secourable de celle qu'il n'attendait pas : Hermione. Malgré sa peau extrêmement pâle, la jeune fille affichait un visage digne d'une guerrière. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres ricana en se retrouvant de nouveau face aux adolescents.

- Vous n'arriverez pas à me vaincre. Cracha-t-il dans une sorte de démence.

- Nous avons une force que vous n'avez pas. Rétorqua Hermione sur un ton de défi.

- Ah oui et laquelle ? Demanda-t-il ironiquement en braquant ses pupilles rouges sur la Gryffondor.

- L'amour. Dit-elle en glissant sa main dans celle de Draco.

Lord Voldemort eut un rire glaciale. Au même moment, Harry et Clio s'avancèrent avec un visage tout aussi déterminé.

- Oui, l'amour. Confirma Harry.

- Celui que vous ne connaîtrez jamais. Renchérit la Pouffsouffle tandis que des larmes perlaient ses joues.

Sans crié garde, le Mage Noir lança un sortilège d'éboulement ce qui fit s'effondrer les boutiques environnantes. Harry sentit son cœur chavirer lorsqu'il se rendit compte que Luna ainsi que la dépouille de Ginny étaient désormais sous les gravats.

- Vous êtes pitoyable. Hurla Draco en brandissant sa propre baguette. Minable et faible.

- Je ne crois pas non. Répliqua Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom.

- Alors prouvez-le ! S'écria le Serpentard avec hargne.

Lord Voldemort répondit aussitôt à cette provocation en faisant tomber une tornade de sable sur le champ de bataille déjà dévasté. Les autres membres de l'Ordre avaient leur vue altérée. Nymphadora Tonks, Hagrid et Remus tentaient de soulevés les débris retenant Ginny et Luna grâce à des Wingardium Leviosa.

Mais le centre de cette bataille, où tous les regards convergeaient, était sans doute le combat que livrait le Seigneur des Ténèbres contre les adolescents. Clio Hunter s'avérait être une brillante sorcière aux réflexes sans équivoque. Harry en était lui-même étonné. Cependant la rage de vaincre brouillait son esprit. Il ne pensait qu'à une seule chose : Tuer. Tuer pour se venger.

Tuer pour vivre…

**O**O**O**

Et le voile du mystère le recouvra. Ron avait toujours su que la magie était belle et regorgeait de surprises. Nonobstant, il ignorait à quel point il était proche de la vérité…

Au moment même où le sortilège de la mort l'avait atteint, il su que c'était la fin. Il vit toute son existence passée défiler devant ses yeux ; ou plutôt, ces derniers mois passé à Poudlard. Il était par terre, les bras en crois et les yeux clos. Il se sentait vide et pourtant il respirait par on ne savait quel prodigue. Ronald sentait sa cage thoracique se soulever à un rythme régulier. Il passa sa main sous son T-shirt trempé de sueur et frôla quelque chose de froid et dure. Le bouclier. Le bouclier de Poudlard.

« Une aide sera toujours fourni à ceux restant fidèle à l'école. »

Tout c'était passé vite sur le Chemin de Traverse. Après avoir déposé sa sœur près du corps inanimé de Luna, il avait voulut rejoindre le champ de bataille. Mais Hermione avait insisté pour le suivre. Elle lui avait demandé de dissimuler de la vue de tous ce bouclier. Il l'avait mis sous son vêtement alors qu'il cherchait un endroit où l'entreposer en sûreté.

Mais alors qu'il allait s'engager sur une des rues adjacentes, il avait vu Draco et sa mère en proie avec Nagini. Sa bravoure avait emportée le tout et puis… Tout c'était vite enchaîné. Ron pensa qu'il n'était pas mort. Mais surement pas vivant car les bruits du champ de bataille n'auraient pas brusquement disparut.

Le jeune Gryffondor ouvrit enfin les yeux afin de voir où il avait atterrit. Ronald se rendit compte que tout autour de lui était plongé dans la pénombre. Il se releva avec difficulté, le bouclier toujours sous le bras. Il sortit sa baguette de sa poche et s'avança. Alors qu'il devait heurter de plein fouet une table de chevet, son corps entier le traversa. Il fut stupéfait et la première idée qui vint frôler son esprit fut qu'il était devenu un fantôme.

Ron tenta de conserver son calme et observa les alentours. Il distingua les contours des meubles d'une chambre ; celle d'une fille d'après quelques indices telle une brosse à cheveux. Un lit trônait au milieu de la pièce. La lumière que propageait la Lune glissait sur une silhouette frêle allongée dans la couchette. Ron s'approcha encore un peu et s'aperçut qu'il s'agissait d'Astoria Greengrass. Le Gryffondor fit plusieurs fois le tour du lit pour s'assurer de ce fait.

- C'est impossible. Murmura-t-il plus pour lui-même.

Ron se souvint que la jeune fille était morte une nuit au creux de son lit. Avant que ses déductions ne l'emmène plus loi, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit…

**A suivre**

* * *

Voilà un **chapitre très court** * transition oblige *. Je le sais. Mais** le suivant sera le plus LONG** de cette fanfiction *** presque 9000 mots *** Je veux bien** le poster avant lundi prochain** si... **Si j'atteint 640 reviews avant ça !** Un petit **challenge pour les lecteurs,** ça ne fait pas de mal non ? Et **le jeu en vaut la chandèle.** Surtout qu**'on repars sur l'histoire des meurtres** donc **Polo à l'horizon !** Ce n'était pas vous qui voulait **le revoir ? *** petite moue * Sérieusement, **si j'atteint les 640 reviews ce soir, je poste la suite dès ce soir.** A vous de jouer ! **Dairy22.**


	37. Alunir en Enfer

**Pureté Morbide**

Written by Dairy22

* * *

**Titre** : Pureté Morbide

**Résumé** : - Tu sens cette odeur Malefoy ? – C'est l'indescriptible parfum de la mort. […] Peut-être que tu le porteras plus vite que prévus Granger. – Je le crains aussi.

**Bêta-lectrices **: Fiind-L0ve & Sayuri. Deux pour le prix d'une =)

**Genre** : Drame [Thriller] & Romance

**Rating **: M – Pour la violence et la sexualité

**Personnage principale** : l'inconnu ou l'ombre

**Couples** : Draco Malefoy & Hermione Granger [DM & HG] et d'autres couples secondaires.

**Cadre spatio-temporel** : A Poudlard, école de sorcellerie durant la cinquième année d'étude d'Harry Potter.

**Fréquence de postage** : Environ tout les vendredi soir ou samedi.

**Avis au lecteur** : Cette fanfiction peut heurter les plus sensibles. Donc si vous ne vous sentez pas apte à lire et à vivre un drame veuillez ne pas poursuivre. Merci

**Préface de la fanfiction** : J'ai voulus écrire quelque chose de terrible en y mêlant la volupté et la beauté. En somme, une tragédie et peut-être bien plus. Les personnages devront faire face à des situations extrêmes en passant du « je », « moi » et « sur-moi » [Théorie de Freud]. On se rend compte de la valeur d'un individu que lorsqu'on le pousse à bout. Arriveront-t-ils à garder leur sang froid lorsque celui-ci coulera partout autour d'eux ? Je me le demande.

* * *

**Chapitre 36 : Alunir en Enfer**

« Jamais nous ne trouverons la vérité si nous nous contentons de ce qui est déjà trouvé. » [Gilbert de Tournai]

* * *

**O**O**O**

La nuit était froide. Une silhouette se fraya un chemin parmi l'obscurité. Cet inconnu traversa Ron de part et autre avec une incroyable aisance, comme s'il n'avait jamais existé. Astoria Greengrass dormait encore paisiblement quand l'homme s'assit au bord de son lit aux teintes de sa maison. Ron contourna la scène et tenta, en vain, de réveiller la préfète des Serpentard. Voyant qu'aucun de ses actes n'avaient d'impact, il essaya d'ouvrir avec force la porte qui ne céda pas. Il était impuissant. Il en déduit rapidement plusieurs hypothèses. D'une part, il ne pouvait prévenir personne et par conséquent le cours des choses ne pouvait être modifié. D'autre part, il n'était certainement pas un fantôme. Car si cela avait été le cas, la porte ne serait pas devenue un obstacle insurmontable et l'homme l'aurait vu. Etait-ce finalement un mal pour un bien ? Ron en doutait. Il fit brutalement volte-face quand un cri étouffé fit défaillir son cœur.

Astoria s'éveilla en sursaut, ses paupières papillonnant à toute allure pour distinguer cette personne dans le noir. Aussitôt, son agresseur lui murmura à l'oreille :

- Tu as deux choix. Soit je te fais l'amour sauvagement. Soit je te tue en douceur.

Les yeux de la jeune fille s'exorbitèrent tandis qu'elle se débattait de toutes ces forces. Ron essayait tant bien que mal de repoussé le meurtrier mais ses mains passaient à travers leur corps sans qu'il ne ressente pas la moindre sensation désagréable caractéristique des fantômes. Paniquée, la Préfète des Serpentard lui mordit la main faisant couler du sang entre ses lèvres. L'inconnu poussa un hurlement empreint de rage :

- Puisque tu n'arrive pas à te décider. Tu auras les deux.

Il la gifla de toutes ses forces. Le son du claquement de sa peau se répercuta en écho dans la chambre. Pour Ron, il semblait comme ne jamais s'arrêter. Il aurait préféré mourir sur le champ de bataille que d'assister à une pareille horreur sans ne pouvoir agir. A l'aide de sa baguette magique, l'agresseur l'immobilisa puis fit apparaître un poignard brillant au clair de lune. Il passa la lame argentée le long du cou de sa victime, puis sur sa poitrine qu'il découvrit en déchirant sa robe de nuit d'un précis coup de couteau. Tétanisée, la jeune fille cria à l'aide. L'homme ricana :

- Personne ne peut t'entendre, crois-moi. Dit-il d'un ton doucereux. Mais si tu veux, je peux t'aider à hurler.

Ron criait, suppliait même que cela s'arrête. Mais rien n'y fit. Tout ce passa comme dans un vieux film… L'inconnu enleva son sous vêtement avec une lenteur frôlant l'insupportable. Le poignard suivant toujours ses gestes.

Il planta la dague dans l'intimité de la jeune fille répandant un volume conséquent de sang sur ses draps. Ron avait véritablement envie de vomir et c'est ce qu'il fit. Pourtant aucun liquide ne s'écoula de ses lèvres n'atteignit le sol. Comme si ces gestes s'effectuaient dans un autre espace-temps. Au même moment, Astoria se cambra de douleur criant à plein poumon et ses yeux se révulsant. Il la regarda s'éteindre, le sang coulant toujours et encore comme une fontaine intarissable propageant une flaque rougeâtre. Son meurtrier s'en alla sans faire de bruit, respectant scrupuleusement le silence de la nuit.

Le meurtrier admira une nouvelle fois sa victime puis ouvrit la porte et ne prit pas la peine de la renfermer complètement. Ron profita de l'embrasure pour le suivre. Le meurtrier dévala les marches de l'escalier en colimaçon puis se faufila par le trou réservé au portrait qui gardait la salle dissimulé des autres. Le meurtrier fit une courte halte dans le couloir et écouta ce qui se passait dans les alentours. Toujours dos à Ron, il continua à marcher en grandes enjambées. Puis il commença à courir. Ron fit de même afin de ne pas perdre sa trace.

Soudain, il s'arrêta brusquement au coin du couloir des cachots menant à la salle commune des Serpentard. Des bruits de pas, quelqu'un arrivait. L'accélération cardiaque de Ron s'emballa. On allait découvrir le meurtrier !

Le visage de Théodore Nott fut reflété par une torche accrochée au mur du couloir. L'éphèbe esquissa un sourire et déclara :

- Tu t'es encore égaré lors de ta ronde ?

- Oui… Hésita à répondre le meurtrier. Beaucoup d'élèves à punir ce soir.

- Viens, il se fait tard. Je crois que c'est aux Gryffondor de prendre le relais à cette heure ci.

Ron allait s'avancer pour les suivre jusqu'au repère des Serpents. Mais l'assassin d'Astoria se retourna et contempla le couloir de ses yeux perçants, comme s'il pressentait une sorte de présence. Ron resta comme pétrifié.

- Qu'y-a-t-il Draco ?

- Rien, murmura ce dernier, j'ai cru voir quelque chose.

Les deux garçons s'éloignèrent alors. Ron s'adossa contre le mur du couloir, son esprit sans dessus dessous. Draco ? Le tueur ?

Avant qu'il ne puisse laisser plus libre court à sa pensée un halo d'une blancheur immaculée inonda le couloir, tant et si bien que le Gryffondor s'étonna que ni Théodore ni Draco ne l'aperçoivent. Un bruit perçant, comme une alarme l'assourdit et il sentit son corps effectué comme un transplanage encore plus désagréable que l'ordinaire….

Ron se retrouva dans un autre couloir du château. Il avait toujours les paumes de ses mains sur ses yeux afin de se protéger de la lumière aveuglante qui venait juste de survenir. Mais celle-ci s'était évanouie pour faire place à un Soleil radieux. Le rouquin devina aisément qu'il s'agissait du petit matin. Comme pour confirmer ses dires, son image encadrée par Ron et Harry arrivèrent face à lui. Puis le traversèrent en parlant de leur journée de cours qui allait suivre.

Le chevalier du Catogan les hua de toile en toile tout au long de leur itinéraire. Le trio d'Or arriva enfin au couloir menant à la bibliothèque. Ron se souvint subitement de cette journée. Ce fut celle suivant de peu l'assassinat d'Astoria Greengrass. Il avait donc fait un saut dans le temps ? Par quel prodigue ?

A mi chemin, le petit groupe fit une halte car Harry devait attacher un des lacets de ses tennis. Ron retint avec appréhension la découverte du cadavre de Susan Bones ; celui qui était collé au plafond grâce à de la glue sempiternelle.

Hermione et l'autre Ron discutaient de choses et autre, dont les examens à venir en fin d'année. Une goutte sombre tomba alors sur le sommet du crâne du reflet de Ron qui n'y prit pas garde. L'autre rouquin sentit un goût amer défiler le long de sa gorge. Puis les gouttes tombèrent sur son visage avec plus de régularité telle une pluie sempiternelle. Hermione poussa un cri d'horreur à l'état pur. C'était du sang.

Tout trois levèrent la tête et se figèrent comme glacés par ce qui se trouvait au-dessus d'eux.

Le corps nu de Susan Bones était maintenu au plafond dans une position grotesque laissant alors apparaître des plaies béantes qui ternissait le carrelage d'hémoglobine….

Un sifflement incessant fit bourdonner les oreilles de Ron qui se plaqua vivement les mains de chaque côté de son visage. Il hurla de douleur et la lumière blanche l'aveugla une nouvelle fois. L'air semblait irrespirable. Tout à coup, l'humidité de l'atmosphère emplit ses narines. Il neigeait.

Ron papillonna des yeux et contempla le milieu qui l'entourait. Le parc de Poudlard. Le Gryffondor se demanda aussitôt pourquoi il se trouvait là. Quelle chose intéressante il allait découvrir ? Il doutait fortement qu'il puisse se passer quoi que ce soit étant donné qu'aucun meurtre n'était survenu ici même.

- Tu as été vraiment nul aujourd'hui Blaise. Persifla une voix dans l'obscurité. On n'arrivera jamais à gagner la coupe si tu continues comme ça. Et puis avec Draco qui ne participe à aucun entraînement…

- En parlant de lui, coupa une autre voix, vous savez ce qu'il trafique dans sa chambre ?

- Il lit continuellement le même livre. Répondit la première. A ton avis, que veux dire Nox et Lucem ? Je crois qu'il s'agit du titre du bouquin ; ou quelque chose du genre…

- Nox et Lucem ? Dit la voix inquiète de Blaise. Tu es en sûr ?

- Bah, évidemment. Toi-même tu l'as vu. Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? Tu es sur la défensive depuis ce matin.

- Rien, je suis un peu anxieux depuis le début des assassinats… Bredouilla le Serpentard.

A présent, l'équipe des vert et argent étaient éclairé par les lumières provenant de la cabane de Hagrid. Ils portaient tous leur tenue de Quidditch imprégné de gel et de flocons de neige. Marcus Flint étaient à leur tête et tenait fermement son Nimbus 2001. Théodore Nott et Blaise Zabini avaient fait l'abstraction des quatre autres joueurs le temps de leur échange verbal. Théo toisa une dernière fois son camarade de chambre d'un regard suspicieux avant de reprendre la marche. Inconsciemment, il traversa le spectre invisible de Ron.

- Attends ! S'écria Blaise en rattrapant Théodore en quelques foulées. Je sais que je dois paraître étrange. Mais tu sais tout comme moi que jamais la….La Marque n'a été aussi brûlante. Ajouta-t-il à voix basse. On doit en parler à Draco.

- Je lui dirai pour moi. Répondit finalement Théodore en passant sa main dans sa chevelure brune. Mais ne dis rien à propos de ton insertion dans les rangs Mangemorts. Le Maître veut garder cela secret encore un moment. Il t'a confié une mission et personne ne doit être au courant, même moi.

- Nous mettons peut-être trop Draco à l'écart. Murmura Blaise en vérifiant que les autres membres de l'équipe ne pouvaient l'entendre.

- Tu as voulu devenir un Mangemort cela aura ses conséquences. Conclut-il.

Ron marchait vite à leur côté afin de pouvoir saisir la moindre bribe d'information qui pourrait être cruciale. Désormais, le groupe de jeune hommes se trouvaient à l'entrer du château et gravissaient les quelques marches menant aux portes principales. Avant de pénétrer dans l'enceinte de l'école de sorcellerie, Ron aurai pu jurer voir Blaise Zabini enlever un cheveu reposant sur les épaules de Théodore. Puis, de ranger le précieux sésame dans sa poche…

Le bruit strident donna immédiatement la migraine à Ronald qui tomba tant la douleur lui vrillait sa boîte crânienne. Ses genoux heurtèrent violement le sol et il retint un énième cri. La douleur disparut aussi vite qu'elle était venue.

En ouvrant les yeux cette fois, il se retrouva dans la salle de classe de divination. Le professeur Trelawney allumait des encens à l'aide de sa baguette magique. Ron se releva péniblement et se rendit compte que la pièce était vide de tous élèves. Enfin, plus pour longtemps !

Le professeur Trewlanay rangeait tranquillement ces boules de cristal dans un coffre lorsque quelqu'un s'approcha d'elle à pas furtif. Ron se déplaça pour mieux apercevoir l'identité de la personne. Il rencontra alors le regard quasiment trouble de Théodore Nott. Lorsqu'elle sentit sa présence derrière son dos, elle sursauta :

- A ce n'est que vous mon cher ? Vous m'avez fait une peur bleu. Surtout avec les temps qui courent. Alors qu'est-ce qui vous amènent ici ?

- J'ai fais des recherches à la bibliothèque. Dit tranquillement Théodore en s'approchant de la table où se trouvait la boule de cristal. On dit que vous êtes la plus grande voyante de Grande Bretagne.

Les joues de Trewlanay s'empourprèrent. Il savait exactement comment la mener à ce qu'il souhaitait. Il avait appris à flatter les gens, ou du moins, il essayait. Il se tenait droit et ne la lâchait pas du regard tout en débitant un flot de parole continue en mesurant son intonation de la voix comme si il avait préparé son discours à l'avance. Ou peut-être la manière dont on lui avait soufflé…

- Vous allez trouvez ça stupide mais… Hésita le Serpentard. Enfin, on dit que dans votre lignée, de grandes prophéties ont été annoncées. D'après les informations que j'aurais reçu de la part de mes parents, ce sont les degrés d'affinités avec le voyant qui provoque une prophétie plus ou moins conséquente dans son avenir. J'avais pensé que… Non oublié. Dit-il enfin avec nonchalance.

Théodore avait fait volte-face et se dirigeait vers la sortie très lentement. Trop lentement pour que cela paraisse naturel. Ron le regardait faire et il jeta un bref coup d'œil à son professeur de Divination qui semblait désorienté.

- Dites mon cher. Insista Trewlanay avec ses énormes yeux globuleux.

Théodore s'arrêta alors et un sourire presque démoniaque le défigura. Il retrouva une expression naturelle puis se retourna pour faire face à la voyante.

- Je me disais juste que vous me considérez peut-être comme quelqu'un digne de confiance. Vous savez, la divination a toujours été une de mes matières favorites. Rajouta-t-il avec empressement. Si nous établissons une sorte de… connexion… il se pourrait que nous dévoilions une nouvelle prophétie. Mais, je suis novice donc je ne peux savoir si cela est vraie ou non. Enfin, il s'agit juste d'activité pédagogique. Dit-il tellement bas que Ron eu du mal à l'entendre.

- Cela me flatte énormément que vous fassiez confiance à mon troisième œil. Dit Trewlanay en rajustant un de ces nombreux châles sur ses épaules. Et bien nous allons essayer. Donnez-moi votre main.

Il lui tendit sa main convaincus que quelque chose se produira. Il en était certain. Il l'avait très vite compris lors de ces recherches. Il lui fallait cette prophétie pour savoir exactement si son plan atteindra son but et s'il aura à faire à des obstacles. Et surtout, comment les éliminés…

Une sorte de lumière aveuglante parcourant la pièce pour se concentré autour des deux concernés durant lesquels ils revirent les scènes des crimes qu'il avait déjà commis. Contrairement au halo blanchâtre qui accompagnait chaque voyage dans le temps de Ron, cette lumière ne provoquait aucun son ni douleur. Les yeux de Trewlanay se révulsaient par vague successive comme si son cerveau enregistrait de quelconque information. Théodore se rendit compte, trop tard, qu'une sorte de magnétisme avait poussé son don à parcourir son esprit. Il était sur le point de rompre le contact lorsque la voix rauque de la voyante s'éleva dans la pièce :

- Nox et Lucem. Au solstice d'hiver la Lune et le Soleil seront réunis exceptionnellement. Lors de l'éclipse les éléments connaîtront un nouveau souffle. Deux d'entres eux se rencontreront et prendront connaissance de leur puissance. Tous deux différents ils ne se rendent pas compte de leurs similitudes. L'un détruira tout sur son passage, l'autre tempérera le premier. Ils formeront un tout. L'ennemi invisible devra prendre garde car une fois ces forces réunis sa tâche deviendra plus compliquée. Nox et Lucem.

La lumière se dissipa peu à peu et Trewlanay reprit contenance en regardant autour d'elle comme si elle venait de tout oublier.

- Vous disiez quelque chose ?

- Je suis désolé professeur. Je vais être dans l'obligation de faire un geste regrettable.

Théodore saisit rapidement la boule de cristal et avant que cette dernière entre en contact avec le crâne du professeur Trelawney, un autre flash éblouissant fit disparaître Ron. Le Gryffondor avait du mal à faire le point dans tout ce qu'il avait vu jusqu'à présent. Voyait-il tout dans l'ordre chronologique ? Il en doutait fortement car l'hiver n'avait pas encore enveloppé Poudlard de son manteau neigeux lors de l'assassinat de son professeur de Divination. Pourtant, lorsque l'équipe des vert et argents étaient sortit du stade, la neige tombait fortement sur les alentours. Entre chaque scène, ils devaient y avoir un laps de temps de quelques jours voir quelques semaines…

Mais qui était véritablement le meurtrier ? Draco ? Blaise ? Théodore ? Les trois ?

Une chaleur sans précédent embruma ses pensés. Il regarda les alentours et se rendit compte qu'il se trouvait dans les toilettes des filles du troisième étage. Au coin de la pièce, une fille recroquevillée pleurait à chaude larmes. Son visage enfoui au creux de ses bras empêchait le Gryffondor de savoir de qui il s'agissait. Assise sur un robinet, Mimi Geignarde la regardait avec un air presque désolé.

- Peut-être qu'il t'aime. Souffla la fantômette. Peut-être qu'il t'aime trop maladroitement pour te le prouver comme il se doit.

- Non ! Il me déteste. Il préfère de loin toutes ces filles stupides aux corps de rêves. Je le hais. Si tu savais comme je le hais. Hoqueta faiblement l'adolescente.

Ron s'approcha à pas feutré bien qu'il soit invisible. Il se demandait à quoi cela rimait. Au dehors, un Soleil éclatant aspergeait le parc de Poudlard. La pelouse était verdoyante et quelques étudiants s'étaient allongés par terre. Ronald remarqua que le carrosse de Beaubâtons et le bateau de Dumstrang figuraient dans le paysage. C'était donc les derniers jours de leur quatrième année. Le Gryffondor crut voir Hermione étudier près du Lac. Mais les gémissements incessants de la jeune fille le fit se concentrer davantage sur la scène des toilettes des filles.

- Il me déteste… Je le hais… Je l'aime mais pas lui. Répétait inlassablement la jeune fille.

Ron remarqua qu'elle portait la cravate Serpentard autour de son cou. Il s'accroupit face à elle afin de pouvoir mieux distinguer son visage noyé de larmes. Au même moment, la Serpentard releva sa figure et dit avec une lueur démente dans les yeux.

- Il le paiera. Quand je reviendrai je serai devenue suffisamment forte pour lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce. L'année prochaine, il souffrira tellement qu'il me suppliera de tout arrêter. Je lui enlèverai tout ce qui est précieux à ses yeux.

Ronald eut juste le temps d'identifier Pansy Parkinson avant d'entendre de nouveau l'alarme stridente qui annonçait un nouveau bond dans le temps. Cette fois, le choc fut si grand que les oreilles du Gryffondor saignèrent. Lorsque le voyage s'acheva, il se retrouva accroupit, dans la même position qu'auparavant. Il n'osait ouvrir les yeux tant la douleur l'aveuglait.

Mais le bruit de quelque chose que l'on trainait par terre força à faire un autre effort. Il était dans l'infirmerie de l'école et une traînée de sang dessinait une sorte de tapis rouge en travers de la salle. Face à lui, Pansy Parkinson trainait par les pieds le corps inerte de Mrs Pomphresh. Le Soleil brillait encore à l'extérieur mais des feuilles d'automne venaient recouvrir les rebords des fenêtres. Ron se releva péniblement et les gouttes du sang de ses oreilles roulèrent jusque dans son cou. Il regarda la Serpentard emmené le corps de l'infirmière jusque dans son bureau.

Pourtant, il était comme fixé à cet endroit, sans pouvoir bouger. C'était au-dessus de ces forces d'être le témoin passif de tous ces crimes. Pansy revint finalement et trempa ses doigts dans la marre de sang et inscrit sur un des murs du bureau « Sans elle, vous ne pourrez plus échapper à la mort. » Très vite, des larmes picorèrent les yeux du Gryffondor. Pansy acheva rapidement son labeur puis effaça les quelques preuves du crime. Elle s'apprêtait à traverser l'infirmerie lorsqu'elle s'arrêta net devant un lit. Ron venait juste de remarquer que celui-ci n'était pas vide. Draco Malefoy devait être endormis par une potion de sommeil. Le torse du Serpentard se soulevait doucement au gré de sa respiration. Doucement, Pansy déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes et souffla à quelques centimètres de son visage :

- Je vais faire de ta vie un véritable Enfer.

Elle ôta quelques cheveux blonds de sa tête et les entreposa dans une fiole vide. Elle plaça le flocon dans sa poche et courut vers la sortie sans un dernier regard derrière elle, frôlant de peu Ron toujours estomaqué. Une sensation désagréable le prit au niveau du nombril, et il su que cela présageait à la fois une nette envie de vomir et un autre voyage dans le temps. La lumière aveuglante dura un bref instant mais la douleur restait la même.

Ron se prit la tête entre les mains et essaya de faire abstraction à la douleur lancinante d'une migraine. Il sursauta lorsqu'il entendit sa propre voix derrière lui.

- Méfaits accomplis.

Ron sous sa forme spectrale se retrouva face à son reflet qui rangeait la carte dans sa poche. L'autre Ronald avançait doucement dans le couloir à la lueur des torches accrochées aux murs, la baguette et les oreilles aux aguets. Le Ron invisible le suivit dans la pénombre. Il se demandait ce qu'il faisait là. Qu'est-ce que son autre lui faisait en dehors de son dortoir seul ? Pour quelle raison s'était-il aventuré jusqu'ici ? Qu'allait-il découvrir cette fois-ci ? Ron marchait à pas feutrés.

Puis à un détour de couloir, il vit quelqu'un d'autre. Draco Malefoy avait ses cheveux en bataille et les yeux hagards. Et se sont ces yeux qui ont tout d'abord interpellé Ron. Noir et parsemé d'une lueur étrange et à la fois inquiétante. Sous le choc, le rouquin recula. Le Ron du présent se rappela alors que c'était la nuit où Clio avait été agressée. Ce soir-là c'était à son tour d'observer la carte du Maraudeur.

Draco continuait à avancer dans le couloir tel un somnambule. Partout où il passait, la température semblait se réchauffer de plusieurs degrés. Le blond s'approcha près d'une fenêtre et observa le clair de lune.

- Ne tente rien qui puisse te nuire Malefoy. Prononça distinctement le Ron du passé en se révélant à lui.

Draco ne se retourna pas et demeura silencieux. Ce n'était pas dans son habitude. Ron s'approcha doucement, toujours sa baguette à hauteur de visage.

- Que fais-tu ici ? Dit l'autre Ron avec une voix assez forte pour paraître assurée.

- Et toi Weasley, que fais-tu loin de ton dortoir ? Répondit automatiquement Draco sans détaché son regard de la lune.

Ron s'apprêtait à répliquer quelques choses lorsque Draco murmura plus pour lui-même :

- Ca sera pour bientôt.

- Bientôt quoi ?

Ron n'obtenu aucune réponse car un bruit sourd retentit dans l'étage accompagné par des bruits de déchirement et de froissements de vêtements. Les yeux de Draco reprirent aussitôt leur teinte initiale et les deux jeunes hommes se regardèrent. Le Ron sous sa forme spectrale courut immédiatement vers l'endroit où il avait trouvé le corps gisant de Clio. Il devait savoir qui lui avait fait du mal cette nuit là. Pour le tuer ensuite. Derrière lui, Ron entendait son autre lui accompagné de Draco sur ses talons.

Arrivé à destination il retrouva le corps de Hannah Abbot gisant au milieu du couloir, un couteau planté dans son thorax. Son sang glissait sur le sol froid et suintait entre les joints des dalles de pierres. Son teint était étrangement livide et elle restait immobile, morte. Plus loin, une silhouette noire était accroupie à même le sol, les jambes d'une autre personne autour de sa taille.

Un sortilège de stupéfixion frôla l'oreille sanguinolente de Ron. Le jet de lumière n'atteint pourtant pas le tueur. Celui-ci abandonna sa victime et s'élança à travers les dédales de couloir de Poudlard. Draco se lança à sa poursuite faisant fuser divers sortilèges dont, la plupart était inconnus au Gryffondor. Ronald s'approcha du corps inanimé qui était un instant plus tôt martyrisé par le meurtrier et constata qu'il était nu. Clio avait les yeux encore ouvert et haletait dans son uniforme maintenant en lambeaux. Ron eu envie à l'instant même de la prendre dans ses bras, de la réconforter, de lui dire que tout s'arrêterait maintenant qu'il était là. Mais ce fut son double qui prit le relais. Le Ron du passé enleva sa cape au couleur de sa maison qu'il avait mis pour ne pas attraper froid et la posa sur le corps de la jeune fille. Il l'enveloppa à l'intérieur et la porta.

- Tout ira mieux maintenant, je suis là. Souffla-t-il.

Clio Hunter ne put répondre quoi que se soit. Lorsqu'elle s'évanouie, Ron sous sa forme spectrale fut submergé d'une envie de vengeance qui irriguait ses veines. Il se rendit compte, bien que trop tard que Draco s'était élancé à la poursuite du tueur. Il se remit à courir et entendit les bruits d'une course effrénée : son envie de meurtre semblait lui donner des ailes. Draco propulsait des jets de flammes au bas d'un escalier, Ron profita de son statut pour les traverser sans se faire brûler. Le meurtrier ripostait avec ferveur en lançant des sortilèges qui pouvaient s'avérer dangereux utiliser à mauvais escient. Ron s'arrêta net quand il s'aperçut que l'adversaire du Serpentard n'était rien d'autre que le propre reflet de Draco…

Un bruit infernal lui fit siffler les oreilles et du sang coula de plus belle. Ron tomba à terre et était sur le point de perdre connaissance. Une odeur d'humidité l'enveloppa. Il reconnaissait cette odeur entre mille. Il ouvrit les yeux et se retrouva par terre, entre les jambes d'élèves de Poudlard qui ne pouvaient ni le voir, ni le sentir. Il se releva et prit appuie sur une table à tréteaux. C'était la serre numéro trois du cours de Botanique.

Neville s'occupait d'une plante en écoutant avec soin les conseils de son professeur tandis que Pansy à ses côtés ne cessait de secouer sa tête. Draco, face à cette dernière, la regardait en biais sans cesser de continuer de tailler son arbuste. Ron regarda le restant de la salle et s'aperçut qu'Hermione, Harry et lui-même étaient au fond de la salle en train de parler à voix basse. Ron se souvint que ce jour-là, leur discussion portait encore une fois sur les meurtres.

Durant plus de quinze minutes, Pansy lançait des petits signes et autres sifflement que seul un nuisible pouvait parfaitement reproduire sans mettre en péril sa santé. Contre son gré, Draco s'approcha doucement d'elle en prétextant chercher une truelle. Et la nouvelle explosa :

- On a retrouvé Cho Chang morte ce matin. Dit Pansy Parkinson d'une voix surexcité. Certains se sont même évanouis en découvrant le corps et tu sais quoi ? Et bien…

- Je ne me sens pas très bien. Coupa une voix sombre.

Ron n'eut pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir qu'il s'agissait de celle de son meilleur ami. Il savait qu'à la suite de cette nouvelle, Harry ne sera plus le même. Mais comment ont-ils été aussi aveugles ? Pansy était juste sous leur yeux à revendiqué ses actes et personne ne le voyait…

Il sombra une nouvelle fois dans la lumière la plus éclatante et cette fois-ci, son corps sembla mieux supporter le choc du voyage dans le temps. Il entendit alors quelque chose de lourd et métallique tombé par terre. Le bouclier de Poudlard. Ron l'avait complètement oublié ; pourtant cet objet semblait comme toujours revenir vers lui. Le jeune Gryffondor ramassa le bouclier et passa son doigt dessus. Il releva les yeux de l'arme défensive et se retrouva face à une tapisserie qu'il avait trouvée autrefois tout à fait banale. Cependant, aujourd'hui son point de vue changeait. Cette tapisserie représentait le bouclier de Poudlard. Les écussons de chaque maison figuraient avec au près d'elle, une image des quatre fondateurs. Tous avaient leur index posé sur le bouclier et un nuage bleuté les éclairait, le tout finement brodé. Ron était sûr et certain que cette image avait un sens particulier, peut-être même déterminant pour la suite de cette histoire…

Derrière la tapisserie, on pouvait distinguer le bruit des froissements d'étoffes. Ron arqua un sourcil et lança un coup d'œil circonspect dans les alentours, tenant toujours fermement le bouclier.

- Non Draco, on ne peut pas faire ça ici. Dit une voix suppliante de jeune fille. Il y a des toiles d'araignée et les patrouilles ne vont pas tarder à commencer. Il faut qu'on retourne dans notre salle commune…

- Rassure-toi ça ne sera pas long. Répliqua la voix presque étouffée du Serpentard.

On ne voyait plus que la tapisserie se mouver plus ou moins rapidement en fonction des gestes vifs qu'il accomplissait. De loin, on aurait pu croire qu'il s'agissait d'un tapis volant attendant sagement son maître. Mais de près, quiconque aurait vite compris d'après les râles de plaisir que c'était une toute autre affaire. Ron était assez embarrassé à l'idée de se trouver à cet endroit à un moment pareil. Pourtant, il avait la vive impression que ce qui allait se produire allait être important. Peu à peu, la partie verte du bouclier s'illumina et le Serpent se tortilla sur lui-même. Ron se demanda ce que cela signifiait.

Dix minutes plus tard, les deux adolescents se rhabillèrent et sortirent de leur cachette satisfait de leur prouesse charnelle. Ron découvrir Millicent Bulstrod qui affichait un sourire radieux. Cette dernière dévala rapidement les marches qui conduisait jusqu'au cachot. Le couvre-feu était prévu pour les cinq prochaines minutes. Draco, quant à lui, adoptait une attitude moins pressé et marchait d'un pas de sénateur.

Ron se demanda quel était l'intérêt d'avoir assisté à cette scène lorsqu'il sentit un regard se poser sur lui ; ou plutôt le traverser. Il descendit quelques marches et tourna au coin à droite et découvrit Pansy Parkinson dissimulée dans la pénombre, quelques larmes perlant sur ses joues.

Et Ron comprit immédiatement que c'est en les regardant disparaître au coin d'un couloir qu'elle décida. Millicent Bulstrod allait mourir.

Une lumière aveuglante parcourut le couloir désert du premier étage et enveloppa le Gryffondor qui essaya de faire abstraction à la douleur. Il se retrouva échoué dans la salle commune de sa maison. Un petit groupe discutait au milieu de la pièce à voix basse. Cela devait être une heure très avancée de la nuit car on n'entendait que le bruit régulier du pendule de l'horloge. Pattenrond suivait la conversation en passant ses yeux alternativement sur tous ceux qui prenaient la parole.

- Et à ce moment là, je m'écarterai pour que vous puissiez agir. Prononça faiblement Clio Hunter.

Le Ron du passé, Mr Weasley et Harry acquiescèrent simultanément. Ron sous sa forme spectrale se souvint de ce jour-ci. Ils avaient mis au point un plan méthodique où chacun avait son rôle, le but étant de récupérer Ginny sans que Clio se fasse prendre.

Maugrey Fol'œil et Nymphadora Tonks étaient de la partie ainsi que le professeur Chourave et le professeur MacGonnagal. Hermione mit sur une des tables un chaudron contenant du Polynectar. Le professeur Rogue leur en avait fournis en guise de collaboration. La préfète des rouge et or tendit deux gobelets remplit d'un liquide fumant à Clio et Ron qui devaient échangés de corps durant la soirée accompagnée de leur cheveux respectifs.

Dans cette opération, Clio – ou plutôt Ron – servirait d'appas alors que l'autre le conduirait à travers le château. Sous la cape d'invisibilité, Harry serait dissimuler du tueur et attaquerait si nécessaire sans dévoiler sa position grâce à des sorts informulés. Mr Weasley, quant à lui, serait près du dit Ron afin de faire l'échange. Tonks et Maugrey attendraient chacun au bout du couloir. Tout était fin près pour la libération de Ginny. Rien ne manquait et cela ne pouvait pas rater. Ou du moins, ils le pensaient… Ron serra les poings en pensant que leur plan se ne passera pas comme prévu. Il fallait qu'il voie par lui-même ce qui n'avait pas fonctionner.

- En cas de danger, revenez tous à la salle commune, le professeur Chourave vous escortera. Précisa Maugrey. Bien, tout le monde à ce qu'il faut ? Allons-y.

Le petit groupe suivit l'auror après avoir épongé les regards inquiets d'Hermione qui les regarda disparaître derrière le portrait de la Grosse Dame. Ron lança un dernier coup d'œil à sa meilleure amie qui ne pouvait le voir. Puis il s'élança derrière les autres. La nuit était calme et froide. Harry et Mr Weasley étaient en tête de file, la baguette pointée droit devant eux. Nymphadora escortait Ron et Clio qui avaient échangé d'apparence tandis que l'autre Ron – celui qui était invisible – marchait au près de Maugrey Fol'œil. Cela faisait étrange à Ronald de revivre des moments comme celui-ci.

Et maintenant qu'il y était, il avait du mal à croire que seule Pansy avait réussit à mener cette entreprise à bien. Ils marchèrent rapidement à travers le château sans pour autant savoir où le meurtrier pouvait bien leur avoir donner rendez-vous. Mais avant même qu'ils puissent tourner au coin du couloir, Ron se retrouva dans une autre pièce, comme s'il ne s'agissait plus d'un voyage dans le temps, mais d'un déplacement spatiale. Sans savoir pourquoi, le Gryffondor savait que c'était au même moment. Un ricanement le fit se retourner. Ginny Weasley était assise par terre, les bras attachés dans le dos. Pansy Parkinson buvait quelque chose qui ressemblait à une potion. Peu à peu elle prit l'apparence de la jeune sœur Weasley.

Ainsi donc, Pansy utilisait le Polynectar depuis le début pour effectuer ses crimes. Et c'était là où résidait la faille de Dumbledore. Car on ne pouvait jamais savoir en qui elle allait se transformer. Ron se surprit à penser que cela était judicieux de la part de la meurtrière de prendre l'apparence de la victime. Mais pour combien de temps ?

- Nous verrons bien si ta famille est si contente que cela de te retrouver. Proféra la Serpentard avant de quitter la pièce où la vraie Ginny grelottait de froid.

Une nouvelle sensation désagréable picora les yeux de Ron et il se retrouva de nouveau dans l'escorte au près de Maugrey dans un couloir sombre du château. Il avait toujours pensé que cela était impossible d'être à plusieurs endroits à la fois. Pourtant, cette soirée lui prouvait tout le contraire. Leurs pas devenaient lourd tout comme leur souffle répandant des nuages de buées. Ron, sous sa forme spectrale, voulait crier afin de les avertir. Mais aucun son ne franchit la barrière de ses lèvres. Soudain, une Ginny toute essoufflée arriva à leur encontre. Elle fondit dans les bras de son père. Heureux de retrouvé sa fille Mr Weasley ne se posa pas plus de questions. Maugrey contemplait les alentours comme s'il craignait de voir le tueur débarquer de nulle part.

- Attendez, souffla Harry, comment se fait-il qu'elle ai sa baguette magique ?

Mr Weasley s'écarta doucement de sa fille et vrilla son regard au sien. Ginny n'était surement pas la même. Mais en vérité, elle était quelqu'un d'autre.

- Expelliarmus ! Scanda Nymphadora.

Ginny eut le réflexe habile de se baisser juste à temps pour éviter le jet de lumière. Elle lança un sortilège inconnu à Ron métamorphosé en Clio. Harry fit ricocher divers sort sur les armures alignées le long du couloir sombre. Pendant ce temps, les effets du Polynectar commençaient à s'estomper. Clio retrouvait peu à peu son apparence d'origine. Ginny, ou la personne se faisant passer pour elle, lança de la poudre de Pérou par terre.

Un nuage opaque enveloppa la scène, seul le Ron du futur semblait détenir la faculté de voir dans l'obscurité. Il vit Ginny entraîné Clio en dehors du nuage. La Pouffsouffle, croyant surement qu'il s'agissait d'un membre de l'Ordre se laissa entraîner. Le Ron invisible les suivit puis il entendit de nombreux cris à travers le château. Ron atterrit au niveau du département de la métamorphose, au septième étage. Ginny avait revêtus une cape sombre tandis que Clio se vautrait par terre, un piège à ours autour de la cheville. Elle tapait désespérément sur le portrait de la Grosse Dame en regardant systématiquement par-dessus son épaule.

Hermione apparut finalement par l'embrasure du portrait et dégaina sa baguette. Elle lança un sortilège de répulsion qui fit diminuer la pression qu'établissait l'agresseur masqué. Clio se retrouva sous une pluie de sortilèges tandis qu'elle était dans l'incapacité de marcher, sa blessure la clouant sur la terre ferme. Hermione se rendit vite compte qu'elle perdait en force et que si on ne lui prêtait pas bientôt secours elle allait perdre.

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à jeter le sort du Bouclier, une vague de pouvoir magique déferla en elle. Jaillit de la paume de ses mains des jets d'eau qui tombèrent droit sur le meurtrier. L'eau se rassembla dans une danse savante et entoura l'assassin dans une sorte d'aquarium. La Gryffondor profita de cette diversion dont elle ne s'attendait pas pour saisir Clio et l'emmener à l'intérieur.

Les membres de L'ordre affluèrent. La fausse Ginny disparut dans un tourbillon de cape. Ron eu juste le temps de voir arriver sa directrice de maison avec sa véritable sœur mais affaiblie avant de disparaître de nouveau…

Ron réapparut dans la salle commune des vert et argent. Le Gryffondor avait encore du mal à comprendre tout ce qui lui arrivait et à classer les informations dans l'ordre. Tout semblait si confus ! Ron se passa la main dans les cheveux et il comprit aussitôt. Pansy tuait les filles que convoitait Draco en utilisant sa propre apparence ou celle d'autres garçons de Poudlard juste pour pouvoir profiter du semblant de pureté qui se dégageait de leur corps. Elle faisait l'amour à ces victimes afin de les souiller un peu plus avant de les achever. Pansy brouillait les pistes pour qu'on n'en vienne jamais à l'accuser. Donc Neville était innocent. Draco était manipulé depuis le début. Dumbledore trompé. Et toutes ces victimes bafouées…

Pansy arriva derrière le Gryffondor et le traversa de part et autre sans sentir sa présence. Elle se dirigea droit vers un grand fauteuil en cuir capitonné où siégeait Draco Malefoy. Il était comme captivé par les flammes, son regard vacillant au fur et à mesure du temps qui passait. Il semblait comme alanguis par la fatigue. Pansy passa ses bras autour de son cou et souffla au creux de son oreille d'une voix chaude :

- Il faut que tu te repose.

Draco ne prit pas la peine de se retourner. Le Serpentard ferma les yeux lorsqu'il sentit les mains de la jeune fille glisser sur son torse par-dessus sa chemise blanche. Il les rouvrit avec lassitude et commença à tapoter l'accoudoir du fauteuil en sans quitter les flammes des yeux. Pansy baissa sa tête et son menton se posa sur le front du blond.

- Tu sais que ça va faire longtemps qu'on ne s'est pas retrouvé tout les deux. Chuchota Pansy en observant l'âtre de la cheminée.

- Je suis fatigué en ce moment ; tu l'as dis toi-même. Répondit automatiquement Draco en se levant soudainement.

- Fatigué ? S'emporta la Serpentard. Au début de notre relation tu étais quasiment partant pour toute partie de jambes en l'air et depuis… J'ai l'impression que tu te lasse, que mon corps te dégoute et que tu as la pulsion vitale d'aller voir ailleurs. Ca me tue, et toi tu fais semblant de ne rien voir.

- De toute manière il fallait que je me conduise correctement.

- Ah oui et pourquoi ?

- J'étais promis à Astoria. Répliqua-t-il. Elle vivait au même endroit que moi. Nous étions censé nous mariés.

- Et bien tu as un poids en moins sur tes épaules depuis son décès. Cracha Pansy en s'avançant vers lui.

- Tu dis ça comme si cela t'arrangeait. Persifla Draco en plantant ses orbes métalliques dans ses yeux.

Pansy ne cilla pas, le défiant du regard. Ron comprit que si Astoria était morte c'était juste afin de faciliter le terrain à Pansy pour un hypothétique mariage avec l'homme qu'elle convoitait. En somme, une mort inutile.

- Tout ce que je dis Draco, c'est que tu me prends pour une idiote et que tu le paieras cher.

- Serais-ce une menace ?

- Un avertissement.

La blancheur vint si soudainement que Ron du plaquer ses mains sur ses yeux afin qu'il ne soit pas totalement aveuglé. Il en avait marre de tous ces voyages qui lui enserraient les entrailles. Il avait l'impression que sa tête était sur le point d'exploser. Il avait mal à en mourir et ses oreilles sifflaient comme les soupapes d'une cocotte-minute. Il voulait que tout cela cesse ; qu'il retourne dans son monde ; sur ce fameux champ de bataille…

- Je savais que tu viendrais. Déclara une voix traînante.

Ron ouvrit soudainement les yeux et crut pendant un bref instant que l'on s'adressait à lui. Lorsqu'il se retourna, il croisa le regard chocolat d'Hermione. Face à elle, le préfet des Serpentard la fixait de son regard d'acier. Il avait sa baguette pointée sur elle, l'éclairant grâce à un Lumos. Draco se retourna vivement et inspecta les alentours.

- On ne devrait pas rester ici trop longtemps. Conseilla-t-il.

Il l'entraîna à sa suite, Hermione semblait ne plus avoir la force de lutter. Tout à coup, elle s'arrêta.

- Je ne suis pas venue pour toi. Cracha Hermione en dégageant son bras de son emprise. Lavande est quelque part ici-même : je dois la retrouver.

C'était donc ce fameux soir où Lavande était retrouvée morte ? Comment Draco avait-il pu savoir qu'il allait retrouver Hermione cette nuit précisément ? Seulement grâce au solstice d'Hiver ? Si, lui le savait, Pansy aussi… Et si cela était le cas, elle devait se trouver non loin de là. Ron préféra s'éloigner afin d'inspecter le couloir. Même s'il s'était éloigné, il entendit Draco déclarer :

- Très bien. Tu n'as qu'à aller la sauver. Mais je ne te garantis rien concernant ton succès étant donné l'état dans lequel tu te trouve.

Hermione fit volte-face et commença à marcher dans les couloirs en faisant le moins de bruit possible. Derrière elle, le souffle régulier du Serpentard heurta sa nuque. Ron se sentit alors obliger d'emprunter le même chemin qu'eux. Si le bouclier l'avait amené jusqu'ici c'était pour une raison valable. Sans aucun doute.

- Ne te sens pas obligé de me suivre Malefoy. Dit Hermione d'une voix courroucé.

- Tu risque de t'écrouler au moindre instant avec ta jambe complètement… Enfin, je n'ai pas envie d'être le dernier témoin d'une fille qu'on retrouvera morte dès le lendemain. Je te ferai dire que le tueur entre ces murs n'a pas encore prit de vacances bien que Noël approche.

Ron constata avec effarement qu'Hermione boitait. Comment s'était donc elle blessée ?

- Ne penses-tu donc qu'à toi ? S'écœura Hermione.

- Je ne vis que pour moi Granger, tu devrais le savoir depuis le temps.

Hermione ne prit même pas la peine de répondre et marcha encore un peu. Au bout d'un instant, une odeur pestilentielle se fit ressentir.

- Tu sens cette odeur Malefoy ?

A ces côtés, le blond s'arrêta et inspecta les environs de son regard anthracite.

- C'est l'indescriptible parfum de la mort. Répondit Draco. Peut-être que tu le porteras plus vite que prévus Granger.

Hermione réfléchit, plus mal à l'aise qu'autre chose face à cette réalité cruelle. Tout le monde pouvait mourir, même elle. Surtout en cette période de trouble. La guerre dehors ; la tuerie à l'intérieur.

- Je le crains aussi.

Survint alors une série d'évènements. Un portrait se mit à faire plus de bruit que les autres et la toile commença sa bouger frénétiquement comme si le sujet ne demandait qu'à en sortir. Ron s'avança afin de mieux pouvoir apercevoir ce qu'il se passait à la lueur des torches fixées le long du mur.

Les yeux des deux autres adolescents se fixèrent sur l'œuvre d'art sans pouvoir s'en détacher. Tout à coup, la toile se fendit et une meute de loups en sortit tous plus affamés les uns que les autres. Hermione recula sous le choc et se cogna contre le torse du Serpentard.

- Les cons te diraient de ne pas faire un geste brusque. Mais moi je te conseillerai juste de courir. Murmura Draco à l'oreille.

Sans lui laisser de réfléchir davantage, il prit son poignet et l'entraîna dans une course folle à travers le second étage, les loups à leur trousse. Voyant que la blessure de la Gryffondor réduisait ses forces très rapidement, Draco la prit par sa hanche la portant même parfois. Ils coururent à en perdre la tête se demandant quand ils allaient croisés quelqu'un, que se soit le tueur ou même un professeur. Les loups gagnaient rapidement du terrain sans qu'ils puissent faire quoi que se soit. Par-dessus son épaule, Hermione lançait des sortilèges dans un élan désespéré. Mais ces loups n'étaient fais que de peinture et rien ne les atteignaient. Cependant, une chose était certaine. Si ces bêtes arrivaient à les rattraper, il ne s'agirait pas d'une mort fictive…

- Pars là ! Hurla Draco en ouvrant à la volée une porte qui venait d'apparaître.

Les Deux ennemis disparurent dans une pièce et le Ron invisible resta à l'extérieur, les loups l'encerclant sans pouvoir le voir. Il se rendit compte avec effarement que si les loups étaient là, c'était juste pour les éloigner du cadavre de Lavande. Ron prit la direction opposée et tomba sur Albus Dumbledore accroupis et mesurant le pouls de la Gryffondor. Le directeur de Poudlard leva ses yeux perçants au-dessus de ses lunettes en demi-lune et fixait Ron, ou plutôt l'endroit où il devait se trouver. Il se leva brutalement et fonça droit vers la pièce où Draco et Hermione s'était réfugiée. Sur le passage du directeur de Poudlard, les loups en peinture s'étaient évanouis. Albus Dumbledore ouvrit grand la porte et déclara sur un ton bienveillant :

- Excellente soirée pour une placard-party.

Ron se sentit une nouvelle fois transplané. Le sang provenant de ses oreilles avait désormais séché. Son corps s'était un peu habitué à la douleur des voyages dans le temps. Ou du moins, pour l'instant…

- Si tu joue avec la lumière Malefoy ce n'est pas le moment.

Ron reconnut immédiatement la voix d'Hermione sans qu'il ne puisse la voir. Ils étaient plongés dans la pénombre.

- J'ai beau être Lucem dans cette prophétie je n'ai pas encore eu les joies de maîtriser ce pouvoir. Persifla le Serpentard.

Ron pensa qu'il était à sa droite.

- Alors si ce n'est pas toi, qui cela peut être ?

Un bruit qui leur glaça le sang. Des pas. Un souffle rauque. Et une baguette qui se lève.

- Esquissez le moindre geste et je vous tue sur le champ.

Une voix d'homme. Une voix facilement reconnaissable.

- Neville ?

Aucune réponse ne vint excepter une gifle.

Draco ne savait plus où se trouvait Hermione et tâtonnait dans tous les sens dans l'obscurité afin de la retrouver. Ron essayait de mieux entendre ce qu'il se passait lorsque les lumières commencèrent à poindre de part et autre de la pièce.

Lorsque la lumière fut, Ron se trouva face à une scène morbide. La préfète des Gryffondor allongée par terre avec les poignets meurtris par des coups de couteaux. Neville Londubat semblait comme possédé. La colère monta vite en Draco et il dressa une barrière de flammes hautes et denses entre l'agresseur et sa victime. Puis, il mit le feu à la robe de sorcier de Neville ce qui le força à lâcher sa baguette magique. Draco se précipita pour la saisir.

Tout à coup, la porte de la salle des trophées s'ouvrit sur la directrice des Gryffondor. Elle vit le corps d'Hermione par terre ainsi que celui de Neville puis Draco debout avec l'arme ensanglanté à ses pieds. Elle ne prit pas la peine de réfléchir qu'elle propulsa le Serpentard à l'autre bout de la pièce et le stupéfixa pour être sur d'avoir la tranquillité. Elle s'approcha d'Hermione et mesura son pouls. Son cœur battait faiblement et son sang coulait à une vitesse vertigineuse. A l'autre bout de la pièce, Draco voulut lui avertir du danger mais il restait immobilisé.

Derrière le dos de la directrice adjointe, Neville se releva et saisit sa baguette que Draco avait fait tomber dans sa chute. Il la pointa directement sur celle-ci et lui lança un sortilège de découpe qui fracassa les os de sa colonne vertébrale. Elle cria comme si cela était possible et ce hurlement ce répercuta en échos dans le château. Draco était toujours le spectateur de cette scène macabre. La douleur fit écrouler le professeur de Métamorphose. D'un coup de pied, Neville la força à se retourner et lui jeta le sortilège de la mort. C'en était finit. Elle était partit…

La lumière aveuglante que Ron connaissait désormais parfaitement le fit voyager sur une autre scène. C'était dans un couloir du septième étage du château. Harry marchait avec ses lunettes cassées dans sa gauche. A l'autre bout du couloir, Neville potassait un manuel de Botanique avancé tout en marchant. Lorsque les deux garçons se croisèrent Harry interpella son camarade de chambre :

- Eh Neville, j'ai cassé mes lunettes et j'ai oublié ma baguette dans la Tour Gryffondor. Pourrais-tu me passer la tienne le temps que je les répare ?

- Pas de problème Harry.

Sans poser plus de question, Neville tendit la sienne avec un sourire poli. Harry la contempla avec malveillance et regarda autour d'eux avant de lancer :

- Impero ! Tu es vraiment débile Londubat. A ta place, je ne ferai pas confiance aveuglément à mon entourage car celui-ci peu réserver bien des surprises. Maintenant écoute-moi bien, je t'ordonne de tuer Hermione Granger par tous les moyens quels qu'ils soient et d'exterminer tous ceux qui s'y opposeront excepté…Excepté Draco Malefoy. Est-ce clair ?

Neville hocha prestement la tête, le regard dénué de toute expression.

- Je te laisse jusqu'à demain ; n'oublis pas ta baguette.

Le Gryffondor était sur le point de faire demi-tour lorsque la voix du Survivant s'éleva dans le couloir :

- Au fait, moi c'est Pansy.

La lumière éblouissante fit chavirer Ron. Cette fois, il était dans un train qu'il connaissait presque par cœur. Pansy, sous son apparence ordinaire, marchait en tête du convoi du Poudlard Express. La Serpentard heurta de nombreux élèves mais ne s'excusa pas. Elle continua à filer droit devant elle comme si elle était seule au monde. Elle semblait comme furieuse, et ceci n'était qu'un euphémisme. Arrivée au bout du wagon, elle aperçut que Katie Bell attendait toute seule en lisant Sorcière Hebdo. Une lueur sadique cerna les yeux de la Serpentard. Elle entra silencieusement dans le wagon, sa baguette magique derrière son dos. Elle lança un sortilège de sommeil à l'attrapeuse des Gryffondor. Lorsque cette dernière commença à somnoler, Pansy ferma les rideaux du compartiment.

Elle s'approcha de Katie et fit apparaître à l'aide de sa baguette magique, le même poignard qui lui avait servit à assassiner Astoria Greengrass. Elle approcha la lame des yeux clos de la Gryffondor et creva ses deux yeux en l'espace de quelques secondes. Ron se retourna afin de s'épargner la vue de ce spectacle. Katie se réveilla en sursaut. Mais avant qu'un hurlement ne puisse déchirer ses poumons, Pansy planta sa dague dans son thorax. La Gryffondor roula sur le sol, morte. Pansy s'agenouilla près de la dépouille et murmura des paroles à la fois douce et crue en tailladant le front de sa victime :

- P et M. Deux lettres magnifiques. Le P signifie Pansy, la reine du crime. Mais veut à la fois dire Parkinson. Le M est la lettre que j'aimerai avoir un jour. Pansy Malefoy. Je rêve que cela soit mes initiales. Pourtant, ils ne veulent que dire Pureté Morbide.

**A suivre**

* * *

[Mot de la Bêta,** Fiind-L0ve]** Super chapitre ! tu as bien trouvé pour **le P-M ! **Super **génial ! **Tu es plus que** douée **ma **Fabi adoré !** kiss.** Merci beaucoup** ^^ Ca fait trop **plaisir.** Voilà le chapitre **que vous attendiez tous.** Alors je vais vous avouer quelque chose d**'important. On a plagié mon histoire ainsi que d'autres, dont " Papiers Froissés " sur des blogs et des forums.** Donc je suis un peu **déprimée. **Alors à la suite de cet élan créatif,** tout est bousillé. **D'ailleurs, si certains ont remarqués,** je ne réponds plus aux reviews. **Trop** blasée.** Donc je demanderai **aux plagieurs de retirer les textes dont ils spolient les droits. **Car si cela persiste, **je me retire du monde des fanfictions** pendant un long moment.Et je crois que **tout laisser en plan **en fâcherai plus d'un. Donc voilà. **Je suis désolé d'annoncer ça aux lecteurs honnêtes. *** excusez-moi encore une fois * Donc** j'espère que vous avez tout de même aimer ce chapitre** où on apprend que **Polo est en fait Paulette ! **mdr. Oui **c'était Pansy qui était derrière tout ça** depuis le début et elle a tout fait pour qu'on ne la soupçonne pas, **se mettant parfois en scène comme victime ! **Donc voilà** les révélations que vous attendiez tous. **Maintenant** il reste trois chapitres, **dont** un épilogue.** A très bientôt je l'espère, **Dairy22.**


	38. Artéfact Céleste

**Pureté Morbide**

Written by Dairy22

* * *

**Titre** : Pureté Morbide

**Résumé** : - Tu sens cette odeur Malefoy ? – C'est l'indescriptible parfum de la mort. […] Peut-être que tu le porteras plus vite que prévus Granger. – Je le crains aussi.

**Bêta-lectrices **: Fiind-L0ve & Sayuri. Deux pour le prix d'une =)

**Genre** : Drame [Thriller] & Romance

**Rating **: M – Pour la violence et la sexualité

**Personnage principale** : l'inconnu ou l'ombre

**Couples** : Draco Malefoy & Hermione Granger [DM & HG] et d'autres couples secondaires.

**Cadre spatio-temporel** : A Poudlard, école de sorcellerie durant la cinquième année d'étude d'Harry Potter.

**Fréquence de postage** : Environ tout les vendredi soir ou samedi.

**Avis au lecteur** : Cette fanfiction peut heurter les plus sensibles. Donc si vous ne vous sentez pas apte à lire et à vivre un drame veuillez ne pas poursuivre. Merci

**Préface de la fanfiction** : J'ai voulus écrire quelque chose de terrible en y mêlant la volupté et la beauté. En somme, une tragédie et peut-être bien plus. Les personnages devront faire face à des situations extrêmes en passant du « je », « moi » et « sur-moi » [Théorie de Freud]. On se rend compte de la valeur d'un individu que lorsqu'on le pousse à bout. Arriveront-t-ils à garder leur sang froid lorsque celui-ci coulera partout autour d'eux ? Je me le demande.

* * *

**Chapitre 37 : Artefact Céleste**

« La guerre n'est pas une aventure. La guerre est une maladie. Comme le typhus. » [Antoine de Saint-Exupéry]

**Quand chaque armée déploie ses armes**

* * *

**O**O**O**

Quelques membres de l'Ordre du Phénix encerclaient trois Mangemorts afin de les immobiliser. De longues balafres sur leur corps laissaient à supposer que le combat avait duré bien trop longtemps. Les factions rivales s'épuisaient sur le champ de bataille et les morts étaient nombreux. Des Trolls tout comme des Inferis avaient été invoqués par le Seigneur des Ténèbres en personne. Molly Weasley et son époux s'occupaient des marionnettes cadavériques tandis que Fred et George repoussaient les Trolls des montagnes. La rage d'avoir perdu des amis ou des membres de leur famille les rendait comme fou.

Soudain, une lumière éclatante les aveugla…

Beaucoup se demandèrent si Lord Voldemort venait d'exécuter un maléfice très avancé. Seule Hermione supposa que la prophétie concernant Nox et Lucem venait de s'accomplir. Mais quelle fut sa joie lorsque Ron échoua à ses pieds, suffoquant et sanguinolent. Elle se précipita sur lui et comprit que l'halo de lumière qui l'entourait provenait du bouclier de Poudlard qui reposait sur le torse du jeune homme.

- Ron ! S'exclama-t-elle en s'agenouillant à ses côtés. Ron, réponds-moi je t'en prie. Ne me quitte pas… Pas maintenant.

- Malheureusement pour toi, mon heure n'est pas encore venue Hermione. Arriva-t-il à articuler avec un sourire espiègle.

La Gryffondor l'aida à se relever et à de nombreuses reprises, il para des sortilèges grâce au bouclier magique. De loin, il vit Harry et Draco se battre contre des Détraqueurs.

- Où est Clio ? Demanda précipitamment le rouquin.

- Elle aide à récupérer les dépouilles de Ginny et Luna. Avoua-t-elle péniblement.

- Viens !

Sans se poser plus de questions, Hermione le suivit tout en cherchant du regard Draco. Cela lui faisait mal de s'éloigner de lui. Ce dernier était désormais aux prises de Dolohov. Au bas du Chemin de Traverse, Hélios Hunter et Remus Lupin soulevaient inlassablement les pierres aidé par Tonks et Clio. Lorsque la Pouffsouffle aperçut son petit ami elle cru voir un mirage. Elle essuya son visage recouvert de poussière et se jeta pratiquement dans ses bras. Des larmes de soulagement constellèrent sa figure. Ron ne prit pas la peine de les essuyer qu'il lui dit au creux de l'oreille :

- Va chercher Draco, c'est important.

Elle acquiesça tandis que Ron et Hermione la remplaçaient afin de déblayer le terrain. Avant que Clio ne s'éloigne, Ron lui prit la main puis l'embrassa. Elle pu entrevoir ses yeux d'un bleu azur ; ceux qu'elle avait vu peu après son agression : le symbole de la délivrance. Maintenant, elle savait qu'elle n'aurait plus peur, tant qu'il sera à ses côtés.

- Fais attention à toi. Souffla-t-il finalement.

Clio finit par disparaître dans la marée de combattant, sa baguette à l'affut du moindre piège. Résigné, Ron souleva les gravas à l'aide de sa baguette magique en se demandant si il avait bien fait en lui demandant de partir à la recherche du Serpentard. Pourtant, il n'obéissait qu'à son intuition. Et celle-ci lui dictait des ordres plus ou moins saugrenus.

- Par là ! Scanda Nymphadora en soulevant un rocher. Il y a une main.

Tout le monde s'approcha afin de poursuivre les recherches dans ce périmètre. Une main meurtrie. Un bras ensanglanté. Une épaule déboitée et finalement un visage tuméfié. Luna.

Remus l'extirpa de sa prison de pierre et Hermione sanglota comme si son angoisse semblait peu à peu par la quitter. Hélios s'apprêtait à lui administrer les premiers soins quand un adepte de la magie noir terrassa l'employé du ministère. Il lui envoya un sortilège qui lui provoqua une profonde entaille dans le bras. Hermione s'interposa et enferma le Mangemort dans une espèce d'aquarium grandeur nature où il s'y noya peu après.

Luna toussotait. Tonks veillait à ce qu'elle reprenne doucement conscience. Au moment où la Serdaigle ouvrit les yeux, Clio et Draco émergèrent de la masse de combattant, leurs vêtements en lambeaux par endroit. Ron se précipita alors vers Luna et lui dit :

- On a besoin de toi. Est-ce que tu crois que tu pourrais te tenir debout ?

- Ron, ce n'est pas la peine de la surmener. Intervint sagement Remus.

- Le jeu en vaut la chandelle. Garantit-il.

- Et je te croyais mort. Fit remarquer Draco. Que t-est-il arrivé ? Qui nous dit que c'est bien le vrai Ron Weasley ?

- Pas le temps d'être méfiant Malefoy, on a une guerre à gagner. Répondit l'autre. Et pour information, mon patronus est un chien et Hermione pourra confirmer. Alors, prête Luna ?

- Prête. Dit-elle d'une voix faible tandis qu'il la soulevait de terre.

- Hermione donne-moi le bouclier. Demanda le rouquin.

La jeune fille le tendit à son meilleur ami qui tenait fermement Luna par la taille.

- J'ai compris certaines choses. Et si elles s'avèrent justes, cela peut peser dans la balance. Vous n'avez qu'à poser vos mains sur le blason de votre maison respective et nous verrons ce que cela donnera. Résuma Ron à bout de souffle.

Clio déposa la paume de sa main sur le bouclier et une lueur jaunâtre anima l'artéfact. Aussitôt Ron l'imita et le lion miniature, représentant Gryffondor, devint écarlate. Luna, bien qu'affaiblit les suivirent. Draco, encore méfiant, hésita un moment avant de déposer sa main sur le bouclier de Poudlard. Dès lors, l'artéfact trembla et tournoya au contact de leurs doigts à une vitesse vertigineuse.

La même lueur bleutée qu'avait aperçut Ron lors d'un de ses voyage dans le temps les entourèrent. Puis, tel un feu d'artifice quadricolore, des jets de lumières inondèrent le champ de bataille. Des personnes cessèrent le combat afin de voir ce qu'il se passait de ce côté.

Des volutes de fumées esquissèrent les silhouettes de divers animaux. En plissant ses yeux gris, Draco crut distinguer le profil d'un aigle royal. Il ne se trompa guère car quelques secondes après cela, l'aigle surgit de nulle part et fonça sur des Mangemorts et leur creva les yeux. Le rapace était majestueux et d'une taille impressionnante. Il tournoyait autour des Mangemorts et descendait peu après en piqué. Un serpent, beaucoup plus grand que Nagini, suivit de peu cette apparition et fit claquer sa queue par terre, frôlant de peu Hermione. Le reptile se jeta pratiquement sur des Inferis et les goba, broyant peu à peu leurs os grâce à ses mâchoires musculeuses. Le blaireau de Pouffsouffle, faisant la taille d'un cheval, cavala dans la rue pavée du Chemin de Traverse et renversa et piétina des opposants dans un tourbillon de poussières. La rue était désormais décharnée. Mais l'arrivée du lion de Gryffondor fut une des plus spectaculaires. Sa crinière de feu semblait tout brûler sur son passage.

Pourtant Draco ne ressentait pas cette chaleur. C'était comme si que le lion avait développé les mêmes facultés que lui. Clio semblait stupéfaite tout comme Luna. Néanmoins, la Serdaigle esquissa un sourire lorsqu'elle vit l'aigle de sa maison attraper un Mangemort en le lâchant à plusieurs mètres d'altitude.

En regardant attentivement, Ron se rendit compte qu'un être minuscule était agrippé au fin plumage de l'oiseau géant. Il eu un sursaut d'horreur lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il s'agissait de la petite sœur de Clio :

- Eva ! Cria-t-elle. Par Merlin comment elle est arrivée ici. Ma mère devait rester avec les blessés et ma petite sœur ne devait la quitter sous aucun prétexte.

- Je vais la chercher. Informa Draco.

- Non, arrête. S'écria Hermione. C'est bien trop dangereux. Tu sais bien que voler fais partit des pouvoirs que tu ne maîtrise pas totalement et… Et ce n'est pas ton genre de jouer au héro. Harry s'en occupait très bien jusqu'ici.

Piqué au vif, Draco bomba le torse et se retint de dire quelque chose qu'il allait regretter.

- Mais Potter ne sera pas toujours là pour vous sauvez la mise. Répliqua-t-il avant que son corps ne s'embrase tout en entier.

En quelques secondes à peine, il se retrouva au dessus de tous, à planer telle une torche humaine. Il vit le Serpent géant dévorer la carcasse de Nagini tandis que le blaireau piétinait les corps encore vivant de certains Mangemorts. Le lion griffait des ennemis sans répit. Au loin, l'aigle déversait des pierres ci et là, Eva entre ses ailes. Draco était toujours à leur trousse, essayant coûte que coûte d'aller plus vite. Une fois à la hauteur de la fillette, Draco scanda :

- Descends immédiatement ! Tu t'es prise pour qui à venir en plein champ de bataille ? On est en guerre ; ce n'est pas un jeu.

Eva lui lança un regard dédaigneux et serra plus fort les plumes de l'aigle de Serdaigle. Etrangement, l'animal semblait lui obéir car il alla encore plus vite. Puis un sifflement incessant lui indiqua qu'il y avait quelqu'un derrière lui. Un balai. Harry volait juste derrière lui, sur un engin issu d'une boutique éventrée. Une pointe de jalousie obligea Draco à aller encore plus vite et ainsi, sauver Eva en premier. Pour la première fois e sa vie, il aurait l'occasion de prouver à tous qu'il valait mieux que Potter.

Même si la guerre les avait rapprochés, il n'en n'oubliait pas pour autant leurs vieilles querelles. Hermione avait raison. Harry était leur héros. Pas lui. Lui n'était qu'une pièce rapportée. Rien de plus. Cet instant lui rappela son premier match de Quidditch en deuxième année. Potter et lui au coude à coude. Mais cette fois, le Vif d'Or n'était qu'une enfant capricieuse. Pourtant, ce « jeu » serait bien trop simple sans cognard. Et le cognard ici avait une baguette magique au poing. Lord Voldemort filait à leur trousse, volant par on ne savait quel prodigue. Harry passa en dessous de Draco et regarda le blond et essaya de lui dire quelque chose. Néanmoins, dans le tumulte, Draco n'entendit pratiquement rien. Il sentait juste la menace derrière eux. Comment allaient-ils s'en sortir cette fois ci ?

Bientôt, quelques Mangemorts, dont Bellatrix Lestrange, essayèrent de rejoindre leur maître. Au sol, le serpent de Salazar ainsi que le lion de Gryffondor essayaient tant bien que mal de les retenir. Au vu du tumulte, Eva commença par se retourner et se figea d'horreur quand son regard croisa les pupilles rouges du Seigneur des Ténèbres. L'aigle vola alors à tire d'aile. Draco comprit aussitôt que ni Harry ni lui n'étaient sa proie, mais bien Eva. Harry lui fit un signe de la main et les deux garçons encerclèrent la fillette. Harry lançait quelques sortilèges par-dessus son épaule et Draco des boules de feu.

Soudain, la vitesse de leur course s'augmenta. Voldemort allait beaucoup trop vite. Maintenant, ils étaient en dehors du Chemin de Travers et pouvait apercevoir le Londres Moldu. Par mesure de précaution, Harry grimpa en altitude et les autres suivirent. Un Avada Kedavra toucha le flan de l'aigle de Poudlard. Peu à peu il s'effaça et redevint une volute de fumée.

Eva tomba brusquement dans le vide et Draco du abandonner ces pouvoirs afin de pouvoir l'attraper sans la brûler. Mais sans pouvoir, ils ne volaient plus. Le Serpentard tenait fermement la fillette qui tremblait de peur. Et le gouffre les aspira…

OO**O**

O**O**

**O**

- Plus vite Ron ! S'exclama Hermione. Voldemort était à leur trousse. Imagine ce qui a bien pu se passer…

- Je sais, je fais du mieux que je peux avec ce Brossdur.

Les deux Gryffondor étaient sur un balai et traversait le Londres Moldu en plein jour. Des passants levaient leurs yeux vers le ciel se demandant s'ils avaient eu des hallucinations. Hermione jeta aussitôt un maléfice de dissimulation qui ne durait qu'un quart d'heure apprit dans un manuel.

Luna et Clio étaient restées là-bas, essayant de secourir les blessés. Ron avait juré qu'il ramènerait Eva saine et sauve à sa petite amie. Tout à coup, quelque chose sembla tomber du ciel. Une silhouette d'homme tenant fermement un petit être dans ses bras. Draco et Eva. Hermione brandit aussitôt sa baguette magique et forma un énorme matelas de plumes à l'endroit de leur chute.

De loin, Ronald pu les voir atterrir en douceur. Le rouquin se dirigea vers eux. Puis Hermione et lui descendirent du balai. Le Serpentard se releva doucement, ne pouvant croire qu'il avait une nouvelle fois échappé à la mort. Cela semblait surréaliste. La Gryffondor se jeta pratiquement sur lui.

- Au par Merlin Draco… Vous n'avez rien tout les deux.

- Je crois que non. Murmura Eva. Je suis désolé, hoqueta-t-elle, j'ai vu l'aigle et je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher. Il avait des plumes vraiment pas beurk-beurk et…

- Où est Harry ? Demanda soudainement Ron l'air paniqué.

- Encore en haut. Déclara Draco en regardant le ciel. Avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Brutalement, un orage explosa zébrant les nuages d'éclairs. On voyait parfois des lumières rouges et vertes poindre de part et autres du ciel. Des maléfices. Pourtant, dans cet orage, les Moldus en bas n'y comprendront strictement rien. Seuls eux savaient ce que cela signifiait.

Le combat venait de commencer.

**A suivre**

* * *

Voilà ! ENFIN ! **l'histoire touche à sa fin** ! Je tenais à **remercier** les gens qui m'ont encourager à écrire la suite.** Le plagiat : c'est terminé** ( ou du moins à ma connaissance ^^ ) J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plut. A très bientôt j'espère. **Dairy22.**


	39. Blessure de Beauté

**Pureté Morbide**

Written by Dairy22

* * *

**Titre** : Pureté Morbide

**Résumé** : - Tu sens cette odeur Malefoy ? – C'est l'indescriptible parfum de la mort. […] Peut-être que tu le porteras plus vite que prévus Granger. – Je le crains aussi.

**Bêta-lectrices **: Fiind-L0ve & Sayuri. Deux pour le prix d'une =)

**Genre** : Drame [Thriller] & Romance

**Rating **: M – Pour la violence et la sexualité

**Personnage principale** : l'inconnu ou l'ombre

**Couples** : Draco Malefoy & Hermione Granger [DM & HG] et d'autres couples secondaires.

**Cadre spatio-temporel** : A Poudlard, école de sorcellerie durant la cinquième année d'étude d'Harry Potter.

**Fréquence de postage** : Environ tout les vendredi soir ou samedi.

**Avis au lecteur** : Cette fanfiction peut heurter les plus sensibles. Donc si vous ne vous sentez pas apte à lire et à vivre un drame veuillez ne pas poursuivre. Merci

**Préface de la fanfiction** : J'ai voulus écrire quelque chose de terrible en y mêlant la volupté et la beauté. En somme, une tragédie et peut-être bien plus. Les personnages devront faire face à des situations extrêmes en passant du « je », « moi » et « sur-moi » [Théorie de Freud]. On se rend compte de la valeur d'un individu que lorsqu'on le pousse à bout. Arriveront-t-ils à garder leur sang froid lorsque celui-ci coulera partout autour d'eux ? Je me le demande.

* * *

**Chapitre 38 : Blessure de Beauté **

« Ce qui est vraiment morbide, c'est de devoir compter les morts à la fin de chaque guerre. » [Dairy22]

* * *

**OOO**

Des éclairs zébraient encore et toujours les nuages opaques. Des bruits, proche de ceux du tonnerre rendaient l'atmosphère lourde. Tous avaient leurs regards levés vers le ciel pour voir…

- Toutes ces lumières. Murmura Ron. Tu crois vraiment que c'est Harry et Tu-Sais-Qui ?

- Oui, leur magie s'affrontent en ce moment même. Déclara Hermione d'une voix tremblante. Et quel que soit l'issu du combat, nous ne saurons jamais exactement ce qu'il s'est passé.

- Harry s'en sortira. Déclara Draco d'une voix forte.

Les autres le regardèrent avec un air surpris, surtout venant de l'ennemi d'antan de Celui-Qui-A-Survécut. Le Serpentard se contenta d'hausser les épaules et ajouta d'un ton emplit de banalité :

- Potter ne mourra pas avant de m'avoir foutu une raclée en public. C'est connu de tous.

Hermione esquissa un sourire et Ron remercia intérieurement le blond de détendre l'atmosphère. Même Eva, bien que petite, essaya tant bien que mal de comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Et quelque chose lui disait qu'en bien ou mal, cet évènement allait radicalement changer son existence…

Soudain, quelques pierres tombèrent derrière eux. Hermione se retourna avec précipitation et pointa sa baguette vers la source du bruit. Rhéa Hunter suivit de peu par sa fille aînée arrivèrent, le visage tendu par l'anxiété. Eva bondit aussitôt dans les bras de sa mère. Cette dernière avait la figure noyée de larmes. Clio souffla de soulagement et ébouriffa les tresses de sa petite sœur avant de tomber dans les bras de son petit-ami.

- Merci de l'avoir sauvée. Murmura-t-elle.

- A vrai dire, je n'ai rien fait. Répondit Ronald. C'est…C'est Draco.

A la surprise de tous, Clio serra fort contre elle le Serpentard qui resta en étant de choc. Peu à peu il resserra son étreinte ; content d'avoir trouvé une amie dans cette guerre. Même si avec Clio ils n'avaient jamais eu l'occasion de se parler, il se jura que s'ils survivaient à la fin de la bataille finale il fera tout pour créer des liens d'amitiés avec elle. Il avait découvert une sorcière tout aussi extraordinaire qu'Hermione.

- C'était avec plaisir que j'ai mis ma vie en danger. Assura Draco.

Clio eu une sorte de gloussement avant d'envoyer un regard sévère à Eva.

- C'est bien la dernière fois que tu as le droit de monter sur un aigle géant, tu m'entends ? Réprimanda-t-elle.

Eva fut secouée d'un fou rire et tomba à la renverse. Draco se rappela immédiatement sa première rencontre avec la fillette au 12 Square Grimmaud. Et sans préavis, le jeune homme se mit à rire avec elle. Les deux acolytes partagèrent un fou rire devant les autres.

- C'est sûr qu'on va en revoir beaucoup des aigles géants Clio. Hoqueta le préfet des vert et argent.

Hermione eu un petit rire moqueur avant d'être rappeler par la dure réalité. Un éclair. Tous se retournèrent en sursaut et virent un éclair vert fuser à travers le ciel. La Mort. Ils furent parcourut d'un frisson tandis qu'un vent violent commençait à s'abattre sur le champ de bataille déserté. Ron se retourna vers ses amis et déclara :

- J'ai oublié de vous raconter quelque chose d'essentiel. Dans le feu de l'action je n'ai pas eu le temps de…

- Abrège Weasley, on peut toujours mourir d'un instant à l'autre. Trancha Draco.

- La politesse ne t'étouffe pas Malefoy.

- Oh Ron, dépêche ! Râla Hermione.

- Et bien voilà, le bouclier de Poudlard m'a permit de faire un voyage dans le temps. Je me suis retrouvé plusieurs mois en arrière, le jour de l'assassinat d'Astoria. Puis celui de toutes les autres victimes du tueur en série…

- Quoi ? Demanda la lionne et le serpent d'une même voix.

- C'est un artéfact Céleste ! S'écria Clio comme si cela était évident. J'ai lu quelque chose là-dessus. Ils ont été inventés dans l'Egypte ancienne. A l'époque, il y avait de nombreux sorciers là-bas car la magie était respectée. Et afin de se protéger des Moldus, ils avaient concentrés tout leur pouvoir dans des objets. Certains ont la faculté d'immortalité ; comme la première pierre philosophale.

- Je croyais que c'était Nicolas Flammel qui l'avait inventé ? Riposta Hermione.

- Oh tu te trompes ! Répliqua Clio. Il y a eu de nombreux alchimistes avant lui. Et un sorcier à l'antiquité y était parvenu. D'autres contemporains ont crées une dizaine d'artefact encore éparpillés dans le monde. Mais j'ignorais que le bouclier de Poudlard en faisait parti… Il devait posséder des pouvoirs temporels insoupçonnés. Peut-être que même Dumbledore l'ignore. La dernière fois qu'il est apparu, c'est à l'époque de la création de Poudlard. Depuis plus rien…

- Tu es vachement cultivée. Je ne pensais pas qu'on pouvait égaler Hermione sur son propre terrain. Fit remarquer Draco.

- Merci Draco. Mais, je me demande comment le bouclier est venu à notre disposition. Vous en avez une idée tous les deux ? Questionna-t-elle en regardant alternativement le Serpentard et la Gryffondor qui rougir aussitôt. Oh, peu importe si nous n'avez pas envie de le dire. Mais qu'est-il arrivé sur place Ron ? Qu'à tu vus dans tes voyages dans le temps ?

- Le tueur évidemment ! Scanda Hermione.

- Mais ce n'est pas celui que vous croyez. Répondit Ron. Ou plutôt celle…

- Celle ? S'insurgea le blond. Londubat a été arrêté par les aurors sur le fait. J'étais témoin ! Je l'ai vu tuer MacGonnagal il y a un mois à peine. Il a agressé Hermione !

- Mais ce n'était pas lui ! Pansy Parkinson lui a jeté le sortilège de l'Impérium. Expliqua Ronald.

- Pansy ? Mais elle est incapable de réaliser le moindre sort. Rétorqua Draco.

- Je sais ce que j'ai vu. Elle a prit l'apparence d'Harry pour lui jeter l'Impérium et celles de plusieurs autres garçons du collège pour tuer toutes ses victimes. Elle a fabriqué du Polynectar à profusion durant ses vacances scolaires.

- Et tu as vu plusieurs garçons commettre des meurtres ? Questionna Hermione. Mais qui à-t-elle donc choisit ?

- Draco en premier lieu. Elle s'est servit de son apparence pour tuer Astoria et violer…violer Clio.

Un silence s'abattit sur le toit de l'immeuble. Hermione était tellement surprise qu'elle ne bougeait plus. La rage se lisait sur le visage de Draco tandis que Clio commençait à pleurer en silence. Tous ses souvenirs remontaient alors. Cette peau si pâle qui lui avait enserré les poignets et puis, cette odeur. Celle qu'elle avait retrouvée dans les bras de Draco en le serrant dans ses bras. Hermione prit immédiatement la Pouffsouffle dans ses bras. En revanche, Draco recula sous le poids des révélations. Il se retourna et déposa ses mains sur le mur. Ron s'approcha de lui et remarqua qu'il pleurait.

- Je ne pensais pas qu'elle allait faire ça. Déclara Draco doucement. Elle m'avait prévenue. J'ai eu de nombreux avertissements mais je ne la croyais pas. Je ne la pensais pas capable de… De faire ce genre de choses. Dès que je la reverrai, dit-il d'une voix plus assurée, je la tuerai. Dès que je la verrai, cela sera quelqu'un de mort.

OO**O**

O**O**

**O**

Au-dessus des nuages, la tension avait atteint de nombreux degrés. Harry, toujours sur son balai, se défendait avec fièvre. Il utilisait des sortilèges informulés et impardonnable tout comme le faisait son adversaire. Il savait que l'issus du combat était la vie ou la mort. Il n'y avait pas d'entre deux. Les pupilles rouges de Lord Voldemort ne le quittaient pas. Lui, volait grâce à on ne savait quel prodigue, faisant tournoyé sa baguette magique dans l'air.

Une gerbe d'étincelles frôla de peu le Survivant qui volait autour du Mage Noir avec adresse. Soudain, Voldemort fit surgir de sa baguette magique une nuée de chauve-souris faite en acier. Leur ailes déchirèrent le T-shirt d'Harry et lui tranchèrent la peau par endroit. Il se protégea le visage avec l'aide de son bras. Les animaux nocturnes provoquèrent un cri strident qui faillit le faire tomber de son balai. Mais il tint bon. Sa vie et celle de l'humanité en dépendait. Sentant le courage monter en lui, il brandit sa baguette et pourfendit le ciel grâce à un sortilège appris en Astronomie. Cela permettait de provoquer un changement de température.

Une pluie dense s'abattit sur les environ et brouilla la vue des deux adversaires. Harry avait prit le soin d'ensorceler ses lunettes peu avant le combat ce qui ne le gêna pas tant que ça. Il fila directement sur son ennemi et lui lança un maléfice puissant. Or, le Seigneur des Ténèbres contre-attaqua et les deux jets de lumières se heurtèrent de plein fouet, provoquant alors une explosion.

En bas, les Moldus se précipitèrent au sec. La pluie et le tonnerre effrayaient les plus petits tandis que les plus grands pestaient contre le mauvais temps. Si seulement ils savaient…

Au de-là des nuages, le combat faisait rage. Des avions Moldus passaient tout près du champ de bataille improvisé. A l'intérieur, des touristes sortaient leur appareil photo, comme s'ils ne s'en remettaient pas d'avoir vu une chose pareille. Si Voldemort n'était pas aux prises du garçon qui avait survécut, il aurait surement fait tomber l'engin. Mais ses Moldus devaient-ils pour autant s'estimer heureux ? Et si ce monstre l'emportait ?

Un bruit infernal retentit. Le visage d'Harry était crispé et il s'efforçait de maintenir son sortilège contre celui de Voldemort. S'il lâchait, il était perdu. A mois qu'il use de ses talents innés d'attrapeur…

Sans préavis, il brisa le lien et fondit sur le côté avec son balai. Il évita le sortilège de la mort de peu. Puis, sans réfléchir, il lança le même sort sur le flanc de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Prononcer-Le-Nom. Un jet de lumière verte fendit l'air et atterrit sur sa cible. Lentement, le visage de Voldemort se contorsionna en une affreuse grimace. Il lâcha sa baguette.

Et il tomba dans le néant, absorbé par les nuages….

OO**O**

O**O**

**O**

En haut du toit, Draco s'était finalement retourné. Une silhouette tomba lentement du ciel. Il pointa du doigt cette forme et s'écria :

- Regardez !

Hermione regarda dans la direction indiqué et sentit son cœur se serrer.

- Harry ! Cria-t-elle. Draco, va le rattraper, je t'en supplie… Pressa la Gryffondor.

- Ce n'est pas lui. Murmura le préfet des vert et argent. Ce n'est pas lui ! Hurla-t-il finalement. Harry a gagné. Regardez bien.

En effet, l'homme qui tombait était enveloppé dans une large cape noire et ne possédait pas de cheveux. Très vite, ils identifièrent Lord Voldemort. Le groupe d'adolescent vit le corps du Mage Noir tombé en pleine rue Moldue.

- Harry à réussit. Chuchota Ron comme s'il n'arrivait pas à assimiler la nouvelle. Harry a vaincu Vous-Savez-Qui. On a gagné !

Comme pour affirmer ses dires, un balai descendit en piqué vers le lieu où la dépouille de Lord Voldemort gisait. Puis, le balai fila vers eux. Harry atterrit sur le toit de l'immeuble où ses amis l'attendaient. Il semblait à bout de force et son corps était couvert de blessures. Il tomba quasiment de son balai et Ronald du le soutenir pour qu'il tienne debout. Hermione se jeta dans ses bras, en pleurs. Draco et Clio restèrent à l'écart du Trio d'or.

Soudain, Luna surgit de nulle part, aidée par Nymphadora. Elle boitait légèrement. Harry se dirigea vers elle et la serra dans ses bras puis lui souffla au creux de l'oreille :

- Voldemort n'est plus.

OO**O**

O**O**

**O**

La nuit commençait à tomber sur le Chemin de Traverse. On commençait à compter les morts. Des Médicomages de Sainte Mangouste s'occupaient des blessés sur place. Peu étaient ceux qui avaient réussis à échapper à cette boucherie. Mais parmi eux, un portait parfaitement son surnom : Le Survivant.

- Ne bougez pas autant Monsieur Potter. Vos plaies sont encore ouvertes. Expliqua un employé de l'hôpital des sorciers.

- Il faut que j'aille voir mes amis. Répliqua-t-il.

- Vous en aurez tout le temps plus tard. Rouspéta l'infirmière en le tenant fermement.

Harry se laissa alors faire, son corps bien trop douloureux. Il repassa dans sa tête le film de cette guerre. Toutes ces victimes….

- Combien y a-t-il de morts ?

- Nous ne savons pas encore… C'est assez compliqué comme démarches. Mais les aurors s'en chargent.

Soudain, un cri déchirant lui poignarda le cœur. Harry se releva et aperçut au-delà de la tente réservé aux premiers soins, Molly Weasley s'écroulé au milieu des débris. Elle tenait entre ses bras le corps froid et couvert de poussières de sa fille, Ginny. Elle était morte beaucoup trop tôt.

Harry sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux encore une fois en pensant aux membres de l'Ordre et à toutes les autres personnes qui étaient morts dans la journée et durant cette guerre :

Arthur Weasley, Maugrey Fol'œil, Astoria Greengrass, Susan Bones, Minerva MacGonnagal, Sybille Trelawney, Hannah Abbot, Théodore Nott, Cho Chang, Rubeus Hagrid, Lavande Brown et d'autres…

Mais on pouvait encore sauver quelqu'un.

Neville…

**A suivre**

* * *

Voilà **l'avant dernier chapitre** de cette **LONGUE** fanfiction. **Désolé pour le retard** occasioné : **la Terminale** c'est prenant en fin de compte ; j'ai sur-estimé **mes capacités mentales** et de gestion. Donc du coup, **j'ai ralentit la cadence. Mais...** * il y a un mais * j'ai une bonne * excellente * nouvelle pour vous. **J'ai deux nouveaux DM & HG pour vous.** Déjà, une co-écriture **avec LittleBeattle**, nommée **"Psyché"** qui arrivera dans la semaine. **Et une petite exclusivité,** une fanfiction intitulée "** Jiviwa".** Je n'en dis pas plus. **=D** Vous découvrez tous ça en temps voulus. Allez je vous fais **un gros bisou** et j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plut. Ciao,** Dairy22.**


	40. Pureté Morbide FIN

**Pureté Morbide**

Dernier chapitre

* * *

*****

*** ***

*** * ***

*****

« Le vrai drame c'est qu'il y a toujours une fin à toute chose. » [Dairy22]

*****

*** ***

*** * ***

*****

La pièce était glacée. L'atmosphère inquiétante. Les rares présents frissonnaient d'horreur, de froid ou des deux. La Salle du Mangenmagot était comble. Les juges se tassaient sur les gradins, plumes et parchemins sur leur pupitre. Beaucoup murmuraient des choses à l'oreille de leur voisin. Certains tapotaient sur l'épaule de la personne se trouvant juste devant afin d'attirer sur son attention sur un fait ou un autre. Le fourmillement des murmures et le grattement des plumes se mêlaient avec le râle constant des deux Détraqueurs se trouvant aux deux extrémités de la pièce.

Mais ce n'était pas les gardiens d'Azkaban qui effrayaient l'assistance. Leur crainte provenait d'une silhouette frêle, retenue par des chaînes magiques qui enserraient ses poignets. Le visage émacié et les yeux sortis de ses orbites, Pansy Parkinson fixait les jurés d'un regard dément, possédé par une lueur fanatique :

- Je voulais me venger ! Hurla-t-elle. Me venger du mal qu'on m'avait fait. Nous autres les femmes devons tout subir et taire nos souffrances. Mais moi, j'ai voulut changer la donne. Faire de mon bourreau ma victime. Je voulais le détruire… à tout jamais.

Son explication c'était achevé en un murmure, étouffé par quelques sanglots.

- Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir tué dans ce cas ? Demanda une voix grave.

Doucement, Pansy releva son visage meurtri et contorsionné par la douleur et cracha :

- Cela aurait été trop simple de t'offrir une mort douce. Je voulais que tu souffre, tu comprends ? Certainement pas... Pour moi, la mort n'est qu'une étape et synonyme de délivrance. Je voulais que tu souffre tellement que tu me demande de t'achever. Et seule la mort de l'âme pouvait me l'apporter. Je te hais Draco Malefoy. S'époumona-t-elle.

- Moi aussi. Va pourrir en Enfer. Prononça-t-il en se rasseyant.

Aux côtés du Serpentard se trouvait Hermione Granger, les yeux baignés de larmes. Le procès de Pansy Parkinson avait été haut en couleur, passant des sordides révélations aux récits de ses crimes en détail. Derrière la Gryffondor, Ron Weasley et Harry Potter serraient des poings, une fureur dégoulinant dans leur veine. Clio Hunter, quant à elle, essayait d'apaiser l'homme qu'elle aimait bien qu'elle ne puisse contenir ses larmes. Luna Lovegood était dans le même état, si ce n'est pire. Ce n'était pas la minerve enserrant son cou qui lui empêchait de pleurer. Mais bien une boule dans sa gorge. Harry tenait sa main sans pour autant quitter des yeux Pansy.

- Pourquoi ? Demanda Mafalda Hopcrick. Pourquoi toutes ces femmes ? Elles étaient innocentes, non ?

- Aucune femme n'est innocente et encore moins pure. Elles dégagent toutes quelque chose de profondément démoniaque. Et Draco… Draco les regardaient toutes comme les sept merveilles du Monde. Il adorait…Il adorait la chevelure de feu de Ginny Weasley et de Hannah Abbot ; la chute de rein de Clio Hunter avant qu'elle ne sorte avec la Belette ; Le rire cristallin de Cho Chang. (Sa voix se brisa) et il adorait par-dessus tout le talent inné d'Hermione Granger.

« Il… Il les aimait toute sauf moi. A ses yeux, je n'étais qu'une pourriture : une femme qui ne méritait même pas d'être regardée. En les tuant, je voulais le faire réagir ; qu'il se dise qu'il risquait de me perdre bientôt. Et pas une seule fois il a mentionné ce fait, même lorsqu'il m'a retrouvé amoché le soir du bal. (Un fonctionnaire renversa sa bouteille d'encre mais personne ne sembla s'en préoccuper, trop captivé par les explications de la meurtrière) Je m'étais volontairement blessée pour qu'il… pour qu'il éprouve quelque chose. Mais rien. Même pas un soupçon de compassion.

« J'ai alors eu envie de lui tordre le cou, de lui faire mal physiquement, de lui montrer comment moi je ressentais tout ça ; qu'il comprenne tout simplement… Et puis il y a une cette prophétie : Nox et Lucem. (Hermione remua dans son siège) Quand j'ai su que des pouvoirs le liaient à Granger j'ai tout de suite paniqué. J'ai également cherché un moyen de la détruire mais leur pouvoir – ou leur amour, je ne sais plus trop – les a sauvé à de nombreuses reprises. C'est moi qui ai avertit Voldemort pour cette prophétie, et encore moi qui ai avertit les Mangemorts pour qu'ils les attaquent lors du voyage dans le Poudlard Express.

« Mais Hermione l'a défendu… Et cette épreuve les a rapprochés. Quand ils sont revenus des vacances de Noël, plus rien n'était pareil. Il ne jurait plus que par son nom et elle uniquement par le sien. A cette période, est-ce que je savais que c'était perdu d'avance afin de les désunir ? Bien sûr que non. Sinon je n'aurai pas tué encore et encore… (Pansy marqua une pause) Et même lorsque je laissais derrière moi des preuves ou des indices flagrants, personne ne semblait se décider à me montrer du doigt. Certes, on me voyait comme une fille un peu bizarre avec des idées… morbides. Mais rien qui puisse s'avérer dangereux pour les autres. J'étais la trop banale Pansy : une fille comme une autre.

- Et même en voulant être reconnue comme coupable vous avez jugés utile d'utiliser comme bouc-émissaire Neville Londubat ? N'est-ce pas purement contradictoire ? Questionna Kingsley Shacklebot en désignant du menton la silhouette de Neville Londubat, amincis par son séjour à la prison des sorciers durant quelques mois.

- Je pensais que si j'arrivais à tuer Granger, expliqua Pansy, Draco finirait par l'oublier. Voilà tout.

- Espèce de folle dégénérée ! Vociféra Ron en se levant. Il faut t'enfermer au plus vite. Tu n'as semer que l'horreur entre les murs du château toute l'année juste pour une pseudo histoire d'amour à sens-unique. Tu crois que tu es la seule à qui cela arrive ? Tout le monde connaît cette situation. Et pourtant, aujourd'hui, personne ne te comprends. On ne tue pas des personnes innocentes pour se venger d'une autre. On ne tue pas pour son bon plaisir. Niveau leçon de morale, tu as du rater un volume Pansy.

« Tes problèmes ont en as strictement rien à foutre. A cause de toi des gens que j'aimais sont morts… Nous avons tous nos problèmes que se soit toi, moi Draco ou même Hermione. Nous avons tous nos tracas quotidiens. Si tu n'es pas capable de calmer tes pulsions meurtrières c'est que tu n'as rien à faire en société. Tu es un danger public Pansy. Et malheureusement, ton nom entrera dans l'histoire juste pour cette raison. J'ai vu dans ta tête, dans tes souvenirs, une haine sans vergogne qu'un être humain ordinaire ne peut cautionner. Tu es démoniaque.

Le souffle court, Ron continuait de fixer la Serpentard, l'air fébrile. La tension était palpable et suintait à travers les murs de la salle d'audience. Mrs Weasley s'était mise à pleurer pour de bon, son visage enfouie sur l'épaule de son mari. Elle devait surement se remémorer les sévices qu'avait effectué Pansy afin de rendre amnésique leur jeune fille, Ginny, morte durant l'Assaut du Manoir Jedusor.

- Qui est pour la condamnation suprême ? Déclara la voix grave et lente de Kingsley Shacklebot, couvrant ainsi le bruit des pleurs de Molly Weasley.

Tous les membres de la cours du Magenmagot levèrent la main sans avoir eu besoin d'aucune consultation au préalable. De fait, il ne fut pas nécessaire de compter les voix. Dans une attitude de défi, Pansy Parkinson fixait les juges de ses yeux noirs comme pour en dissuader quelques uns. Mais personne ne se rétracta sous le regard d'acier de la jeune fille. A la suite de ça, plus un mot ne fut ajouté.

D'autres juges alors, s'avancèrent, répandant dans leur sillage une nuée de malheur. Les Détraqueurs glissaient tels des ombres soporifiques à travers la salle au plafond haut comme une église. Les deux Détraqueurs inspiraient toute once de lumière et s'approchèrent de Pansy qui tournait désespérément la tête afin de ne pas subir le châtiment ultime. A ce moment précis, Draco croisa les yeux onyx de son ancienne camarade et resta de marbre face à sa souffrance.

Un des gardiens d'Azkaban approcha sa bouche putride du visage de Pansy et commença à aspirer son âme dans un râle insurmontable. Il s'y prit à plusieurs reprises, relayé parfois par l'autre créature des ténèbres. Très vite, la jeune fille recracha son âme qui dans une lueur bleuté remonta à la surface. Rapidement, le premier Détraqueur s'en empara, faisant alors de Pansy Parkinson une véritable coquille vide.

La respiration de Clio se fit saccadée. La main de Ron serra la sienne. Quelques aurors s'approchèrent de la captive et défirent ses liens. Ils l'apportèrent dans l'arrière salle puis elle disparut, à tout jamais…

OO**O**

O**O**

**O**

Un silence de mort s'était abattu dans le petit groupe de sorciers. Harry marchait en tête, tenant fermement Luna par la taille qui continuait à pleurer doucement. Clio s'accrochant à son petit-ami par sa robe de sorcier, les yeux larmoyants. Elle hoquetait faiblement et Hermione sentit son cœur se serrer en voyant la Pouffsouffle dans cet état. Il faudra certainement du temps, ou même une vie pour oublier ce qu'il s'était produit cette année à Poudlard.

La mort, il l'avait connu trop tôt.

Une perle salée glissa sur la joue de la Gryffondor. Draco cessa de marcher à travers les dédales du Ministère de la Magie et fixa Hermione. Délicatement, il déposa ses lèvres sur sa joue, baisant également la larme versée.

- Malefoy, comment peux-tu m'embrasser après avoir vu Parkinson subir le baiser du Détraqueur ? Chuchota Hermione à son oreille tout en se rapprochant de lui afin de le serrer dans une étreinte.

Elle ne voulait pas l'admettre mais elle avait besoin de sa présence. Aujourd'hui plus qu'hier. Pour oublier et tout recommencer. Vivre une nouvelle vie. Sans la guerre ni Pansy.

- Prends donc cela pour un baiser de soulagement : justice est faite. Murmura Draco en caressant la chevelure brune légèrement ondulée de la préfète des rouge et or.

- Mais c'est ignoble… S'insurgea-t-elle. Même plus : carrément morbide !

- Un baiser relève toujours de l'ordre de la pureté Granger. Expliqua calmement le Serpentard. Cependant, je t'accorde que Pureté Morbide est une combinaison originale. Tu ne trouve pas ?

Et avant qu'elle ne pût répondre quoi que se soit, il fondit sur ses lèvres…

**FIN**

* * *

**Mot de l'Auteuz.** Voilà la fin de cette fanfiction – fin tant attendue – je sais que j'ai tardé et je suis au combien désolé. C'est juste que... je ne savais pas comment terminer en douceur. J'ai eu du mal à mettre des mots sur chaque chose. Pourtant, un soir vers 3h du matin je me suis réveillée en sursaut en ayant une idée précise de ce que je voulais faire. Puis je me suis mise à tapoter sur le clavier. En tout cas, j'espère que vous n'êtes pas déçus par la fin… Enfin voilà, un chapitre et une fanfiction qui se termine.. J'ai adoré vous faire vibrer tout au long de l'intrigue et avoir des reviews du genre « Je sais qui est le coupable ! ». En fait, j'ai adoré vous tenir dans l'angoisse et le suspens. Et je n'ai pas pu m'arrêter ainsi. C'est pourquoi j'ai posté le premier chapitre de ma nouvelle fanfiction _: Jiviwa_. J'espère de tout cœur que vous irez voir car j'ai vraiment travaillé sur cette fic et n'oubliez pas de laisser une review. Bisous à vous et merci pour tout, **Dairy22**.

**Mot de la Bêta**. Coucou a toutes les lectrices de Fabi ! Désolé pour ce loooooong retard mais c'est Fabi pas moi !!! (c'est elle qui a dit que je pouvais l'enfoncer !! = ) )

J'ai été super contente quand cette super auteuz ma demandé de la corriger d'être sa BETA ! J'aime beaucoup les thrillers et ca fiction a été un plaisir, comme pour vous je pense.

En espérant en lire d'autre très vite. Kisssssssssssssssssssssssss


End file.
